The Adventures of Eight Teenage Idiots in Time
by NatalieO01
Summary: What happens when Hoagie creates a time machine and takes himself, Abby, Nigel, Wally, Kuki, Rachel, Fanny, and Patton 20 years into the future? Well for starters, meeting six TND operatives who may or may not like them, fighting off their now powerful enemies, and too many secrets and lies to count. Why again did they let Hoagie test out his new machine?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey** **KND** **fans! I'm the new girl to the fandom, Natalie! So, what's up? I've been a HUGE fan of the fandom for the past few years now, and decided to create my own story on our favorite operatives, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Patton, Fanny, and Rachel. The story will be a time travel themed story (yeah, I know, I'm original) , and will be set in 2012 (when they are 14) and in 2032 (when their adult selves are 34, but they may or may not run into them, hehe. In other words, their adult selves will not make that big of an appearance.)**

 **For this work of fiction, I have used my own personal headcanon that in the Galatic Kids Next Door, when an operative turns 13, he or she is sent back to his or her home country with his or her memory still intact, and becomes a member of the TND. All the others have become TND members too.**

 **I don't own KND, nor ever will.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **-2012-**_

"Finally!" A blue-eyed, chestnut haired, teenage boy exclaimed. His blue shirt and jeans were soaked in oil, his hair was a rat's nest, and he appeared to be exhausted, most likely not sleeping for a couple of days. His room inside a huge tree house was a mess as well, with blue prints, loose papers, and other messes everywhere. The teenage boy ran from the room, ready to show his invention to his four friends in other parts of the tree house.

Four teenagers were in a large, wooden room, either sat on a deeply stained, purple couch or a blue chair.

The first pair of adolescents were an oriental girl with long, black hair, and a blond boy, who was getting crushed by the girl in a video game. Sweat trickled down his face as they played the game. With one final punch of a button, the Girl finished the boy, the boy throwing the controller down and pouting.

Another teen was a dark skinned girl with dark drown hair, wearing her signature red hat. She was reading a magazine and had ear buds in her ears, blocking out the annoying sound of the video game. The girl took her eyes off the magazine and looked over at the pair, laughing at the blond boy's failure.

The final teenager was a dark haired, pale boy, working on some important files at a desk in the corner of the room. He was not distracted by the video game, and continued to work on the papers. He quickly pulled out his iPhone 3 to check the time, revealing a screen saver of him and a blonde girl smiling. He turned around to make sure no one saw the screen saver and quickly put down his phone, just as the chestnut haired boy entered the room.

"I did it!" The chestnut haired boy screamed, alerting the four teenagers of his arrival.

"Did what, Hoagie?" The dark skinned girl asked.

"I finished my time machine!" Hoagie announced. The others groaned as if they had heard him say this a number of times.

"Yeah you said that last time, fool. And Abby already knows that this one won't work either." Abby said.

"Hey! The last one was a rough model. This time, I spent three months working out the kinks, it works like a charm now." Hoagie replied with a confident smile. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right." She said.

"It doesn't matter if it works or not," the brunette boys said. "You will not be testing it today, because our Soopreme Leader is coming, and I will _not_ have our tree house be blown up on a visit from her, _again_."

"You mean, Rachel is coming down, and you don't want too be embarrassed in front of her, because you _loove_ her." The blond boy with his bold Australian accent said. The brunette glared.

"Quiet, Wally. Wouldn't it be a shame if a certain someone found out about _your_ feelings for her." The brunette said, his British accent growing thicker. Wally blushed as the oriental girl sprang up.

"Ooh, ooh, who is it, Nigel? Who, who, who?" She said excitedly. Nigel smirked.

"I can't say, Kuki. It's Wally, Hoagie, Abby, and I's secret." He said. Really looked relieved.

"Why can't I know? I'm a part of the group, too! It's not fair!" Kuki said. Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel began to laugh, just as a blonde girl, red headed girl, and black haired boy entered the room. Nigel immediately stopped laughing and saluted the blonde girl, as Hoagie and Abby laughed harder, and Wally and Kuki began to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" The red head demanded in her thick Irish accent.

"Oh, nothing Fanny, Kuki, here just wants to know Wally's crush. A pity she can't know, right?" Abby said. Fanny and the other two visitors began to laugh, as Wally blushed and Kuki pouted some more.

"Why can't I know?" Kuki said.

"Well," the black haired boy began. "Wally just doesn't have the balls to tell everyone. He's afraid that she will find out." Wally turned a shade redder.

"Shut up, Abby. Shut up, Patton. It's not as if you two aren't in my place as well." He said with a smirk. Patton and Abby turned red.

"Whoa, Abby has a crush?! On who?! I know Patton's, but definitely not here's?" Hoagie said. Abby hid her face in her arms. _If that boy even breathes a word to him, then Abby's gonna smack the shit out of him._ She thought.

"No my secret to tell, Hoagie." Wally said. He winked at Abby, who only glared back.

"Why does everyone have a crush on someone and I don't know? I only know about Nigel's crush on Ra-" Before she could finish, seven hands were placed on Kuki's mouth, not wanting to expose Nigel's secret crush on none other than Rachel T. McKenzie, who was right there in the very room.

"Nigel has a crush?" Rachel asked. She sounded a bit disappointed, but curious.

"It's honestly nothing, Rach. I've seen him around her and I believe it's puppy love." Fanny said. Nigel said a silent thank you to Fanny.

"So, what are you doing here, ma'am?" Nigel asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Nigel, how many times do I have to tell you just to call me Rachel? This isn't the army. And to answer your question, I needed to get away. Their are rumors going around the moonbase that Father is creating another army to try and defeat us again. I don't believe them, since Father failed the last time, so we came down here to try to get away from the press. Is that cool, Nigel?" She asked.

"Of course ma'am, I mean Rachel. We have plenty of root beers, pop corn, and other necessities for eight people." Nigel responded.

"Not to mention...my newest invention!" Hoagie proclaimed. Wally, Kuki, Abby, and Nigel rolled their eyes.

"What is it Hoagie?" Rachel asked.

"Does it actually work, ye stoopid boy?" Fanny mocked.

"Well, I haven't tested it out yet, but we can if a certain leader permits me?" Hoagie asked with a hopeful look on his face. Nigel's first thought was to say no, but once he saw Rachel's interest he changed his mind.

"Well, Hoagie, if you are one hundred percent sure that it will not blow up the tree house, then yes, you may test it out." He said. Hoagie let out a cheer and led the group to his room. They all followed, except Kuki.

"Where you going Kooks?" Wally asked.

"I've gotta use the bathroom." She said.

"Can it wait, I want everyone to see the machine?" Hoagie asked.

"Nope, but I'll be there in a bit. Have fun!" She then sprinted to the restroom.

"Oh well, I guess she'll have to wait to see the miracle of science!" He then opened the door to his room to reveal the huge, messy, clumpy, oil covered, time machine. It's obvious to say the others were the opposite of impressed.

"This is a miracle of science?" Wally muttered. Hoagie frowned.

"It may not look like much, but give me a date and this baby will take you to the future!" He said.

"Alright, Einstein." Abby said. "Abby's birthday is in 20 days. Take us 20 days into the future, baby." She smirked at him. He smirked back.

"Okay, Miss Lincoln, 20 days it is then." He punched some buttons in and the machine started to shake. The others grabbed a hold of something, fearing the worst. Suddenly, the machine opened a portal, much to the shock of its creator.

"That's not supposed to happen!" He then grabbed onto a table, as the others backed away.

"What the hell is supposed to happen, Hoagie?!" Nigel shouted.

"We're supposed to step in peacefully, not like this. This can't be good!" Hoagie shouted.

"Hey guys!" Kuki said as she entered the room. She was immediately sucked into the portal, screaming.

"Kuki!" Wally yelled. He let go of the table that was supporting him, Fanny, and Nigel, and got sucked up into the machine. Without his support, Fanny and Nigel fell into th e portal as well.

"Nigel!" Rachel gasped. She didn't think twice and jumped into the portal. Patton, worried over Fanny, followed her, leaving Hoagie and Abby alone in the room, clutching on to tree branches.

"Might as well join them." Hoagie said, falling into the portal. Abby looked at the portal and back at the opened door. The portal was now growing smaller, if she wanted to save her friends, she had to act now.

"Abby's gonna regret this!" She then jumped into the closing portal, landing in some room.

 **A/N: Please review! Constructive Criticism is very welcome!**

 **Bye for now- Natalie!**


	2. Chapter Two

**_-2032-_**

A teenaged girl with dark brown hair sat at what appeared to be her desk in a small office. She appeared to be around 18, with pale skin and grey eyes. She looked exhausted, with a cup of coffee in one had and an old document in the other. She laid her head down on a table and moaned to herself.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered softly. Just then a knock was heard on the door.

"Numbuh 71?" A concerned, masculine voice asked.

"You can come in Bradley." She said quietly. The boy named Bradley came into the small office, closing the door quietly. He was a tall boy, with dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and dark skin. He was about the same age as the girl, maybe a bit older. He sat down in a chair from a corner and started taking to her.

"Rose, is everything okay?" He asked, concerned. Rose only smirked and rolled her eyes.

"What do you think, Numbuh 72? We have a million villains, old and new, attacking our tree houses, as well as the KND treehouses, everywhere, everyday, and no plan to stop them. We're doomed." She said.

"Don't say that, Rosie. We can find a way, like other officers have before. What if Numbuh 0 said that? Or Numbuh 362? Numbuh 1? Numbuh 5? If they had given up, the organization would be dead by now. But they didn't. They fought for the KND and TND, and ended up saving everyone. You can do it too, Rosie, I know you can." Bradley finished. Rose looked into his large, blue eyes and smiled. When did Bradley, her goofy childhood friend, grow up?

Another knock at the door broke her out of her daydream, this one more urgent than Bradley's. Bradley got the door, opening it to reveal another boy with dark red hair, chocolate brown eyes, and medium colored skin. He looked rushed and panicked, as if something terrible had happened.

"Numbuh 71!" He shouted. Rose ran over to him.

"What happened, Numbuh 76?" She asked.

"Come with me. You, too Numbuh 72." He said. The three took off down the hallway, Rose fearing the worst. _What happened, now?! Father? ? Miss DeVine? I can't deal with them today!_

They stopped at a room with two boys around their ages holding guard. One boy looked exactly like Rose, with dark brown hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. It was obvious they were twins. The other boy was blond, with slanted green eyes and pale skin.

"What's going on Numbuh 73? Numbuh 74?" Rose asked.

"We'll tell you when Charlee comes out, she's checking their vitals and shit." The blond boy said. Just then a girlish scream came from the room, and the five operatives burst in.

* * *

Abby fell into a room, somewhere in what she could guess was time. She landed beside Hoagie, who was groaning in pain from the fall.

"Numbuh 2, I demand you to tell us exactly where we are, right now!" Nigel yelled. He was obviously mad, most likely because his team member had messed up in front of Rachel _again._

"I dunno, Nigel, all I know is that the machine messed up. It wasn't supposed to create a portal, just let us walk through. I must have put something in wrong." Hoagie said. Then, a door crept open and the eight operatives played dead. Kuki threw Wally a look that said _What are we doing?._ He just shrugged.

A dark haired girl with brown eyes and medium skin entered the room. She carried with her what looked like a first aide kit, along with a few other things. She looked a bit worried and scared, not knowing exactly what to do. She crouched down beside Patton and started checking his pulse, and opening his eyes to check for anything. His pulse felt fine, but when she opened his eyes, for some unknown reason, she screamed. This made Patton and the others spring up, just as the other five operatives (Numbuhs 71, 72, 73, 74, and 76) entered the room.

"What's going on?!" Rose demanded. The girl began to stutter pointing at Patton and then at her and Numbuh 76. She could barely say a clear sentence, causing Rose to sit her down, while the boys kept either their mustard and ketchup guns or S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.S on the eight.

"Charlee, what's the matter?" Rose whispered to her calmly. Charlee took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself.

"Look at them Rose!" She said. Rose turned to look at the group. Then she saw it. A resemblance. One she didn't like.

"Hands in the air!" She yelled at the eight, while pulling out her own weapon, a bubblegum gun. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Patton, Fanny, and Rachel, not having any weapons on them whatsoever, did as she demanded, not want I g to fight a battle they would lose without weapons.

"Now," Rose started, "I'm going to ask for your names, ages, and where you came from, and do not leave a single detail out. Clear?" The eight nodded. "Good, now start talking!"

With a look to his teammates, Nigel went first.

"My name is Nigel Uno. I am 14 years old, and I came from England, but moved to America when I was 5. I, like I can see you are from your weapons, a TND officer, so please, understand that we are not here to harm." Rose ignored him and called out for another. Rachel went next.

"I'm Rachel McKenzie. I'm 14 and I was born and raised in America, and am the TND Soopreme Leader. Please, listen to us, we're here by mistake, I swear." Rose ignored her as well.

"Well my name is Wally Beatles," Wally started. "I'm 14 and came from Australia. But that's not important. What is important is you knowing that you're a bossy, stoopid, mean girl." Abby smacked the back of his head and pulled him back.

"Fool!" She said. "Well, this is Abby Lincoln, she's 14, almost 15, and she came from America. Abby hopes you understand we aren't here to hurt y'all, and that Wally is a fool." She finished with glaring at Wally, who glared right back at her.

"I'm Fanny Fulbright." Fanny said. "And I'm 14. I came from Ireland, but moved to the states when I was a wee lass." She said.

"I'm Patton Drilovsky." Patton said. "I'm 15 and came from America." He eyed the girl who screamed at him for a minute, who only grabbed onto the redheaded boy a bit tighter. There was something about those two...And all six of them for the matter...

"I'm Kuki Sanban!" Kuki said. "I'm 14 years old, and I'm from Japan. I also LOVE rainbow monkeys, stuffed animals, kittens, pink, happiness..." She wasn't able to finish, as Rachel, Nigel, Fanny, Patton, Wally, Hoagie, and Abby placed a hand over her mouth.

"Well, that leaves me." Hoagie said. "I'm Hoagie Gilligan. I'm 15 and I came from America. I'm the one who sent us here, with my newly invented time machine! So please answer this one question for us. Where are we?" The six operatives looked at each other and nodded.

"You wanna know where you are?" Rose asked. Everyone nodded. She smirked. "2032." She then looked over to Bradley who aimed his red gun at the eight. The six pulled their shirts over their noses as Bradley sprayed a gas on the eight, causing them to pass out. The six then took this opportunity or tie them up onto chairs and run.

"To my office. We need a plan!" Rose said. The other five nodded and they took off to her office, leaving Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Patton, Fanny, and Rachel tied up in the storage room, unconscious.

 **Please review! Constructive Criticism appreciated!**

 **Bye for now- Natalie**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey,** **guys!** **Sorry I've been off for a while, I'm taking the Test That Determines My Future in a month, so teachers have been burying me in homework. Anyways, it will be over soon and I will have more consistent updates. Bear with me for now. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _-2032-_**

"Oh my god." The blond boy said. He and his friends (the kids from the last chapter) were sitting in Rose's small office, cramped in chairs or on the floor. It looked as though someone had told him something massively important, as though it could completely change his life.

"That's right." Rose said. She was holding eight old files in her hand, opening them up and spreading them across her desk. "They're _them_."

"How is any of this possible?" The brunette girl named Charlee said. She was looking over a file entitled: **_Francine Maryanne Fulbright._** She looked through the paperwork about Fanny, which contained her personal information, day she was commissioned, and where the organization _believed_ she was know. According to the document, she was a 34 year old nurse, with four biological children.

"What do you mean, Charlee? Time machines were invented in way back in 2012. Back when _they_ were about the ages they are now. It's not a huge surprise." The red headed boy said. He was leading through another file, about Patton.

"Yeah, but it take them here? Time machines weren't improved until 2020, they opened sporadically and time travellers would end up anywhere. Why on earth did it take _them_ to _us._ " Charlee said.

"Time is weird." Bradley said. "It can't be exactly explained. Some people don't believe it, saying it was just made up by humans to deal with their problems, while others do. It's the most confusing thing, ever."

"Let's not focus on that," Rose's twin brother said. "Let's focus on what the hell to do!"

"We could drug them," said Bradley. "bring out the time machine, and then send them back to where they came from."

"That would work, or we could just send them back now." The red headed boy said.

"Will, you know they would just come back," Charlee said. "They wouldn't forget. We _have_ remove their memories." The boy named Will shrugged.

"No." Rose said in an icy tone. Everyone in the room turned to her.

"What do you mean, Rose?" Will asked.

"We can't send them back just yet." She said.

"Huh?" The blond boy said.

"We have to keep them here to help us!" Rose said energetically. Everyone cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'keep them here'?" Bradley asked.

"Guys, don't you see," Rose said. "These are the most talented, efficient, and notable operatives _ever_ , and they just happen to pop up in _our_ time of absolute need. They can help us! We can defeat the villains, and restore society to the way it used to be, if they help us. We'll be heroes!" Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Rose, are you crazy?!" Her twin asked.

"Don't you know who they are?!" Charlee exclaimed.

"I can't believe leadership has finally made her crack." Will said.

"I'm not crazy!" Rose yelled. "Think about it! It could work!"

"Rosie," her twin started. "This isn't for personal reasons, is it?" He asked.

"Chris," Rose said to her twin brother. "You know I got over that a _long_ time ago. When I was seven! This is only for business reasons, I swear." She said. Chris looked at her for at least two minutes before he sighed.

"She's got a point," he said. "They can help us."

"You're right, dude." Bradley said.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." Charlee said.

"I guess." Will said.

"Are you crazy?!" The blond boy said. "Do you even remember who these people are?! Are we seriously going to work with _them_!" He said.

"Alex..." Rose started.

"Sorry Rose, ain't workin'. I ain't working with _them._ " Alex said. He crossed his arms.

"Really, Alex?" Charlee questioned him. "Are you really going to be like this?"

"You should be agreeing with me, Charlee." He said. "Your life has been shit, cause of them, too."

"We have the chance to save the world, dude." Bradley said.

"Come on, man, toughen up." Will said.

"Alex, I know what they did, but that's not gonna stop me." Charlee said. "It's gonna be fine, we just have to fake it. Despite my personal opinion of them, Rose is right, they're the best. They can save us. Please, agree on this." He looked up I to her bright, brown eyes as she looked into his emerald green ones. He melted in her eyes.

"Alright. But only cause you're agreein'. And don't put me with those two. I ain't workin' with people like them." He said.

"Alright, then it's settled." Rose said. "We have them help us, then send them back! Come on, we better go wake them up."

The six left her office, leaving the files on the desk. If a person were to walk in at that minute, they would see the files of Nigel Montgomery Uno, Rachel Tina McKenzie, Patton Joseph Drilovsky, Francine Maryanne Fulbright, Wallabee Lukas Beatles, Kuki Lei Sanban, Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan the Second, and Abigail Marie Lincoln cluttered on the desk. They would also notice, that on everyone of their identification pictures their was a big red stamp pressed on to their pictures. The big red stamp marked one thing, and one thing only. Banishment from the organization.

* * *

"Ughhhh." Nigel groaned as he woke up from his unconscious state. He immediately noticed he was tied to a chair and tried to move.

"I see you're finally up, sleeping beauty." Abby said. The others were also up and tied to a chair, as well.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They sprayed some gas and knocked us out." Hoagie said. "It's sorta weird. Did any of you guys think they were weird, too?"

"That one girl who screamed in my face." Patton said. "She was weird. She also looked kinda familiar."

"They all looked familiar know that I think about it," Rachel said. "I swear I think I've seen the other girl before. I just can't remember."

"Maybe it's just a bad case of déjà-vu, but Abby thinks she's seen them all before." Abby said.

"How are we going to get back home?" Kuki asked. Everyone avoided her hopeful stares, because nobody knew how to answer the poor girl's question. Before anyone could say a word to Kuki, the six future operatives unlocked the door and came into the room.

"Oi, dumbasses!" Wally screamed. "What the bleeding hell did you do to us?!"

"Pipe down, fool." Abby whispered to him.

"Hi." Rose said. "We seemed to get off on the wrong foot. Let's start over, I'm Rose."

"What are you doing?" Chris asked her.

"Trying to be polite." Rose muttered back.

"You know, the first polite thing to do would be to untie us." Nigel said.

"And how do I know you won't run away?" Rose asked. Nigel said nothing.

"Right, let's get down to business, **(A/N: _to defeat, the Huns._ Sorry i** **couldn't resist** **.)** like I said before, I'm Rose, and my operative numbuh is Numbuh 71. I'm the Supreme Leader of the TND. These are my friends Charlee, or Numbuh 75, Will, or Numbuh 76, Alex, or Numbuh 74, and Bradley, or Numbuh 72." She pointed at each the operatives as she called out their names. "Oh, and this is my twin brother, Chris, or Numbuh 73."

"Hi!" Charlee said.

"Why did you scream at me?" Patton asked. Charlee blushed.

"Not important. Anyways, let me explain what happened to you guys." She said. "You appeared to have opened a time portal,"

"Invented by me!" Hoagie yelled. Rose glared. "Sorry." He said.

"That sent you to 2032, about twenty years into the future, am I correct?" The past operatives nodded.

"Well, in this time period, all eight of you are very well known and extremely respected." The Eight gasped.

"We are?!" Rachel asked. Rose nodded.

"You are seen as some of the best operatives to ever be I the organization."

"I'm better than Numbuh 0?!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Yes, now will you be quiet and let me continue!" Rose said. They nodded.

"Good. Like I said, you're the best. And since you're the best, we need your help."

"With what?" Fanny asked.

"At the moment, we are experiencing a bit of turmoil." Rose said. "We fighting off villains, who have grown in numbers and strength. They are overthrowing our society and inflicting harsh tyranny on all children and teenagers who do not bow down. Gone, are the days of recess and ice cream. Children are being forced to go to school in unsafe environments and some don't even make it home."

"Oh God." Rachel said.

"We need your help. You are the brightest, strongest, and most talented KND members ever. You can help us defeat them. Please, don't do it for us, but for kids everywhere." Rose finished. "Please, we'll send you home afterwards. Please, help us."

Nigel looked over to his teammates and friends who all shared the same sad expression on their faces. He looked into Rose's grey eyes. Grey eyes... No, it couldn't be...He would have to be...no.

"Yes." He said. "We'll help."

"Thank you, thank you." Rose said. The other five looked happy and relieved.

"But on one condition." Rachel said.

"Yes, anything." Rose said gratefully.

"What are your last names?" She asked.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"You know ours," Rachel said. "And if we're going to be working together to kick these villains' asses then we should know each other well, don't you think?"

"Okay..." Rose said. "Mine and Chris' is Peters." She said.

"Mine is Williams." Bradley said.

"It's Carter." Alex said.

"Ours is Albright." Charlee said while pointing to Will. "We're siblings."

"Okay, that's wonderful, but CAN YOU UNTIE US NOW!" Wally yelled.

"Oh, right, sorry."

After freeing them from their restraints the six lead their past visitors out of the room and into the new TND moon base.

 _This will work,_ Rose thought, _it has to._

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are more than welcomed, as well as constructive criticism!**

 **Bye- Natalie**


	4. Chapter Four

"This is where you guys will be staying." Rose said as she opened a door in a hallway, at the TND moon base. The base was directly across from the KND moon base, and had been established in 2011, the year Rachel took office as the TND supreme leader.

The Eight time travelers seemed confused to why Rose had led them to such a small room, but then she opened the door.

"Holy Shit! We're loaded!" Wally said. The room was humongous, with ten individual single beds, a large flat-screen TV, and what appeared to be mini iPads on each and every bed. There was also what appeared to be a large bathroom, and a mini-refrigerator.

"I love the future." Muttered Hoagie as he picked up an iPad. It immediately opened up and he stared at the newest features.

"Wow! Look at the size of the bathroom!" Patton yelled. The Eight peeked in, to see it had a fancy Japanese toilet, a fancy shower were the faucet was on the ceiling, and other fancy equipment.

"You guys like it?" Asked Bradley.

"Like it...dude this place is better than chilidogs!" Hoagie yelled.

"Speaking if which, this is how you order food." Bradley said. He picked up an iPad and punched some buttons in. In seconds, a window that the operatives passed was just a laundry shoot, opened up to reveal a fresh, hot chilidog.

"MINE!" Hoagie yelled as he swooped for the chilidog. He grabbed out if the window and immediately sank his teeth into it. "This is the BEST CHILIDOG EVER!"

"You think _this_ is nice?" Charlee asked. "This is basically normal." She came into the bunker with arms full of blankets, towels, toilet paper, and tampons.

"These are for you," she said as she passed out the items. "Also they're a laundry shoot over in that corner, and Bradley showed you how to work the iPads to order things. Also, girls, here's some tampons if your period starts." At the mention of the TOTALLY NATURAL AND COMMON THING THAT SOCIETY SHOULD NOT SHAME **(A/N: Sorry, I've got male friends who gross out over periods...),** The boys in the room gagged. **(Another A/N: No offense to any guys, but majority don't sympathize. You have no idea how lucky you have it. I'm not saying all guys do this, but most of my male friends do.)**

"Grow up, fools!" Abby yelled.

"Yes, she's right. We bleed once a month and you people shame us!" Rose said.

"You don't have to talk about it!" Will shouted.

"Well, if your dick was bleedin' we'd sure as hell would here about it!" Fanny retorted. The girls in the room snickered.

"Now that I think about it, can I have those?" Rachel pointed to the tampons still in Charlee's hands. She threw her the pack and Rachel ran to the restroom.

"Gross." Muttered Wally.

"It wouldn't be if you were bleeding." Abby whispered. Wally blushed and sat down on a bed.

"Alright," Rose said. "I think that's everything. Can you guys order food?" The Eight nodded. "Okay, we'll check up on you when we're ready. If you need us, text us on an iPad. There's a feature for it. See you."

"Wait, are you just leaving us like this?!" Nigel said as the six started to leave.

"We're leaving you with any choice of food you want, any bit of pop culture that came out before the Fall of 2012, and in a clean, safe room. What else do you need?" Rose retorted.

"What's the plan?" Nigel asked.

Rose looked down and shifted her feet. "I don't know." But before Nigel could respond, Rose and the others left the room, the door immediately locking as it shut.

Nigel stood at the door, looking confused and frustrated.

"How long will we be here?" He said to himself.

"Relax Nigel," Hoagie said from the bed he had laid down in. "We're in a room with unlimited room service and TV. Just sit down and blow off some steam."

"Yeah, Nigie, relax and watch some TV." Wally said as he flipped through the television provider.

Nigel stood for a couple more moments before he sat down and folded his arms across his chest. Rachel then came back into the room, and the eight settled down to watch some old movie.

Nigel did not pay attention, though. His mind was somewhere else, wondering what could go wrong. Would they be able to get back home? Would they be stuck here forever? What if the six operatives turned on them? What was going to happen?

Eventually, tiredness claimed all of the past operatives as they all drifted to sleep after a truly eventful day.

* * *

It had been a couple of days in the bunker when Nigel had finally started to lose his mind. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of being stuck in a small room when something could be done, much to the annoyance of the others, who were enjoying their small "vacation".

"How can you just sit back and rest at a time like this?" He asked.

"We're tired." Wally groaned. "And it's nice to just sit down and watch TV instead of fighting off lunatics all day."

"The dumb one has a point," Abby said. "Abby's been needing a vacay for a while now."

"Well, I can't rest I'm a..." Nigel said before he was cut off.

"A man of action. Yeah, yeah, but c'mon sit down and enjoy yourself, silly." Kuki said.

Nigel grumbled and sat down, right as the door opened.

"Oh thank heavens! You need us!" He said as Charlee and a small oriental girl entered the room.

"Not exactly." Charlee said. She was pushing a small cart full of medical equipment. The oriental girl closed the door, causing Nigel's face to fall.

"How are you guys liking it?" Charlee asked.

"Loving it!" Hoagie said. "Who's this?" He noticed the oriental girl.

"I'm Mindy." She said. "Mindy Sanban."

"WHAT?!" Seven of the eight screamed. The only one who did not scream was the on who should have been the most concerned.

"Mindy..." Charlee hissed.

"Sorry," Mindy said. "I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Kuki asked. The seven sighed.

"Kuki." Abby said as gently as she could. "Her last name is Sanban."

"So?" Kuki asked. Abby took a deep breath as she held up three fingers. Kuki looked confused until realization spread across her face. "Oh my god!" Kuki yelled.

"Thank you." Abby said.

"Don't worry about it." Charlee said. "It's not as if there aren't any other Sanban's."

"Well who is your mother then?" Rachel asked. Mindy shied away.

"Don't bug her. Look I need to take a DNA sample from each of you for an experiment I'm working on with Bradley. Don't bother Mindy." Charlee said.

"Whose her mother than?" Fanny asked.

"My mother is Kuki Sanban, alright!" Mindy shouted. "Geez, what's the big deal?"

The others looked shocked at Mindy's revelation. Charlee sighed.

"Mindy, that's Kuki Sanban!" Charlee pointed to Kuki. Mindy's mouth flew open as she started at her equally shocked mother.

"Oops!" Mindy squeaked.

"Who's the father?" Wally practically yelled. Mindy's face turned sour and she ran to the door.

"You tell me." She said. She than flashed her TND ID and ran out of the room.

"Sorry," Charlee said. "She's sensitive about her father. She doesn't even know his name." The others turned to Kuki who was sitting down on a bed with her face in her hands.

"I'm going to be a slut?!" She said.

"You're not a slut." Charlee said. "Your boyfriend just left you pregnant. You don't want Mindy to be hurt, so you never told her his name."

"You know me in the future?" Kuki asked.

"Mindy's a good friend." Charlee shrugged.

"What about me?!" Wally asked. "Do you know me?!" Charlee chuckled.

"Kinda..." She said.

"Ooh, how?" He asked.

"She can't tell you Einstein!" Abby said. Charlee then started laughing even more.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Sorry, it's just funny the way they treat you like you're not too smart." She said.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Well, he graduated from Harvard Medical."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"I guess I'm not to dumb after all." Wally said.

"HOW?!" Hoagie yelled. "He cheated off my science test just last week?!"

"Oi, you have no proof I did that!" Wally yelled.

"What's the powerhouse of the cell then?" Hoagie asked.

"Um...er...the...um...pass?" Wally said.

"See?" Hoagie retorted.

"I may have peeked of you once, but you'll be happy in about 20 years when I give you a transplant." Wally said.

"Believe me, you will be THE LAST doctor to give me any kind of transplant." Hoagie replied.

Before Wally could give any kind of comeback, an ear splitting alarm rang, drowning the room in red light.

"What is that?!" Rachel yelled.

"Something bad!" Charlee replied. She then whipped out what looked like a phone and pointed it at the multiple beds. Immediately, something popped out of the headboards, to the astonishment of the eight.

"Quick, grab a bubblegum gun and follow me. If you guys wanted to help so bad, then help!" Everyone grabbed a gun, just as Charlee flashed her ID at the door and ran out of the room, the eight following her into the new and improved TND moon base.

 **A/N: Hey guys! The ACT is over! I'm 10000.8899% sure I bombed it!**

 **Anyways, I would like to thank anyone who likes this story and BeckyWinterKND for leaving a very nice review on my story! Thank you so much and I'm glad you like it! You rock!**

 **My spring break is next week, so I will hopefully have some time to update, but I also have one last obstacle before I am free for summer:**

 **AP testing. Duh, duh,dunnnnnnnnnn!**

 **But, hopefully I'll be able to update the story.**

 **Reviews are very, very, very welcomed, as well as constructive criticism!**

 **Hope everyone is having a great day- Natalie!**


	5. Chapter Five

Charlee raced through the bunker hallway with the past operatives behind her.

"Mindy!" She yelled as she spotted the younger girl running in the same direction. Mindy stopped and turned around, waiting for Charlee.

"What happened?" Charlee asked as soon as she reached Mindy. The other operatives stopped with her, blocking the hallway.

"I don't know, all I know is that I got a text from Alex saying to get the hell up here." Mindy said **(A/N: It is a summer after one of the most stressful school years in my school career. Don't expect me to be _that_ creative.)**

"Let's get the hell up there then!" Nigel yelled, pushing past the girls. The other past operatives followed him, none of them knowing where exactly they were going.

"Numbuh 1, wait!" Charlee yelled, running behind the operatives, before Mindy caught up to her.

"Charlee, don't go up there yet." Mindy said, grabbing on to her wrist.

"I need to protect them, they no nothing about who's up there, they're only 14!" Charlee said.

"I need to talk to you first!" Mindy said. "Are you sure we can trust them?"

"They made a deal with Rose," Charlee responded. "They said they would help us restore society. Mindy, I already told you they were the best from the past, they are going to help us!"

"You didn't tell me ' The best' was my mom!" Mindy said. "How are we going to keep everything a secret?"

"Rose has a plan." Charlee said. "We're going to talk to Jasmine and Oliver about it today. Just keep calm for know and we'll explain in the meeting." Mindy nodded and they started to run again, before Alex found them.

"What are you guys doing?" Alex said, catching up to Mindy and Charlee. "I've been looking everywhere for you, why aren't you two up there?"

"I was taking blood from them for an experiment with Bradley." Charlee explained. "Why aren't you up there?"

"I've been looking for you." He said. "I was trying to warn you to not take those past operatives up there."

Mindy and Charlee shared a look of fright, Alex reading it and frowning.

"You didn't." He said, although he was aware she had indeed, did.

"I'm sorry Alex! I didn't know. What's the big deal anyways?" Charlee asked.

"It's Miss DeVine!" He hissed. Charlee and Mindy both gasped, and returned to running down the hallway, trying to stop something that was already happening.

* * *

"Shouldn't we wait up for them?" Rachel asked Nigel as they ran along the hallway.

"No, they will catch up. C'mon let's hurry!" He replied, picking up his speed.

The eight eventually reached the center of the base, where a massive battle between what appeared to be adults and teenagers was taking place. The battle appeared to be lead by a middle aged woman with graying red hair and hideous clothing style.

 _Is that.._ Nigel thought. _No, It can't be._

The middle aged woman noticed the new arrivals, and glared, trying to recognize them. That's when it hit her.

"Nigel Uno..." She said to herself. She then rose from her place and strides over to the eight, who were getting prepared to throw themselves in battle.

"Hello, Nigie!" The woman said, when she reached the eight.

"Lizzie!" They all yelled, shocked by Lizzie's appearance and her switch to evil.

"It's Miss DeVine, now!" She said as she lifted a new weapon up. The Eight immediately started shooting gumballs at her, but she immediately pointed the gun at them, which caused them to float up in the air.

"What is that?!" Rachel cried. Lizzie snarled at Rachel and lifted another gun up, pointed it at Rachel, which covered her in a green slime-like liquid.

"DeVine!" Alex yelled when he, Charlee, and Mindy reached the center. They aimed their weapons at Lizzie, who took her weapon off the eight and turned it on Alex, Charlee, and Mindy. The Eight toppled to the ground, dazed from what had just happened.

"Well, hello Mr. Carter." Lizzie said. "How's mommy and daddy?" She taunted. Alex gritted his teeth and glared at her.

"Shut up, you bitch!" He said, shooting his weapon at her, which launched at net at her, pinning her to a nearby wall. This did not stop her though, as she broke through the flimsy net and jumped back down.

"And Miss Sanban," Lizzie continued. "Have you met your father?" Mindy shot her weapon at her, which coated her in slime, like her weapon did with Rachel. In response, Lizzie shot her with the slime, angering Mindy even more.

"And Miss Albright?" Lizzie said, facing Charlee. "Have you and Will have yet to meet your lovely parents." Charlee gritted her teeth, but did not shoot at Lizzie. "Or the other children they had?" At Lizzie's comment, Charlee dropped her weapon, and lunged herself at Lizzie, angered by her taunting.

She tackled Lizzie on the floor, causing Lizzie to fall back. She hit and punched the woman, not caring how much she would hurt her, or what anyone thought of her. It was only when Alex thought Lizzie had had enough of Charlee's assault, did he pull Charlee off of her.

Lizzie stood up, aching from Charlee's attack.

"You're just like your mother." She screamed. "A heinous little bitch! And one day, you'll end up just like her, Charlotte Albright. Or should I say Charlotte D-" Lizzie was cut off by a shot fired towards her. She turned around and saw Will, Rose, Bradley, and Chris, all armed and ready to fight.

"Well, Miss Peter's!" Lizzie taunted. "I see you've joined the party! As have you Mr. Williams, Mr. Peters, and Mr. Albright! Have you met the lovely guest of honor?"

Lizzie then pointed her other weapon to the eight, causing them to float in the air again in their daze.

"They don't know, do they?" She taunted.

"Don't you dare, DeVine!" Rose hissed. She aimed her weapon at Lizzie, ready to attack. Before Lizzie could reply, one of her henchmen came over to her.

"Miss DeVine, we got it!" The henchman yelled.

"What?!" Rose screamed.

"Oh, just what I came for!" Lizzie said. "Good-bye, Miss Peters. And don't forget, secrets never stay secrets for long." She let out an awful cackle before turning something on her watch, causing her to disappear, followed by all her henchmen.

Nigel, Rachel, Hoagie, Abby, Wally, Kuki, Fanny, and Patton all fell to the ground again as they left, more confused than ever.

"Lizzie?!" Nigel screamed. "My ex-girlfriend is a villain!"

"Your crazy ex-girlfriend." Will said. "She's insane. She treats everyone like they're her bitch, like she's the fucking queen." Charlee jabbed Will in his ribs for using such foul language in front of younger teenagers, even though they had most likely already heard, and used, it before.

"How'd she turn out this way?" Rachel asked, standing up and brushing herself off. The others began to get up as well, some still slightly dazed from being up in the air.

"Her break-up with Nigel left her pretty angsty." Bradley said. "She's been like that every since she became an adult."

"A grade school break-up made her go insane?" Abby said. "Damn, Nigie, you sure did have an effect on her."

"What was she talking about?" Rose asked frantically. "What or who did she come for?"

"Um, Rose," Chris said. "I think we all know what she meant."

Rose widened her eyes and fear and took off towards her office. A short while later she came back, empty handed and mad.

"Shit!" She screamed. "Motherfucking shit! How the fuck did she get it?! I protected it so motherfucking hard! So hard!"

"That's what she said." Will coughed out, Alex snickering at his crude comment. **(A/N: Forgive me, I'm watching The Office with my bro while writing this. Also, can anyone guess who Mindy is inspired by?)**

"What did she take?" Nigel asked.

"A new weapon we were working on." Chris explained. "Whenever we create a new weapon, word usually gets out and the adults steal the prototype and copy it, making it better. She thought she could save this one."

"I could have!" Rose screamed. "If I was actually here! Why did you idiots convince me to go to that stupid senior meeting!" She pointed at Bradley, Chris, and Will.

"Rose, you needed a break." Bradley argued. "We were going to get ice cream and maybe go see _Riverdale: The Movie,_ after. You needed a break from this stress."

"Yeah, Rosie, you've been working your butt off." Will said, the same time Charlee said, "You were going to see Riverdale without me?!"

"Wait a second!" Rachel said. "What exactly was the weapon?"

"And what's Riverdale?" Kuki asked.

"Riverdale," Charlee started "Is the best teen series ever."

"I was working on a weapon that could improve the security of the Moonbase." Rose said. "It would look like a normal security pad, but it would analyze intruders faces and lock them up if they tried to come in."

"They'll use it on us now." Alex said.

"That's what's happened with all our new tech." Will said. "It gets stolen, by those lousy, arrogant, stoopid, motherfucking adults!" Charlee jabbed him again for his language.

"Let's not dwell on it!" Charlee said. "It was just some new security tech. Why don't we give you the formal tour?" She looked at the time-travelers, who were mostly quiet after the whole ordeal.

"Sure." Rachel said. "We would love to see what you've done with the place."

"I'm going to my office." Rose said, going in the direction of her office.

"I better start working on a replacement." Bradley said. "C'mon, Chris, help me with some blueprints." They went to his workplace, which was near Rose's office.

"Let's go." She said, leading the remaining teenagers through the TND moonbase.

* * *

"Okay, so as most of you know, the TND moonbase was established in 2011, right around the time you guys became TND officers, on the other side of the KND moonbase." Charlee said, leading them down a hall.

"Since 2011, we have improved the base in many ways. We have added new technology and security advancements, established more areas of interest, such as cosmetic officers and radiologists, and added more rooms to the ever-growing base, such as the TND Hall of Fame." They stopped at a door, which had a red velvet banner on top and read 'TND Hall of Fame'.

"There's a Hall of Fame?!" Rachel asked excitedly, hoping she was in it.

"Yeah," Charlee said. "You guys can go in if you want."

"Really?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah," Will said. "We've been in it a thousand times. Go ahead, explore."

The eight immediately went into the room, leaving Charlee, Will, Alex, and Mindy behind to talk.

"Wow!" Hoagie said as they entered the room. The room was full of pictures that dated back to the 1940's, almost a hundred years from the time they were currently in.

The pictures ranged from group shots of different 'classes' (years operatives were admitted into the TND and graduated to the AND, Adults Next Door.), to huge shots of individuals, such as Supreme Leaders, or noble Sectors.

"Do you think we're in here?" Wally asked.

"Let's find out!" Kuki said, running down the hall, Wally's wrist in her hand.

"Wait up, Kuki!" Abby yelled.

The others took down into the direction Kuki went, only stopping until she stopped, right at the class of 2016, their class.

"Look!" Kuki squealed. Sure enough, all they all had large, individual pictures of themselves, showing their importance. Below each of their individual pictures was a small biography, no more than three paragraphs each. Their pictures appeared to be of their older selves, around 16 or 17.

They all began reading their biographies, getting excited at the comments on their achievements and attributes, until they all read the last sentence, a sentence that shocked them for life.

* * *

"When's Jasmine and Oliver coming?" Mindy asked Charlee, Will, and Alex. They had stopped by a soda machine a few feet away from the Hall of Fame, and were sipping soda while waiting on the eight.

"Around 5," Charlee said. She pulled out her phone to check the time. "So, in about 3 hours. Why?"

"Just curious. Is it going to be all of us talking to them, or just Rose and Bradley?" She asked.

"All of us." Will replied. "Rose thought it would be easier if we broke down for them together. Then, we can start working something out to where we can keep them away from themselves."

"She already knows." Mindy said, playing with the can opener. "Kuki. She knows she's my mom."

"What?!" Alex exclaimed. "Does anyone else...?"

"No." Mindy replied. "They just know I'm her daughter. Nothing else."

"Guys, what do we do?" Charlee said sadly. "You heard what Lizzie's said. 'Secrets don't stay secrets for long.' They're going to figure it out eventually."

"Maybe." Alex said. "But trust me, Blondie and Mindy's mom won't pick up on anything."

"Nor will the sergeant or redhead." Will said. "We've just got to look out for Numbuhs 1,2,5, and 362. Then, we're good."

"Hey," Bradley said as he and Chris approached their friends. "What are they doing?"

"Looking around the Hall of Fame." Alex said plainly. "What about you two? Give up after 10 minutes?"

"They're looking around the what?!" Chris exclaimed.

"The Hall of Fame. What's the big deal?" Charlee said.

"Charlee!" Bradley said as he freaked out. It took a moment, but Charlee's eyes grew in fear, in realisation of what they'd done.

"Oh, shit!" She screamed. Will raised an eyebrow before he too had a moment of realisation.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

"What's the matter?" Mindy asked, as she and Alex were equally confused.

"Mindy," Charlee said. " _They're_ in the Hall of Fame."

"Dammit!" Mindy screamed.

"Crud!" Alex yelled.

"Let's go!" Bradley said. They took off down the hallway and to the Hall of Fame.

* * *

"Oh, fuck." Wally said as he stepped back from his picture in fear.

On each of their pictures, the last few words were the same, a few words that scared the living shit out of every single one of them.

 _"...was forced to leave the organization after he/she became pregnant/became a father at the ages of 17/18. He/She has not had contact with the organization ever since."_

 **A/N: Hey, everybody! Sorry I haven't updated since the Dark Ages, but here's chapter numero cinco! Summer is finally here, so hopefully, I'll get off my ass and actually write, instead of spending my days watching The Office with my graduated brother, who will being doing that for the rest of his life. Probably.**

 **I would also like to thank the lovely theblondeknight45 for their very helpful constructive criticism! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Thanks!**

 **To answer some questions you had, no the crushes have not been elaborated on in my headcanon, Wally and Kuki are just as clueless as ever. And, this is just my 14 year-old experience, teenagers do joke about crushes a lot. For example, in middle school, I had a friend who had a crush on me, and his best friend always teased us about. Sometimes for hours on end.**

 **To answer your questions about the TND bases, their moonbase is on the other side of the moon, not the same place as the KND moonbase. And they have treehouses, too. The Adults Next Door, something I'm working on, have something similar, but I'm still working on that.**

 **And for your Father question, well, you'll just have to wait to read on and see. Mwahahahahahah!**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism is so very welcomed!**

 **Thanks for reading- Nat**


	6. Chapter Six

"Oh Jesus," Rachel said as she started at her small biography.

"I'm guessing everyone's says the same thing?" Hoagie asked. Everyone nodded, still in shock from the new revelation of their futures.

"This doesn't make sense." Abby said. "Charlee said that Wally goes to Harvard Medical, how is that possible if he has a kid?"

"Maybe I got it for free!" Wally said, offended.

"Sure," Hoagie said. "How old is everyone when they get or get someone pregnant?"

"I'm 17." Rachel said.

"Me too." Kuki said.

"Same." Wally said.

"Okay, is there anyone who isn't 17?" Nigel asked.

"I'm 18." Hoagie said.

"Me too." Patton said.

"Do you think they know?" Fanny asked. "About our children?"

"Probably." Rachel said. "If Mindy is Kuki's daughter, they at least know her older brother or sister."

"Isn't Mindy the reason I got kicked out?" Kuki asked.

"No," Hoagie replied. "She's only, like, 13. The kids would have to be like 17, or maybe 18, right now."

"I have two kids." Kuki said in disbelief.

"Oh my god," Rachel said. "They're around 17!"

"Who?!" Nigel asked.

"Those kids!" She exclaimed. "Rose, Chris, Bradley, Alex, Will, and Charlee."

"You're not implying that they could be...our kids?!" Patton asked.

"No!" Rachel said in disbelief. "I'm implying that they might _know_ our kids."

"Well they may," Abby suggested. "Abby means, since Mindy is Kuki's daughter, they may know her other kid."

"I wonder who the fathers and mothers are?" Fanny wondered aloud.

They all thought about their future baby mommas and daddies, when Charlee, Bradley, Chris, Alex, Will, and Mindy ran down the hall, all screaming, "Stop!"

"Too late," Nigel said. "We already know."

"Dammit!" Chris swore.

"Fuck!" Will exclaimed.

"Why did you keep this a secret?" Rachel asked. "Why didn't you tell us we were going to be teenage parents?"

"We didn't think you should know." Bradley said.

"Who are our kids?" Abby asked.

"We don't know." Charlee responded. "We just know that you guys became teen parents."

"What about Mindy, then?" Nigel asked. "Who is her older brother or sister?"

"My mom has a custody arrangement with her ex-boyfriend." Mindy said. "She gives him child support, and he takes care of my half-brother."

"Why isn't Kuki involved?" Rachel asked. Mindy looked away before answering.

"She wasn't the most suitable parent, according to the government." Mindy said. "They took him away when I was one, and gave me to my grandmother. Kuki only won back custody of me when I was seven."

"What?!" Kuki asked. "I don't even take care of my baby?"

"He's with his father." Mindy said.

"Who's the father?" Nigel asked. "Or, better yet, who is all of the fathers and mothers?"

"Kuki's first baby daddy is..." Mindy stuttered out.

"KJ Apa." Charlee responded for her. Will, Alex, Chris, and Bradley gave her a look and she shrugged.

"Who's my baby momma?" Hoagie asked.

"Lili Reinhart." Bradley responded.

"Mine?" Rachel asked.

"Archie Andrews." Chris answered.

"And mine?" Nigel said.

"Okay, yours is Camila Mendes." Will said. "Fanny's is um, Cole Sprouse, Patton's is Betty Cooper, Wally's is Veronica Lodge, and Abby's is, um CJ Jones."

"How do you guys know?" Rachel asked.

"Let's go somewhere else to explain." Bradley suggested. "My workshop isn't far, let's just go there." They all nodded as everyone followed Bradley, except for Mindy, Charlee, Chris, Will, and Alex.

"Riverdale?" Will asked Charlee as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"I panicked!" Charlee exclaimed. "And it was in my mind, due to the fact you guys were going to see the movie without me!"

"If it makes you feel better," Chris said. "We didn't even make it halfway through the senior meeting without Rose getting the SOS call."

"She made a big scene and everything," Will said. "Yelling at us to get our shit together and go, pushing us onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, and freaking out."

"Sounds like Rose." Alex said.

"We better catch up." Mindy said. "What should we tell them?"

"Let's say..." Charlee began. "That Father sent these Teen Ninjas to seduce them. They got them into bed, and poked holes in their condoms or lied about birth control. They did this so they would have to be kicked out of the organization, and they succeeded, making them teen parents."

"Genius!" Will praised. "Ladies and gentlemen, my amazing sister, a TND med officer by day, a fanfiction writer by night, Charlotte Anastasia Albright."

"It's a gift." She blushed, bowing and giggling.

"Siblings are weird." Alex whispered to Mindy who started giggling at his comment.

"Hey, I should get some praise," Mindy said. "I came up with the whole, 'half-brother controversy' thing, you know, just in case."

"Okay give it up," Chris said. "For Mindy Kelly Sanban, the incredible storyteller, and professional guilter, who knows just how to make you cry."

"Alright, already, let's go you big saps." Alex said, storing past them. They giggled, following him out of the Hall of Fame.

* * *

Bradley lead the time travelers to his small office, noticing his friends had lingered behind only when they got there.

"Go ahead in," He said, unlocking the door. "I'll go find the others."

They filed into the room, which was almost as messy as Hoagie's workshop back in the past. The second the door shut behind him, Kuki started panicking.

"I'm an unsuitable mom!" She screamed, crouching on the ground. Abby crouched beside her, soothing her hair and trying to calm her down.

"Kooks, it's probably just because of money." She said, knowing Kuki believed it was due to drugs or alcohol.

"They wouldn't take them away if it was just money." She cried. Rachel and Fanny went down beside Kuki as she began to cry, trying to calm her down.

"Why is she worked up over those kids?" Wally huffed, sticking his hands on his hoodie pocket.

"Wally, they're her kids!" Hoagie hissed at him. "Hers and someone else's, but her kids."

"So?" Wally said.

"Dude, she's gonna feel some emotion torwards them." Patton said.

"It's Kuki, Wally." Nigel said.

"Well, I already don't give two shits about my kid." Wally pouted, pulling his hoodie over his head.

"Wally!" Rachel hissed, coming back to the boys.

"How is..?" Nigel asked before Rachel answered.

"A mess." She said simply. "She's crying so much that we can't understand her, what we can try to pick up is just gibberish." Wally rolled his eyes at this, which Rachel immediately noticed.

"Grow up, Wally!" She scolded. "So what she ends up with someone else, so do you."

"I don't give a fuck about this Veronica girl." He hissed. "And I can already tell this KJ dude doesn't give a fuck about her."

"He's willingly taking care of her son!" Hoagie hissed at him.

"With child support!" Wally retorted.

"Hey, guys." Charlee said as she, Will, Alex, Mindy, Chris, and Bradley entered the room. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Kuki said as she immediately stood up and began wiping her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Kuki," Mindy started. "If it helps, you're an amazing mom." Kuki just nodded, drying her eyes.

"So how do we start." Chris said.

"Let me," Charlee said. "Father gave up, when you guys were what, 12?" She asked.

"Yeah," Abby responded. "Nigel was still galactic when he publicly said ' He retired.'"

"Okay, so that was a lie." She said. "He was secretly working on a plot to destroyed the best TND members, yourselves."

"So, when you guys went into high school," Will continued. "Father saw the opportunity, through the one things all teenagers secretly are, horny."

"What?!" Nigel asked.

"You guys were horny," Alex explained. "You wanted sex. Tension was growing, down there. Hormones were going crazy, you wanted to..." Chris then cut Alex off before he got too vulgar.

"Moving on." He said. "Father saw that you guys wanted relationships, so he sent Teen Ninjas to seduce you guys, and distract you from your duties."

"That didn't work exactly, so" Mindy continued. "He did the next best thing. Baby-Making."

"He had them poke holes in condoms or lie about birth control when you guys had sex, and the next thing you know, you guys were parents." Charlee explained.

"As you know, the organization does not allow teenage pregnancies." Bradley continued. "You guys were kicked out, but got to keep your memories due to your years of service in the KND and TND."

"What happened after that?" Rachel asked.

"Well, other than the fact that you guys had babies, we don't exactly know." Mindy said.

"What about Kuki?" Abby asked. "You're her daughter, you can explain a bit."

"You knew about Wally." Hoagie said to Charlee. "What about him?"

"Wally is my CPA instructor." Charlee said. "I only know he went to Harvard due to that."

"After Kuki had the baby," Mindy began to explain. "Her parents got a divorce due to years of fighting, and she lived with her mom and my Aunt Mushi."

"After she graduated high school," she continued. "She went to community college, while KJ's mother watched the baby, since she was retired."

"She didn't get in the best groups in college." Mindy continued, taking a small gulp. "Which led to me being conceived by another dude, her and KJ's break-up, and.." Mindy gulped. "An alcohol addiction."

"What?" Kuki asked nervously.

"They weren't good people." Mindy explained. "I was born a month before her due date and... well...I'm not the smartest, let's just say that."

"KJ took the baby." She continued. "And grandma fought for me to be given to her, while Kuki went to rehab, instead of a foster system."

"Oh my god!" Kuki cried out. "I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay." Mindy said, "I had grandma, and that's better than nothing."

"I could have been so much better." Kuki said.

"Hey, Kuki," Charlee said. "Mine and Will's parents gave us up when we were toddlers, and we've been in the foster system ever since." She said. "They were addicted to meth and didn't even try to fight for us. But you did!"

"Yeah, you went to rehab for me." Mindy said. "You came such a long way for me, and today, you are a, well, receptionist, but your working to be a business woman, and an amazing mom. We have our own apartment, a car, and a cat. And it's all thanks to you, and the sacrifices you did for me." Kuki then hugged Mindy, who returned the hug.

"Let's get you some better rooms." Chris said, trying to lighten the conversation. "After everything, you deserve better treatment."

"Yeah," Bradley said. "But we need you to keep what you found out to yourselves."

"Definitely." Charlee agreed. "Rose doesn't need the stress."

"Okay, we will." Rachel said. "But, I need to talk with Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 for a minute."

"Fine." Bradley said. Rachel then took Nigel's wrist and pulled him out of the workshop, with Hoagie and Abby following them.

"What's the matter Numbuh 362?" Nigel asked when they where out of the room.

"I think they are lying to us." She said.

"About what?" Hoagie asked.

"Did you notice Charlee's face when she told us her parents were on meth?" Rachel asked. "Her eyes widened a bit and she wouldn't look at anyone. Will too. They were lying."

"Why are you telling us?" Abby asked. "Why not Fanny, Patton, Kuki, and Wally, too?"

"You know how Wally and Patton are." Rachel said. "They can't keep their mouths shut. And it's easy to get the truth out of Kuki, and Fanny's just a loud mouth."

"True." Nigel said. "Why do you care if they are lying?"

"What if they're lying about other things, too?" Rachel suggested. "Like their intentions or something worse. I don't want to take a risk by telling them critical information about us."

"So you're telling us to be on the look out?" Hoagie asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. "Just be careful."

Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie nodded before going back into the workshop, where the others were planning their sleeping arrangements.

"Bad news." Bradley said. "Miss DeVine and her henchmen wrecked our nice quarters."

"So, you guys will have to stay with Alex, Will, and I at our apartment until we can get you guys somewhere other than prison cells to sleep at." Charlee said.

"You three live together?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Will replied. "Since our foster homes sucked, we decided to move out and get a place of our own."

"All three of you were in foster care?" Nigel asked.

"Yep." Alex replied. "That's how we met. Bradley, are you going to get the C.O.O.L.B.U.S ready?"

"Who's driving?" Bradley asked as he lead them out of his workshop and to the garage, where they kept all of their vehicles.

"I can!" Charlee said excitedly.

"No!" Alex and Will screamed. Bradley tossed the keys to Will, causing Charlee to pout.

"One crash..." She muttered as Will opened the door to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and she stepped in.

"Can I get a ride, too?" Mindy asked.

Will nodded as she hopped onto the bus, followed by Alex.

"C'mon!" Will shouted at the time travelers.

They quickly boarded the bus, holding onto something as Will got in and started it up.

"See ya!" Bradley screamed as it took off.

"Oh, shit!" Chris said. "Rose wanted all of us to meet with Jasmine and Oliver."

"I'll call them." Bradley said. "They only need them to be here by what, 4:30? Let them help the others settle in, and then come back up."

"I guess." Chris said. "How long do you think we can keep this up?" He asked.

"The lying?" Bradley questioned. "Hopefully Charlee will have enough since not to show them Riverdale, and take down her merchandise, so maybe just the right amount of time."

"Hopefully." Chris said as they walked away for the garage.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Will said as he parked the C.O.O.L.B.U.S in a hidden place. They had dropped off Mindy at her slightly nicer apartment complex, Kuki only getting a peek of what her life was to be, and had come to Alex, Will, and Charlee's apartment complex.

"Jughead!" Charlee squealed as she got off the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. She was referencing to the ancient tabby cat that was on the apartment stoop. She scooped the cat up into her arms, while he hissed at Alex.

"Shut up, cat!" He said.

The cat continued to hiss at everyone, well everyone except Charlee.

"Don't worry," Will said as he punched in some numbers and opened the door, allowing them to enter the complex. "That shitty cat hates everyone except for Charlee. Even though I'm the one who feeds the ungrateful bastard."

"Shut up!" Charlee shouted as she climbed the stairs up to her apartment.

Everyone followed her up the small complex until they reached the third floor. Charlee unlocked the door while holding the cat (who was still hissing), opening up the apartment for everyone.

The apartment was nothing special. In the middle, a graying couch sat with coke cans and a pizza box on it, in front of an extremely small television. The small kitchen was more or less, just a sink and old refrigerator, which was making odd sounds. There appeared to be two rooms, each with the door closed, and a small bathroom, with just a toilet and shower.

"Sorry this place is so messy." Charlee said, picking up the pizza box and throwing it away. "We don't have a lot of guests."

"Except for Cameron." Alex said under his breath, picking up the TV remote and flicking through channels, being careful to avoid a certain show.

"Shut up!" Charlee hissed at him.

"Who's Cameron?" Rachel asked, picking up a few coke cans and throwing them away.

"My boyfriend." Charlee said, her face growing red. "He's just over here sometimes. I'll be back in a second." She then left for her room with Jughead the cat, opening a door and slamming it behind her.

"He's a dick." Will said simply as he flopped down on the couch.

"What makes him such a dick?" Nigel asked.

"He treats her like shit." Alex replied angrily. "He tells her what to do, who to hang out with, and doesn't let her do anything when he's around." He gritted his teeth and stormed through channels.

"He's even told her that she's worthless, which by the way she isn't. Charlee's one of the nicest people I've ever met, I don't know how she puts up with his lousy ass. She could do so much better. She's smart, trustworthy, strong, pretty," Before Alex could continue his rant on why Charlee should break up with her dick of a boyfriend (and be with him), Bradley appeared on the television screen, smirk on his mouth.

"Alex and Charlee..." He laughed out, causing Will to snicker.

"Shut it, Williams." Alex hissed, at the same time Will yelled. "Char, get in her!"

"What's up?" Charlee said. "Hey Bradley."

"We have a meeting, and you guys need to be up here by 4:30." Bradley said.

"Got it." Will said without care.

"Btw, Angie's coming." He said. This caused Will's pupils to dilated and for him to shoot straight up.

"WHAT?!" He screamed.

"Bye, bye." Bradley said. His face then disappeared from the screen. Alex and Charlee began to laugh as Will stood up and left the apartment, saying curse words along the way.

"And Angie is?" Hoagie asked.

"She's the new co-Drill Sergeant, or Will's assistant." Charlee said. "He hates her."

"Will's a Drill Sergeant?" Patton asked, seeing as he was the current (or former) Drill Sergeant.

"Yeah." Charlee said. "Oh, that's right, you were one too!"

"What are you guy's jobs?" Hoagie asked. "Seeing as we hardly know you."

"I'm a medical officer." Charlee said.

"Hand-to-hand combat." Alex answered. Wally perked up at the mention of his job.

"Mindy's like her mom, a diversionary tactics officer, and also a cosmetics officer. Chris was our sector leader until we were promoted, and know he's second in command, and Bradley's a tech officer." Charlee continued.

"That's why his name is so familiar!" Hoagie suddenly said. Everyone looked a him confused, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Kuki, remember Bradley the skunk!" Hoagie said. Kuki beamed up, remembering her first 'baby'. Abby, Nigel, and Wally rolled their eyes.

"Oh, my little baby!" She squealed.

"Bradley?" Rachel questioned.

"They adopted a skunk." Abby simply explained.

"And it basically stunk up the tree house." Wally said.

"Hey, he saved your ass a couple of times, Beatles!" Hoagie barked.

"He did, Wally." Kuki said. "And you admit, you loved him."

Wally rolled his eyes and laid back on the floor, pulling his hood over his head, and ignoring the conversation and his red cheeks.

"It's probably just a coincidence." Charlee said. "She looked at the time on the TV, which read 3:53, and bounced up, tugging Alex up with her.

"We better go!" She said, pulling him to the door.

"Order pizza if you want," She said, throwing down twenty dollars as she shrugged in her jacket. "And don't open the door to strangers. Don't go into our rooms, and don't do anything like watching porn or having sex. See ya!" She said as she and Alex left.

The Eight teenagers turned to giggle at her after she left, thinking it was hilarious that she thought they would have sex or order porn.

"They're my new OTP!" Kuki said as she plummeted on the couch.

"Charlee and Alex?" Fanny questioned as she sat beside Kuki, remote in hand.

"Duh," Kuki responded. "He obviously likes her, and she's miserable in her current relationship."

" _You_ of all people can tell that." Rachel questioned, nobody believing the oblivious Kuki Sanban could pick up on that relationship.

"Yeah, what do you think I am, an airhead?" She asked. Nobody answered her.

"Well?" Kuki said, waiting for an answer.

"Let's watch some TV." Abby said, distracting Kuki, but also distracting everyone from talking about the inevitable- their future kids and partners.

"Ooh, let's try to find that Riverdale show!" She exclaiimed. "It sounds really good!"

"Sure." Fanny shrugged as she searched the channels, finding Riverdale.

 **A/N: I leave you on another cliffhanger! Mwhahahahahaha!**

 **Also, thank you to odetowords for your awesome review, I'm really glad that you like the story!**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed.- Nat:)**


	7. Chapter Seven

"Where do you think he is?" Alex asked Charlee as they walked out of their apartment building.

She simply walked right over to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, which was hidden behind a tree, and opened the door. Will was sitting I the pilot seat, smoking a cigarette. His arms were crossed and he was obviously still mad.

"What?" He said, taking another drag on his cigarette. Charlee walked up to him and pulled the cigarette from his mouth, causing him to glare at her.

"Grow up, Will. So what she's equally important as you? Get over it." She said.

"How would you like it if someone just showed up out of the blue and was practically given your job, which had been your job since you were ten! Add on that she's annoying as hell, and a bitch!" He pouted.

"Just air out the smoke. We have to get Mindy, and you know she has asthma." Charlee replied, closing the door and walking away with Alex.

"He's such a baby." She said to Alex. Alex snickered as they walked.

"He probably just likes her or something." He said, causing Charlee to laugh.

"Will and Angie? Yeah, right. They can hardly have a conversation without fighting." She said.

"True." Alex said. He looked at Charlee nervously, examining her features.

Charlee Albright might have not stood out to other people, but she stood out to him. Her messy brown hair was a nuisance to her, but to him, it was beautiful. The soft feeling of her hair whenever it would brush up against him gave him goose bumps. Her eyes where a gorgeous brown, always caring and kind. She complained about her body often, saying she was too fat, or ugly, but to him it was gorgeous, every part of it.

He knew, and had always known, he was in love with his friend.

"Alex." She said.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"We're here, dummy." She responded. He looked up to see they were at Mindy's apartment complex. He had been daydreaming the whole time.

"Sorry." He said.

"C'mon, Mindy already buzzed us up, let's go up." She said. They climbed the stairs in silence, knocking on the door when they got to Mindy's apartment, when a woman in her thirties opened the door.

"Hey, Charlee, Alex." She said simply.

"Hey ." Charlee said to the future Kuki Sanban.

"Hey guys!" Mindy chirped from behind her mother. "We're going out, mom, is that okay?"

"Sure," Adult Kuki said. "Just be back by ten. Be careful, see you later honey."

"Bye, mom!" Mindy shouted as they left. Immediately afterwards, Mindy and Charlee erupted into giggles, causing Alex to roll his eyes.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" He asked.

"My mom has know idea I met her past self, that's all." Mindy giggled out.

"What's so funny about that?" Alex asked.

"She just acts so different." Mindy responded. "It's weird."

"Speaking of funny," Charlee said. "Angie's going to be at the meeting today."

Mindy immediately started laughing as they exited the building, Adult Kuki peering from the window. A pair of muscular arms went around her, Adult Kuki leaning back into them.

"Is she gone?" A man whispered in her ear. Adult Kuki smiled against the man, who had been there since Mindy came home.

 _"Hey mom!" Mindy yelled as she came into the apartment. Kuki was currently in her bedroom, but she wasn't alone. A man was on her bed, stretched out across. Her eyes widened at the sound of her thirteen year old daughter's voice, causing her to pull on a robe. She ushered the man into her closet, hushing him._

 _"Hey sweetie!" Adult Kuki said as she came out of her room. "How was your day?" She asked._

 _"Okay." Mindy shrugged as she turned on the TV. "How was work?"_

 _"Oh, same old paper work and stuff." She said._

 _"Why are you wearing a robe?" Mindy asked._

 _"I was about to take a shower." Adult Kuki responded quickly. "Which I'm going to do now."_

 _"Okay." Mindy said as she turned on the TV._

 _Adult Kuki quickly went to her room, explaining to the man that her teenage daughter was home. He understood, agreeing to stay in her closet as she went to take a shower, and wait until she left._

 _A few minutes later, Charlee and Alex showed up, Mindy saying she was going out with them, Adult Kuki secretly cheering._

"Yep." Adult Kuki replied. The man smiled and began kissing her neck, causing her to giggle as she led him back to her bedroom.

* * *

After Mindy, Charlee, and Alex boarded the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, they set off to the moonbase, which only took about thirty minutes. The trip had been mostly silent, with Will still pouting over the fact that he had to put up with Angie, and Charlee and Mindy too busy laughing over Will.

Once they arrived at the moonbase, Bradley was in the garage waiting on them, along with a blond girl with purple and blue streaks in her hair. She was about medium height, normal size, and was glaring daggers at Will.

"Hey, Charlee, Mindy, Alex." She said pleasantly. "William." She said to Will in a meaner tone.

"Angela." He said to her in the same tone.

"Talk about overdramatic." Bradley said. They were glaring at each other, an equal amount of hate in their eyes.

"Is Rose ready for us?" Charlee asked Bradley, trying not to focus on Angie and Will.

"Yeah, let's go." Bradley said, going in between Will and Angie.

They walked down to Rose's office, Will and Angie sometimes exchanging looks of hatred and loathing, neither one of them thinking then other had the right to be their.

"There you are!" Chris said as he came over to his friends. "Jasmine and Oliver are already here, along with Oliver's little sister, Gianna, so Will, Alex, no cursing."

They entered the office, where Rose had set up ten chairs, three of which were occupied.

Jasmine was the current KND Soopreme Leader, Oliver being her second-in-command. She was around twelve years old, had dark brown skin, and dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail.

Oliver was about ten years old, had light brown hair with freckles everywhere, and had his little sister, Gianna, perched on his lap.

Gianna was around six, almost at operative age. She had bright orange hair, and freckles just like Oliver, and was bouncing off energetically on his lap.

"Hey, Gina!" Charlee said as she entered the room. Gianna turned to her, a big smile on her face, and immediately ran to her.

"Charlee!" She squealed. "I haven't seen you in forever. Why don't you babysit me anymore?"

"I've been busy, that's all Gina." Charlee said to the little girl. "Do you want to sit on my lap?" Gianna immediately nodded, Charlee sitting down and placing the little girl on her lap.

"So, let's get started." Rose said, beginning the meeting. "I called you hear to day to discuss our current issues affecting the Next Door organization, and our tools to stop it."

"What?" Jasmine asked as she leaned back in her chair. She was obviously a very skeptical girl.

"Well," Chris said, taking over for his sister. "Due to an accident that occurred back in 2012, we finally have the solutions to our problems. Numbuhs 1,2,3,4,5,60,86, and 362." He said.

"They were banned a long time ago." Jasmine said. "How are they the answer?"

"It's not their adult selves." Bradley said. "It's their teenage selves."

"Numbuh 2 built a time machine back in 2012 that sent them here, to our time." Rose said. "They are currently staying with us until we decide to send them back, which will be after we defeat the villains."

"Are you crazy?!" Jasmine shouted. "We can't keep past teenagers hostage to help us win this war!"

"Jas," Bradley started. "We'll send them back to their exact time, right after we knock off the worst."

"They're the best, Jasmine." Rose said.

Jasmine looked at them skeptically. If the adults weren't terrible at the moment, she'd immediately vote to send them back. But the organization was crippling.

"What do you want us to do?" Jasmine asked.

"Great!" Rose beamed. "We just need your help keeping them from their older selves, that's all."

"We can do that." Oliver said, speaking up. "But right know, I've gotta get back to work."

"Same." Jasmine said as she stood up.

"Thank you so much for understanding, both of you." Rose said.

"No problem." Jasmine shrugged.

"C'mon let's go, Gia." Oliver said as he and Jasmine left the office.

"Bye, Charlee!" Gianna called as she left with Oliver.

"By, Gina!" Charlee said as she left. After they were gone, Rose closed the door and cheered.

"Yes!" They all exclaimed.

"I honestly thought that would take hours." Chris said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Me too." Rose said. "But I guess she understands. After all, she's facing the same shit as us."

"So, where are they now?" Rose asked. They all looked at each other nervously, scared on how Rose may react.

"Well, we decided to let them out of the prison cells after the fight." Will said.

"But the nice rooms were damaged." Bradley continued.

"So they're at Alex, Will, and I's place." Charlee said. Instead of the lecture they were expecting, Rose simply shrugged.

"That's fine." She said. "Just keep them away from the outside I guess." She quickly glanced at the clock and turned to Chris.

"We better get home, mom will probably want us there by dinner." She said. "Bye, see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" They said as she left with Chris.

"She's in a good mood." Will simply said.

"Probably happy she didn't have to argue to much with Jasmine." Bradley said. "Wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure." Charlee said. "Hey, Angie, you wanna come?"

Angie turned to Will who was glaring at his sister and back to Charlee.

"No thanks." Angie said simply. "I better get home. Thanks though!"

"Okay." Charlee said.

They then left the office, Angie going in the direction of her simple vehicle, while Bradley, Will, Mindy, Alex, and Charlee loaded into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"See you!" Angie yelled as she got in her car. Will rolled his eyes as Bradley started the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Would it hurt you to be nice?" Charlee asked him.

"Yes." Will said. Bradley then started the vehicle and they were off to earth.

* * *

"A new episode is just starting." Fanny said as she put on the TV show.

"I wonder what all the hype is about." Rachel said. "It's sort of an old show in this time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Abby replied. "This episode only came out in 2017."

"Well, shut up and let's watch." Kuki said.

"Hey," Hoagie said as a boy with black hair came on the screen. "Isn't that some Disney kid?"

They all squinted at the boy (or 25 year-old man) on the screen.

"Yeah, it's the kid from the Suite Life series." Patton said.

"What's his name, again?" Wally asked.

"I don't know." Fanny said.

"Hey, shut up." Rachel said. She was focused on the TV, after hearing something suspicious.

The show began to go on until the opening credits started, which caused Rachel to scream in shock.

"What is it Rach?" Fanny asked.

"It says KJ Apa in the credits." She said.

"Oh my god!" Nigel said, noticing the name Camila Mendes on the screen.

Lili Reinhart and Cole Sprouse followed, shocking everyone.

"Oh my god!" Abby said.

"We get with celebrities!" Kuki squealed. Everyone looked at her with the normal 'Kuki-you're-being-an-airhead-again' look.

"Or not." She said.

"They lied again." Rachel said, taking the remote and turning off the TV.

"Hey!" Kuki complained.

"We have bigger things to worry about, Kooks." Abby said. Kuki shrugged.

"Why would they lie to us about our baby mommas or daddies?" Hoagie said.

"I'm not for sure, but we have to find out!" Nigel said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Abby asked.

"I need to think." He said, sitting down.

"Well," Kuki said. "While you're thinking, I'm going to watch Riverdale."

"Kuki, you realize they lied to us again, right?" Rachel asked the girl.

"Yeah, but this show seems really good." She replied, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

* * *

An hour had passed since the revelation, and Nigel still had nothing. Kuki had continued watching Riverdale (to the annoyance of the others), which had left her hooked.

While watching the last episode of season one, Charlee, Mindy, Alex, Will, and Bradley came into the apartment, laughing with each other. The laughter immediately ended when they saw what the time travelers where watching.

"No..." Bradley started.

"You lied!" Rachel yelled at them. "Again!"

"We never lied to you a first time!" Bradley said.

"Well you kept the truth from us!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"We had to!" Charlee exclaimed. "It would be too weird if we didn't"

"Why?!" Abby asked.

Alex, Mindy, Charlee, Will, and Bradley all looked to each other before slowly nodding their heads and looking down.

"We'll explain." Bradley said. "But sit down. Boys on the floor, girls on the couch."

They were confused, but did as he said.

"You see," Will started. "When friends get to know each other, they grow close, sometimes too close."

"That happened with you guys." Alex continued. "Years of growing close bonds with one another led to..."

"Four romances." Charlee said.

 **"WHAT?!"** They all screamed.

"In other words," Bradley said. "Kuki gets with Wally."

"Fanny gets with Patton." Will said.

"Nigel and Rachel." Charlee continued.

"And Hoagie and Abby." Alex finished.

The time travelers turned to each other with equally red faces before freaking out.

"I see Fanny naked!"

"I sleep with Nigel!"

"Oh my god, I knock up my boss."

"I knock up Kooks."

"Abby gets knocked up by Hoagie."

"I have sex with a guy I knew when I was seven."

"I sleep with Abby!"

"Ewwwwww!"

* * *

"Remember this is just sex." Adult Kuki whispered into the man's ear. He responded by kissing her again, twisting the bedsheets around their naked bodies.

Now, you may be thinking that the adult Kuki Sanban is a bit of a whore. But this is a man whom she has a bit of a _complicated_ relationship with.

"Got it, Kooks." He whispered as he squeezed her breast.

"Oh Wally!" She exclaimed.

A _very_ complicated relationship.

 **A/N: Two chapter in less than 24 hours! Whoo!**

 **Reviews make me happy!**

 **Constructive Criticism makes me a better writer!**

 **So please REVIEW!**

 **-Nat:)**


	8. Chapter Eight

"How is the is possible?" Hoagie said in disbelief. His cheeks were bright red due to the revelation that he would have sex and raise a child with a girl he had known since kindergarten, and the fact that he would have sex with _her_.

He looked over to Abby, who was as equally flushed at him. Her eyes were large and concentrated on the floor, as it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He was mostly embarrassed that he was told by some teenager (who wasn't even born back in his time) that he was going to have sex with one of his best friends, but he was also happy. Not happy that he was going to become a teenage parent, but happy that he was going to be with a girl he was secretly pining for.

"Yeah, I'm on the pill." Fanny said.

"Well, as you know the pill isn't 100%." Charlee said

"How did Nigel get me pregnant?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, when a man and woman get horny.." Will started.

"No," Rachel said, annoyed. "I mean, we're both really responsible. It isn't like us to forget a condom." Rachel began to blush at the idea of condoms and Nigel.

"That's when Father comes in." Bradley explained. "We didn't lie about everything, just some minor details."

"Father was observing you guys in high school," Charlee said. "He saw you guys were in, um, sexual relationships, and saw his opportunity."

"Parents are harsh, so you obviously don't go to have sex in your own home." Alex continued. "No, you have sex in your tree house." The time travelers grimaced at the thought of having sex in their childhood treehouse.

"What about us?" Fanny asked, pointing to herself and Patton, but not looking at him in the eye.

"Yeah, we don't have a treehouse." Patton said.

"Let us continue, and you'll see." Bradley said.

"Well, Father saw his opportunity when you guys were at school. He snuck into the Sector V treehouse, and replaced the condoms you guys had there with one's he had personally poked holes through." He said, looking at the floor as well.

"So," Rachel said, taking a breath of air in. "Father, in a way, made us parents."

"Please don't say it out loud, Rachel." Nigel said. "That's my uncle."

"What about us?" Patton asked, referring to the fact that he and Fanny do not have a treehouse to have sex in.

"Well, Fanny," Charlee started. "What would happen if Mr. Boss found out his baby girl was having sex?"

"He'd kill Patton." She said simply.

"Oh my god, do I die when she gets pregnant?!" Patton exclaimed.

"Nah, you're alive now." Will said. "But you do make a baby in a car with her."

"Do we just forget condoms?" Fanny said. "Or better yet, does _he_ just forget a condom?" She glared a Patton, realizing that his stupidity made her a teen mom.

"We're not for sure." Charlee said. "He either did, or you bored one of the condoms that had holes poked in them."

"Wait, did he like open the package and poke them, or poke them through the package, because it would be extremely stupid of us to just use a condom that we found open." Hoagie said.

"Here's what he did." Bradley explained. "He poked holes through them, then had someone repackage them, making them look like they were never opened."

"Why didn't we notice the holes?" Abby asked.

"You know what lust does!" Charlee said. "It makes you forget about everything. All you want is for that man to make love to you in the most special way. For him to love you, kiss you, do things to you..." She trailed off in her own daydream, making her friends roll their eyes.

"She watches _way_ to many rom-coms." Will explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Nigel asked, confused (and creepied out) why these teenagers would know exactly about their lives.

"Father confessed a few years ago." Will said. "We had all just became TND members, when we finally got him to confess."

"Then he started bombing our treehouses." Alex said.

"What happened to us after that?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you guys weren't ready to become parents, so you put your kids up for adoption." Bradley said.

"We don't raise our kids?" Kuki asked.

"No," Charlee said. "You don't."

"Where are they now?" Abby asked.

"We don't know." Will said. "It's not like we track them. We simply don't know."

"What about Alex?" Nigel asked. Alex's head shot up and he raised his eyebrow.

"Hm?" He asked.

"You said you were in the foster system all your life," Rachel added. "Is their a slight chance you met them?"

"Wouldn't know if I did." Alex said simply.

"We wouldn't know either." Charlee said, mentioning to herself and Will. "We have absolutely no information on any of your children."

"What about Mindy?" Hoagie asked. They looked around for the younger girl, who was not even in the room.

"Mindy?" Charlee said, calling for her friend.

"She must have left when we started talking about Kuki having sex." Alex explained. "She hates these conversations."

"Well, as much as I like revealing the future to people I'm not supposed to." Bradley said, going to the door. "And trust me, I do, but I have to get home. See ya later." He then opened the door and walked out.

"Bye, Bradley." Charlee said. "I'm going to bed, I've had a long day." She then exited the room, going into her own.

"Me too." Alex said, rising up and going into his and Will's room.

"I'm gonna sleep in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S tonight." Will said. He then left the apartment, leaving the time travelers alone for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"So..." Hoagie started, not knowing what to say. "Nothing's ever going to be normal again, huh?"

"Got that right." Wally said, lying down on the floor.

"Hoagie, the next time you build a time machine, destroy it before it ruins our lives." Nigel said.

"Ruin our lives?" Rachel questioned Nigel.

"Well...I mean..." Nigel stuttered out. "It sorta...I didn't expect...You know what I mean..." He began sweating while Rachel gave him the look.

"Back out now, dude." Patton suggested.

"No, I get what he means." Rachel said, rising up. "I'm sleeping in the bathroom." She then rose up, grabbed a pillow, and locked herself in the bathroom.

"You are terrible with women." Wally said, smirking at his friend.

"How can you be normal with the person you sleep with in only two years?" Nigel said, burying his face in his hands.

"You can't." Abby said, not looking up from her lap.

"Well, we can try." Hoagie said to her, sitting down by he on the couch, where Rachel had been before. Kuki and Fanny got off the couch, deciding to give the future lovebirds some room.

"Please leave Abby alone, Hoagie." She said, shifting away.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit." Fanny said, getting off the floor. "Kuki, Wally, Nigel, Patton, wanna join me?"

"Why?" Kuki asked. Fanny gave her a look, causing Kuki to giggle and get up. The four then left the room, only to press their ears up against the hallway door.

"What are we doing?!" Wally whispered to everyone outside the apartment.

"They are having a moment!" Fanny hissed back.

"How can you tell?" Nigel asked.

"He was making googly eyes at her the entire time." Fanny responded. "They obviously like each other, but they'll never admit it in front of us!"

"Hoagie, what the hell?" Abby asked after Patton, Fanny, Kuki, Wally, and Nigel left.

"Abby, I like-like you." He said simply. Her eyes popped out of her head as he said this. She got off the couch and walked to the kitchen, ignoring him completely.

"C'mon, Abby." He said, following her. "Why won't you talk to me."

"Because it's weird!" She hissed at him. "Before this week, Abby was living her life normally, nothing awkward or weird happening. But now, Abby just found out she's going to be a mom before she's even allowed to vote! Hoagie, you don't understand, Abby can't be cool about this." She then walked away again, sitting down on the couch, putting her face in her hands.

"Abby," Hoagie said. "I'm sorry."

"How the hell are you dealing with this?!" She asked him. "How can you even look at me?!"

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Hoagie," She started. "You're going to see Abby naked. You're going to date her, have sex with her, and do hell knows what with her."

"I know!" He said. "I've wanted to do that since I was ten." She then raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well, not the sex part, exactly." He said, realizing how much of a pervert he sounded like. "That's a bit pervy. But I've wanted to be with you since I was a kid."

"What?" She whispered, shocked by his words.

"I have." He said.

"You're not just saying this, because you're going to have a baby with Abby?"

"No!" He said. "Well, it's coming out, since I'm having a baby with you, but it's true." He then took one of her hands, and held it in his own. "I like-like you Abby."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Abby likes-likes you too, fool." She said.

Outside the apartment, Nigel, Kuki, Wally, Patton, and Fanny were listening intensively, getting excited for the couple.

"Kiss her!" Wally exclaimed, but it was quickly muffled by Patton and Nigel.

"Shut up, you stoopid boy!" Fanny hissed at him.

"You think they're listening?" Hoagie asked Abby.

"Abby knows they're listening." She said. "But she doesn't care." She then leaned in a planted a kiss right on Hoagie's lips. He returned the kiss, pulling away after a moment.

"Eow!" He said in excitement. She gave him a look, and he smiled back, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You're an idiot." She said.

"I know." He smiled back.

"When can we go back in?" Wally asked.

"I'm not for sure." Patton said.

"Maybe when they fall asleep?" Fanny suggested.

"When will that be?" Wally asked.

"Are we stuck out here?" Kuki asked.

"Probably." Nigel replied. They all then slumped against the door and groaned.

* * *

"This was fun." Adult Wally said to Adult Kuki as he got ready to leave her apartment.

Now, the audience may be wondering how the adult versions of Kuki and Wally got together in the first place. Since the author has been watching too much _Jane the Virgin_ , she will explain through flashbacks. In a sexy Latin voice in her head.

 _"Hey Fanny." Adult Kuki Sanban said to the Adult Fanny Fulbright as they walked through a park at around noon, the same day. Adult Fanny Fulbright was wearing her scrubs from her job as a registered nurse at the local hospital, while Adult Kuki was wearing her business-like outfit form her job as a receptionist at an office job. They both had a cup of coffee in their hands, and looked equally tired._

 _"Is it true that Wallabee Beatles is back in town?" She asked the woman._

 _"Kuki, you know that his name is just Wally, right?" She said sarcastically. "Jesus, you lost your virginity to him, and now you can't even say his name."_

 _"I gave up our baby." She replied. "Is it true?"_

 _"Yes," Fanny said. "He's a sub-CPA teacher for a few months, he's actually been so for about a month, how do you know?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee._

 _"Mindy's friend mentioned having him as a teacher about a week ago." She replied. "I meant to ask you last week, but you were busy."_

 _"Her friend's in high school?" Fanny asked suggestively. "Is it a boyfriend?"_

 _"No," Kuki said, rolling her eyes. "It's just a girl named Charlee Albright. Mindy wouldn't have any high school boyfriends without telling me."_

 _"So, have you seen him?" Kuki asked._

 _"No," Fanny said. "I haven't. I've got to get back to work of I want to get off by five. Gia's got ballet practice at 6 and I have to make sure she's not with Oliver at 5:30ish." She then rose up, Kuki following her, going back to their separate jobs._

 _Kuki was organising some files at her job when the bell at her desk rang, alerting her that a client or visitor was there. She put the files down and went back to her desk, only to nearly trip out of her seat._

 _"Wally?!" She gasped._

 _The adult Wally Beatles stood in front of her, slightly smiling at her never changing clumsiness. He stood at about 6'3, had graying blond hair, but the same emerald green eyes. The emerald green eyes she fell in love with._

 _"Hey, Kuki." He said, smirk on his lips._

 _"What-what are you doing here?" She asked him, looking at their computer._

 _"It's fall break at the school I'm subbing at, and I heard you worked here." He said simply._

 _"You went to Harvard and know you're subbing at a public school." She said simply._

 _"Well, it's good money." He said. "Wanna get a drink after you get off?" He smirked at her. She looked up at him with a blank expression._

 _"What the hell do you want?" She asked._

 _"To reconnect." He said. "I've missed you, Kooks."_

 _She looked into his eyes and almost melted on sight._

And, that leads us to where we are now. Kuki and Wally definitely _reconnected_ over the past few hours, leading them to where they are now.

"See you around?" Kuki said suggestively.

"You bet." He said, pecking her lips one more time.

"Bye." He said, leaving her apartment. Kuki sat down on her couch, dopey grin on her face, thinking over the past few exciting hours.

Mindy walked to her apartment building, her arms crossed, still grossed out over the conversation she just literally left.

'That's my mom?!' She thought. She finally got to her apartment building, just as a man was exiting.

Wally noticed the girl buzzed up to the apartment he had been at for a few hours, and was curious if this was the daughter Kuki had told him about.

"Hey," He said to the girl. She turned around to face him, preparing herself for to fight if she needed to.

"Are you going up to Kuki Sanban's apartment?" Wally asked her.

"Yes," she replied. "She's my mom. How do you know her?"

"She's just..just an old friend. I came by to see her." He replied.

"Okay..." She said, going up the stairs.

"How old are you?" He asked her.

"Why?" Mindy said, turning around again.

"Kuki mentioned a daughter." He said. "I was just assuming she was younger."

"I'm thirteen." Mindy said. He sucked in a breath.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He lied. "Goodnight."

"'Night." She said as she went up to her apartment.

Wally left with his eyes bulges out, his mind blown.

' _Is that my daughter?!'_

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm updating quicker...**

 **Hope everyone likes this chapter, and if you did, please review. It's the only way I know if you like my story and where it's going. Other than favoriting...**

 **And if you didn't like it, please tell me what I can fix, since constructive criticism is very welcomed.**

 **Bye- Nat**


	9. Chapter Nine

Nigel, Wally, Patton, Kuki, and Fanny were slumped up against the hallway in the morning, all passed out, when Mindy raced up the stairs to Alex, Charlee, and Will's apartment. They had fallen asleep while waiting on a perfect time to go back into the apartment, but Hoagie and Abby managed to stay up practically all night, giggling and talking. And kissing, definitely kissing.

"Hey guys," Mindy said as she began to shake them awake. "It's ten in the morning!"

Wally jolted awake first, quickly followed by Patton and Nigel, then Kuki and Fanny.

"Hey, Mindy." Nigel said, stretching his legs and yawning. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see Charlee." She said. "Why are you guys asleep in the hallway?"

"We were giving two lovebirds some quality making out time." Wally said.

"Who?!" Mindy asked excitedly.

"Abby and Hoagie." Fanny responded.

"Awww..." Mindy said. "How did it happen?"

"We don't know." Kuki said. "We've been out here all night."

"Well, let's go in." Mindy said. She then pushed the door open, which revealed Hoagie and Abby asleep on the couch, his arm around her, while her head rested on his shoulders.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Kuki squealed. Rachel then came out of the bathroom, exhausted as the other five where, from a very uncomfortable night's sleep.

"What happened?" She yawned out.

"Look." Fanny said, pointing at the still sleeping couple.

"Did they...?" Rachel asked. Kuki and Fanny nodded happily as Rachel gasped.

"Wow!" She said. At the same time, Alex and Charlee busted in the room in a frantic hurry.

"I can't be late again!" She said. Alex brushed his teeth in the sink as Charlee ran to use the bathroom, him stopping her.

"Albright, don't you dare." Alex yelled.

"Come at me, Carter!" She yelled, racing to the bathroom.

He then ran to her, picking her up, turning her around, and placing her on the ground. She then tripped him and skipped to the bathroom, laughing at him.

"Suck it, Carter!" She yelled from the bathroom's locked doors.

"I'll get you at work, Albright." He yelled. He then turned to his house guest, who were all staring at him.

"Hello," He said. "What's up?"

"Look on the couch."

Alex turned to the couch to see Abby and Hoagie's sleeping figures. He smirked at the couple, already knowing it was inevitable.

"Last night?" He asked.

"Yeah, he made a move on her after you guys went to sleep. It was so cheesy." Fanny said.

"What did you expect Hoagie's declaration of love to be? Original?" Patton asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty Hoagie to have a corny declaration of love." Nigel said.

"It's sweet, though." Mindy said, her eyes turning big as she thought about love...and a special someone.

"More of gross." Alex said, crossing his arms as his cheeks went red.

"Sure is." Wally said, crossing his arms as well, as his cheeks turned as red as Alex's.

"You don't think Charlee is gross, do you Alex?" Mindy asked, teasing her friend. He rolled his eyes as his cheeks got impossibly redder.

"She's just my friend and roommate. I have no feelings for her." He said.

"Then why are you so defensive over her?" Mindy asked. His cheeks went darker as he retreated to his room, mumbling curse words.

"They're in love." Mindy explained as he left.

"Obviously." Rachel said. "They act just like two certain lovebirds." She smirked at Wally and Kuki. Wally blushed a darker red as his friends began to laugh at him, as Kuki stood there clueless.

"Abby and Hoagie?" She asked.

"Yeah," Nigel said. "Them." He smirked at Wally who only glared back.

"Then why are you staring at Wally and me?" She asked. At her question, Nigel, Rachel, Patton, Fanny, and Mindy began to laugh, which finally woke up the sleeping couple on the couch.

"What happened?" Hoagie yawned out as he woke up, stretching on the couch. Abby was up as well, still leaning into Hoagie.

"You two." Fanny replied, leaning over the couch. "If you haven't noticed."

Before Hoagie or Abby could respond, Charlee came crashing through the room again, in only a towel, racing towards her room. Her hair was already blow dried and was a huge mess.

"Nice to see you, Charlee!" Mindy yelled. Charlee turned around to see Mindy, and immediately blushed. Nine younger teenagers stared up at her, causing her to feel embarrassed, due to the fact she was naked save for a towel.

"Hey, guys!" She said in a squeaky voice. "How was your night?" She then backed towards her room, slamming the door, not giving them time for an answer.

After Charlee left the room, the door to the apartment swing open, Bradley walking in. He was followed by Will, who had a five o'clock shadow from not shaving for a few days.

The author of this novel has forgot to do one thing, which is extensively describe some of the characters, something she desperately needs to work on. Since the author has broken the 4th wall before, she'll take this time now to do so, to better describe the characters in the room. (The author could maybe be a TV writer, since she can write decent dialogue, but she will never be able to publish a novel due to her terrible description skills.)

Will was a handsome boy, there was no denying. He had dark red hair, which wasn't ginger red, but a middle between ginger and auburn. His hair was nice and voluminous, which made him look like Archie Andrews, or some other hot red head.

His skin tone was medium, not pale, but at the same time not dark, and he had a few freckles on his body. He was lean and muscular from years as a drill sergeant, but not ripped with muscles.

His eyes were his most attractive feature, often the things girls fell for. They were a very deep brown, and often had a mischievous twinkle in them. Many girls (and guys) thought he was extremely handsome, something he bragged about.

He wasn't very fashionable (the opposite of his sister) and often just wore jeans, a graphic t-shirt, and his old sneakers. And his military jacket when it was cold. Definitely the jacket. At the moment, he was wearing an Aerosmith t-shirt, baggy jeans, his military jacket, and his converse. His hair was shaggy and he had some stubble. His ears were pierced, simple black studs in them.

Bradley wasn't terrible looking either. He wasn't that muscular, often spending his time drawing out blueprints than doing physical activity. His dark brown hair always seemed to be messy from working on projects, and often fell in his face.

He had dark brown skin as well as dark hair. The most unique feature about Bradley was his extremely blue eyes, that were amazingly blue. A blue that an old country singer could write songs about. A Barbie doll eye blue. So blue that people didn't believe they were his real eye color, instead they were colored contacts. A neon blue, almost.

He also didn't care too much about fashion (like most men) and stuck to the basics, though he did have an old blue baseball cap he often wore backwards (except at school, because, for some reason, hats are dangerous/a distraction and they MUST BE REMOVED BEFORE ENTERING THE SCHOOL BUILDING). He was wearing his hat, a pair of jeans, his converse, and an old t-shirt.

Mindy was much smaller than the boys, standing only at 4'11 (and a half)ft, with long black hair and greenish-blue eyes. She was of Asian heritage (from her mother's Japanese decent, as you know) and wore glasses. She also had braces, which she hated more than anything, due to the fact that the contraption forbid her to eat her favorite snack, popcorn (though she could eat the fluffy popcorn.)

She was a bit more fashionable than the boys, but wore the basics most of the time. She had on a simple white t-shirt, black jeans with a few holes in them, blue flats, and a jean jacket. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, like she usually does, and had simple makeup on (nude eye color with a little blush). She had simple fake diamond earrings, two for each ear.

The time travelers looked like slightly more grown up versions of their childhood selves. The looked to be in the middle of puberty, with Hoagie and Patton being a bit taller, due to the fact they were older. They weren't drastically different, but had matured.

They were all wearing the same outfits that they came to the future in (not being given another change of clothes.) Though they had showered over the past few days, the clothes were beginning to smell.

"Hey guys." Bradley said as he came into the apartment. He then noticed Hoagie's arm around Abby, her head lightly against his shoulder. His eyes widened st the realisation that they were together.

"Are you guys...?" He asked, his eyebrow raising. The two blushed at each other and smiled.

"Were you guys together when you came here?" Bradley asked.

"No." Abby laughed. "Just last night."

"Rose will freak." Will snickered.

"Speaking of Rose." Bradley started. Before he talked again, Alex ran from his room to the shower, slamming the door behind him.

"Let's not tell her that you know your future." Bradley said plainly. "Or that you two are together."

"Why do you keep everything from Rose?" Nigel asked. "Every time we have found out something, you have always said, don't tell Rose. Why do you keep information from her?"

"She'll hyperventilate, that's why." Will explained. "She's always had this need for everything to be perfect, OCD. If it's not in her plan, she'll flip."

"And start yelling." Mindy said.

"She doesn't need that right now, with everything that's going on. Just try and pretend you don't know around her. We'll tell Chris later." Bradley said.

"Why tell Chris?" Rachel asked.

"He's her twin, but they're nothing alike." Bradley said. "He's more laid back than Rose, who is way to stressed. He's also extremely cynical and sarcastic, while Rose is too serious. They can both be hotheads though."

"What's going on?" Charlee asked as she emerged from her room. Her hair had been curl ironed and she was already wearing her work uniform. She sat down on the couch with a large bag, which she had began to dig through.

Charlee was like her brother, attractive. She wasn't super model skinny, but had some nice curves which her clothing always hugged. She wasn't too tall, but not too short, about 5'5. She always said she was ugly, due to her always being insecure, which her friends denied.

She had dark brown hair which was usually curl ironed (since she hated her natural curls) or in a ponytail. Her skin tone was like her brother's, medium, but she had no freckles, only a few moles across her body.

Like her brother's, her eyes were gorgeous. They were just like his, only larger, and sparkled at times. She loved her eyes more than any other of her features, except maybe her breasts, which she was proud of.

Her fashion sense was the best out of her friends, often known as being the fashionable one. She found her clothes from places such as thrift shops or even department stores and customized them to make them her own, often with stunning results. Today, she had to work, which meant she was just wearing a plain black t-shit with her restaurant's logo, jeans, and white sneakers she had gotten herself for Christmas last year. She also had fake diamond earrings in, a small necklace with a small charm, and her golden nose ring on. She was doing her makeup on the couch.

"They got together." Bradley said, pointing to Hoagie and Abby. She dropped her foundation sponge and gasped, turning to them as she blushed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I thought I heard people talking last night but I was too tired to really listen! Have you guys like, like-liked each other for awhile, or did we just make you realize your feelings? Ooh, it was us! We got you together! Oh my god, you guys are so cute!" She said. Hoagie and Abby blushed even brighter as Will laughed, Bradley snickering as well.

"She talks a lot." Wally said plainly.

"She talks a lot, if it's about relationships." Bradley said.

"Her and Mindy both." Will muttered to him.

Alex then busted back into the room, his uniform on and his hair wet.

Alex was the tallest his friends, a few inches above six feet. He was also lean like Will and Bradley, although a bit more muscular. He had shaggy blond hair, the blondest of his friend's, which often lead to some dumb blond jokes. He was paler than Charlee and Will, his skin a peach color.

His eyes were a sharp green, but not everybody could see that. His hair often covered them, which he always made sure did, for some reason. He was wearing the same thing as Charlee, only with converse and no jewelry, except for a fake golden chain.

"Ready, Char?" He asked.

"Let me just get some eyeshadow on." She said, quickly blending in her foundation. Within five minutes, Charlee was done and pulling her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed a green jacket hanging on a hook and ran out the door.

"Bye, see you guys tonight. Congrats again, Hoagie and Abby!" She said. Her and Alex then left the apartment.

"So.." Mindy said. "What do you guys want to do today?"

"You could show us around." Rachel suggested. "Tell us what's changed since 2012. And, more importantly, tell us where we are exactly."

"Oh, we're in Cleveland, Virginia." Mindy said absent mindedly. Will and Bradley smacked their foreheads as the time traveler's eyes grew large.

"We're still here?!" Hoagie exclaimed. Mindy's eyes grew as she realized what she's said.

"Dammit, Mindy." She said to herself.

"What happened to my treehouse?!" Nigel asked, worried about his precious home away from (or on top of) home.

"Sit down." Bradley said simply.

Nigel sat down, the others following him.

"In about 2019, Father was starting to cut down tree houses, much to the distress of the KND and TND, which forced us to go underground. Literally." Bradley explained.

"We started underground operations in 2027, like the Arctic base, that are usually concealed by large trees." Will said.

"What happened to MY tree house?!" Nigel asked.

"Our treehouse." Abby corrected him.

"Well, it was, how you say, cut down, around 2021." Bradley said. Nigel then went on his knees in disbelief.

"Nooooooooooooo!" He yelled. His teammates rolled their eyes, knowing that Nigel could be a bit overprotective of his treehouse.

"Was anyone hurt?" Abby asked.

"Nah." Will said. "He cut down the treehouses when the operatives weren't there to fight back."

"See no one was hurt." Kuki said. She and Rachel were trying to comfort Nigel.

"My treehouse was." He replied.

"Let's go out!" Mindy said, trying to get off the subject of the treehouses. "You guys can see the future of Cleveland!" The time traveler's heads shot up, all interested in seeing the future of their small town.

Will and Bradley gave each other 'Should we?' looks at Mindy's idea and shrugged, not thinking anything could happen.

"Can we get some fresh clothes, though?" Kuki asked. "Ours are starting to stink."

"Sure." Mindy said. "You guys can borrow some of mine or Charlee's. The boys can borrow Alex or Will's. Right, Will?" Mindy asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sure." Will shrugged, getting up. "It'll mainly be Alex's though."

"Okay, so what are you guy's bra sizes?" Mindy asked the girls. Rachel, Fanny, and Abby immediately blushed, while Kuki answered.

"34-B." She said. The boys began to blush as well, Wally blushing the most.

"Why do you need our bra sizes?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, we don't need bras." Fanny said.

"Clothes are measured differently now." Mindy said. "They're based on chest size."

"Fine, Abby's is a 34-C." Abby said. Hoagie began giggling as she elbowed him.

"Mine is a 32-C." Rachel said. Nigel blushed a bit more.

"Fanny?" Mindy asked. Fanny's face was a red as her hair as she mumbled out "36-D." Patton's eyes grew ten sizes at the mention of her chest size as the others were shocked.

"No offense." Rachel said. "But, holy shit!"

"Yeah, they're big." Fanny said.

"They, don't exactly, look like a D." Rachel said.

"I wear baggy shirts." Fanny replied.

"Why?!" Rachel, Abby, Kuki, Mindy, and Patton asked. The girls turned to glare at Patton who only looked down in response.

"They're too big." She responded.

She then left the room, slamming the door behind her as she did.

"I should go talk to her." Rachel said. She began to get up, before Patton interrupted her.

"No, let me." He said, standing up.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need to apologize anyways." He said. He then left the room to go after her.

"Wanna listen against the door?" Hoagie asked.

"Duh." Mindy said.

Fanny was sitting on the floor, her back to the wall, when Patton came out. She only looked up for a second, but then back down to her lap. He sat down beside her, but not too close.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"Tons of things." He said sarcastically. "I want to go home, not know about my kid I abandoned, the attention of the girl I like, and some more shit."

"From me, you stoopid arse." She said, not daring to look at him.

"Well, you missed the part about the girl I like." He said. She looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his brown.

"You don't mean that." She said.

"Of course I do." He said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "What's not to like?"

"Don't flirt with me after I've been embarrassed in front of everyone." Fanny said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I just thought you should know that breasts that big are nothing to be ashamed of." He said. She looked at him and glared.

"You can't say anything, Drilovsky, I don't see any enormous boobs on you." She replied. He laughed at her reply, causing her to crack a smile. He brightened at her smile.

"You have the prettiest smile." He said. She blushed as he said this. Patton then lifted a hand to stroke her cheek, which she smacked away promptly.

"How the hell do we get together?" He laughed. She let out a small chuckle too, uncrossing her arms and spread out her legs.

"Maybe we just got drunk." She said. "We were just to drink and horny to think and you got me pregnant, you dumb arse."

"Hey, two people will be there, Miss Fulbright!" He said sarcastically. She laughed, standing up and going to the door.

"That was pretty corny, huh?" She asked. "Me running out because of my too big tits."

"Not as corny as me hitting on you." He said. She laughed and lifted a hand to help him up.

"Let's hope we have a perfectly un-corny relationship." She said. He took her hand and pulled himself up and smiled.

"Like you said, we probably got drunk and made a mistake." He said.

"Probably weren't even together." She added, giving him a 'so what' look.

"Look forward to sleeping with you in the future." He said, winking at her.

"Look forward to making fun of your tiny dick." She winked back, opening the apartment as he went red in anger.

"I'll have you know, I'm not small, Fulbright!"

The apartment door then opened, causing grunts from eight teenagers who had been listening intensively.

"Eavesdrop much?" Fanny asked, her hands on her hips.

"Like you didn't eavesdrop on us." Abby said, rubbing her head.

"Here's Alex's shit." Will said, throwing down a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts.

"We'll have to go to my place to get clothes for you." Mindy said to the girls. "Don't worry, my mom's not home- she's probably at a friend's house. Fanny, we'll come back and get some of Charlee's clothes. She's your size."

Mindy then leapt up, motioning for the girls to follow, opening the door once again. The four girls followed her to the door, waving their goodbyes, leaving the apartment to the boys.

"You can get dressed in my room or Char's. Or the bathroom." Will said.

The boys then left to change, leaving Will and Bradley alone. Bradley had a look of concentration on his face while Will looked bored.

"You okay, Bradley?" He asked, noticing his friend's stupor.

"I had an idea." He said turning to Will.

"An idea for...?" Will said trailing off.

"What do you think?" Bradley said. "Do you know how they mentioned treehouses?" Will nodded, waiting for him to elaborate.

"As you know, the remains of the sector V treehouse haven't been touched since 2021, the board saying it's 'too dangerous'. He did finger quotes and rolled his eyes, showing his disapproval for the board.

"Well, since Rose is Soopreme Leader now, let's look through it. See if we can find any weapon plans or something to help us. We know that they had to be working on something." Bradley said.

"That would work." Will said. "Will Rose agree to it thought."

"She's desperate." Bradley said. "And it's not like we're murdering someone. Just breaking and entering."

"Okay, I'll call her. Should we do it on Charlee and Alex's lunch break?" Will said, going to the door.

"Yeah, we'll get them then. We'll have Mindy babysit the other eight, try to keep them away." Bradley said. Will nodded and exited the apartment, as Bradley leaned back on the couch.

Unknown to Bradley and Will, Nigel and Hoagie had listened to the entire conversation.

"Why are they trying to keep us away from _our_ treehouse?" Hoagie asked himself.

"They don't trust us." Nigel said plainly. "As I'm sure you can tell. They seem like they're trying to keep something away from us. Something significant."

"They do act sort of weird around us." Hoagie said, noting the teenager's uncomfortable behavior around them. "Mindy doesn't even act that weird, and she's Kuki's daughter!"

"Yeah, she can actually talk to us. Her and the other girl." Wally said from behind Hoagie and Nigel. They both jumped at the unannounced presence of their blond friend.

"Jesus, man." Hoagie said.

"Sorry, but what's going on." Wally asked.

"They're planning on going to the remains of our treehouse while preoccuping us with Mindy." Hoagie explained.

"Should we go after them?" Patton said, appearing like Hoagie. Once again, the boys jumped.

"We need to put a bell on you two." Nigel said. "Yeah, we should. We can trick Mindy somehow. She's part Kuki, so it shouldn't be hard."

"Hey!" Wally said, defending Kuki.

"Ooh." Hoagie mocked, giggling.

* * *

The adult Wally Beatles was walking down a suburban street in Cleveland, his hands in his pockets. He looked confused and scared as he walked like he had been hit with a life-changing revelation.

Wally Beatles had changed much since we first saw him in this story. First off, he's much taller, around 6'2, and has a few wrinkles on his face from age. His hair was a darker shade than blonde, getting darker in time, and he had grown out some light stubble. He was currently wearing a pair of fitting jeans and a light-Orange shirt, having a look of someone who had some money. The only thing that had not changed about Wally Beatles was his emerald green eyes.

He finally reached a house and carefully knocked on the door. He waited anxiously for about three minutes before anyone answered his knock.

A man ran down the stairs of his small home at the sound of a knock. He was a taller man, about 5'11, with greying auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore simple work clothes that were a mess, his face unshaven. He also had what appeared to be smudged lipstick around his cheeks and lips.

He opened the door, expecting a certain redhead, only to see Wally.

"Hey, Hoagie." Wally said, giving the adult Hoagie Gilligan a sheepish smile.

"Wally?!" Hoagie asked, surprised to see his old friend, the Harvard graduate.

"Long time no see." Hoagie said. "Come in a guess." He opened the door a bit more and let Wally inside, Wally looking around the house.

"Nice place you got," Wally said. "I've only got a cheap apartment now, I would love to settle down."

Hoagie simply led him to the kitchen, needing a cup of coffee.

"So, how've you been?" Wally asked. He then noticed the smudged lipstick on Hoagie's face a pointed it out to him.

"You've got something." He said, pointing to his cheek and lips. Hoagie flushed bright red and wiped off the lipstick with his sleeve.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked cheekily. Just as he asked, the sound of footsteps were heard throughout the house, Wally raising his eyebrows.

"Hoagie?" A woman called, coming into the kitchen.

The woman had long black hair, going past her shoulders, and dark skin. Her eyes were a beautiful brown, and she was around medium height. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She also had a small baby bump, though not that noticeable.

"What's going..." The adult Abby Lincoln (now Gilligan) asked. "Wally?!"

"Abby!" Wally said, smiling at her.

"What the hell?" She said, placing a hand on her bump.

"You guys got married!?" Wally asked, noticing the bands on their fingers.

"Yeah.." Hoagie blushed. "About...thirteen years ago? It was after you left for Massachusetts. We would have invited you, but it was a simple wedding."

"More like we eloped." Abby said, giving her husband a look. "Abby was pregnant again."

"And once again now." Hoagie said, smiling at his wife. She only glared back and went to the fridge.

"First trimester?" Wally asked.

"How'd you know?" Hoagie said.

"You have lipstick all over you, mate. Women are the horniest then." He said. Abby and Hoagie blushed bright red.

"What are you doing here, Wally?" Abby asked, turning to him.

"I came to ask you something." Wally said simply.

"There's been this amazing invention called the phone. You should use it." Abby said under her breath as she opened a carton of ice cream.

"Did Kuki have another baby?" He asked. Abby looked up from her ice cream as Hoagie gave him a shocked look.

"Yes." She said coldly. "After you broke her heart."

"Is it mine?" He asked, eyes full of panic.

"No," Abby said, rolling her eyes. "It was someone else's. Though he was about as good of a boyfriend as you and left her after she told him. Fanny and Abby were in the delivery room with her, Abby dealing with two heartbroken girls."

"How'd you know she had another kid?" Hoagie asked. Wally scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"I slept with her last night." He said sheepishly. Abby dropped the spoon into the ice cream as she and Hoagie looked at him with shock.

"WHAT?!" They screamed. Wally looked to his feet. Before he could respond, the oh-so convenient door that opens whenever new drama occurs opened.

 **A/N: The author is lazy, so we'll wait until the next chapter to see who opened the door. (Such a cliffhanger.)**

 **Sorry for the late update, I've been having some writer's block for this chapter, and this is one of the many ways I wrote it. And because of the writer's block, it's a pretty non-eventful chapter, but not every chapter can be straight out of a telenovela. (Or this would be Jane the Virgin. Or Riverdale. Or a greatly written drama series, written by someone who's out of high school.)**

 **I would also like to thank the lovely odetowords for another review on my story, and the lovely Gingergay519 for their review. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate your (and everyone who has reviewed) reviews, I love reading them so much! You guys are soooooo AWESOME! :)**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Bye- Nat**


	10. Chapter Ten

"They really think they have the right to do that?" Rachel said as she and the others walked on the street from Alex, Will, and Charlee's apartment. She and the other girls were dressed in either Mindy or Charlee's clothing, all looking (and smelling) better. The boys were also dressed, all in Alex's clothing.

When the girls had got back from Mindy's, the boys had decided to wait to tell them what Bradley and Will were planning on doing. Mindy then asked if they wanted to go to lunch, the eight agreeing. Once outside, the eight distanced themselves from Mindy, Will, and Bradley. The boys then told them what Will and Bradley said, and what they were planning on doing.

"They said that since Rose is Soopreme leader now, they could get in. And since she is, they technically have the right." Hoagie replied.

"Well I'm a Soopreme Leader!" Rachel exclaimed. "So that means, I have the right!" She was red in the face at this point.

"Rach, calm down." Patton said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"What's the matter?" Fanny asked.

"They treat us like shit, that's what's the matter!" Rachel said, aggravated. "First off, they knock us out the second we get here. Then they demand we help them fix the world they ruined, and put us in the place they put prisoners! Then, they lie, multiple times, to us, and now, they want to hide Nigel's old treehouse from us, when we have a right to see. Well, by we, I mean sector V."

"It's fucking crazy." Wally said. "Everything they expect from us."

"What's their problem with us?" Abby said. "What the hell did we do to them?"

"Well, I know what I did to Mindy." Kuki said sadly. The others turned to her, not knowing the were insulting her own daughter.

"Kuki..." Rachel said. "It's not your fault. You didn't mean to..."

"No, no, it's fine." Kuki said, looking down at her feet. "She just has a reason to hate me. That's all."

"I don't think she hates you." Abby said, putting a hand on Kuki's arm. "Abby's noticed that she's not that bad around us. She doesn't seem to have a problem with us. It's just the older ones."

"Maybe..." Kuki mumbled.

"We need a plan." Nigel interrupted, trying to change the subject. "On how to distract Mindy, so we can go to our treehouse."

"We can't all go to the treehouse." Patton said. "That would be like an ambush. Only about 5 or 6 of us can go."

"So two of us needs to stay behind and distract Mindy." Nigel said.

"And I know the perfect two to stay behind." Rachel said. She then smiled at Kuki and Wally.

"Why does everyone smile when they want us to do something?" Wally moaned.

A few feet away from the eight, Mindy, Will, and Bradley walked equally as slow as them as Bradley talked on his cellphone.

"So, what time do we go?" Bradley said through his phone. He was talking to Chris, who was leaned back in his desk chair, trying to work on last minute homework.

(The author will continue to describe her characters better, as she did in the last chapter.)

Chris was like Bradley, attractive, but not as attractive as Will. He had light brown hair, which wasn't ever in a particular style. Usually just lightly combed. His grey eyes were the exact same as his sister's, wide and full of determination. He had pale skin, paler than Alex's. He was normally the calm, sarcastic friend, often using dark humor and wit to respond to people.

His fashion sense was the same as the other boys: the basics. He had on a pair of old jeans, a t shirt, and tennis shoes. He wasn't that tall, standing at 5'11, the shortest of his male friends.

"When are Charlee and Alex off?" He asked. He heard something through the phone, a sound he couldn't make out. Bradley didn't answer until a minute later, his voice tired sounding.

"Hey, I'll be back in a second. Talk to Mindy." Bradley responded. His cheeks slightly blushed at the thought of the fourteen year old.

 _Don't be gross!_ Chris thought to himself. _She's only thirteen!_

 _Almost fourteen._ A voice in his head reminded him.

 _It's still so, so wrong!_

 _Charlee's boyfriend is almost five years older than her._

 _And Will and Alex hates him._

 _You're not him...You'd never treat Mindy like he does Charlee._

"Um, Chris?"

"Oh, hey Mindy." The sound of her voice had alerted him from his internal argument over her.

"Hey," She said back.

"So, why did Bradley hand me over to you?" He asked her.

"He's talking to our time-travelers." She said. "Ms. Fulbright walked by and he freaked." She said in a whisper.

"Sounds like Bradley." He said. "What time do you want us down there?"

"In about 15 minutes, you guys need to get down there before the lunch rush." She said.

"On it." Chris replied, getting up off the bed. He then remembered something that might make Mindy happy.

"By the way, Happy one week-early birthday." He said.

"Aww, thanks." She gushed into the phone. "How'd you know my birthday was exactly a week away?"

"I'm looking at a calendar." He lied, feeling his cheeks go a bit red. "Besides, you're usually the one reminding me that it's a week away."

"Yeah," She said. "I'm just a bit distracted this year."

"Why? Because you're teenage mother is here with her friends. Oh, and add in the fact you had to reveal to her that she and her friend, who was in the room, have a baby together. Bradley told me. I don't know why you're so embarrassed, I'd be having a bit of fun!" He said.

"Sorta." She said sadly.

"Oh, shit sorry." He said quickly. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's not that." She said. "Can I tell you later? Too many people are around."

"Sure." He said. "You can tell me anything. Sorry, that was the corniest statement of my life."

"Thanks, Chris." She said. "You're a really great friend."

"Oh god, now you're being corny." He said. She giggled. "We have got to stop hanging out with Bradley, it's making us stupid."

"See you." She giggled.

"Bye, Mindy." He said, hanging up. He then walked to his twin sister's room, knowing to knock.

"What's up?" Rose asked as she opened the door.

Rose looked like the female version of her brother. She had short, light brown hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, wide grey eyes, and pale skin. She was skinnier, with smaller breasts and hips, but taller than average, about 5'7.

She had a better fashion sense than the boys, though she was wearing the basics now. A grey sweatshirt, a pair of jeans with holes in them, and a pair of converse.

She also had her ring, which she rarely took off. She often could be found twisting it on her finger when she was nervous or scared. It was a simple fake-golden ring with a small ruby gem in the center. It was a gift from her mother when she was born.

"Bradley has a plan, c'mon we need to meet them at the diner." Chris said briefly. Rose nodded and ran to get her phone.

The two then took off out of their house, quickly saying goodbye to their mother, who was reading a book from her tablet on the couch.

"Bye kids!" The woman said absent mindedly. The woman had dark hair and green eyes, almost the opposite of her children. Perhaps they took after their father.

Rose and Chris continued jogging down the street, eventually reaching the small diner, where Charlee and Alex worked.

They opened the door and spotted their friends and time travelers in two booths, the time travelers in one beside their friend's.

"Rose, Chris!" Bradley said, ushering them over. The twins took a seat in the large booth, each on the other side of the other.

"So, what's the plan?" Rose asked, sitting beside Bradley.

"You know how the board has banned going inside of the sector V treehouse." Bradley said. "Well, since you're soopreme leader now, Rosie, your vote surpasses theirs. So we can finally have a look around, see if we can find anything to help us."

"When do we go?" Rose asked, looking at the time travelers. "And, how are we going to keep them away?"

"Mindy's got that covered." Will said. "She'll distract them. And we leave when Mindy's done explaining to Alex and Charlee, who will say they're going on a half-hour lunch break, giving them plenty of time to help us."

"You guys already thought this out, huh?" Chris asked.

"Yup." Bradley said.

After a few minutes of waiting, Charlee and Alex finally came out of the kitchen with Mindy, each setting their aprons and notebooks on a hanger, and running over to their friends.

"Let's go." Rose said, leaving with them. The Eight time travelers noticed their departure, and almost got up, before Mindy hurried over to them.

"They're just going on a vape break." Mindy explained. "It's not a good idea to follow them, it usually stinks. Besides, I can't go out there. Why don't we stay in here?"

"Yeah!" Kuki said energetically. "Can we get some drinks here?"

"Yeah, let me call a waiter. Hey, Janice!" Mindy called over to a forty year old waitress. "Can we order?"

"What'd ya want?" Janice snarled. She was rather ride and impatient.

"Nine cokes please!" Mindy yelled back. Janice snarled again and went to get their drinks.

"That's bitchy Janice." Mindy said. "She's the bitchiest waitress ever. I seriously once asked for only a plate of fries and coke, and she barely gave me six fries and about half a glass. She's a nightmare. Charlee says she's also a nightmare to work with. She said that Janice..." Before she could continue, Rachel interrupted her.

"Excuse me, but I have to use the restroom." Rachel said.

"Oh, do you need help finding one. I can show you, here I'll..." Mindy was once again cut off by Abby.

"Y'know what, Abby thinks she's been here before. Abby'll show you where the restrooms are." Abby said. The girls then ran off, leaving Mindy in th dust.

"Well, okay then." Mindy said. "How about I tell you a bit about the future?"

"Sorry, Mindy, but I've gotta go too." Hoagie announced, sliding from the booth.

"So do I," Patton said, standing up. "Too much root beer."

"I've been here, I'll show you the restrooms." Nigel offered. The three boys then left.

"That's a bit weird." Mindy said.

"Oh, ya know boys and their peeling habits." Fanny said.

"Yeah. Why don't you tell us about the future?" Kuki suggested.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Mindy asked.

"Well, what's your favorite band?" Kuki asked, causing Mindy to grin.

"Well, there's this boy band, called Deez Boiz," Mindy said excitedly.

"Great..." Wally said under his breath.

* * *

"Here we are." Bradley said to himself and his friends. They were standing under the large oak tree that was once the KND (and eventually TND) Sector V treehouse. The treehouse had been place from it's place in the ground, being uprooted, obviously being cut down many years ago. It had also been burnt, obviously to insure that no one could use it again. Old twigs and ruble were all around the treehouse, making it look like something from a horror movie. The Uno's house was still right beside, only it looked vacant and sad as well. It was a sad sight for the TND officers, who had been unable to prevent the loss of so many treehouses like it.

It was an even sadder sight for the past TND officers, three of which had grown up in it. The five of them were not far behind the others, but not to where they could be noticed. Fanny had offered to stay behind with Kuki and Wally, to insure that Mindy would not suspect something and go after them.

"It's such a sad place." Charlee said, crossing and rubbing her arms. She was in her olive green military jacket, which was similar to Will's jacket.

"It won't be much better inside." Will said, stepping forward. "I'll go in first, then I'll help you guys in."

"Thanks, Will." Rose said.

Will then leapt into an open window of the treehouse, only falling a few feet before hitting the ground of a wall. He looked around the room, noticing lot of burnt Rainbow Monkey decorations and dolls, and the burnt pink wallpaper. This was Kuki's old room.

"You okay, Will?" Charlee called from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm in Numbuh 3's room!" He yelled up. "Who's coming next?"

"I'll go." Bradley said, sliding down in the window, also falling before reaching Will.

"Wow, it's sad." He said, looking around the girly room.

Chris and Alex then fell on the floor, wincing from not expecting a floor, and got up, observing the room. Alex then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and old photo frame that had not been thoroughly burnt. It did have some black smudge on it and a crack, but it wasn't badly damaged.

Alex picked up the frame and wiped the smudge off, revealing three ultrasound pictures of a well-along baby. The photos had not been at all damaged, still clearly showing the baby's face, full body, and genitalia, which appeared to be a boy. Alex looked at the dates on the pictures, two from March 2, 2015, the other from December 5, 2014. The patient was Kuki Sanban on all photos.

As Rose and Charlee came down, he set aside the frame, leaving it where it had been for more than a decade.

"Wow." Rose said looking around the room.

"It's like Rainbow Monkey apocalypse in here." Chris said.

"We need to find Numbuh 1 or Numbuh 2's rooms." Rose said. "If anything is in here, it would be there."

"Right." Bradley said. "How do you want to split up?"

"Why do you assume I want to split up?" Rose said to him, slight smirk on her lips.

"Just 'cause that's what you always want to do." He said, grinning at her.

"Okay, stop the flirting." Will said. "Let's split up. Chris can go with me, Rose can go with her boyfriend, and the young ones can go together."

"He's not my boyfriend." Rose growled at Will. "And where would Alex and Charlee go?"

"They could go to the control room?" Bradley suggested.

"Okay, we'll go to Numbuh 1's room. See ya." Chris said as he and Will left. Rose and Bradley followed after them, leaving Alex and Charlee alone.

Just as they were about to leave to find the control room, Charlee noticed the picture frame in the corner of the room. A sunbeam had cast upon it, highlighting it in the dull room. She went over to pick it up, and slightly gasped when she saw the pictures. She examined the ultrasounds, noting that this was the older brother that Mindy had never known.

"I saw it when I fell." Alex said, stepping behind Charlee. "I have no idea why it's in such good condition.

"She framed her ultrasounds." Charlee said to him. "I don't think that Kuki wanted to give this one away. I think she wanted to keep him." She slightly smiled at Alex, before taking the ultrasounds out of their frames, and putting them in her pocket.

"What are you going to do with those?" He asked her as she left the room and went to find the control room.

"Give them to Mindy." She said. "She'll never know her brother. She might as well have his ultrasound."

"Really?" He questioned. "So if we find Fanny's ultrasound pictures, are you going to give them to Oliver and Gianna? What about Abby's? Give them to Jasmine?"

"Mindy's my friend." She said as she began to walk through the rubble. "And I know it hurts her that she doesn't know her brother. I don't think Jasmine or Oliver would understand."

"Why not?" He asked, walking with her.

"Honestly, I don't think they know they have older siblings." She said. Alex only nodded as they continued to walk.

Quickly after Alex and Charlee left the room, Nigel, Rachel, Hoagie, Abby, and Patton fell into the room, having listened to their entire conversation. They looked around the burnt room of their friend, saddened by it.

"Good thing Kuki isn't here." Abby said sadly. "She would have been devastated."

"I don't want to think about the rest of the treehouse." Hoagie said, brushing off a piece of rubble to reveal an orange rainbow monkey with blond hair.

"Neither do I, but I don't think we have a choice." Nigel said, moving through the room.

The other four nodded, following him out of the room, going in the direction of Alex and Charlee.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Abby and Hoagie yelled at Wally. He shuffled his feet on the floor, just as the front door opened.

"Abby?" An Irish woman's voice asked as she came into the kitchen.

Fanny Fulbright had also changed in the last twenty years. Her hair was still red, but greying a bit, and was pulled back into a ponytail. She had a few wrinkles from work stress, and was a bit more curvy, from carrying so many children throughout the years. Her eyes were still a forest green, just as they had been since she was a baby. She was wearing scrubs from her job as a nurse at Gallagher Hospital.

"Hey, Fanny." Abby said simply as she entered the room. Fanny immediately noticed Wally standing by the counter and blushed.

"Wally..." She said nervously. "When did you come home?"

"You knew he was here, and didn't tell us, didn't you?" Abby asked, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry, Abby." Fanny said. "I thought he would be here for another month, then leave. I didn't think we'd even run into him."

"How'd you know he was here?" Hoagie asked.

"He's a CNA teacher, I work at the hospital, it didn't take long." She said.

"Did you tell him where Kuki worked?" Abby asked.

"I'm smarter than that Abby." Fanny said.

"Well someone did, because Kuki and him recoiled last night." Abby stated, causing Fanny to gasp.

"You know, I'm right here..." Wally said. Fanny immediately turned to him and glared.

"Who the hell told you where Kuki worked?" She demanded with her teeth gritted.

"I don't know, some nurse dude that asked me if I knew her. I didn't catch his name." He said.

"Dre..." Fanny said angrily. "He has this stupid crush on her. He must have over heard us talking."

"Whatever." Wally said. "But listen, I have no intent on hurting Kuki. Last night was a meaningless one night stand, and we both agreed it was just sex." Hoagie, Fanny, and Abby still did not look to happy with him, so he mentally decided it was time to go.

"I better go, I have lesson plans to work on. See you, Fanny." He said, quickly running to the door. The door slammed shut, and Fanny and Abby looked a little relieved.

"Abby hasn't seen that boy in almost fifteen years," Abby said to herself. "And then he just pops out of the blue, asking if he has a daughter."

"Mindy didn't walk in on them, did she?" Fanny asked with a look of horror on her face.

"No, he said he met her when he was leaving the apartment." Hoagie said. "Still can't believe he, of all people in this town, went to Harvard."

"Nobody can." Fanny said. "Can't believe we've all grown so distant."

"What do you mean?" Abby asked, still eating ice cream.

"Half of us are out of the state." Hoagie answered for Fanny. "Last I heard, Rachel was in Canada, I have no idea where Nigel is, maybe back in England, and Patton..." He looked to Fanny for an answer, and she only shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since he left." She stated sadly. "But I think Paddy mentioned that he was somewhere in Eastern Europe."

"Feels like yesterday." Abby said. There was an awkward silence for awhile, before Hoagie finally decided to speak up.

"So did you need something, Fan?" He asked her. Fanny perked up and nodded.

"Oh, right. I was going on a date tonight, and my mom works, Paddy and his wife are busy, Shaunie's got school..." She trailed off, hoping they'd catch her message.

"We can watch Gia and Oliver." Abby said. "Assuming Oliver and Jasmine will be home tonight." She said with a smile.

"Our little KND officers." Fanny said wistfully.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town...

Adult Kuki was sitting at a table in an apartment, sipping on a cup of tea. Kuki's hair was placed in a simple bun on top of her head, her face untouched by make up and her eyes tired. She had on an old sweatshirt and pair of jeans, just casual clothing.

"I still can't believe you slept with him." A voice from behind her said.

The adult Mushi Sanban looked almost exactly like her older sister, except that she still had a certain, glow about her. She didn't look as tired, or sad, as Kuki, like she was still having the time of her life. She obviously did not have kids.

"I know." Kuki said. "I feel like such a slut."

"You're not a slut." Sushi insisted, sitting across from Kuki. "My neighbor is a slut. So, during pillow talk, did a certain 13 year old subject come up?" She teased.

"I told him I had a daughter." Kuki said, drinking from her mug.

"Well, did you tell him it could be, you know, his?" She asked. Kuki rolled her eyes.

"It's a very small chance." Kuki said. "But no, I didn't. Besides, we agreed it's just sex. He'll be out of town, and Mindy will never meet him. End of story."

"Oh come on, you know you want to know if he's Mindy's father." Mushi teased.

"I don't care." Kuki said. "Even if he is the _biological_ father, I don't want a dirtbag like him in my daughter's life."

"I won't deny he's an idiot." Mushi said. "But what if he is?"

"Then he'll run again. Just like last time." Kuki said sadly. Mushi put a hand on her sister's arm, knowing how hurt she was by that idiot. That idiot who, just might, be the long lost father of her niece.

 **A/N: Hello, hello, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but as always, life got ahead of me.**

 **So school starts up again for me on Thursday (ugh), so I'm probably not going to be able to write as much, and updates might get slower. But I am a senior this year, I'm taking the easiest classes in the school, and I have a few free periods.**

 **Also, thank you Kagome Higurashi T for your review on my story! Glad you like it!**

 **Please Review! Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Bye- Nat**


	11. Chapter Eleven

"This place is so depressing." Charlee said to Alex as they made their way through the rubble that was once the Sector V treehouse.

Behind them, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Rachel, and Patton followed them, keeping a safe distance away. Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby looked around their once home-away-from-home sadly, sadden by the future state of the beloved treehouse.

The treehouse was in shambles, burnt in every spot. There was no way to distinguish what so m e if the rubble might have been; this area being the most burnt and destroyed.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "Thanks to Father." He rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

As they stomped through, something caught onto Charlee's pant leg, causing her to go tumbling down. Alex quickly caught her before she hit the floor, grabbing her by the arms and hoisting her up.

"You okay?" He chuckled, his hands still in her arms.

"Yeah," She laughed. "You know how clumsy I am."

"Clumsy Charlee." He laughed. She gave him a playful glare. She then noticed his hands still on hers.

"Alex?" She asked, looking at his hands. He quickly let go of her, blushing, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"So..." He trailed off, changing the subject. "How's Cameron?"

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Charlee rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Being the biggest douche he can be " She said. "Just because he's a 22 year old frat boy, doesn't mean he has to be a jackass 24/7."

"Char, he's a frat boy. It's his job." Alex said. "He's not hurting you, is he?"

"No." Charlee said in an annoyed tone. "He's not a Jacob."

"I'm just looking out for you. I remember what that dickhead did to you, and I'll never forgive myself if you come home with a black eye again." Alex said.

"That's very older brother of you, Alexander." She said, elbowing him.

"Char, I'm serious." He said, stopping her and grabbing her shoulders. "If he hurts you, kick his tiny balls, and dump his ass. Then if he threatens you, tell us. We'll all kick his ass."

"He won't hit me." Charlee said. "Jeez, Alex, you sound like a Deez Boiz song."

"Which one?" He joked, poking her side as they continued to walk.

"Kind of We'll Never Break Your Heart." She joked.

"I'm not professing my undying love for you." He scoffed. "Just telling you that if he hits you, I'll kill him."

"It's sounds a bit like the song." She said. "' From the first day, that we saw your..." She began to sang.

She then tripped again, landing her in a room.

"Char!" Alex said, immediately helping her up.

"Think I found the control room." She said.

Alex helped Charlee up as they looked around the old room. It had what looked like old blueprints lying on the floor in ashes, a few machines burnt in the corners, and a huge ship in the center.

"This isn't the control room, Char. It's Numbuh 2's room." Alex said.

Hoagie, who was not far behind, overheard him and almost bummed ran to his room, if Abby had not been there to hold him back.

"We can't go in there!" Abby said to him.

"But, baby..." He whined. Nigel, Rachel, and Patton raised an eyebrow to Abby's new nickname, causing her to groan.

"What did Abby say about calling her 'baby'?" Abby said to him. He ignored her and continued to pout, looking longingly towards his old room.

"We should call Rose and Bradley. They're obviously going in the wrong direction." Charlee said.

"Or, they could just be right here." Bradley casually said, him and Rose appearing from behind the ship. Charlee and Alex whipped around, shocked by their friend's sudden appearance.

"Hey," Alex said. "Find anything?"

"Nope." Rose said sadly. "Nothing. And if there's nothing in here, there's nothing anywhere else."

"Hey, we'll find a way." Bradley said. "If anything, we could just reinstate Sector V and the other three as Next Door members."

At the mention of there future selves, the past operatives got closer to the wall they were hiding behind, causing it to creak a bit.

"The board would never go for that." Rose said "Besides, we don't know where four out of the eight are. It'd be too hard to find them."

"Well three out of the eight." Charlee said. They raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you, Wally is in town."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, he's my new CNA instructor. He is so hot!" She exclaimed. At this, Hoagie and Patton fell into hysterical laughter, causing Abby, Rachel, and Nigel to glare at them. Rose, Bradley, Charlee, and Alex heard their giggles, and raised their weapons.

"Do you think it's just Chris and Will, trying to pull a prank on us?" Bradley asked, his bubblegum gun drawn.

"Just keep them up!" Rose whispered back. "Whoever's there, I'll have you know, you're messing with the best TND officers in the organization! I wouldn't try to attack." She yelled to the intruders.

Abby, Rachel, Nigel, Hoagie, and Patton immediately froze. They tried to conceal themselves behind the door, being as quiet as they could.

"It's probably just Will and Chris being idiots over something." Charlee said, lowering her weapon.

"I guess." Rose said. They continued to look around the room, eventually stumbling on an old machine.

"What do you think this is?" Alex asked. He hit it's side, not expecting an impact, and groaned when it bruised his hand.

Bradley took a step closer, examining the keypad and wires on it. He gasped when he realized what it was.

"This is the first time machine!" He squealed. He began to fan himself in awe while looking inside and squealing. Alex rolled his eyes at his fangirl behavior.

"Big deal." Alex said. "It messed up and took them here. It's not like it was any good."

"It's still the first!" Bradley said. "It's what we've based our time machines off of."

"Created by someone so young too." Charlee said. "Say what you want about him, but never say that Numbuh 2 was stupid."

"Probably the smartest person ever in the organization." Rose said.

Hoagie had overheard all the compliments and was silently bragging to his friends. He flipped his hair back, and and held his head up, causing Abby to roll her eyes.

"Stop that, fool!" Abby hissed at him.

"Hey, Abbs, you should be happy. You're dating a, what was it, genius." Hoagie said, while leaning against the door.

Though he might have been an intellectual genius, Hoagie did lack one thing- common sense. As he leaned against it, the door fell backwards, causing the future operatives to raise their weapons in alert, and the past to be caught.

"Such a genius." Abby said while she glared at him.

"What the hell?!" Rose screamed. Her screaming and the loud bang the door made, had caused Will and Chris to run from Numbuh 1's room, which was only a few feet away.

"Hands up!" Will had screamed, pointing mustard gun. He was expecting a villain, so he was surprised to see the future operatives, all standing with their arms already up.

"The fuck are they doing here?" He asked.

"What do you think, dumbass." Alex said.

"How did you know where we were going." Bradley asked them, they had lowered their weapons, and majority had crossed their arms.

"We overheard you this morning." Hoagie said. "We wanted to see _our_ treehouse."

"How'd you get away from Mindy?" Charlee asked.

"Fanny, Kuki, and Wally aren't with us, are they?" Rachel explained.

"Dammit." Will muttered under his breath.

"Let's get out of here." Rose said, taking her bubblegum gun out again. "You guys are going back to the moonbase, and staying in the prisoner quarters for the time being." She ushered everyone out, nagging the past operatives along the way.

As they climbed out of Kuki's room, Rose still nagging, a lazer came out of no where, causing Rose to stop nagging, and the future operatives to take out their weapons. The past also put their hands up, ready to fight without weapons.

"Who's there?" Rose yelled, pointing here gun into the air.

"You know who, Rosie!" A voice said. Rose spun around to see a girl, not much older than herself, standing a few feet away.

The girl had dark brown hair; hazel, almost yellow eyes, and was wearing a Teen Ninjas suit.

"Lindsay!" Rose said through her gritted teeth. The girl only smiled and fired her weapon, which, instead of hitting Rose, hit Charlee.

Charlee fell back, paralyzed from the impact. Alex dropped his weapon and ran to her, while the other four started firing their weapons at Lindsay.

Lindsay then whistled and more Teen Ninjas came out of no where, out numbering the operatives, past and future.

"You guys good at hand to hand?" Will asked the past operatives. They all gave a slight nod.

"Good!"

"TEENS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!" Rose and Nigel yelled at the same time.

"Hey, that's my line!" Nigel said in frustration.

But, nobody heard him. Rose had immediately started shooting at the ninjas, who avoided her shots.

Bradley and Chris had also begun shooting, while Will led the past operatives in hand-to-hand.

During the fight, Alex had remained by the paralyzed Charlee's side, trying to wake her up.

"C'mon Char!" He said to her. "Wake up!"

Patton had noticed Charlee's state while fighting, and quickly retreated to help Alex.

When he approached him, he stopped Alex from shaking her any more, and leaned down by Charlee.

"Let's get her to safety." He said. Alex nodded as they both lifted Charlee up, and started carrying her away from the battle.

"Thanks." Alex said to him as they carried her. "I wouldn't expect you to walk away from a battle to help her out."

"No problem." He responded. "I feel like I know her."

"Really?" Alex asked the younger boy, intrigued.

"It's stupid." Patton said with a smirk. "But she looks _really_ familiar. I don't know why, but the moment I saw her, I felt like I've known her for years."

"Weird." Alex simply said. They continued to carry her until Alex led them to the diner, where Mindy was still going on about Deez Boiz.

"And on their last tour, Nick Stylez, you know the dreamy one, came out on stage, and..." She continued. Kuki was sitting across from Mindy, deeply interested in the band. Fanny and Wally sat with her, slouched down, obviously annoyed.

Mindy was about to go on about her favorite member, Nick Stylez, when Alex and Patton came through the door, both supporting an unconscious Charlee. She immediately screamed and rushed over, followed by Wally, Kuki, and Fanny.

"What happened?!" She all but screamed as she helped lay Charlee on a table. A few waitresses and waiters had heard Mindy's scream and came to investigate, but quickly went back into the kitchen after they saw it was Charlee.

"Hey!" Fanny yelled at a few of them, unhappy with their lack of care for the girl.

"They won't care." Alex said. "Just turn over the 'Open' sign and we'll be fine." Mindy quickly turned the sign over, and began to check Charlee.

"Who...?" Mindy asked.

"Lindsay." Alex answered. "She ambushed us. You need to get over their now. Where the old Sector V treehouse was. They need a distraction."

"What about Charlee?" She asked. "And you're the strongest fighter. They need you, too!"

"Charlee needs me." He said. "Go, Mindy!"

Mindy only nodded sadly, and took off, leaving the rest behind.

Fanny came over to help Alex, having the most medical experience, and gently touched his arm.

"If you're the strongest, you should go too." She said.

"I'm not leaving her." Alex said. He had still not fully let go of Charlee, her arm still being around him.

"We'll take care of her." Fanny said. "Go!"

Alex only gave her a look before pulling away, quickly grabbing Charlee's head and placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Love you." He said under his breathe, so nobody could hear him.

He quickly sprang up, almost leaving before turning around.

"Kuki, Wally, you guys should come too. Mindy needs some distraction help." He said to them.

Kuki and Wally nodded and left with Alex, leaving Fanny and Patton alone with the unconscious Charlee.

"Get a towel or something while I check her pulse." Fanny instructed him. He immediately began searching for a towel, while she checked Charlee.

"Pulse is fine." She said. She began to check other parts of Charlee's body, when Patton came back.

"Here." He said, tossing her the towel. She grabbed it and began dabbing her head.

"What's the anecdote, doc?" He asked.

"Looks like she's just unconscious." Fanny answered. "She may have a slight concussion as well. I guess we have to just stay here and wait with her."

"She looks peaceful." He said, examining Charlee's features.

"Yeah." Fanny said.

"You know she has a crush on future Wally?" Patton said, slight smirk on his face.

Fanny snorted. "Shorty?"

"Apparently, he's 'so cute' in the future." He said.

"Hard to imagine." Fanny commented.

"She's pretty, don't you think?" Patton said absent mindedly. Fanny gave him a funny look.

"She's almost twenty years younger than you, weirdo." Fanny said.

"I'm not hitting on her!" Patton said defensively. "It's not that I'm saying that as a douche, I'm just saying that as a... well, I don' know."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I've met her before." Patton said simply. "Or saw her. The same with her brother. I feel like I have a connection to them."

"Me too." Fanny said quietly. "I think I know the connection between me and Will though. I think he looks a lot like Patty."

"Thank you!" Patton exclaimed. "I knew Will looked familiar."

"And Charlee looks a lot like your mum." She added.

"Really?" Patton asked.

"A little bit." Fanny remarked. "But she looks a little bit like my Aunt Grace, as well. Weird."

"Yeah." Patton said, slumping down next to Fanny.

"I wish we were back home." Fanny said. "Everything was normal back there. We didn't know about our futures, we weren't confused at all, and Hoagie wasn't that much of a douche."

"You should have honestly heard what he said to Abby back in the treehouse." Patton laughed. "It was the douchest thing I ever heard."

Fanny laughed only a little, before growing solemn once more. She gently placed her head on Patton's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Nothing is ever going to be normal again." She whispered.

"When was anything ever normal?" He asked her. She only put her arms around one of his and sighed.

Back at the treehouse, the operatives, past and future, were engaged on a battle between the teen ninjas, who were winning.

Rose was fighting the leader, who was older and wiser than her, and was losing.

Suddenly, Rose tripped, sending her flying on the ground, the leader knocking her to her back. The leader tackled at Rose's defeat. Rose looked up to her, her eyes full of flames and knocked her down.

"You stupid, brat!" The leader screamed, tackling Rose.

"I'm a brat!" Rose screamed back. "Well at least I don't run away when the going gets tough!"

"I was never appreciated for my talents!" The leader screamed. "I was always seen as Rose and Chris's big sister!"

This hit the attention of the rest of the operative and ninjas, all of them stopping to watch the fight.

"So it's my fault you sucked as an operative!" Rose yelled back. The girls were still tackling each other.

Finally, Lindsay pushed Rose off of her and stood up. She called for the ninjas to retreat, while she stood above her sister.

"You're pathetic." She spat. "No wonder the organization is crumbling, it's because of you!"

Rose looked away, a single tear falling from her cheek.

"I'm so lucky you're not _really_ my sister." She said, kicking Rose in the side. "You're too weak to really be related to me."

That was the last thing Lindsay said before jumping away, leaving Rose on the ground, sniveling and wounded.

"Rosie!" Chris and Bradley both screamed. They both got on either side of Rose and helped her up. Once she was standing, she pushed away from them and walked off, Bradley running a close distance behind her.

"Not really your sister?" Nigel asked Chris once Rose and Bradley were a safe distance away.

"Rose and I were adopted when we were born." Chris said, looking to his feet. "Lindsay is our adopted sister."

"Sounds like a pain to grow up with." Rachel said. Chris gave her a smile, though it faded away quickly.

"She wasn't always bad." He said, looking solemn. "The thing that hurts the most is that she used to be our biggest role model. We wanted to be just like her."

"Abby gets it." Abby said. "Abby's big sister was just like that. And Abby wanted to be like her more than anything."

"Yeah, I know." Chris said. "It's all over the archives."

"So did Lindsay just ambush you?" Mindy asked Chris. He nodded.

"She must have been spying on us." He responded. "Waiting to attack."

"Well that means they're not safe." Will said, walking over to Chris. "You know her, she'll attack whenever."

"I guess you'll have to stay by our sides." Chris said with a shrug.

"We have school next week, though." Alex said. "How can they stay by our side when we're trapped in school for seven hours?"

Chris let out a long groan and sighed.

"I guess you guys are coming to school with us." Chris said.

But before he could completely finish his sentence, Wally had dropped to the ground and screamed,

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

 **A/N: Guess who's back, back again, Nat is back, tell a friend.**

 **And feel free to murder me for that!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a month, but my idiot of a brother and his girlfriend just had their baby, and since I live in the state with the highest teen pregnancy rates in the country, guess where they're living.**

 **With me.**

 **Add on that my deadbeat uncle just got evicted, and the fact that I live on a three bedroom home. That makes 11 people living in my fairly small home. 11 people. Seriously, someone kill me.**

 **Sorry for that mini-rant, I'm just tired out of my mind. Hopefully, I'll have Chapter 12 up sooner.**

 **Also, thank you 4u3KQ for what I think is a nice review.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! If you like this story please follow, favorite or, review. And if you don't, tell me why!**

 **Bye- Nat**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Alex and Will sat in two of the many white chairs that aligned the waiting room at Gallagher Hospital, waiting for the results on Charlee.

After the battle, they had went to check on Charlee, who was still unconscious. After carrying her back to their apartment, they had decided to let her rest. When she had not woken up in five hours, Alex and Will took her to the hospital, leaving Mindy and Chris in charge of the past operatives. Rose and Bradley had not called since their departure, and they had assumed they were okay. After all, it was Rose and Bradley, if they were dead, they would also be dead by now.

"You think she's okay?" Will asked Alex. Alex was currently engaged in a game on his phone, trying to distract himself from the idea of Charlee beginning seriously hurt.

"She's always been strong." Alex replied. "It's probably just a bump to the head. She'll be fine the minute she wakes up."

"Easy for you to say." Will muttered, slumping in his seat. He looked to the door, hoping a doctor would come out soon and say his only sister was okay.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"She's not your sister." Will said. "She's only your friend, nothing else. You wouldn't be that effected if she was really hurt."

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed. "She is my friend! I do care about her!"

"Yeah, but only your friend." Will said. "If she was something more, you would care more."

Before Alex could respond to him, a doctor came into the room and asked for the relatives of Charlotte Albright.

"That's me!" Will said, walking over to the doctor.

Alex turned back to his game while Will talked to Charlee's doctor.

 _"Just a friend!"_ He thought. _"Where was your lazy ass when she was hurt? Certainly not with her."_

He took a glance at Will and the doctor, before sighing and continuing his game.

 _"If only he knew."_ He thought.

"So will she be okay?" Will asked the doctor.

"She should be." The doctor responded. "Just a slight concussion, nothing too big. Just keep her off her feet for until tomorrow, and she'll be fine."

Will let out a breathe of relief and smiled. "Awesome." He said. "Can we see her?" He pointed to Alex.

"That's fine." The doctor said. "I'll discharge her, and she'll be out within the hour. Have a nice night." The doctor walked away as Will and Alex left the room to go to Charlee's hospital room.

Charlee was sitting up right in her bed, watching TV while doing something on her phone. She sighed sadly as she scrolled through it.

"Hey, Char." Will said as he came into the room.

"Will!" Charlee said happily, putting her phone down as he and Alex came in. Will walked over to Charlee's beside, and she hugged him, as he returned the hug as well.

"How you feelin'?" Will asked.

"Just a little sore, that's all. How is everyone else?" She asked.

"You know how Chris and Rose are after a Lindsay attack." Will said. Charlee nodded sadly.

"And Bradley's with Rose, Mindy went home, while the rest..." He trailed off. "We figured that since Lindsay knows that they're here, it's best that we keep them near."

"She doesn't know that...?" Charlee asked.

"No!" Will said. "She doesn't even exactly know who they are, but she knows what they look like."

"That's a relief." Charlee said. "What are we going to do with the kids?"

"Well, Mindy offered to take two of the girls," Will said. "Obviously not Kuki. Rachel and Fanny went with her. The rest are stuck with us, since it's too much of a risk to put any with Rose and Chris, and Bradley's probably going to have to stay with us, because he wouldn't want his family involved."

"10 people?" Charlee asked with grief. Will shrugged while she groaned.

"Did you tell what else we have to do?" Alex asked from the door. Alex had stayed out of the room to allow the two siblings some time to talk things over.

"What?" Charlee asked.

"They have to go to school with us." Will said. Charlee's eyes widened.

"How will that work?" She asked.

"Kuki and Wally are going to the middle school with Mindy, since they're the shortest. We're going to have Fanny, Nigel, and Rachel pose as sophomores, while Abby, Hoagie, and Patton pose as juniors with us." Alex said to Charlee.

"How will we be able to keep an eye on Fanny, Nigel, and Rachel, then? And can they really pass as sophomores and juniors?" She asked.

"There's tons of freshmen who look like 5th graders, so we're safe. And for the sophomores issue..." Alex said, looking at Will in a teasing manner. Will huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Angela Franklin, my subordinate, just happens to be a sophomore." He said in irritation. Alex gave him another teasing smile.

"You have been watching too much of The Office." Charlee said with an eye roll. "First, her full name is Angelina Franklin, not Angela. Second, she's not your subordinate, she's your co-Drill Sergeant. And third, is she in on the plan?"

"Her name isn't Angelina," Will scoffed. "And yeah, Chris told her."

"That's good." Charlee said. "I guess a better get ready to leave." She then turned off the TV and went to the bathroom to get back in her other clothes, having been in a hospital gown since she got to the hospital.

Once she was gone, Will turned to Alex, a look of confusion on his face.

"Is her name actually Angelina?" Will asked. Alex rolled his eyes. She was Will's co-Drill Sergeant, he should know these things by now!

* * *

"Cruddy school!" Wally yelled as he, Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, Nigel, and Patton walked along the sidewalk.

"Why, even in the future, do we have to go to cruddy school?! This is hell!" He exclaimed.

"Wally, you're going to be a doctor. You'll be in school for at least eight more years after you graduate." Hoagie said.

"I'll be in school for how many more years?!" Wally moaned.

"Hey, you guys, keep up!" Alex yelled. He was walking in front of them alone, Charlee, Will, or Chris not being present.

The six of them sped up to where they weren't to far behind Alex.

"Hey Alex," Abby asked. "Where are Charlee, Will, and Chris?"

After Charlee had gotten home from the hospital, Chris had decided to spend the night, not wanting to insure the possibility of Lindsay. Will, Charlee, and Chris had not been there this morning when the rest got up.

"At about 4 this morning, they went to put your files in the computers, so it will look like you've always been students here." Alex explained. "The teachers here are extremely burned out, so it's not like they will notice. Speaking of which, I need to explain the rest of the plan. But let's wait until we get to Mindy's."

"No need." Mindy said as she met them walking down the street, Rachel and Fanny in tow.

"Hey, how did everything go?" Alex asked Mindy.

"Fine." Mindy said with a smile. "My mom wasn't home, so it wasn't too big of a deal."

"Where's your mom?" Alex asked. Mindy face turned sour as she responded.

"Let's not talk about it."

"Got it." Alex said, having an idea where future Kuki was last night. "We need to explain, anyways."

"Okay, so Kuki and Wally," Mindy started. "You guys are with me. Charlee's in charge of getting your schedules done, and she texted me that everything is good. You guys have the exact same schedule as me, so no problem there."

"Nigel, Fanny, and Rachel." Alex said as he turned to them. "You guys will be mainly with Angie Franklin for most the day. She's the co-Drill Sergeant that Will loves so much, and has agreed to helping us out. Now, since you guys are posing as sophomores, Angie is going to try to help you guys the best she can. Angie is pretty smart, but that means she takes a bunch of advanced classes, so she won't be with you guys for a few hours."

"Since she has AP Euro," Mindy continued when Alex stopped. "You guys will be in World Civ, but Rose aides that period for a World Civ teacher, so you guys will be fine. Also, Chris aides for a Bio teacher, so when Angie's in AP Bio, you guys will be with him. And since that lasts two class periods, you'll be in Spanish 1 with Alex until it's over. Oh, Chris was in charge of your schedules. He says everything's good."

"And finally, Abby, Hoagie, and Patton." Alex said. "You guys will be split between me, Will, Chris, and Charlee. You'll have general junior classes with me, and we'll have you in Charlee's French class, since all they do in there is watch French movies. You'll also be in Chris and Will's foods and nutrition class, since it's an easy elective. Will just texted me, he says it's all done."

"And that pretty much raps it up." Mindy said. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Abby said. "How the hell our we going to pass as high school students? And what if an old teacher remembers our names or something?"

"Oh, that's right." Mindy said. "Well first we gave you codenames."

"Like what?" Hoagie asked.

"Okay, since Kuki looks a lot like me, she's my 'cousin' Stephanie Sanban." Mindy said. "While, Wally is John Beatles."

"We used majority of your middle names for your codenames, so Abby is Marie Adams, Fanny is Annie Bright, Patton is Joey Stalhandske, and Rachel is Tina Mackenzie, McKenzie being spelled a bit differently." Alex said.

"Where did our last names come from?" Patton asked.

"We some how associated them with your last names, you know, Abigail Adams, Marie Adams. Patton, all we could think of for your replacement last name was 'Stalin', so we changed it to 'Stalhandske.'" Mindy explained.

"As for Hoagie and Nigel, we can't use your middle names because, well Nigel's sounds too much like a codename, and Hoagie's..." Alex tried to explain.

"Is Pennywhistle." Hoagie admitted. Wally and Patton snickered, causing Abby to stomp on their foots and elbow them.

"I was going to say sounds like the clown from It, but that's fine." Alex said.

"So for Nigel, we came up with Daniel Potter, you know, Daniel Radcliff and Harry Potter." Mindy said.

"And Hoagie, since me and Mindy were in charge of this, you are Nick Scott." Alex said.

"How is that in any way related to my name?" Hoagie asked.

"It isn't." Alex said. "We were just tired. The Scott is after Micheal Scott."

"And the Nick is after my favorite Deez Boiz member, Nick Stylez." Mindy said.

"I'm a boy band member and the world's worst boss. My dreams have been accomplished." Hoagie said sarcastically.

"And for the whole pass as high school students thing, trust us, the freshmen look like elementary students. You'll pass." Alex said.

"You guys really thought this out." A voice then said.

Alex and Mindy turned around to see Angie standing behind them, her pale hair sparkling in the morning light. She waved and introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Angie Franklin." She said. "And you guys are really...them!"

"Yes, we are." Hoagie said proudly, the others rolled their eyes.

"Hoagie Gilligan," He said. "The smartest person in the organization."

"Book Smart." Abby said under her breath.

"I know!" Angie said happily. "I know who all of you guys are! In a not creepy way. Everyone knows who you guys are, and Rose explained everything to me, but I can't believe you guys are standing in front of me."

"She's a fan." Alex explained.

"Duh," Angie said. "You guys are freaking awesome! You're legends!"

"They're not that big of a deal." A voice said.

Chris, Charlee, and Will walked up to the group, the past operatives' schedules in their hands. They all looked exhausted, drooping as they walked.

"Here," Chris said as they handed out schedules. "Everything you guys need is on there. Thanks again, Angie for helping us out." He then let out a yawn, slumping down some more.

"No problem!" She replied, sounding chipper as ever, causing Will to scoff.

"It's not like she was up all night, working out schedules and sneaking around school." He said under his breath. His sister heard him and jabbed at his side.

"Where's Rose and Bradley?" Chris asked. "Bradley called and told me they'd be here."

"Right here!" Bradley said, with Rose right behind him. They were both carrying coffee cups, and looked happy.

"Hey, how did everything go?" Rose asked happily, handing two cups to Chris and Charlee. Charlee raised an eyebrow and looked to Mindy, who shared her look of confusion.

"Fine." Charlee said, taking the cup. "How was your night, Rosie?"

"Like any other night." She replied, handing a cup to Will. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Charlee replied. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed happily. "Thanks again for the coffee."

"No problem!" Bradley said. "You guys were up all night, helping us. You guys deserve it."

"How come we didn't get any coffee?" Alex asked, his arms crossed.

"You weren't up since two thirty in the morning." Rose said. "They were."

"I still helped with the fake names." Alex said.

"Which we had to wait on forever." Chris said. "How hard is it to come up with a few fake IDs?"

"Awhile." Mindy said, her arms crossed. "We didn't know what to do with Hoagie's name."

"Still." Rose said. "How did everything come out?"

"Looks good." Will said. "They're enrolled and ready to go."

"Let's get going then." Rose said.

The past and future operatives then walked together towards their respective schools, trying to prepare for the day to come.

* * *

"So, what's first?" Kuki asked Mindy as they walked through her middle school.

"Um, science, then math, English, and lunch." Mindy said.

Kuki, Mindy, and Wally sat at a small table in Mindy's class, silently talking among each other. Mindy bit her nails nervously, hoping nobody would recognize Wally or Kuki.

Mindy stared at the door when a flock of girls came in, laughing among each other, and noticed the new students.

"Hey, um, Mandy," A girl said to Mindy, she rolled her eyes and faced her.

"My name is Mindy." Mindy said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." She said. "Who are your, like, friends?"

"This is my cousin, Stephanie, and her friend John. They're new here." Mindy said as calmly as she could.

"Are they like, part of your like, gang?" She asked.

"The TND is not a gang!" Mindy exclaimed. Kuki and Wally looked to the small girl to see her shaking.

"Sure," The girl said. "But are they a part of it."

"Yes," Wally answered. "We are TND members, and the best ones, too."

"What a great thing to be a part of, a bunch of dumb kids and scrappy inventions." She said.

"We're not dumb." Mindy and Wally exclaimed.

"Says the girl who can't pass a class." The girl said rudely. She then walked back to her friends, leaving Mindy red.

Mindy fumed beside Kuki, pressing her face into the table. Kuki and Wally looked at each other before nodding, both getting up and walking to the girl.

Once they reached her, Kuki tapped on her shoulder, the girl turning around.

"What?" She asked, tapping on her phone.

"Why did you just pick on Mindy?" Wally asked.

"I didn't pick on her, I just asked a question. The dumb bitch is the one who started to fight."

"She's not dumb!" Kuki said, crossing her arms.

"Puh-lease." The girl said. "She's the dumbest person in our grade. Not to mention the ugliest." Kuki fumed at the girls words, balling up her fists and clenching her teeth.

Kuki then punched her as hard as she could, causing the girl to shriek and fall off the table.

"You, bitch!" The girl said, trying to lunge at Kuki. Other kids were rallying around, Mindy included, preparing for a fight.

"Get that bitch, Brooke!" A boy called. Wally turned around, his face red, and punched the boy as hard as he could in the stomach. The boy then started punching Wally, two full fledged fists fights erupting in the room.

"Kuki, get off her!" Mindy cried, trying to break up the fight.

Kuki didn't listen, her hair and eyes turning into flames, causing Brooke to scream even more.

"You freaks!" She cried.

The fights kept going on, until a vice principal looking man came into the room, separating the fights. He then led Mindy, Wally, and Kuki out of the room, to the frustration of Mindy, and the satisfaction of Brooke.

"Another fight, Miss Sanban?!" He yelled at Mindy.

"I wasn't in on this one." Mindy said, crossing her arms. "Brooke was being a snot."

"Miss Gergich says otherwise." He said, pointing to one of Brooke's cronies in the classroom.

"She's a bitch, too." Mindy huffed. The vice principal looked enraged at Mindy's choice language.

"Another week of detention, Miss Sanban, added to your suspension." He bellowed.

"And you two!" He said to Kuki and Wally. "You both will have a two day suspicion, with Miss Sanban, starting now."

Mindy rolled her eyes and led Kuki and Wally out of the school.

The three walked on the sidewalk in silence for a few minutes, before Mindy began to cry. Kuki instinctively hugged her, Mindy giving into the hug and sobbing.

"They're so awful to me!" She cried. Kuki led them to a bench, all three sitting down. "Just because I'm in the TND!"

"Why?" Wally asked.

"They hate the TND." Mindy sniffled. "Or they don't, but don't want to get in trouble. I've been a lone wolf at that school every since the sixth grade!"

"Why aren't those kids getting in trouble?" Kuki asked. "I know we started it, but the fought, too."

"Brooke is a cheerleader." Mindy scoffed. "And Brock is an athlete. That should answer the question."

"Nobody should have to go through that." Kuki said, stoking her hair. "No matter who they are."

"I'm glad you three no that." Mindy said, standing up and shaking herself off. "I'm a Southside Serpent in Riverdale High in 2018."

"What?" Wally and Kuki asked, not understanding the reference.

"Sorry, I forget you don't know Riverdale. You know what, let's go to Charlee's place, she has all the seasons." Mindy suggested, like they had a choice.

As they walked back to the apartment complex, Mindy looked over at the two operatives, not understanding why they found it so important to help her. They were talking among themselves, Kuki laughing at a joke Wally made, when Mindy spoke up.

"I never thanked you guys." She started. "For defending me against Brooke. That meant a lot."

"Mindy," Kuki said sweetly. "Your my future daughter, and a TND operative. If I didn't defend you, what kind of person would I be?"

"It's Next Door code to defend your own. It was our pleasure." Wally said.

Mindy smiled gratefully at them, and brought them into a hug. Kuki immediately hugged back, while Wally awkwardly patted her back, not sure of what to do.

"We are practically Serpents." Mindy said, breaking away.

"Aren't they the bad guys?" Kuki asked.

Mindy laughed and began to explain the plot of Riverdale to the two, making their way up the apartment building.

* * *

"In 1658, a bunch of protestant threw some catholics out the window of a building, the catholics falling into horse carp, and starting the thirty years war." A teacher drowned on, as if anyone was actually paying attention.

Fanny was sat up in her desk, drawing doodles into her notebook, while Nigel and Rachel talked in hushed voices, not wanting to be noticed by Rose. Rose was at her own private desk, grading student's assignments, while occasionally looking up to see if the operatives were being good.

"I feel like a two year old." Rachel whispered, glaring at Rose. "We can take care of ourselves, for Christ's sake, we've been doing it for years!"

"Rachel, you have to remain calm." Nigel whispered back. "The sooner we fix _their_ problem, the sooner we go home. All we need to do is play out this little role, kick some ass, and get back."

"What's up with you?" Rachel asked, backing away from him. "The normal Nigel Uno would never in a thousand years give up and play along. You normally would be breaking out of school to find away out of this."

"Things change, Rach." He said, shrugging and turning around. Rachel looked at his back sadly, tempted to tap his shoulder and turn him back around.

Rachel decided against taking to Nigel anymore, and slumped in her seat. Rose turned to see Rachel, slumped over and took it upon herself to find out what was going on.

Now, normally, Rose Peters would be the last person in the world to both skip out of class, or try to bond with someone like Rachel, but for some reason, she was determined on reaching out to the girl, to become closer to her.

"Miss Carpenter?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Miss Peter's?" Carpenter asked. The woman was less than pleased to interrupt a lecture for her aide, but responded to her.

"Mr. Sanchez asked me to bring Tina Mackenzie to his office earlier. Can I take her?" She asked.

"Sure." The teacher said with a shrug of her shoulders. As the teacher began to lecture, Rose motioned Rachel over and led her out of the room, much to Rachel's confusion.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked as soon as they were out of the room.

"You looked like you needed a break." Rose said, leading her into the bathroom. "It is third period on the Monday after fall break. Everyone needs one."

"I guess." She said as she slumped down on the bathroom wall. Rose sat down next to her, both sitting in silence for a minute.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked the girl. Rachel gave a shrug before letting out a sigh, gazing at the floor sadly.

"It's just, boy problems." She said, not telling Rose about Nigel.

"Nigel?" Rose asked, slight grin on her lips. Rachel nodded sadly, burying her head in her lap.

"It's always been him and Lizzie." Rachel said in frustration. "Lizzie has always gotten him, and he's always been at her beck and call. I've liked him for years, now, and he won't even give me the time of day! I wish he would just forget about that bitch, and you know, notice that I like him, too."

"Really?" Rose asked skeptically. Rachel gave a slight nod. Rose moved in closer, putting her arm around the girl.

"Can I tell you something?" She said. Rachel looked up shrugged.

"Bradley and I have that kind of relationship, just not that innocent." She admitted. "We will flirt, but forget about each other when a new person comes along, like we've never done anything. Last night, I hooked up with him again."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, while Rose gave her a small shove.

"I was upset!" She said. "But, I admit, I've always wanted more."

"And?" Rachel asked, confused on where this story was going.

"If you like him, go for him." Rose said. "Tell him, and if he doesn't like you back, then screw him. There are more fish in the sea."

"That's really corny." Rachel said to her. Rose gave a small chuckle.

"Just trust me. And, it's not like it's love or anything, just ask if he wants to get some ice cream or something. Maybe wait for you guys to get back to have that date, but you know, suggest it."

"Okay," Rachel said getting up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Rose said. The girls got up and went back to class.

"Why did you do that, though?" Rachel asked. Rose avoided her eyes and shrugged.

"Us girls got to stick up for each other." She said. They then entered the classroom, going their separate ways.

Rachel sat down and immediately got Fanny's attention, yanking on her arm.

"Rose just talked to me about Nigel." She said to Fanny.

"What?" Fanny asked.

"She said that she just wanted to help me, but I think she's on to us." Rachel said, whispering even quieter.

"Maybe." Fanny said looking back at Rose. "Do you think she knows that you and Nigel do eventually hook up?"

"I don't know." Rachel said.

* * *

"You talked to Rachel?" Charlee asked Rose as they sat at lunch, eating the possible poisonous substance the school called food.

Rose shrugged and picked at her meal, not meeting Charlee's eye. The girls, Will, Bradley, Alex, and Chris sat at their small lunch table, only a few feet away from the past operatives (minus Kuki and Wally). Angie was also with them, talking to them about school and the TND.

Rose had told them about talking to Rachel, excluding the part about her and Bradley. Her eyes slid across the boy as he poked at the "food" and laughed with Will. She smiled at the thought of last night, which was just a repeat of what has happened over the last few months. Rose had gotten heartbroken, became depressed, and Bradley calmed her down, in a consensual way, of course. She had been the one to start it when she first kissed him over five months ago, igniting their secret relationship. It was purely friends with benefits, but she wouldn't mind taking it public with Bradley.

"I just noticed the way she looked at Nigel. And you know, I know what happens eventually..." Rose said. Chris gave her a disgusted look before speaking up.

"Moving on from that disgusting topic, I had an idea." He said. Bradley raised an eyebrow, Charlee and Will leaned in, and Alex looked up.

"So, I was sitting in Calculus, doing nothing, when it hit me." He continued. "Though the past operatives were kicked out when they got knocked up, they weren't permanently removed until they weren't homeless."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"They were still in the treehouse." Chris said. "Since you know, the Next Door organization is like the real Southside Serpents. But anyways, they were devoted to their work, but once they were okay financially, they were done. What I'm saying is, that they may have came up with some stuff while out of duty."

"Are you saying that we should track them down, and ask for blueprints?" Bradley asked. "You know that's impossible, since well..."

"Yeah, but they're the plans are somewhere else." Chris said. Rose caught on to what he was saying and gasped.

"Chris, we can't go back in time! Do you know how dangerous that would be?" She scolded.

"Hey, Charlee do you still have the suits?" He asked Charlee.

"Yeah, I may need Bradley to do some tinkering, but they should be in good shape." She said.

"Then we don't have anything to worry about." He said to his sister.

"Still, it's crazy." Rose said.

"Rosie, it could work." Will added.

"We have them right here!" She said, pointing to the table behind them. "Why don't we have them do something."

"Rose, all their ideas have been done." Bradley said. "What we need is their 17 year old selves' ideas. The ones that no one has documented."

"A lot happened though." Rose said, looking down. "Fanny, Rachel, and Abby were pregnant! Kuki was close to being pregnant! We can't go to 2014."

"Rose if we can get their blueprints, notebooks, or anything, we'll be good. C'mon, Rosie, it's the best we got." Bradley said.

"What do we do after that?" Rose asked. "Just send them back."

"We could," Alex put in. "But they're better fighters than we are. Did you see them with the Teen Ninjas yesterday? That was fucked up amazing fighting."

"So, we go to 2014, grab their ideas, then come back and make them fight for us?" Rose said.

"Rose, they're the ones who screwed this up." Will said. "If they hadn't of knocked each other up, we'd be fine. But no, they were too stupid to overcome Father's plan. And then they didn't even keep them."

"I guess you're right." Rose said, her eyes shining with anger at the memory of what they caused. "Okay, I'm in."

"Is everyone else?" Chris asked. Everyone nodded.

"Great!" Chris said. "Let's leave ASAP. When are you guys off?" He asked Charlee and Alex.

"We're off tomorrow." Charlee said. "Do you want to take a sick day and go?"

"Yeah," Bradley added. "I can work on the suits tonight, and we can have Mindy take a sick day with us and just keep them at the apartment."

"Sounds like a plan." Rose said, leaning back. "Should we tell Mindy, or..?"

"No," Alex said. "She shouldn't know. We'll just tell her that we have a really important meeting with AND. She'll buy it and we'll be good."

"You're right." Rose said. "Speaking of Mindy, have you told her, you know?"

"Hell no." Alex said. "I'm not ready to tell her anything. What she knows now is good for now."

Charlee was about to open her mouth and say something before the intercom went off, disrupting the lunch room."

"Will, Charlotte Albright, William Albright, Alexander Carter, Christopher Peters, Rose Peters, and Bradley Williams please come to the principal's office?"

"This can't be good." Will said as the six of them made their way out of the lunch room.

Angie and the past officers spun around, watching them as they left. Angie then got up and dumped her tray, positioning for the others to follow her.

"It's rarely a good thing when one of us gets called to the principal's office." She said as they followed behind at a slow pace.

"What happens?" Rachel asked Angie.

"Usually we'll be yelled at for something TND related. They hate us here." Angie said.

"I've noticed." Abby said. "Why is it this way?"

"Well, Lizzie DeVine is vice principal." She said.

"WHAT?" The past operatives yelled.

"That's right, Nigel dated her." Angie added. "She's a big, fat, loud, ugly, stupid bitch."

"That's what we heard." Nigel said. "Why are you guys going here if she hates you so much?"

"No other place to go." Angie said. "It's our Southside High."

"Why does everyone reference that TV show?" Rachel asked rhetorically.

They stopped outside an office, where Lizzie's shrill yelling could be heard through the thin walls. The past operatives grimaced at her yelling, while Angie stood by preparing to attack.

Suddenly, another voice could be heard, Will's harsh voice erupting.

"If you ever wondered what Will's drill voice is, that's it." Angie said. "Scares the shit out of some kids."

Suddenly, a bang erupted through the room, Angie flying in to attack. The past followed her, prepared for a battle.

The six operatives stood in stances, weapons in hands as they faced Lizzie and her crew. Charlee had what appeared to be a lip gloss tube, and pressed a button, causing it to spark up. Will had pulled a Bubble Gum Gun out of his backpack, while Alex had pulled a splanker out of his. Bradley, Chris, and Rose stood in fighting positions, no weapons in hand.

"Ah, lovely." Lizzie said on the entrance of the others. "They came to help the babies."

"Shut it!" Rose yelled. "TEENS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!"

Charlee, Will, and Alex began to take the minions with the most weapons, fighting them with their menial things. The others fought by hand, Rose going to take Lizzie on.

"Miss Peters," Lizzie said. "When will your friends and you ever learn? Adults will always win."

"Not if we have that attitude." Rose said, tackling Lizzie. The two rolled on the floor, trying to take down one another. Lizzie had Rose in a chokehold, laughing at her misery, when the door was opened once more.

A group of kids were lead into the room, outnumbering the adults. Jasmine walked in, weapon in hand, and pushed Lizzie off Rose, and stunning her.

"Miss Gilligan." Lizzie coughed. "How are you? Long time no see."

"Shut up." Jasmine said. She motioned to Oliver, who tied Lizzie up, and then to Rose.

"Angie gave us the call." She said with a smirk. "Gag her!" She yelled to Oliver.

"Thanks!" Rose said, hugging Jasmine.

"Mr. Hmm-Hmm-Hmm." Lizzie said. Oliver then forced her up, and led her out, barking at some of the kids to follow with her crew. They were lead out and away, the others cleaning themselves up.

"Oh my god, we did it!" Charlee yelled. "We took down DeVine!"

"With everyone's help." Rose added. "Good thinking Angie."

"No problem." Angie said. "We all took them down, though. These guys are incredible in hand-to-hand." She motioned at the past operatives, who blushed.

"We better go." Jasmine said, positioning to the kids. "If they found out we left, our parents won't be happy. We don't have a tyrannical principal, so we don't get excuses."

"That's fine." Rose said. "Thanks again!"

"See ya!" Jasmine said as she led the kids out.

"That's the KND." Bradley explained. "Jasmine's the leader."

"A damn good one, too." Rose added. "I will happily give her my job once I'm in the AND."

"Wow." Nigel said, stunned from the battle. "I have dated a major bitch."

"You're right about that." Chris said, slinging his arm around Nigel's shoulders. "But don't worry, it'll be better." He nodded his head to Rachel and gave him a sky smirk. Rose rolled her eyes, and gave her brother a playful slap.

"I guess we're suspended." Will said, looking around the ruined office. The office had papers everywhere, burned spots, and it was an overall mess. "If not expelled."

"Once again." Bradley added. "Wanna get some ice cream? I didn't eat today."

"Sounds like an amazing idea." Will said. He then looked to Angie, who looked out of place in the office. She was about to go to the door, when Will called her back.

"Yo, Angie?" He called. Angie looked up at him, her hair falling out of it's ponytail and into her blue-green eyes.

"Wanna come?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, you're probably suspended now, and well, you did get Jas down here and everything."

"Sure." She said. "And those were some awesome techniques with the gun. I would love to learn them."

"It's nothing too hard," He said as they walked out.

"How?" Alex said. "They hate each other one day, then they're okay the next. What the fuck?"

"It's a classic Wally and Kuki relationship." Charlee replied. "They hate each other one day, then they're best friends the next."

"A Wally and Kuki relationship?" Fanny asked.

"Trust us, you guys are huge in the TND." Alex said. "Everyone looks up to you."

"Even though...?" Abby trailed off, eying Rose who was still talking with Nigel and Chris.

"No one thought that was fair." Charlee explained. "But what was done, was done. C'mon, let's catch up with Angie and Will before they decide to kill each other again."

* * *

"So, the entire organization is completely underground now?" Rachel asked Rose over their ice cream. Everyone had broken up into groups, Rachel, Rose,Bradley, Nigel, and Chris in one, Charlee, Alex, Fanny, Hoagie, Abby, and Patton in another, while Will and Angie shared in a small booth, their dynamic completely changing from a few days ago.

"Yeah, we did it in about two years, and we mainly work from there. It's actually pretty cool. Most of us are or the Moonbase though." Bradley said.

"It's still amazing how much has changed, even though the adults have a lot of power right now." Nigel added.

"Not for long since we took down Lizzie today." Rose said happily. "I think things are looking up."

"Finally." Chris said. "We so deserve it. Maybe after we save the organization, we can finally settle down and, you know, have social lives."

"You could finally get a date." Bradley said sarcastically. Chris gave him the finger while Rose snorted.

"He's right though." Chris said hastily. "I'm a seventh wheel."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, Charlee and Alex flirt constantly, Angie and Will have their love/hate relationship, and Bradley and Rosie can't keep their hands off each other. I'm the only single person in this friend group." Chris said.

"Shut up!" Rose exclaimed, giving Chris a slight slap. "Charlee has Cameron, Will and Angie will kill themselves in a relationship, and me, Alex, and Bradley are not in relationships. Plus, there's Mindy."

"Yeah," He said, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "There's Mindy."

"Let's change the subject." Bradley said with a laugh. "Can we explain anything else about the future to you?"

"Riverdale." Rachel said immediately. "Please."

"Did someone say Riverdale?" Charlee asked, flying over to the table.

"And you summoned Charlee Jesus Riverdale Christ." Bradley said.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Can you explain the series to me?"

"Well, I can't in one night, but I...oh my god!" She said, stopping her sentence out of nowhere. "I can do it this year."

"Oh,no." Bradley said. Charlee began grinning like a maniac and writing down things on a napkin, squealing occasionally.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"She's been wanting to do Riverdale group costumes for years now." Rose explained. "Now, she has enough people."

"Will can be Jason Blossom, Mindy can be Midge Klump, I can be Veronica," She rambled, scratching things down.

"Why is Charlee saying Riverdale character's names under her breath?" Alex asked.

"She has enough people, now." Bradley explained.

"No, no, no, no ,no ,no, God no!" He said,rubbing his temples.

"And another show that has greatly influenced America, the Office." Bradley said.

"Hey, I love that show!" Hoagie said. "What happens to it in the future?"

"Nothing much, after Michael leaves, Angela and Dwight get married and that's it." Chris said.

"What?!" The past asked. The future looked to each other, realizing they had, once again, exposed the future.

"Let's go back to the apartment and watch." Bradley said simply. "It's best we say no more."

* * *

When they got back to Charlee, Will, and Alex's apartment, they found Mindy on the couch with Kuki and Wally, watching the season two finale of Riverdale.

"I got suspended." Mindy said with a shrug.

"We are too." Charlee said, sitting down by her. "And we caught Miss DeVine."

"No way!" Mindy said, springing up. "How?!"

"These guys can kick some ass." Angie responded. "And I called Jas. DeVine's in Arctic prison now."

"Wally and Kuki kicked some ass, too." Mindy said. "That bitch Brooke will have a black eye for weeks!"

"Shh." Kuki said. "Betty's talking to her dad."

"She's addicted." Mindy explained.

"It's season two." Charlee said with a laugh. "Bughead is the off the rails this season."

"Let's turn it before season three starts." Will said, taking the remote, and changing the channel, Kuki pouting.

As they settled in and watched the last season of the Office, the group finally came together as a community of kids who just wanted a better world for other children.

"They aren't too bad, you know." Bradley said to Rose as the opening credits played.

"No," Rose responded. "They aren't."

"You ready for tomorrow?" Bradley asked her. Rose stared at the TV, not looking at him.

"No." She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "Nobody will be."

"You're right." He said. "Nothing will be the same."

She nodded as they stared at the TV. Like Bradley and Rose, Will, Chris, Charlee, and Alex stared at the TV, trying to distract themselves from their mission, and what my happen.

And how it would change their lives forever.

 **A/N: Oh, my god, Nat's back again! Brothers, sisters everybody sing! Gonna bring the flavor show you how, gotta question for you better answer now, yeah.**

 **Am I...?**

 **I need to stop.**

 **Happy Halloween! Hope everyone had fun! I'm not allowed to legally trick or treat anymore, and I was forced to stay in due to influenza, but I finally published this chapter! And listened to Halloween music on repeat, as you can tell from above.**

 **Sorry about the wait, once again, and hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will probably be the most eventful chapter, so stay tuned for more!**

 **So tempted to put 'on Disney Channel'.**

 **I need to stop.**

 **Please review if you liked, love, or have a problem with it!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Bye- Nat**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Rose was the first to wake up in the morning, on the couch with Bradley. The rest were sound asleep on either the floor, or the chair, having passed out last night during the Office.

Rose deranged herself from the couch and went into the bathroom, locking the door and checking her phone. Sure enough, her mother had called three times. Rose called her back, expecting her anger.

"Hey, mom." Rose said nervously when she answered the phone.

"Rose Delilah Peters where on earth have you been?!" Her mother demanded.

"Sorry, I passed out at Charlee's." She replied.

"Oh, from the eventful day you had, trashing an office!" Her mother replied. Rose winced.

"Sanchez told you." She said.

"Yes, he did. And I want you and your brother home in twenty minutes. Rose, I swear! Why do you feel motivated to do such things?" Her mother said.

"DeVine attacked us! And I won't be home for the rest of the day, I have stuff to do with Chris. I'll call you when I'm done." She said.

"Rose, you come home this instant, or I will-" Rose cut her mother off by hanging up the phone. She then left the bathroom to wake up her friends.

"Bradley!" She said quietly, shaking his shoulder. He stirred and woke up.

"Hey,Rosie." He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"C'mon, let's wake up the others." She said.

They woke up Alex, Charlee, Chris, and Will, leaving the rest asleep in on the floor.

"C'mon, let's go!" Rose said, yanking her brother and Will up, while Bradley pulled Charlee and Alex out the door.

"Should we tell Mindy?" Bradley asked.

"Let me write her a note. Get them to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S." Rose said. Bradley led the sleepy teens out as Rose scribbled out a note, and left some money in case they were hungry. She then grabbed Will's keys and her jacket and ran out the door.

Bradley opened the door for her, where he was in the driving seat and the others were asleep in the back. Rose grabbed on one of the handles of the bus while Bradley set off to the moonbase.

"You think we'll be okay?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, the suits should be fine, I would make a tweak or two, but we don't really have time. Want to listen to something?" He asked. Rose nodded as he adjusted the radio, rolling his eyes when a certain song came on.

"If only Mindy were here." He said as the smash Deez Boiz hit "We Want It That Way" came on.

"I still feel bad about leaving her and Angie behind. They're part of the TND, too." She said.

"Yeah, but...you know what can happen." He said.

"Don't remind me." She said sadly. He glanced at her, feeling bad.

"Hey, Rosie, everything will be fine. We'll avoid them best we can. And if you're really not ready, I'm sure we can handle." He said. Rose's head shot up, giving Bradley a glare.

"I can handle it." She said hastily. "I'm not seven years old, Bradley."

"Rosie, you had panic attacks about this." He added. "I'm just saying, if you're not ready, we can manage."

"You don't think I'm strong enough." She said. Bradley went to say something, before she cut him off.

"You know what, I don't want to hear it. I'm going to the back." With that she walked away, Bradley mentally cursing himself.

 _"Dumbass!"_ He thought. _"You don't question Rose! It only makes her upset!"_

He looked in his rearview mirror to see Rose sitting in a chair, listening to music on her phone. She wasn't wearing anything special, just a tee shirt and jeans. Her hair was messy. She had bags under her eyes. Yet, she still looked amazing to him. Okay, she looked like an utter train wreck to him right now, but he didn't just like her for her looks, he liked her personality more than anything. The way she bosses around everyone, and takes action into her own hands. The way she could fight anyone, and win. And also, the way she cared for her adoptive sister, even after everything she did to her. She still loves her, as Rose had told him a few nights ago.

 _"Great job, Rose, now things will be awkward all day."_ Rose thought to herself.

She looked to Bradley, gazing sadly at the back of his seat. Why she allowed herself to become so close to him, she didn't know. She made it through high school having no boyfriends, sticking to her small friend group, and staying out of the way of people shedding want to associate with. Sure, she tried to be friendly, but she never went farther than that. Chris, Bradley, Charlee, Alex, and Will were here only friends and she was completely fine with that. She didn't want any boyfriends, and did a good job of avoiding romances until this summer. Charlee thought she was insane, but she didn't understand.

"Hey, Rose."

Rose tore her eyes away from Bradley to see Charlee, slightly awake and standing by her. Charlee sat down, yawning.

"Hey," Rose said. "You're up."

"Couldn't sleep that well after you woke me up. And yes, I heard everything with Bradley." Charlee said, her voice dropping low. "What's up?"

"I don't like people underestimating me." Rose shrugged. "I thought you'd know that by now."

"He's just looking out for you, Rose." Charlee said. "But I get it. Remember, I live with Will and Alex."

"Sucks, huh?" Rose asked. Charlee nodded and took a thing of cigarettes out of her pocket. She offered Rose one and she nodded, Charlee lighting up hers, then Rose's.

"Where's your juul?" Rose asked, taking a huff on her cigarette.

"Left it at home. I stole these from Will." Charlee responded, exhaling the smoke.

"You going to be okay?" Rose asked.

"I'm smoking, aren't I?" Charlee said sarcastically.

"Right." Rose said. "Wake up on the wrong side of the floor?"

"It's just Cameron." Charlee sighed. "He's being such a dick. Yeah, we haven't seen each other in a week, but we've been busy. I told him to stop by when I work, but he doesn't want to. He's just been missing me off some much lately!"

"This is why I don't date." Rose said. "It just ends in misery." Charlee gave her a look and Rose responded with a look of her own.

They smoked in silence for a few more minutes before they reached the moonbase, both stomping out their cigarettes and standing up.

"Will, Chris, and Alex still asleep?" Bradley asked after he parked the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Yeah." Charlee said. "Let's wake them up and get in there. The suits take forever to put on."

They woke up Chris, Will, and Alex and dragged them into the base, to get ready for the mission that no one was fully prepared for.

* * *

Mindy woke up that morning, rolled on her side, next to her younger mother. She smiled softly and stretched, going into the kitchen for breakfast. She took out a thing of Rainbow Munchies and poured herself a bowl, going back into the room and turning on the TV. She watched half an episode of Parks and Recreation before Angie woke up from Mouse Rat's performance of "Bye, Bye, Lil' Sebastian".

"Hey," Angie yawned. "Where'd you get those?"

"Kitchen." Mindy said, not taking her eyes off the TV.

Angie went into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl, thinking about Will. They had finally had a decent conversation with each other before she fell asleep, Will being nice to her for once. Angie smiled a the thought of his laugh and his dimples, before realizing that Will wasn't in the apartment.

Neither was Charlee, Bradley, Rose, Chris, or Alex.

"Hey, Mindy," Angie started, sitting next to Mindy on the couch. "Where is Will, Charlee, Alex, Rose, Chris, and Bradley? Did they go out for some groceries or something?"

Mindy looked away from the TV and at Angie, confused.

"They're right-" Mindy said, before noticing their absence. "Oh."

"Yeah." Angie said.

"Go check if the C.O.O.L.B.U.S is out back, I'll check their rooms." Mindy said. Angie ran out the door, and Mindy got up and went to Charlee's room, noticing a note on the counter.

 ** _"Mindy, we have some stuff to do with AND. Sorry this was so last minute, we got called in this morning. Here's a fifty for food. Thanks- Rose."_**

Mindy shrugged and went back to the couch. It made sense, they were all nearly adults, Chris, Rose, and Bradley already being eighteen.

 _"I can't believe he's already eighteen."_ Mindy thought to herself.

 _"And he's so much more mature than most eighteen year olds. He's so hot."_ A voice in her head said. She blushed.

 _"And he would never go for a stupid girl like you."_ She sighed sadly as Angie came back in.

"It's not out there." She said.

"Yeah, they left a note." Mindy said, holding up Rose's note. "They're doing AND stuff."

"Hmmm." Angie said. She raised her eyebrow, but shrugged picking up her bowl and continuing to eat. They sat in silence for about half an hour, until loud knocking interrupted the silence, and awoke the others.

"The hell?" Angie asked. Mindy shrugged and went to open the door.

An angry man with dripping wet hair stood there. He's wet hair was a dirty blond, and his eyes where a light grey. He had on baggy pants and an old t-shirt. His frame was larger, and he was about medium height for a man. He looked angry, and was most likely, from the sound of that knocking.

"The fuck is Charlee?" He said, barging in.

"She's busy!" Mindy yelled at him, slamming the door. "Nice to see you too, Cameron."

"The hell are all these kids?" Cameron said, ignoring Mindy, and pointing at the past operatives. They stayed frozen at the sight of him, not expecting Charlee's boyfriend to look or be like that.

"Her, erm, cousins." Angie said, stepping in front of Cameron. "I'm Angie, Charlee's-"

"Whatever." He said, cutting Angie off. Angie gave him a glare and crossed her arms. "When will Charlee's ass be back here?"

"Hey!" Fanny yelled. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Why do you care?" He barked. Mindy glared at him.

"Probably some time tonight." Mindy replied to Cameron before Fanny could retort. "You can leave if that's all you want."

"Since she won't look at her phone, tell her to call me tonight or we're done." He said to her. He then went to the door, opened it, and slammed it shut.

Mindy glared at the door as he left. Fanny gave Mindy a look.

"That's her boyfriend?" She asked.

"Unfortunately." Mindy told her. "He's suck a dick."

"Why does she put up with him?" Patton asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know." Mindy shrugged. "She met him at a rough time in her life, and she's been with him ever since."

"What happened?" Fanny asked. Mindy's eyes widened and she shook her head 'no'.

"Charlee would never forgive me if I told any of you. Go back to sleep, it's only nine. Cameron must work today." Mindy said.

"Not going to argue with that." Hoagie said. Almost immediately, he, Wally, Kuki, Fanny, Patton, and Abby fell back asleep, leaving Nigel and Rachel up.

"I can't sleep." Rachel said.

"I guess you guys can go ahead and help yourselves to breakfast. Rainbow Munchies are in the kitchen." Mindy said with a shrug. She and Angie went back to watching TV as Nigel and Rachel arose and made breakfast.

"It seems...quieter in here." Nigel said. Rachel nodded, then gasped.

"Hey, where are Rose, Chris, Bradley, Charlee, Will, and Alex?" She asked Mindy and Angie.

"Oh, there at the moonbase." Angie said. "Something about AND duty."

"Okay." Rachel said, superstition is her voice. Nigel gave her a 'what are you thinking look' and she shrugged and made her way to the couch.

* * *

After an hour at the base, the six were deceased in black suits that covered every inch of body, except for their heads. The suits were made out of thick leather, and came with gloves, boots, and other accessories. They were all identical, except for Charlee's who had a blue cuff on her left wrist.

"How are they working?" Rose asked as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail.

"Let's see." Charlee said. She pressed her cuff, which lit up and allowed her to press on some buttons.

Suddenly, Will's suit turned into a blue sparkly dress that had the British flag on it. His boots were turned into high white ones, boosting him up a few inches. He looked enraged.

Bradley's suit then turned into a leopard bodysuit, and his gloves were replaced with fake, black nails. He looked about as happy as Will.

Alex was then wearing a pink nightie, complete with pink heels, and Chris, a black cocktail dress with black stilettos.

Rose was last, her suit turning into a simple adidas tracksuit, and sneakers. She laughed at the boys with Charlee as they glared at them in their Spice Girls costumes.

"You turned us into the fucking Spice Girls!" Alex yelled. Rose and Charlee doubled over in laughter, which sent Bradley and Chris laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Will demanded. His face matched his hair, red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry." Bradley laughed out. "But you and Baby-"

"Look so adorable together." Chris managed.

"You can't say anything, Posh!" Alex yelled. This sent Bradley laughing madly.

"Or you, Scary!" Will exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." Charlee giggled out. She pressed something on her wrist and reverted everyone into their original suits before a fight began. Will and Alex were still fuming, while Bradley and Chris still giggled.

"They work. Now, we're ready." She said.

"Why again do you get the controls?" Bradley asked.

"Because, I made them." She retorted. "And it's not like you can't change into anything by yourself. I just have power of all of them."

"Fine." Bradley huffed. "I set up the time machine, it should be ready."

"Let's go." Rose said.

They walked into a control room. The room had blueprints, wires, and unfinished machines littering the floor, and in one corner, a time machine that looked almost exactly like Hoagie's glowed a bright blue.

Rose stood back, then stepped through it easily, the other five following her as she went in. After all six had exited the room, the machine stopped glowing, and a clock illuminated '2 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds.' In other words, they had three hours until the machine would open again.

Rose stepped onto the wooden ground gracefully, her companions following her. They had walked into a wooden room, which had an old, ratty purple couch in one corner, and a podium in the other. This was the 2014 TND Sector V Briefing room.

"Wow." Will said. "It didn't look too bad in it's hayday."

"I'll say." Charlee agreed.

"We don't have time to admire the treehouse!" Rose exclaimed. "You know the plan. Alex, Will, you guys are going to find Numbuhs 3, 4, 60, and 86. You know to keep them away from the treehouse. Chris, Bradley, you guys are going to stay here, and look for anything that could be useful. Plans, blueprints, weapons, anything. Char, you and me are going to look for Numbuhs 1, 2, 5, and 362."

"Got it, and can we change?" Alex asked. "It's hot today!"

"Well, duh." Rose said. "We can't go around in our army clothes."

"Sweet!" Alex said as his suit changed into a pair of short and t-shirt. Will did the same, changing into board shorts and a tank top.

Everyone else changed into summer apparel as Will, Alex, Rose, and Charlee left for outside, and Bradley and Chris for other rooms.

Will and Alex, and Rose and Charlee went their separate ways, Will giving them a salute of good luck before running off. Rose and Charlee were walking on the sidewalk, when Charlee asked Rose,

"Rose, what day did Bradley take us to?"

"July 11, 2014." She replied. Charlee's mouth flew open, but before she could say anything, Rose said,

"I know. I chose the date for a reason though. I know exactly what happens." She looked down at her ruby ring, and spun it on her finger. "It was the only date I could do it."

* * *

"So, where are they?" Will asked Alex as they approached the beach.

"It's summer, and they're teenagers that live near the beach, where else would they be?" Alex said.

"Good thinking. You check the sand for a head, I'll look around the water." Will said, taking his shirt off.

"Yeah, and wait." Alex said. He pulled a container for what looked like a face mask and opened it. "Put some of this on your face."

"What is it?" He asked as he put it on.

"A cream that Mindy made. It transforms you into the Riverdale character you look the most like." Alex explained as he put some on himself.

"Ah, great I'm going to look like Archie Andrews!" He exclaimed. Sure enough, Will's face contorted into that of KJ Apa as Archie. Alex's turned into Cole Sprouse's as Jughead.

"Hey, it's not that bad. At least you don't look like a Disney star." Alex said.

"Why Riverdale, anyway?" Will asked.

"I think it was a Christmas present for Char. I'm not for sure, I stole it when she wasn't looking." He said.

"Fine, Juggie." Will said. "Text me if anything is up. See ya." He said as he ran off.

"See you, Andrews!" Alex yelled. As Alex ran off, he bumped into a girl, causing them both to collapse.

"Sorry." He said, standing up and holding a hand to help the girl up. "I'm a klutz."

"That's fine." She said. He looked to see the face of a sixteen year old Kuki Sanban. He jumped back in realization.

"I'm a klutz too." She smiled at him. "I'm Kuki, and you are?"

"J-j-jughead!" Alex exclaimed. "Jughead Jones."

"Nice to meet you." She said warmly. She then looked to the ground to see two ice creams, covered in sand. "Oh, dammit, Kuki."

"Hey, it's not your fault!" Alex said. "I bumped into you. Let me buy you two new ones."

"You don't have to!" Kuki said.

"I insist." Alex argued. Kuki shrugged and they made their way to the snack shack.

"So, Jughead," Kuki began. "Where are you from?"

"Riverdale." He answered quickly. "It's a town in New York, next to Greendale. Weird stuff happens up their, and I needed to get away with my friends Archie, Veronica, and Betty."

"Huh." Kuki said. "Never heard of it. Well, it must be better than here."

"I don't know about that." Alex said with a chuckle. "Right now, the town is being run by Veronica's mobster dad. Archie had to go to juvie for a few months, and now we're just taking a break."

"Wow." Kuki laughed. "Well, our town is overrun with tyrannical adults at the moment."

"Interesting." Alex said, like he didn't know.

They made their way to the front, where Alex purchased the replacement ice cream with the spare change he had. Kuki then led him to her spot on the beach, where Wally was buried up to his neck in sand. Fanny and Patton were there too, Fanny reading a book and Patton playing a game on his phone. Fanny also had a medium sized baby bump, which was slightly hidden by her sundress.

"Hey guys!" Kuki said happily. "Here's your ice cream, Fan." She handed Fanny the cone, and sat down next to Wally.

"Hey, Kooks." Fanny said. She then looked up to see Alex (who still looked like Jughead) standing there awkwardly.

"Who are you?" Fanny asked.

"Oh, guys this is Jughead Jones." Kuki said. "Jughead, this is Fanny Fulbright, Patton Drilovsky, and my boyfriend, Wally Beatles. Sit down silly!"

Alex sat down in the sand, giving everyone a small wave. "Hi." He said.

"Hey," Fanny said skeptically. "Have we met?"

"Doubt it." Alex said. "I'm from Riverdale, New York."

"No, I've seen you before." She said. Patton looked up from his game to see what his girlfriend was talking about.

"Wait, aren't you that Disney kid with a twin brother?" He asked.

"No!" Alex said quickly. "But I get that a lot. Apparently, I look a lot like him."

"Okay," Fanny said. "How did you meet Kuki?"

"He bumped into me and caused me to drop the ice cream." Kuki explained. "Then he offered to pay for replacements."

"Really?" Wally said, cranking his neck in the sand. "Why would you do that?"

"Hey, don't worry, man, I have a girlfriend." Alex said quickly. "Betty, Betty Cooper. She's out shopping with her friend Veronica."

"Okay." Fanny said. "So, what brings you to Cleveland, Jughead?"

"Needed to get away." Alex said. "I came with Betty, Veronica, my friend Archie, and a few other friends."

"Who are they?" Kuki asked. "You just mentioned Betty, Veronica, and Archie."

"Sweet Pea and Fangs." Alex said. "Yeah, their names are as stupid as mine."

Before anyone could comment, Will ran towards the group, still looking like Archie.

"Hey, Archie!" Alex yelled.

"Hey, Al- I mean Jughead." Will said. He stopped by them, his eyes bulging when he saw Kuki, Wally, Patton, and Fanny.

"This is Archie?" Kuki asked.

"Uh, yeah." Alex said. "Archie, this is Kuki, Wally, Patton, and Fanny."

"Hey," Will said. "So, how's everything going?" He asked Alex.

"Fine." Alex said. "Why?"

"Just checking. Can I sit down?" He asked.

"Sure," Kuki said. "Why don't you tell us about Riverdale."

Alex and Will grinned at each other, knowing this could take an entire day.

"Well, weird things began to occur in Riverdale, right after the death of Jason Blossom..." Alex began.

* * *

Rose and Charlee walked into a mall, Rose leading as Charlee followed.

"How do you know where we're going, Rose?" Charlee asked.

"Trust me, I know." Rose responded with a smile. "Do you happen to have anything to conceal our identities?"

"Yeah!" Charlee said. She fumbled in her pocket before she found a container that looked strikingly similar to the one Alex had.

"Put this on your face, it makes you look like a Riverdale character." She explained.

"Okay." Rose said. She wiped the cream on with Charlee. Rose then turned into Lili Reinheart as Betty Cooper, and Charlee turned into Camila Mendes as Veronica Lodge.

"Where did you get this?" Rose asked.

"I think it's my Christmas present from Mindy." She said. "Alex found it for me."

Rose nodded as the two walked through the mall, until Rose stopped at a certain shop. Inside, there were only four customers, the older teenage versions of Nigel and Hoagie, and the very pregnant Rachel and Abby. The four looked like they were shopping quietly, Rachel giving the occasional glance to the cashier. Charlee and Rose inched closer, hiding behind clothing racks.

"Rachel," Abby hissed at her. "Is this really a good idea. Girl, you're almost due!"

"I'll be fine." She whispered back. "I want to do one last thing for the organization."

"So do I." Nigel whispered. "Don't you guys want to, too?"

"Kinda." Hoagie whispered. "But, c'mon, we're all about to be parents, for christ's sake!"

"Biological parents." Rachel said with disdain. "We found some adoptive parents." Rachel said, placing her hands on her huge stomach.

"Really?" Abby asked, raising her eyebrow. "I thought you two were going to try and raise them?"

"Yeah, but we found some really nice people. They already have a daughter, and can't have anymore kids. They'll be better than two dumb teenagers." Rachel said.

"Huh." Abby said, looking down at her own bump. "Hey, um, Hoagie, why don't you and Nigel go and check out another store. Abby and Rachel will keep a look out here."

"Fine." Hoagie said. He and Nigel left, Charlee following them, while Abby turned to Rachel.

"The hell, Abby thought you and Nigie could do this?" Abby asked her.

"Well, we can't." Rachel told her, her voice cracking. "And these people have already done it once, they can do it again."

"What's the real reason, girl?" She asked.

"I can't do it to myself, Abby." She cried. "I can't give up my life for two babies. My parents won't look at me, I've been kicked out of the organization that's been my life since I was seven, and I can't give up any more. I want a life, Abby, I can't do this to myself."

"Wow." Abby said, giving her a look. "What does Nigel think?"

"He says it's my call." Rachel said. "But I can't do it to him either. He wants a life, too."

"To be honest, Hoagie and me have met with some adoptive parents to." Abby said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Abby said sadly. "They seemed really nice. Their names are Keith and Melony Williams. I think they'll be good for him." She said.

Rachel nodded. She picked up a ring from the jewelry table and examined it.

"This is too cute." She said, showing Abby. It was a small ring with a ruby gemstone in the middle. Rachel knew she couldn't fit it for months, but maybe someone else would be able to one day.

"It is." Abby said.

They continued shopping fora few minutes, Nigel and Hoagie coming back into the store followed by Charlee, who crouched down in an isle, not with Rose.

"Hey, Nigel." Rachel said calmly. "What do you think of this-" Rachel stopped in the middle of her sentence, her eyes going wide, and he hand going to her stomach. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, water dripped from where she was standing, Rachel looking down to see it. Nigel's eyes nearly popped from his sockets, while Hoagie and Abby exchanged surprised looks.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed. "It's time!"

"Let's get out of here." Nigel said, leading her to the exit, the ring she had still clenched in her fist. The store alarm went off, but Nigel and Rachel were already far away from the exit.

Abby and Hoagie ran after them, Abby getting on her phone to call their friends. Charlee got up from her hiding spot and ran to Rose, who had leaped up at the sound of Rachel screaming.

"Should we follow?" Charlee asked. Rose nodded and they took off.

* * *

The hospital buzzed with patients when Rachel, Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby had gotten there. As Rachel and Nigel talked to the doctor, Abby and Hoagie had spotted their friends.

Patton, Wally, Kuki, and Fanny had been avidly listening to the plot of the fifth season of Riverdale (not that they knew) when Abby had given them the SOS call. They had immediately left, not before explaining to the boys that a friend of theirs had gone into labor. Will and Alex had followed at a distance, and were currently in the men's room.

"Hey, when did she go into labor?" Fanny asked as Hoagie and Abby came over to them.

"While we were at the mall, trying to find a suspect in a new TND case." Abby explained. "Where were you guys?"

"At the beach." Kuki said. "We met these two boys from New York."

Rose and Charlee, who had sat behind the group, perked up, giving each other odd looks.

"Yeah, Archie and Jughead." Fanny said.

"Great," Charlee whispered to Rose. "I'm Veronica and Will's Archie!"

"As if that show didn't have enough incest." Rose said.

"Hey guys," Rachel said, coming over to the group with Nigel.

"Oh my god, Rach." Kuki said. "I can't believe you're in labor."

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Hey, I've gotta go to my room. Can one of you guys call this number and tell them I'm having the twins." She held out a scrap piece of paper, which Kuki took.

"Sure, why?" She asked.

"I chose a family." Rachel said sadly. "They're going to take care of my babies."

She was then guided into a wheelchair by a nurse and pushed into a room, Nigel following her.

"She's giving them up?" Kuki asked. Abby and Hoagie nodded.

"Wow." Patton said. "Out of all of us, I thought they could do it."

"We all thought so." Fanny said. "I thought if they could do it, so could we." She said, giving Patton a sad look.

"Rachel said that she wanted a life." Abby said. "And that she couldn't do it."

"Yeah, Nigel practically said the same thing." Hoagie said. "But he said, he'd psupport Rachel in whatever she wanted to do."

"Wow." Wally said.

Alex and Will had come out of the restroom, now back to themselves. Charlee looked up from where she and Rose sat and ran over to them.

"Hey, it's me, Charlee." She whispered.

"Charlee?" Alex questioned. "You using that stuff Mindy made?"

"Duh." She said. She then led the two over to where Rose sat.

"Rosie, why did you choose today?" Will asked, sitting by her. "I mean, it's your-"

"I know." Rose said. Her voice sounded cracked and upset. "I did it for a reason. Just call Bradley and Chris and tell them to hurry up."

Rose then put a magazine in her face to avoid further questions, as Alex texted Chris. Charlee and Will gave each other sad looks, before slumping in their seats.

* * *

After an hour in the waiting room, nothing had changed for anyone, though the adoptive parents had arrived. They had gone into Rachel's room, leaving the rest to their thoughts. Rose had continued to read magazines, Alex and Will had played on her phones, while Charlee absent-mindedly watched TV. The other six had done a combination of that, until Kuki had asked Wally to come and talk with her.

"I'll follow them." Alex said, quietly following them.

Another few minutes had passed, when Bradley and Chris showed up at the hospital. Rose and Charlee had removed their masks an hour ago, Chris and Bradley recognizing them.

"Hey," Bradley said. "What's up?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Rose said, putting down her magazine.

"Alex told us." Chris explained. "What's going on?"

Rose gulped, before explaining.

"Rachel went into labor." She said. Chris's jaw dropped, and he sprung up, leaving the waiting room. Rose followed after him, leaving Bradley, Will, and Charlee alone.

* * *

"Wally, I'm pregnant." Kuki said to Wally in a spare hospital room. She had waited until they _thought_ they were alone, even though Alex was on the other side and could here everything.

"What?!" Wally screamed. "When did you find out?!"

"A week ago." Kuki said fearfully. "When I found out, I thought we could do it, but, now that Rachel and Nigel are giving up their babies, I don't think we can."

She sat down on the bed and began to cry. Wally out his arm around her, letting her cry into his chest.

"We'll do whatever you want." Wally said, rubbing her back.

"What do you want?" She asked him. He looked down sadly. She got the gesture and began to cry even more.

"You don't want our baby." She cried.

"Kooks..." He trailed off. She only shook her head.

"I know." She said sadly. "I know you don't want it."

Wally neither confirmed nor denied, he just let Kuki cry into his chest.

Outside, Alex sat slumped on the door, a few tears coming out of his eyes.

 _"Like hell you wanted me, 'dad'."_ He thought to himself.

 _"Or you, 'mom'. You gave me away, didn't you?"_

Kuki and Wally stayed in the room, trying to ignore the fact that they had a child on the way, and unaware that said child was a wall away.

* * *

"Hey, Patton, can we talk?" Fanny asked him. She had lifted herself up, and grabbed Patton's hand. They left the room, leaving Abby and Hoagie to themselves.

Out of instinct, Charlee rose up and followed to couple, Will following her. Bradley shrugged and turned back to the TV, as Abby and Hoagie began to talk among themselves.

"What did you want to talk about?" Patton asked once they were in a hallway.

"Patton, I know what I want to do with our baby." She said to him.

"What?" He asked.

A few tears fell down Fanny's face before she answered. He quickly wiped them away.

"I want to put him up for adoption." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay," Patton said. "I'm sure we can find a family-"

"No," She said, cutting him off. "I don't want to know who's getting him. I just want to give him up."

"Fan-" He said.

"Patton, if I know, I'll try to go after him. I don't want to know." She explained. Patton only nodded and pulled her in for a hug.

A couple of feet away, rare tears fell down Will's cheeks. Charlee had put him in a hug, tears falling down her cheek as well.

"Hey," Patton said to Fanny. "It will be okay. Besides, it's not like this will ever happen again."

Charlee's few tears turned to full blown sobs at those words, Will wrapping his arms around her. He led her out of the hallway and into an empty room, where her sobs grew.

"W-w-why couldn't they have a least found parents for us?" She cried. "Why didn't love us enough to do that?"

"I don't know, Char." Will cried. "But hey, they gave us to the same foster parents?"

"Will, we may not have met!" She cried.

"I know, but hey we did!" He said, trying to comfort her.

"I love you, bro." She said, hugging him tightly.

"Love you too, sis." He said.

The two continued to cry, as their parents stood out in the hallway, oblivious to their children a room away.

* * *

"They seem like such a nice couple." Abby said to Hoagie as they discussed the possible adoptive parents of their baby. Bradley sat right behind them, secretly eavesdropping on the conversation.

"They do." Hoagie agreed. "Did they tell you what they wanted to name him?"

"No." Abby said. "What?"

"Bradley Thomas." He said with a smile. Abby laughed.

"Did you tell them his middle name is your brother's name?" She asked.

"Nah," He said. "They seemed to love the name."

Abby smiled and put a hand on her stomach, stroking it softly.

"I wish we could keep him." She said sadly.

"Abbs, it's whatever you want." He said.

"Hoagie, we can't be parents." She said, a tear falling down her cheek. "We're teenagers."

"I figured." He said sadly,placing his hand on her stomach. "I'm gonna miss this little dude."

"We both will." She said, placing her head on his shoulder.

Behind them, Bradley sat with his arms crossed, fighting back tears.

 _"Didn't miss me enough to find me."_ He thought.

Abby and Hoagie continued to sit in silence, as their son sat right behind them.

* * *

"Come on Rachel, just another push." The nurse said to her. Rachel's face was red and sweaty, her hair back in a messy ponytail, and her legs spread wide open. Nigel was at her side, holding her hand, as the adoptive mother was at her other side, holding her other hand.

Rose and Chris stood outside the room, their ears pressed to the wall.

Rachel screamed, holding their hand tighter as a baby came out of her uterus. The doctor lifted the baby up for Rachel to see. The baby let out it's first cry as it's adoptive father cut the cord.

"Here's the girl!" The doctor said happily. The baby girl was then taken to be cleaned up, as Rachel was ordered to push again.

She screamed, and began pushing, trying to get the final one out. Finally, after what felt like forever, she gave one last push, and another baby emerged.

"And here's the boy!" The doctor said as the adoptive father cut the cord again.

The two babies were cleaned up, and placed into the arms of their adoptive parents, who were crying at the sight of them.

"Oh, Rachel, Nigel, thank you!" The mother cried.

"They're perfect." The father said.

"No problem." Rachel said, tears streaming down her face. Nigel also had a few tears running down his cheeks.

"What were you guys going to name them again?" Nigel asked, brushing his face off.

"Rose Delilah and Christopher Benjamin Peters."

Outside, Rose and Chris cried at the sound of their biological parents giving them away, Rose's face stuffed into Chris's chest.

"Why didn't they want us?" She asked softly. "Why didn't any of them want any of us?"

Chris, Rose, Bradley, Will, Alex, and Charlee continued to sit in the hospital, listening to their parents' conversations about them, knowing that they would indeed give them away.

They would give them away, get married, break up, have more kids, and do all kinds of domestic shit, without even checking up on their first children. The ones they gave up. The ones they tried to forget about. The ones that caused them to lose their place in the Next Door organization.

The ones they didn't want.

 **A/N: Happy Early Thanksgiving to those in the U.S.!**

 **Well, didn't I warn you this chapter was going to be the most important?**

 **Please review if you liked it!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed, so tell me of you didn't like it!**

 **Bye- Nat**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Rose and Chris finally were able to calm down by the time the baby versions of themselves were put in the maternity ward. They slowly walked back to the waiting room, where they expected to see their friends waiting right were they were when they left. Surely enough, Charlee, Will, Bradley, and Alex were in their seat, all with tear-stained faces.

"Guys?" Rose asked. They turned to her and Chris, seeing that they had been crying, too.

"Rose, Chris, what happened?" Charlee asked. Rose's face crumpled, tears threatening to spill again.

"We saw them give us up." She said softly. Charlee rose up and pulled her into a hug.

"We pretty much heard that." Will said, pissed off. "Those fucking idiots didn't even have the decency to find us families."

"I know, right." Alex scoffed. "Wally straight out told Kuki he didn't want me."

"Yeah, it was Fanny who didn't want us." Will said, gesturing to Charlee.

"We have brilliant parents." Alex said.

"Hey, we better go." Bradley said, gesturing to the time. "Our three hours are almost up."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Will everyone be okay?"

"No," Chris answered her. "But we've never been right in the head."

"True." Bradley agreed. "This will screw us up, but for only like, a month."

"You two are honestly not making jokes about this." Will said, annoyed.

"Humor is their coping mechanism." Charlee said to him. "You and Alex use anger, I use self-pity, Rosie distracts herself, and they use humor. Let them be!"

"C'mon, let's go." Chris said. "Wouldn't want to be stuck her to see them walk away from me forever."

Will gave a groan, and Charlee gave him a swift kick in the leg.

* * *

Mindy, Angie, and the past operatives were all up, and eating pizza Mindy ordered earlier. They were currently talking about the TND, the KND, and what Mindy might possibly know about their future lives.

"Three kids?" Fanny said in disbelief. "I have three biological kids?"

"Technically, yeah." Mindy said. "Oliver and Gianna Fulbright. Oliver is the second in command of the KND, and the Drill Sergeant, while Gianna is about six. She'll probably go into Arctic Training sometime next year."

"Wow." Fanny said. Her friends were laughing in disbelief, knowing that Fanny had definitely planned not to have three kids (well, unbeknownst to her, four). "Three things come out of here."

"That's gross." Patton laughed.

"Hey, Patton, did you notice that her son was a _Drill Sergeant_?" Hoagie teased, his arm rapped around Abby. Abby gave him a slight shove, as Patton's face turned bright red.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Fanny said, her face as bright as Patton's.

"Maybe." Angie said. "He does act a lot like what some of the AND members said Patton acted like."

"Oh, God!" Patton moaned. Fanny raised her eyebrows in amusement, finding his grief over fatherhood entertaining as he found her grief over motherhood.

"Does anyone else have any other kids?" Kuki asked.

"Abby and Hoagie have a daughter, Jasmine." Angie added. Hoagie and Abby immediately turned to her, shocked.

"Jasmine Gilligan." Mindy said. "She's the KND Soopreme Leader. And a really good one."

"Almost a good as you." Angie said to Rachel. "And probably better than Chris."

"Chris was Soopreme Leader?" Nigel asked.

"For only a year." Angie replied. "But he was a pretty good one. Not like Numbuh 0 good, but not bad."

"Well, he was only in office for less than a year." Mindy said. "And, he had some stuff going on during his time as leader. Lindsay had made her switch to the teen ninjas, Father's mummified minions were all over the place, and on top of that, he was still technically leading his sector, even though Rose was second in command, Will was the Drill, Bradley was the head of machines, Alex the head of tactics, and Charlee was the medical head, and the Decomissioner."

"Charlee was in charge of decommissioning?" Fanny asked.

"Yeah, and she still is." Angie said. "But, we rarely decommission anyone anymore. It's mainly for special cases."

"That's interesting." Rachel said.

"Why?" Mindy asked.

"Well, Fanny is in charge of decommissioning, and Patton is the Drill. It's kind of weird that the people who took over their positions are siblings, considering they, well..." She explained. Fanny and Patton gave her gross looks.

"Yeah, never noticed that." Mindy agreed. "But, still. Chris just had a lot on his plate, and he only experienced leading five, back then he was leading five million. And after they became TND officers, he converted back to sector leader, but was offered the job as TND Soopreme Leader. He gave it to Rose, instead, because he was apparently better at leading small numbers."

"Why are you so defensive of Chris?" Angie asked, a smile plastered on her face.

"No reason!" Mindy said, slight blush on Her cheeks. "He was after all, the KND Soopreme Leader when I was inducted. He was one of the first people I met, after Will and Charlee."

"Right." Angie said, her eyebrows raised. "So, what are you doing for your birthday, Minds?"

Mindy shrugged. "Nothing really. With everything going on, I doubt that anyone will remember."

"Oh, c'mon, your mom will do something." Angie insisted. Mindy rolled her eyes slightly, and turned to see the other eight talking amongst themselves, probably bored from listening to Chris.

"What's going on with your mom?" Angie asked.

"I'll tell you later." Mindy said. Just then, the room became flooded in red light, a large beeping sound going off. Everyone stood up in fear, believing it was a fire alarm.

"Should we go?" Rachel yelled at Mindy. Mindy's face had turned pale. She shook her head and opened a drawer, pressing a button.

The button opened up a hidden storage place behind the TV, where lots of TND weapons were. Mindy yelled for everyone to grab one, while she got on her communicator.

"Jasmine!" The yelled. "We got the alarm, what's up?" Mindy listened for a bit until her face turned paler. Angie noticed and asked Mindy what the problem was. Mindy hung up after saying they'd be there.

"Jasmine sent us the signal!" She told them. "The KND moonbase is under attack by Father and his minions. The battle's growing too strong, she said it was urgent. Let's go!"

They ran out the door, Angie leading them to where a spare ship was hidden. It was smaller than the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, but could hold the ten of them. Angie instructed Hoagie to drive while she contacted the Arctic Base and Mindy contacted the other six.

"Dammit!" Mindy yelled. "I tried all of their communicators, but they aren't picking up. Where are they?"

"Probably on Mars?" Angie said. "That's where the AND is."

The rest of the ride was a frantic buzz of trying to get TND member to the KND moonbase. When Hoagie finally parked, Oliver Fulbright was standing there, his arms crossed.

"Numbuh 37!" He yelled at Mindy. "And Numbuh 85, c'mon! Jasmine told me to get you guys."

"Numbuh 68, what's up?" Mindy asked.

"He ambushed us." Oliver said. "We already have so many down. We need Numbuh 75 in the infirmary, ASAP!"

"We don't know where Charlee is." Angie said. "She, Will, Chris, Alex, Bradley, and Rose said they had a meeting."

"Crap!" He yelled. "Fine, Numbuhs 37, 3, and mo-, I mean 86, go to the infirmary. 37, you're in charge."

Mindy nodded and led Kuki and Fanny to the infirmary. The rest were left with Oliver.

"I need 1, 362, and 5 with Numbuh 52, or Jas." He said. "And 2, 4, and 60 with me. Numbuh 85, as soon as more TND or KND get here, led them in. Okay, move out!"

"One more thing, Numbuh 85." Oliver said. "Get your leaders up here. This is going to be messy."

Angie saluted him as he led the operatives into the battle.

* * *

The storage room in the TND moonbase sat quietly where the six left it, but the numbers on the portal where down to fifteen minutes. Rose then stepped through, followed by the rest of her friends. Their outfits were back to the large black suits, what they left in. Bradley pushed some buttons and the machine closed, followed by some beeping noises.

"What now?" Charlee asked. She and the rest were slightly out of breath, having ran from the hospital to the treehouse.

"Well,-" Rose was cut off by the sound of a communicator going off. Will held up his, making it stop beeping.

"Hey, Ange-" He said. His face turned grave as he listened, until he spoke to Angie again, saying they'd be there as soon as possible.

"Who was that?" Charlee asked.

"Angie, she said that a huge battle was going down at the KND moonbase." Will said to them. "Father and his minions, we have to go, now!"

"On it!" Bradley yelled. They ran out of the room and to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, where Bradley started it up.

After the five minute ride to the other side of the moon, they arrived to see Angie standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" Rose asked as she climbed out of the bus. Angie raised her eyebrow at the identical suits they were wearing, but didn't acknowledge them.

"Father." She said. "Char, they need you in the infirmary." Charlee nodded and ran off.

"Rose, Chris, I think Jasmine wants you guys with her, she's battling the worst with Numbuhs 1, 5, and 362. Will, Alex, Bradley, you guys are with me." She said.

Rose and Chris ran to where they saw Jasmine being brutally attacked by Father. Rachel, Nigel, and Abby were fighting a dozen of his minions at once, and losing. Chris something from his arm and set off goo on the minions, much to the disgust of them. Abby, Rachel, and Nigel smiled as they began to fight back.

As Jasmine laid on the ground, Father held a blazing hand in front of her, causing her to cry from the heat. She had burn marks on her skin already, and was practically begging for it to stop.

In his age, Father had remained in the same black and firey suit, his real identity being completely hidden by it. He laughed as Jasmine suffered, knowing that she couldn't take much more.

Rose then shot a gumball from her wrist on the back of his head, causing him to turn around in fury. Jasmine continued to lay there in misery, but no longer being harmed. Father smiled a wicked smile at Rose, knowing exactly who she was.

"Rose McKenzie-Uno Peters." He smiled. "Or more commonly known as Numbuh 71. Miss DeVine filled me in on your situation. Tell me, Rose, dear, how have you been?"

"Don't act like I'm not a threat, Uncle." Rose said to him. "My parents gave you a run for your money in their day, and you know I can, too."

"Dear niece," He said, the malice returning to his voice. "I've been taking down the Next Door Organization for years before they made the mistake of indicting you heathen children."

"And that's ending soon!" Rose yelled. She then tackled him, and punched him. He flipped them over, burning her flesh with his touch.

Their fight continued, Rose being much younger than Father, and being able to wear him down. He began to paint, not being as much of a fighter as Rose. Rose was about to win the battle before he pulled her down again, shining his burning hit hand in her face.

"You and your brother may be as strong as your parents, but you will never defeat me." He hissed in her ear. "I took them down by creating you. In a way, you should be thanking me." She whimpered under him, not being able to move.

"I'm the reason your stupid parents conceived you. Without me, you or your other friends wouldn't be here." He spat in her face. "You are completely worthless, Numbuh 71."

He then got off her, and called his minions to back off. They left from the battle, the KND yelling and screaming in their wake. They were wounded and sore, but not as much as their leaders were.

"Rose, Jasmine!" Someone yelled. Rose felt lightheaded as someone screamed by her. She looked to see Bradley, his lips moving. Yet, she couldn't hear what he was saying. Her brother, Will, Alex, and Charlee also pierced her vision, but she couldn't talk, hear, or move. She tried to move her mouth before passing out into a deep, dark sleep.

* * *

Rose awoke a few hours later, in a hospital room. Well, not a real hospital. More of the KND medical wing.

She stayed played down, feeling to weak to rise up, but her eyes fluttered around the seemingly empty room. An IV dropped in a corner, while her steady heartbeat was measured on a screen. The clock a few feet away read 6:30 pm. Everything was calm and quiet. Rose couldn't help but be suspicious.

Cautiously, she turned her head to the other side to see the window to her room, and Charlee, her brother, Bradley, Alex, and Will talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but could tell from their body expressions. They all had the angriest looks on their faces.

Charlee finally turned to the window and gasped, running into the room. She was now dressed in completely white scrubs, her hair held back in a messy ponytail.

The boys followed her, still dressed in their suits. Will had a black eye, Alex had a sling on his arm, but for the most part, they were not seriously harmed.

"Rosie!" Charlee cried. "How do you feel? What hurts? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Is everything-"

"I'm fine, Charlee." Rose said. "I feel a little tired, but I'm okay for the most part."

"Thank God." Charlee said, hugging her. "I feared the worst."

"What's happened?" She asked. They all stood awkwardly, not sure of how to answer her.

"Well, we took you guys to the infirmary, where Charlee worked on your wounds." Chris said. "And, after she was done, Oliver proposed an emergency meeting."

"Us, Oliver, Angie, and Mindy talked about what happened." Bradley said. "We don't know what Father's motive was, but it could've been to possibly rescue DeVine from captivity."

"After that, we decided it was time to declare...war." Will said. Rose nearly launched put of her bed at Will's words.

"Why?" She exclaimed.

"So many were hurt today, Rose." Charlee said. "We've even sent a few off to the AND medical ward. And apparently..."

"A gun was involved." Alex said. Rose's eyes widened. "An actual gun. It wasn't fired, but it dropped from the pocket of one of Father's minions. Some one could have died today, Rose."

"Holy fuck." Rose said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Chris said. "That's why we're in war."

"What's going to happen?" Rose asked.

"Well, Oliver, Angie, and Mindy and us got into a bit of a disagreement." Bradley admitted sheepishly.

"About what?" Rose said dangerously.

"Rosie, they want to call back banned members." Charlee said. "Our parents, Rose."

"They chat do that." Rose said. "We have to vote on what to do, and our vote will override their's."

"Yeah, they seemed pretty determined though." Will said. "They may call up the board."

"The board hasn't been called up in years." She said. "They wouldn't do that."

"You never know, Rose." Alex said. "Oliver and Mindy were determined that our parents could help, even though they don't even know that they're all of our parents. Angie seemed to agree with them."

"Another reason she shouldn't be apart of this." Will huffed. "She has bad judgement."

"Not now, Will." Charlee said.

"It doesn't matter." Rose said, sitting up. "Over my dead body will those idiotic, selfish asshole be allowed back in the organization. We're only keeping their teenage selves, and erasing their memories when they have helped us enough, and that's final!"

The five stepped back in fear, knowing that Rose could kill with that tone.

* * *

"What do you mean they said no?" Jasmine asked. She was in a hospital bed as well, with Angie, Mindy, and Oliver around her. They had just finished telling her everything that had happened after she passed out, and she was as enraged as they were.

"They hate our parents, Jasmine." Oliver said. "Probably for getting their treehouse cut down or something. Honestly, what did they ever do that was so extreme to them?"

"I don't know." Mindy said. "But I've wanted to get my mom back in for years. Every single time I have asked they've said no."

"I don't know what their grudge is, but they can just forget it." Jasmine said. "We need our parents to help us. I know we have their teenage selves, but that's not good enough. We need the real deal."

"I agree." Angie said. "Let's get the board to sign off. Their vote will override the other's."

"No," Jasmine said. "Let's do it now."

"How?" Mindy asked.

"Oliver, I have something in one of my jacket pockets." Jasmine said. Oliver grabbed her jacket and sifted around until he found a small red button, the size of a pen.

"That can call all of our parents in an instant if they still keep their communicators nearby." She said. "If we haven't got a response by tomorrow, we will simply call them back ourselves. It will also call Numbuhs 1, 4, 60, and 362."

Oliver pressed the button.

Outside the room, the past operatives listened with their ears pressed against the wall.

"What does this mean?" Kuki asked.

"It means, we'll be working with our adult selves." Nigel said. They all turned to each other and gulped.

* * *

Hoagie and Abby were sitting down at their table, quietly eating dinner when two loud beeps erupted through their small home. They exchanged excited glances as Hoagie ran to their bedroom.

He flew open the closet to see the two beeping communicators from their KND days. He squealed with joy and ran back to his wife, who was practically buzzing with excitement.

Fanny sat next to a handsome man on her couch, watching a movie. He went in for a kiss, which she responded, when the beep erupted from her bedroom. She got off him and ran to her bedroom side table, opening it to the beeping device. She cried with joy.

Kuki and Wally were kissing on her bed when the beep interrupted them, one from Wally's briefcase, and the other from Kuki's closet. They shared looks of joy before running to grab the communicators.

A tall, dark headed, man had thrown a blonde woman down on his bed when the noise went through his home. The adult Patton Drilovsky left her and ran to his closet, grabbing the device and spinning with joy.

A blonde woman was slumped down on her bed, exhausted from another day of being a single mother. The noise pierced her room, causing adult Rachel McKenzie to bolt to her closet. She helped with happiness.

A man was sleeping in his small bedroom when the final device went off, causing him to grab it from his bedside table with happiness. Adult Nigel Uno smiled in the darkness of his room.

"They finally need us!" Each adult had practically screamed.

They were back in the KND.

 **A/N: Another chapter done!**

 **Thank you to the lovely wallukiforever for both your nice review on this story, and the review on the companion. I honestly thought about making it into a multi-chapter fic, but I think I'll explain the story a bit more in this story. Thank you so much for the reviews though, you are awesome!**

 **And, thank you again to the amazing odetowords for another one of your reviews! Thank you so much for continuing with this story, you have no idea how much I love your reviews!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed! Please Review!**

 **Bye- Nat**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Rose is going to kill us!" Mindy squealed. She, Oliver, Angie, and Jasmine were still in Jasmine's hospital room, Mindy finally realizing what they have done. "She will literally tear our heads off!"

"I'm not worried about Rose." Jasmine said, standing up from her bed and stretching. "I have enough blackmail that I can send to the board if she wants to kill us. Like the time you, her, Will, Charlee, Alex, Bradley, and Chris inappropriately used the time machine to go back to 1999 to see the Backstreet Boys close down time square."

Angie raised an eyebrow. "The Backstreet Boys?" She asked Mindy.

"They are the biggest influence of Deez Boiz." Mindy said. "Their songs are their biggest inspiration."

"More like they steal their songs and make them plural." Jasmine said.

"No they don't!" Mindy insisted. "But that's not the point, no matter what blackmail you have on Rose, which is honesty not the best, it won't stop her from killing us. Blackmail is a great reason to kill!"

"We'll be fine." Oliver said. "She can't literally kill us, it's against KND code."

"She breaks the rules all the time!" Mindy yelled. "They all do! Like that one time they inappropriately used the time machine to go see Queen at Live Aid."

"They saw Queen?!" Angie asked in excitement. "At Live Aid?!"

"Yeah, I know, I know, it was the best concert ever, Queen is amazing, Freddie Mercury is Will's god, but still!" Mindy exclaimed. "They don't care about the rules, they will kill us!"

"Who will kill you?" Charlee asked as she came in the room. Oliver and Mindy yelped in fear as she came in and sat Jasmine down.

"Rose." Angie said to Charlee, her tone darker. "Mindy told us about the time you guys time-traveled to see Queen at Live Aid."

"We did." Charlee said, beginning to check Jasmine's vitals. "It was awesome. And Rose will kill you if you tell anyone else."

"Got it!" Mindy squeaked. She finished checking up Jasmine and stepped back.

"You're free to go." She said. Angie had crossed her arms and stood in front of her, not quite happy with the girl.

"Charlee." She said. "Would you guys like to finish our meeting."

"No." Charlee replied. "Rose already voted, so we definitely outnumber you. There's no way in hell we're bringing back the original Sector V."

Charlee then left, a wicked smile growing across Angie and Jasime's faces.

"Oh, Numbuh 75." Jasmine said. "We so are."

* * *

"Okay, Rosie, let's go." Chris said to her as he helped his sister up.

Rose got up by herself and walked to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, which Bradley had already started up. As she, Will, Alex, Chris, and Charlee left the KND moonbase to go to the TND moonbase, a red car parked in the moonbase lot (which was secured by a thick layer of glass that allowed oxygen to the base). Rose raised an eyebrow and watched as five adults got out of the car and went into the moonbase.

"Who are they?" Chris asked. It was just her and him, Charlee, Bradley, Will, and Alex already being in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"I didn't get a good look." Rose said. "Maybe AND officials coming to check on the KND?"

"Should we go back in?" Chris asked her. "We were involved."

"Yeah, let's go." Rose said. "Guys, c'mon! The AND is here!" She yelled at the bus. The other four emerged, their hands in their pockets.

"Do we have to?" Alex whined as they began walking to the entrance. "I'm tired!"

"Shut up, Alex!" Rose yelled at him. "The AND are here. You know, the people we'll be in less than two years?"

"Joy." He said.

* * *

As soon as all of the adult operative had been given the SOS call, they had began to look for the easiest and quickest way to get it space. Nigel actually had a ship (he stole one before he left the TND), Patton had connections with NASA, and Rachel had her connections in Canada, too.

For the rest of the group, Hoagie had built a ship for emergencies. It was designed from his red Camry from 2019, and had been sitting in the Gilligan's basement since 2022. Abby and Hoagie had tried to hide it from Jasmine, who they did not want to know that they were in the KND, and were kicked out. She had found out the hard way.

As soon as they got the call, Fanny, Abby, Hoagie, and Kuki had called one another, wanting to know if everyone had been called back. As soon as they had talked to one another, they agreed to meet at Hoagie's and Abby's, to go from the re-designed ship, Wally in tow.

"I can't believe we're going back!" Kuki squealed as she entered the ship. "Its been so long since we've been in the Next Door!"

"Calm down, Kuki." Fanny said to her. "Something bad probably happened. That's why we're being sent in."

"You're being awfully negative today." Hoagie said to Fanny. "Aren't you a little happy we may be re-admitted as officers?"

"Kind of." She said sadly. "But if we're all being readmitted, then someone else is too."

"Patton?" Abby asked. "You're worried about him?"

"Yes!" She hissed. "He's the father of Oliver."

"Am I missing something here?" Wally asked. "Who's Oliver?"

"My son." Fanny said to him harshly. "Patton, like you, never wanted to be a father."

"Still mad about that?" Wally asked.

Before she could snap back, Abby broke up the brewing fight and separated the two, the rest of the ride being silent, save for Kuki's cheering.

* * *

As the five walked around the new and improved KND Moonbase in awe, Jasmine immediately saw them, and walked straight over to them.

"Mom, dad?" She said. Hoagie and Abby turned to her, Hoagie immediately pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my god, my baby's the KND Soopreme Leader!" He yelled. "I've always known you'd be an amazing KND operative. Oh honey, don't worry, we figured it out the year you were a cadet. Oh, you thought we didn't know."

"Dad!" Jasmine yelled playfully. "Yeah, I kinda guessed you knew."

"Leave her alone, Hoagie!" Abby said to her husband.

"Well how can you keep a secret from four past Next Door operatives?" Oliver said, walking up behind her. Fanny pulled him into a hug,which he tried to be released from.

"Are all your kids here?" Wally asked Hoagie.

"Mom!" Mindy yelled. Kuki turned around and smiled at Mindy. Behind her was Angie, standing awkwardly along the parents.

"So we have some things to explain to you before we can get you guys back in the..."

"JASMINE GILLIGAN! OLIVER FULBRIGHT! ANGELINA FRANKLIN! AND MINDY SANBAN! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Rose roared from behind them. She and the others were red in anger at seeing their biological parents standing their. Well, most of them.

"Rose!" Angie yelled at her. "The hell?"

"Charlee?" Fanny asked.

"Hello, Miss Fulbright." Charlee said to her mother in the most annoyed tone.

"You're apart of the TND?"

"Yeah." She said.

"How do you know Charlee?" Wally asked, recognizing his student.

"She babysits Gia, my daughter." Fanny explained.

"Hello, Mr. Beatles." She said to him.

"Why are you guys so upset that we're here?" Abby asked, crossing her arms.

"You aren't supposed to be here." Rose said to her coldly. "We took a vote, and all six of us voted no. That's the majority, that's the decision. Numbuh 52," she pointed to Jasmine. "Did what she wanted, not what the majority wanted."

"Well, we didn't even have a proper meeting." Angie spat at her.

"Stay out of this Angie, it's none of your fucking business!" Will yelled at her.

"Will, it is so my business, I'm part of the TND, too!" Angie yelled at him.

"Yeah, and so am I." Mindy yelled.

"Mindy, you don't know what you're talking about." Alex said to her.

"I do so." Mindy growled at her. "Stop treating me like I'm two!"

"Mindy, trust me, you don't know what this is about." Chris said to her.

"Even you, Chris?"

"What is your problem with our parents?" Jasmine screamed.

"You don't understand." Bradley said to her.

"What, Numbuh 72? Please will anyone tell me what I don't understand?"

"We literally can't." He snapped back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, THATS FUCKING IT!" Angie screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped and turned to her.

"NUMBUHS 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, AND 76, JASMINE'S OFFICE NOW! NUMBUHS 37, 52, AND 68, EXPLAIN TO YOUR PARENTS WHAT'S GOING ON AND WAIT FOR THE OTHER THREE! ALSO BRING OUT OUR TIME TRAVELERS! AND DO IT NOW!" She screamed.

Everyone did exactly what they told her, no questioning the raging girl.

"Wow, she must be a good drill sergeant." Charlee said as they walked to Jasmine's office.

"Hearing that from my own sister hurts most of all." Will muttered.

* * *

"So, what was the purple haired girl taking about?" Kuki asked her daughter. Mindy turned pale as a ghost and looked to Oliver and Jasmine.

"Um, where are Numbuhs 1, 60, and 362?" Jasmine asked.

"They should be coming too. I mean, I haven't-" Abby was cut off by the sound of a woman yelling down the hallway.

"Hello?" She yelled.

"Is that...?"

"Oh my god!" Kuki said.

A second later, the adult Rachel McKenzie stepped up to the group.

"Guys?" She said in disbelief.

"Oh my god, Rach!" Fanny screamed. The two woman threw their arms over each other, hugging and laughing.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, fine. Canada's great! And my..."

"We can catch up later." Oliver said. "We just need Numbuh 1 and 60 to get here."

"Hello?" A man's voice called down the hallway.

Seconds later, the adult Patton Drilovsky appeared.

"Patton!" Hoagie said. "How's life overseas?"

Jasmine then turned to Oliver and Mindy.

"Watch this. The minute we say it Numbuh 1 will.."

"Guys?" The adult Nigel Uno said.

"Told you so." Jasmine said.

* * *

"Okay, I want to know your problem with their parents! Charlee, for shit's sake, you babysit Gia. Why can't you allow them back in the organization?" Angie asked.

Angie was sitting down in Jasmine's chair, while the others stood around here. They all looked down before looking up.

Rose gave them a look. Charlee, Alex, Bradley, and Chris nodded. Will glared at Rose and shook his head. Charlee looked to him, her lips pinched together. She gave him a nonsense look, which he shook his hand to. She stepped on his toe, causing him to wince. Rose shot him a pleading look. He gave one more glare to Angie before nodding his head yes in defeat.

"Will you stop with the non-verbal communication!" Angie said. "What's up?"

Rose sighed before speaking.

* * *

"So, now that you're all here," Jasmine said after the older operatives finished reconnecting. "We need to tell you guys something."

Oliver had left to get the past operatives, whom were put in another room after the battle. Mindy and Jasmine were left to explain everything that happened.

"In the year 2012," Jasmine began. "My dad, Numbuh 2, built a time machine to that malfunctioned and took him, my mom, Numbuh 3, 4, 1, 362, 60, and 86 to 2032."

"What?" Hoagie asked. "I don't remember that!"

"We're probably going to erase your memories." Mindy added.

"We're...here?" Nigel asked in disbelief.

"Your fourteen year old selves." Jasmine said. "We decided to keep the younger versions here, because they're the best. And no offense...but..."

"We get." Rachel said. "Three kids are no help to the body."

"You have another one?" Kuki asked her.

"Lillian Anna." Rachel replied. "She's eight, I had here with my ex-partner.

"Lilianna, what a pretty name!" Kuki said.

"It's Lillian-Anna." Rachel said, annoyed. "He insisted that we put his mother's name in her name. We actually just call her Lily."

"Oh, sorry." Kuki said. "Still such an adorable name!"

"Can we get back to the subject pleas?" Nigel said, annoyed. He was not only annoyed that the meeting was interrupted, but at the fact that Rachel had another baby, with another man.

"Um, right." Mindy said. "Oliver, bring them in."

Oliver then led in the past operatives, whose eyes widened at the sight of their future selves.

"Holy Shit!" Both Wally's said.

* * *

"As you know, they were banned for teenage pregnancies." Rose said to Angie, who still had her arms crossed.

"Yeah, but they were caused by Father." She retorted.

"Just shut up and listen Angie." Will said.

"Like I said, they were banned for teenage pregnancies." Rose continued.

"Um, Angie." Charlee began. "You know how me, Alex, and Will grew up in the foster system?" Angie nodded.

"And how Wally, Kuki, Fanny, and Patton put their kids in the foster system?" Alex added.

Angie gasped.

"Oh my god!" She said. "Did you guys meet their kids?"

Will smacked his forehead. "For someone so smart, you're pretty dim."

Angie gasped again.

"No." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Charlee said.

"But...but...but...how..how...is that even...possible?!" She exclaimed.

"Not really that impossible, considering they all sent us to the same foster home in Connecticut." Alex said.

"But, but, I would've seen it." Angie said. "Will, you're...Numbuh 60's son?!"

"The first." He said angrily.

"And you're his and Numbuh 86's daughter?" She asked Charlee.

"The one and only." She said sadly.

"And you're, you're MINDY'S BROTHER?!" She said to Alex.

"Glad that's the thing we like to focus on." Alex retorted.

"What about you guys?" She asked Bradley, Chris, and Rose. "Are you guys...oh my god...Numbuhs 1, 362, 2, and 5's kids?!"

"Glad you figured that out." Bradley said.

"But how?!" She yelled.

"Our parents gave us to families." Chris explained. "We were adopted."

"You bother were...are Soopreme Leaders..." She said.

"We get it from our biological mother." Rose said.

"And...you are in charge of tech..." She said to Bradley.

"Get it from Numbuh 2." Bradley shrugged.

"Wait...this may sound rude, but why did they let you in considering you guys are...you know?" She asked.

"We get it." Chris said. "Our adoptive sister, Lindsay, fought for us, and Bradley, to get in when she was a KND spy."

"The one thing I'll always owe her." Rose commented.

"And, we were located in Vermont when we were seven, and recruited by Numbuh 111, the Soopreme Leader at the time, since he had a hunch that it wasn't completely our parents fault for conceiving us." Charlee explained.

"Damn." Angie said. "How have you been so cool around the past versions of your parents?"

"We don't really know." Bradley said. "But at first, we were all ready to send them back."

"But, I convinced them to let us stay here, so they can help us regain our power." Rose added.

"Wow." Angie said plainly. She took one more look at her companions before laying her head down.

"When will you guys tell your siblings?" She asked them.

"They don't need to know." Alex insisted. Charlee threw him an annoyed look, which he noticed.

"What, Char?" He asked her.

"You told us you'd tell Mindy." She responded.

"I don't want her to know that I'm her older brother." Alex said.

"She's your friend!" Charlee yelled at him.

"Yeah, my friend, that's all I want her to be, my friend, not my sister." Alex said.

"Alex, you know how much she wants to know her brother!" She said to him.

"She'll live!" Alex yelled.

"Oh my god, Alex, can you think about somebody else for once in your life?" She said to him. He scoffed.

"Yeah, say that again, Charlee. You only think about yourself! When anything happens, the first thing you think is ' Oh no, what will happen to me?' You've never thought of anyone but yourself all your life. In the foster system, it was always, Charlee, Charlee, Charlee. Charlee needs this, Charlee needs that. Charlee will be sad if we don't risk our fucking lives stealing a fucking Rainbow Monkey for Christmas! No, Charlee needs to eat today, not us! Well, I'm sorry, but I'm fucking tired of Charlee doing what ever she fucking pleases, without thinking about anyone else! Hell, Charlee, your own boyfriend hasn't even seen you in a week, no wonder he's always mad at you. And you always expect us to taking your fucking side, because, he's always the bad guy if he's picking on you! So don't you fucking dare tell me that I'm doing something wrong by telling Mindy she's my sister! Hell, Charlee, I'm surprised your mom didn't keep you, since you always get everything! But even she was probably annoyed with you, after spending twenty minutes alone with you!" Alex screamed at her.

After his outburst, everyone turned to Charlee, who had tears streaming down her face. She looked angry and hurt by him, her face red and puffy. She glared at him before leaving the room, Will almost immediately going after her. Rose held him back, saying to give her some time to herself.

Will then rounded on Alex, who had sat down and put his hands in his face. He couldn't believe he said all those things to her, after everything that happened to her and him today. Bradley and Chris held Will back, while glaring at Alex.

"Let him fucking punch me, you both know I deserve it." Alex moaned.

"This is war, Alex, we can't start hurting each other." Rose said to him. "Though if it wasn't, you'd be dead."

"Yeah." Alex said sadly. "Should I go find her and apologize?"

"Well, duh!" Chris said. "You completely overreacted."

"Yeah, Char looked crushed." Bradley agreed.

"I'm going." Alex said, leaving the room. Chris and Bradley released Will, who just sat down and pouted.

"Not one punch." He said.

"Will," Angie said. "He didn't mean it. He's going to find Charlee now, just let it go."

"Whatever." Will huffed.

"Does that explain everything?" Rose asked Angie. Angie nodded.

"I'm sorry I voted to let them back in, after everything they did to you." Angie told them.

"It's not your fault." Bradley said. "You had no idea."

"Yeah, don't be too hard on yourself, the reason we yelled was because we were pissed to see them here." Chris explained.

"I still fell so guilty." Angie said. "I mean they abandoned you guys, my frien-" Angie cut herself off before she could finish the word. "I mean, my TND allies."

"Angie, we consider you our friend." Rose said, with a playful eye roll. "Even if Will is the more...difficult friend." She looked at the still pouting Will, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we're cool, Angela." He said.

"We better go back out there." Bradley said, gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah, before they reveal our names or something." Chris said. Angie whirled an eyebrow. "Rachel, Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel knew our adoptive parents, since we were given to families." He explained.

"Got it." Angie said.

Rose, Bradley, and Chris then left, Angie about to follow, before Will spun her around.

"He, Ange." He said sheepishly. "Can we talk for a minute or two?"

"Sure." She said. She then took a seat, him sitting right beside her. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to say I'm sorry for the meeting earlier." He said. "I didn't realize how stupid I must've sounded until Alex said it."

"It's fine." She said. "I stupidly called your mom and dad back, after everything they did to you."

"Like Bradley said, you didn't know." Will said to her.

"It doesn't matter now." Angie said. "The damage is done."

"Agreed." Will said.

"Hey, Will?" Angie asked. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Charlee find each other?"

"Well," Will began. "When Fanny had me, she put me in a foster home in Connecticut, with the Albright's, where I got my last name. They took me in since they didn't have kids of their own, but they never legally adopted."

"When she got pregnant with Charlee, she put her the same home. Just so happens the Albright's were willing to have another. So, me and Charlee stayed there until I was about four, her about three, and they finally had a baby. They sent us to a nearby orphanage."

"What happened after that?" Angie asked.

"Well, we hopped around the north." Will said with a shrug. "We stayed in Pennsylvania for five months, New Jersey for three months, New York, not New York City, Albany, for about six months, and Maine for a little over a year before we got sent to Vermont where we met Alex."

"How did you guys not get separated?" She asked.

"Simple. We didn't start getting transferred until I was six, when the orphanage was shut down due to some reason. There was no way I was going to leave the only person I knew behind. A couple of older kids found some waded up cash in the desk of the lady in charge of the orphanage. They were going to Pennsylvania, to do god knows what with the cash. They let me and Char come with us. When we were caught and put in foster homes, I made sure Char stayed with me.

"If I got a different home than her, I'd grab her, and we'd run. Sure, we knew it was stupid, but a least we knew we'd stay together. Finally, after years of foster parents and all kinds of shit, we got sent to an orphanage in Vermont, where we met Alex, and later the KND found us."

"The KND saved all of our lives. Me, Charlee, and Alex finally found a way out of the system. Numbuh 111, who was the Supreme Leader at the time, put us in an underground treehouse, where we were safe. We lived there, until we were old enough to finally get our own home, since the treehouses were getting cramped. We got the apartment when I was sixteen."

"Wow." Angie said, lost for words. "I'm so sorry, Will."

"Everyone is." He said. "But don't worry, I'm fine."

She didn't listen to him. She pulled him into a hug, which he accepted. He put his head on top of her head, as she rubbed his back.

"I hate them," She said. "I hate Numbuh 60 and 86 for doing that it you."

"No you don't, Ange." He said, a stray tear falling down his face. "The first thing you told me was that they were your biggest influences."

She finally pulled away from him and looked at him sadly. "That's why you hate me, isn't it."

"I hated you when you told me that when you were fourteen." He admitted. "But I don't now."

"Why?" She asked. "Everyone seems to."

"Because, despite the fact that I want to hate you for liking them, I can't. You're too awesome, Ange." He said to her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, causing him to smile at her.

She looked up at him, into his deep brown eyes. He looked into her teal eyes, which were coated in eyeliner and mascara. They next thing they knew, Angie had planted a kiss on Will's lips.

He returned the kiss, almost lifting her up.

After they separated for air, Angie got up and ran to Jasmine's desk, where she found a remote, and clicked something on it. A pod then appeared from the floor. It was like the ones found at the Arctic Base, the ones they used when they needed to go to the Moonbase.

"Wanna get out of here?" Angie asked. "I'm sorry, but it's weird, making out in a twelve year old's office."

"Hell yes." He said.

They got into the pod, where they resumed kissing, and left for the Arctic Base.

* * *

"Woah." Hoagie said at the sight of his older self. "Is this possible?"

"Yeah, it is." The older Hoagie said. "I've done some experiments with it."

"Okay, be in awe for a minute." Jasmine said to them. They had been speechless every since the past and future versions of themselves met. It annoyed Jasmine and Oliver.

"Yeah, it's not like we have better things to do." Oliver said.

"Okay, we're back!" Rose said, running into the room, followed by Chris and Bradley. "And I see we've met the time travelers."

"We had to show them." Jasmine said. "Are you just going to send the past ones back, and erase the future ones memories?"

"No," Rose said. "We are willing to work with them, on one condition."

"What?" Mindy asked.

"Mine, Chris, and Bradley's identities," Rose said, he voice going low. "Are not revealed."

"Okay," Jasmine said. "But why?"

"That's for us to know." Chris said.

"Where's Angie, Will, Alex, and Charlee?" Mindy asked.

"Alex made Charlee upset, so she probably went back to earth and Alex followed her. Angie is talking to Will." Bradley said.

"Why are you guys fine with this now?" Mindy asked. "You were ready to kill us."

"You can't really change the past." Chris said. "We're just going to have to deal with it."

"Attention!" Rose yelled, interrupting the conversations all around her. "Sector V, and operatives 60, 86, and 362."

"Welcome back to the Next Door Organization."

 **A/N: Another one up! I can't believe I have fifteen chapters to this story! And all the love I've gotten for it!**

 **Thank you once again to the lovely odetowords and wallukiforever for your very nice comments. You guys honestly don't know how much I want to hug you every time I see your comments, they give me a reason to continue this story, that honestly, is becoming a teen drama.** **And I also love your stories, I'm so excited when ever I get the alert that they've been updated! Thank you guys for your continued support, and for your stories!**

 **Constructive Criticism is Welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye-Nat**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"You were called back for a reason," Rose continued. "In your years of absence, our greatest enemies have become even bigger threats, Father and Numbuh 1's ex-girlfriend being the worst."

The adult operatives turned to Rachel.

"Not her, you idiots!" Rose said, aggravated by their blunt stupidity.

"Sorry," Fanny said. "We just don't know of any other exes."

"Thanks for assuming it was me, old friend." Rachel said bitterly.

"Let me guess, it's Cordelia." Nigel said.

"Cordelia?" Rachel asked him.

"Cordelia?" The other adults asked.

"Cordelia Chase?" Mindy asked excitedly.

"She was my girlfriend for two and a half years." Nigel explained. "And not on _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer_."

"Bummer." Mindy said.

"Not her!" Rose said. "Your first girlfriend, Lizzie DeVine."

"Oh, Lizzie!" Kuki said. "She was such a bitch in high school!"

"Oh hell yes!" Abby agreed. "Remember that time she..."

"We are not here to relive high school!" Rose shouted. "We are here to defeat these psychopaths who-"

"Uh, Ro- Numbuh 71?" Mindy asked, interrupting her. "Where's Angie, Will, Charlee, and Alex?"

"Good question." Chris said, stepping in front of his pissed sister. "Did you see Char run through here, with Alex behind her?"

"Nope." Mindy replied.

"Well, shit." Bradley said. "I'll go check on Will and Angie and get them to find them." He left the room, and came back moments later.

"Well, they're gone." Bradley said.

"What?!" Rose said.

"They're gone." Bradley replied. "They've left, they're not here, they could be possibly fu-"

"We get it, Numbuh 72." Chris said. "I'll go find Charlee and Alex, Will and Angie are probably at the Arctic Base or something."

"I'll come with you," Mindy said. "I need to talk to them."

"About?" Rose asked.

"None of your business." Mindy replied. "C'mon, I'll drive."

"Over my dead body!" Bradley yelled back. "You are not allowed to drive Rosa!"

Mindy ran off, Bradley in her tracks, while Chris shrugged and followed.

"Well, there goes the rest of the TND." Rose said. "Does anyone else find it weird that Numbuh 72 named the C.O.O.L.B.U.S Rosa?"

"If it makes you feel better, Hoagie named our ship Maria." Abby said.

"Maria?" The adults asked the adult Hoagie.

"Thank you, Abby." Hoagie muttered.

"Never mind." Rose said, grossed out from where Bradley got his habit for naming cars.

Mindy ran down the hallway, Bradley in her tracks as Chris sauntered behind, not really caring.

"DO NOT TOUCH ROSA DELIA P!" He screamed at Mindy.

"Rosa Delia P?" Chris questioned. Bradley turned crimson and gave Chris an innocent smile.

"I like the name." He said.

"My sister's name?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Bradley growled. "Listen, Mindy I love you like a sister, but you are possibly the worst driver ever."

"Thanks, Brads." She said. "Is it because I'm Asian?"

"No, I take that back." Bradley said. "Charlee Albright is the worst driver ever."

"Agreed." Mindy said.

"And it scares me that she probably took a car out of here." He shuttered. "But, Chris, you being a mediocre driver, I in trust the safety of Rosa in you."

"Mediocre?" Chris asked.

"That is the biggest compliment you will ever get from me on driving." Bradley told him. "Back on earth, fill her up with some gas, the middle grade. And, also," He took out his wallet and gave Chris a ten. "Get me some pixie sticks and Pop rocks."

"Going for the Riverdale drugs?" Chris asked.

"That crack show ruined good candy for many, but not me." Bradley said. "Just get it, I'll be with Rose."

He then left, and Chris and Mindy climbed inside the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Are we going to get him the candy?" Mindy asked him once they were inside.

"Not a chance. But he'll forget." Chris said. "I just got a ten."

* * *

"Well, back to business." Rose said. "Numbuh 72, will you take the past operative out and explain everything to them? Everything they need to know."

"Got it, Numbuh 71!" He yelled. "C'mon guys, we'll go to my office."

The past operatives followed Bradley, still mystified from seeing their adult selves.

As soon as they got to his office, Bradley looked the door and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"So, you guys already know everything, but Rose still doesn't know. We'll just hang out here until it's safe." He told them.

"Yeah, about that." Rachel said. "When will Rose know that we know everything?"

"When you guys are long gone, and everyone else is dead. We plan on telling Rose on our deathbeds, that way, she can't kill us. Sure, she'll try and hunt us down in hell, but it'll take her a few hundred years. Hell will be enormous by the time we're all down there." He explained.

"An by the ways, start calling us by our operative names. I'm Numbuh 72, Rose is 71, Chris is 73, Alex is 74, Charlee is 75, and Will is 76." He added.

"Why do we have to call you guys by your operative names now?" Nigel asked.

"Er, Protection?" He said. "Rose wants us to, so we are."

"And why are you guys all 70 numbers?" Hoagie asked.

"Well, five certain operative took the best numbers, so we were stuck with the 70's." He said, giving Sector V a pointed look.

"Hey, we didn't take..." Wally started.

"Don't you dare." Abby said.

"Numbuh 69!"

* * *

As Mindy and Chris drove through space, they remained silent. Mindy played on her phone, while Chris tried to remain focused on the drive back to earth. Mindy played with the radio when she got bored with her phone, and tried to start a conversation with Chris.

"So, uh, which on of Deez Boiz's songs is your favorite?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Uh, We Want It That Way." He answered.

"That's what everyone says." She said.

"Sorry, Minds I don't really listen to Deez Boiz." He replied.

"Oh, right." She said. She sunk down in her seat and looked out the window. Chris glanced at her sad figure and sighed.

"So, want to tell me what's been up with you for the past few days?" He asked. "Alex mentioned that he thought you were acting weird, and I noticed it, too."

"I think my mom has another boyfriend." She admitted. "Their was this guy at our apartment a couple of days ago, and he said he was up to 'visit her'. I know what that means by now."

"And your worried that he'll be like the past few." He said. Mindy sadly nodded.

"She's gotten heartbroken ever since Wally, her first damn boyfriend. Then there was my dad, who I've never met because he ran off when Mom got pregnant with me. Steven, the biggest jackass ever who got her addicted to pills, Mark, the guy who stole her car, Nathan, the most decent one, who dated her for three years and actually proposed, but she broke up with him after they got into a fight about laundry, and Jesse, the one she surprisingly stayed with the longest, even when he went to prison for six months for dealing crack." Mindy ranted.

"Wow." Chris said. "Forgot about Jesse."

"He was awful." Mindy groaned. "But she stayed with him for four years! And Nathan, who was ready to adopt me, she broke up with because of stupid laundry!"

"How do you know for sure it was a boyfriend?" Chris asked. "Maybe it's a one night stand."

"He's been back." Mindy said. "I've seen him leave the building, I've seen them meet up for coffee, and she's stayed the night somewhere else. They're dating, or possibly friends with benefits. But those usually turn into relationships."

"Hey, it'll be fine Mindy." He said. "Even if he turns out to be a shithead, you guys have us, and the entire TND now."

"Sure," Mindy said. "But the thing is, he also looks really familiar."

"Really?" Chris asked. "How?"

"I feel like I've met him before. But it's not Wally, because I think he's in Massachusetts, Steven is in Michigan, Mark overdosed, Nathan would never take Mom back, and Jesse is back in prison for the next three years." She said.

"Maybe you can't remember where you've met him." Chris said. "Or, he's your long-lost father!"

Mindy snorted. "Yeah, right. There are two guys my mom wouldn't ever take back. Wally, since he made her give up her first baby, and my dad, who left her with me with no child support."

"True." Chris said. "I wonder how they'll get along while working together."

"Oh, besides Hoagie and Abby, I predict some nasty couple fights. I mean, they all broke up because someone didn't want their kid and haven't seen each other in years. It's about to get ugly." Mindy said.

"This is stuff for reality TV." Chris said.

"You know it." Mindy said. She turned the radio back up, which was playing Chris's favorite Deez Boiz song.

" _You are our fire..._ "

"Our one desire..." Mindy sang along.

"Oh shit." Chris said.

"Believe when we say, we want it that way!"

* * *

Alex raced through the halls of his apartment building, trying to reach his where he was sure Charlee was. He was still dressed in his suit, and his arm was still in a sling. The ship he took had to be driven on autopilot. He finally stopped at his apartment, where sounds of screaming and crying could be heard through the thin walls.

"CHARLEE WOULD YOU FUCKING SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Cameron yelled. Alex put his ear on the wall as his face began to grow red.

"CAMERON WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU, I'VE HAD THE HARDEST FEW DAYS AND JUST WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Charlee cried back.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK, YOU COULD HAVE TEXTED ME, OR CALLED."

"Cameron, I've been with the TND." She said, her voice dropping lower. "You know how important they are to me."

"IT'S ALWAYS THE FUCKING TND, OR YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS, OR FUCKING BROTHER, OR THAT STUPID BLOND!" He yelled at her. "YOU'VE PROBABLY CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT BLOND, OR ANY OF YOUR STUPID FRIENDS."

"Cameron, I would never do that." She cried. "You know me."

"WELL YOU DID IT WITH JACOB." He yelled at her. "YOU LET ALL OF HIS FRIENDS HAVE A TURN WITH YOU!" Alex turned red and nearly busted into the door at the sound of his name.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Charlee screamed at him. "THEY GANG RAPED ME! AND JACOB JUST BATTED AN EYE WHEN I TOLD HIM AND BLAMED IT ON ME!"

"BULLSHIT, CHARLEE, THEY'RE NOT IN JUVIE, ARE THEY?" After he screamed, a loud smack was echoed across the building.

Alex immediately barged into the room, fearing that he had hit Charlee, when he saw Cameron holding a hand to his cheek, and Charlee with her hand raised.

"You fucking bitch." Cameron said to her. He moved towards her with his hand raised, but she immediately kneed him in the balls, causing him to drop to the ground in pain.

Charlee began to kick his side, screaming at him, and Alex just stood there, letting her get her anger out.

"YOU THINK YOUR LIFE IS HARD!" She screamed as loud as she could. "MY MOTHER GAVE ME UP WHEN I WAS TWO MONTHS OLD, AFTER I GREW CLOSE TO HER. THEN, I WAS IN THE SYSTEM UNTIL THE KND RESCUED ME! I HAD TO GET A JOB AT FOURTEEN, AND PROVIDE FOR TWO IDIOTS WHO DON'T APPRECIATE ME! I WAS RAPED BY JACOB AND GANG RAPED BY HIS FRIENDS ONLY SIX MONTHS AGO, AND I STARTED DATING THE BIGGEST DICK EVER, EVEN THOUGH HE HAS THE SMALLEST DICK! AND NOW, I HAVE TO WORK WITH THE PEOPLE WHO ABANDONED ME, AND HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY BEST FRIEND SECRETLY HATING ME! WHOSE LIFE HAS BEEN WORSE, MINE OR YOURS?"

"Charlee!" Alex finally yelled when Cameron started to become bruised. He grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her to the couch, where she continued to scream and cry. Cameron played in a ball, terrified of Charlee.

"Get the fuck out." She said to Cameron, her voice strained. "And if you ever come back, I will do so much worse."

Cameron bolted out, slamming the door behind him and leaving Alex and Charlee alone. Charlee then planted her head in the couch, continuing to cry.

"Char," Alex said tentatively, not wanting to piss her off. "I don't hate you."

Charlee sniffed. "Yeah, you do." She cried.

"I don't." He said. "And you have a right to hate me right now. I'll just leave."

"No," Charlee said, standing up. "I will. I just want to go in my room and watch all of the Riverdale flashback episodes with Jughead."

"No, wait, Char!" He said.

But she had already retreated into her room and locked the door, Jughead the Cat's soft meowing coming through, followed by the start of a Riverdale episode, most likely the Midnight Club.

"Shit." Alex groaned. He then plunked down on the couch, and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Angie and Will laid on a bed in the Arctic Base, most likely in one of their offices. They were both completely naked under a large comforter, and giggling and talking, Will's arms wrapped around her body.

"Okay, I still have a billion questions about you guys." She said, sitting up with a smile on her face.

"Let's not talk about them." Will said, moving in to kiss her. "You have no idea how much of a turn off it is to talk about them."

"Mmhm." She sounded out as he kissed her. "Alex's white ass."

He immediately pulled away from her. "Thanks Ange."

"Now, answer my questions." She said, pulling the comforter over her chest.

"Shoot." He said annoyed, but still smiling.

"Why does Charlee babysit Gia Fulbright if she is her secret half-sister? I'd think she'd be a little more distant, like Rose, Bradley, and Chris?" She asked.

"Fanny didn't name us." He shrugged. "She wouldn't know our names, except maybe our last names. But maybe she thought they changed. And I think babysitting our sister is a way to get closure. Y'know, be close to the family we never had."

"Okay, that makes since." Angie said. "Okay, so what about Mindy, Jasmine, and Oliver? Will you, Charlee, Bradley, and Alex ever tell them your their siblings?"

"Alex will never tell Mindy." Will said plainly. "And, Bradley said he'll tell Jasmine when she's in the TND, which is, oh, a year away. And as for me and Char..."

"Let me guess, no?" She asked.

Will gave a shrug. "Charlee can be a bit of a hypocrite, if you ask me."

"Agreed." Angie said. "So, Wil you guys ever confront your parents now that they're working with us?"

"I don't know." Will said. "I feel like one of us may let it slip, but we'll cover it up. Trust me, we've worked our asses off trying to stay away from them. But the other thing is, I kinda want to tell them off."

"Really?" Angie asked.

"Oh hell yes, I would love to tell those assholes everything we've been through." Will said, his voice becoming angry. "But I can't." He said in a calmer tone.

"You can always talk to me, Will." She said, grabbing his hand and kissing it.

"Thanks." He said. He put his arms around her again and pulled her back to his chest. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"About what?" She asked.

"Your family?" He shrugged. "I know nothing about the Franklin's."

"Oh, we're your typical family." She said. "Other than the fact that I have six sibling, and only one of us are really praised, I have nothing to complain about."

"Six siblings." Will said. "Damn."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She said. "My parents take a lot of Viagra."

He couldn't help but snort. She gave him a jab in the stomach, and he attacked her by tickling her into hysterics, which turned into kissing and caressing. And more sex.

* * *

"Okay, now that everyone is gone," Rose said. "Jasmine and I can address you."

"I'm still here." Oliver added.

"Do you really want to stay?" Jasmine asked.

"Not really." He said. "Can I go to the game room?"

"Sure." Rose said.

"See ya!" He yelled, bolting down the hallway.

"Now, let's continue." Rose said. "You were brought back, because we're in deep shit. And it's getting to the point where no one is safe. A gun was brought into the latest fight. A gun!"

"It wasn't shot." Jasmine added. "But, it was there. And you all are aware of the gun violence that has been going on since the late 2010's. We don't want to bring that into an organization for kids. Isn't it enough that it was brought into schools?"

"Wow." The adults said.

"War has been declared, and brewing for the last decade." Rose continued. "And we are calling back all former Next Door operatives to fight, if they so choose. The reason we called you guys back first, is because of the promise."

"The promise that you guys would be called back if anything were to happen." Jasmine continued. "And if it was proven that you guys are still loyal, you would be sworn back in."

"So, we're back?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Rose said. "You guys are back, but we won't have the formal ceremony until after everything settles down."

The adults cheered. Jasmine smiled at her parents, while Rose gave an unconvincing smile.

"Right, now as you are aware, your past selves are here." Rose continued. "Please, don't reveal too much of the future to them."

"Like what exactly?" Hoagie asked.

"Well..." Rose said. "They kind of know...why you were kicked out."

"Why do they need to know?" Abby asked.

"To better understand things." Jasmine answered.

"Okay, what can't we tell them?" Nigel asked.

"Your first children's names." Rose said immediately. "That's most important."

"Your occupations now." Jasmine added. "Things that happened in college, ex-boyfriends and girlfriends, that stuff."

"That's it?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah," Rose said. "You guys better get back to earth. Make plans, new arrangements. We'll meet back here tomorrow with the rest of the TND officers, and discuss. Have a nice night."

As Rose began to walk toward Bradley's office, the other operatives, including Jasmine, loading up to go, someone tapped on her shoulder. Rose spun around to come eye to eye with her biological mother. The adult Rachel smiled at her shyly.

"Hey, Numbuh 71," She said. "I was just wondering if you had any information on...the twins I had with Nigel?"

Rose blinked at her rapidly. "I'm sorry Numbuh 362, I have no records on any of your children."

"Oh." Rachel said sadly. "I just hoped that, you may know of them. Rose and Chris Peters?"

"Doesn't ring a bell." Rose lied. "Maybe check social media?"

"I've tried." Rachel said sadly. "Oh well, see you tomorrow."

She walked away, leaving Rose alone, and feeling more upset than ever.

* * *

"Hey," Rose said, coming into Bradley's office. "Where are the past operatives?"

"I sent them back to earth on an old ship with Hoagie driving." Bradley said, looking up from the blueprints he was constructing. "After I explained everything. They were pretty shocked."

"As to be expected." Rose said. She wrapped her arms around Bradley's waist, and buried her face in his chest.

"Rachel asked me if I've seen Chris and me." Rose groaned.

"And you denied?" Bradley asked, turning her around. She nodded. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay, Rose." He said.

"Hey, speaking of which, did you and Chris find anything in the past that could help us?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"We did!" He said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pant pocket.

"It's called Operation: Time." He said.

"It involves time travel?" She moaned.

"Yeah, but hey, we're experts." He said. "And this could work."

 _This could work._

 **A/N: Number 16! Or should I say Numbuh 16. Haha, bad pun.**

 **Thank you again, wallukiforever for your always kind and encouraging reviews! They really mean a lot, and always make me so happy that someone is reading this piece of shit. Honestly guys, do you agree with me that it's becoming a little to teeny drama-y? But other than that, I really hope you update your story, Horror Film Becomes Reality, soon, because I really do find it entertaining and awesome. Your an awesome writer!**

 **And to the lovely guest, S, thank you for your review, I'm happy to hear from guests reading my story, since they can't PM me or anything.**

 **Speaking of which, PMs are open if anyone wants to talk, sorry I never mentioned it before.**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please review!**

 **Bye-Nat**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Wait, Bradley, we can't do this." Rose said as she examined Operation: Time. "We can't mess up the past, or even the future, any more."

"Rosie, we've time traveled a bazillion times," Bradley argued. "We'll be fine. We'll take Char, Will, Alex, Chris, and maybe Angie, leave Mindy and Jas in charge, and be back ASAP."

"Bradley, it's crazy." Rose said. "We can't go back to the 1980's!"

"Why?" He asked. "We went to Live Aid."

"Yeah, with thousands, and thousands of people around us." She said. "Not around anyone we knew, not around our-our _grandparents_."

"Rose-"

"And not to mention, after that, we'll have to travel to the 2000's, and be around our kid parents! And if we do what's exactly in the plan, we'll have to be around mine and Chris's great-grandfather, and-"

"Rose." Bradley said, grabbing her shoulders. "We don't have to do what's exactly in the plan. All we have to do, is take down Father. We don't really have to take down DeVine, if it's too uncomfortable for you."

"What makes you say that?" Rose demanded. She pulled away from him and crossed her arms.

"Rose, you know what I mean." Bradley said. "Hell, it's even weird for me."

"Not as weird as actually working with the real deals." Rose said, sitting down in one of his chairs. "I just want to puke any time I'm around the actual thems."

"I know." Bradley said, slumping down beside her. "But hey, our parents weren't that bad. They found us parents."

"She has another kid." Rose said sadly. "Another kid with another man."

"Rachel?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rose nodded. Tears A began to trickle down her cheeks. "She had another daughter after us. I don't know why I'm so upset about it, but every time I think of it, I just want to cry like a little bitch."

"Hey, I get it." Bradley said. "Do you think I'm happy that they had and kept Jas only a few years after me?"

"No." Rose said.

"And what about Will, Charlee, and Alex? I know they put on a strong face, but I see the looks they give Mindy and Oliver." Bradley said.

"Yeah." She said tearfully. "I just-just, why couldn't that be us?"

"Hey," Bradley said, wrapping an arm around her. "I get it. And it sucks."

"To think," She said. "I would have been okay with letting the adult versions back in a few days ago."

"I know." He agreed. "I guess seeing them give us all up changes a lot."

"I don't want to think about them." Rose whispered into his chest. "I don't want to think about Father, or Miss DeVine, or even the TND. I just don't want to think right now!"

"Then don't." Bradley told her, standing her up. "Rose, you're exhausted. You haven't slept for hours. Go to sleep, while I start working on some plans for Operation: Time."

"I'm not tired." She said. "And even if I wanted to sleep, I'm too stressed out with everything going on."

"Rose, just lay down." Bradley pleaded, leading her to the bed in the corner of his office. "And try to sleep. I swear I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"I'm not tired." Rose told him. Yet, she laid down on the small bed, Bradley throwing a blanket over her. She immediately fell asleep, despite her claims that she was not tired.

Bradley smiled at her sleeping form, and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Love you, Rosie." He said to her, though she was fast asleep and snoring. He then went back to his desk and began to think of plans and ideas for Operation: Time, one of the last operations his father made.

* * *

Mindy and Chris walked up the flight of stairs to Charlee, Will, and Alex's apartment, Mindy slightly humming to a Deez Boiz song. They reached the door, and Chris knocked.

An upset Alex opened the door, Chris immediately noticing his mood.

"Hey," He asked. "What's up?"

"Cameron was here." Alex said to him, letting them in. "Char broke up with him."

"What?!" Mindy asked.

"Yeah." Alex said, looking down. "He was being an ass. Char doesn't really want to talk to anyone, but maybe you can get her to calm down."

"I'll try." She said, running to Charlee's room.

Alex sat back down on the couch, running his hands through his hair. Chris sat down next to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Cameron came over here, and started yelling at Charlee for being distant. He then told her that the rape was her fault, and she finally gave him what he deserved." Alex told him. Chris nodded.

"Will we ever have the misfortune of seeing his ugly ass again?" Chris asked him.

"Charlee took care of that." He said.

"He didn't...?" Chris asked. Alex shook his head.

"No, and thank god. He was about to, but that's when she kicked him in the nuts and beat him to a pulp." Alex said, a slight smile on his face.

"Don't mess with Fulbrights." Chris said.

"Agreed." Alex said as Mindy came back into the room, her arms crossed.

"Well, Charlee's a wreck." She said, sitting beside Chris. "She's watching Riverdale with Jughead, who tried to bite me. What happened that made her so upset?"

"I kinda yelled at her at the moonbase." Alex said. Mindy's eyes widened.

"Why?!" She exclaimed.

"Erm..." Alex said. "We had a...disagreement."

"About what?" Mindy asked. Chris and Alex exchanged looks of worry.

"That's not important." Chris said quickly. "What is important is that we found Alex and Charlee, and now we can go down to the moonbase and find Will and Angie."

"Wait, what's going on?" Mindy asked. "You guys have been acting so weird all day. I know you guys are probably pissed with the whole recall thing, but you guys can't keep information from me. I'm in the TND, too! I'm an officer at the moonbase, just like you guys and it's really unfair that you're keeping stuff from me, so just tell me!"

Chris and Alex exchanged looks again.

"Well, I'm beat." Alex said. "I'm going to sleep, great talking to you, Mindy, see you tomorrow."

Alex ran to his and Will's bedroom, quickly slamming the door and locking it. Chris was left with the angry Mindy.

"Let's just go." Chris said. "We probably should check on Will and Angie, even though they're probably fine."

"Why won't you answer my question?" Mindy asked him. Chris sighed.

"Mindy, there is just stuff that you can't know." He said to her.

"Stuff I can't know, or stuff you don't want me to know?" She asked. Chris gave another sigh, causing Mindy to roll her eyes.

"You know what, I'm sick of this secretive behavior. Tell the others to talk to me when they want to tell me what's up. That includes you too, Christopher Peters." Mindy said. She then ran out for the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Alex came out of his room as Chris sat back down on the couch. He took a seat by Chris, both boys sighing.

"Well, that went better then I expected." Alex admitted.

"What the actual fuck did you expect?" Chris asked him.

"I expected her to yell more." Alex admitted. "And to not leave until we told her exactly what's up."

"You mean that your her long lost brother, and that the rest of us are the children Sector V and the other three gave up." Chris said.

"Exactly." Alex said. "So, what happened after my explosion?"

"Angie understands everything now." Chris said. "And Rose briefed our biological parents, even though I didn't hear it. By the way, don't call me, Bradley, and Rose by our actually names, since we're working with them now. Call us by our codenames."

"Got it." Alex said. "Do you know where our parents our now?"

"Probably at home." Chris guessed. "Preparing for everything."

* * *

"I can't believe it's been almost two decades since we've all been in the same room together." The adult Rachel said as she sipped on a glass of wine.

After being briefed by Numbuh 71 (or Rose), the adult operatives had made their way back to earth, where they agreed to sit down and talk. They decided Hoagie and Abby's home would be best, for it was the closest and largest. They were all sitting around their table in the kitchen, drinking either beer or wine, all except for Abby, who was pregnant.

"Crazy how fast everything's gone by." Abby agreed. "It feels like yesterday we were in the TND."

"Speaking of that," Nigel said. "What does everyone think of the leader?"

"She looks almost exactly like Abby." Wally said, causing Abby and Hoagie to roll their eyes. "And acts like her too! I swear, she's her clone."

"She's our daughter." Abby said. Wally gasped.

"I will never comprehend how you of all people became a doctor." Hoagie said.

"Not her," Nigel said with an eye roll. "The TND leader. Though, she seems like an excellent leader."

"Numbuh 71?" Rachel asked. "She seems like a bit of a hothead."

"Not as much of a hothead as the redhead." Patton said. "Numbuh 76?"

"Will Albright." Fanny said. "He's Charlee Albright's brother. I've met him a few times."

"Do you guys know some of those kids?" Nigel asked.

"I know Charlee, because she babysits Gia, my daughter." Fanny said. "And her roommates, Alex Carter and Will."

"Mindy is friends with Alex and Charlee." Kuki added. "They're both nice kids."

"They work at the diner downtown, right?" Hoagie asked. "I feel like I've seen them there."

"They do, those poor things." Kuki said.

"What's so bad about that?" Rachel asked.

"From what Mindy's told me, they're really poor." Kuki said. "She told me they were homeless as kids."

"And they joined the KND to keep themselves alive." Abby said. "Poor things."

"Were they in the foster system?" Wally asked.

"I think so." Kuki said. "You don't think that...they're possibly our kids?"

"Are you crazy?" Fanny asked. "Our kids are probably still in the system."

"Maybe not our oldest." Patton said. "He should be eighteen soon."

"Or they were adopted." Wally said. "But they're probably still up north."

"Okay, so which ones are Charlee, Will, and Alex?" Rachel asked. "I'm confused."

"Will's the redhead, Alex is the blond boy who has his bangs over his eyes, and Charlee is the other girl." Kuki explained. "I can't put my finger on who the other three are, though."

"I've seen them around Charlee." Wally said. "She's a CNA student, where I'm teaching."

"So, you're not a doctor?" Hoagie asked.

"I have my doctorate." Wally said. "But, as of the moment, I do not have a doctor job."

"So, you're not a doctor." Hoagie said, a smile creeping on his face.

"I have my doctorate." Wally argued.

"But, you're teaching high schoolers to become nurse's assistants." Hoagie said.

"I have my motherfucking doctorate." Wally said.

"But-" Hoagie said before he was cut off by Abby.

"Let's not fight." Abby said. "Let's get back on the subject."

"Okay, so you've seen them around Charlee?" Fanny asked. "They're probably just friends. We were best friends in high school, and all TND officers."

"Well, if they're Mindy's friends, maybe she knows who the other three are." Rachel suggested.

"I'm not for sure." Kuki said. "Mindy's only mentioned Alex and Charlee."

"Maybe Jasmine would know." Hoagie said. As he said this, his twelve year old daughter walked through the door.

As she walked in, she was surprised to see all of the operatives there, in her home. She raised an eyebrow, just like her mother would have.

"Hey, sweetie!" Abby said. "Do you happen to know the TND operatives from earlier?"

"Um, Numbuhs 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, and 76?" She asked. "Of course. What is everyone doing here?"

"We just came to talk." Nigel said. "Do you know who Numbuhs 71, 72, and 73 really are?"

"No," Jasmine said quickly. "I only know them as the TND leaders. They prefer to keep their identities on the down low."

"Really?" Abby asked. "You don't have an idea what their real names are?"

"No, they've really never mentioned them. I only see them in meetings and stuff like that. I don't know them well. Well, I'm exhausted. Good night!" Jasmine said quickly. She then ran from the room to escape further questions, locking herself in her room.

"She's lying." Rachel said.

"We could tell." Abby said. "We're her parents."

"Why would she lie?" Kuki asked.

"Obviously, there's something she doesn't want us to know." Nigel said. "Or the other teenagers don't want us to know something."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"She could have been set up by the other three." Rachel explained. "Maybe they told her that she had to hide their identities."

"But why?" Fanny asked.

"I don't know." Nigel said. "And I don't trust our successors."

"Neither do I." Rachel agreed.

* * *

The past operatives sat in a room in the TND moonbase, talking about what has happened over the past twenty-four hours. Bradley had taken them to the moonbase after he 'explained' everything, and gave them a nicer room. They were still in shock after everything that had happened, and slightly confused.

"I mean, why would Rose be so upset by our future selves?" Past Rachel asked. "Bradley even said they could bring us back in when they were in the tree house."

"Something happened while they were in the 'meeting'." Nigel said. "I highly doubt that they were in a meeting earlier today."

"Yeah, why would they be wearing those suits if they were in a meeting." Hoagie added.

"What does that mean?" Abby asked.

"I made the blueprints for those suits!" Hoagie exclaimed. "I swear to god I did! I've even sent them to the moonbase back in 2012."

"Yeah, I thought I saw them while sorting files." Fanny said. "Why haven't you made them?"

"I can put them on paper, but I haven't figured out how to make one that doesn't look like tin cans. They probably figured out how to do it with my blueprints." Hoagie said.

"Wherever they were, it obviously affected them." Nigel said. "And changed their opinions of us. I noticed that none of us could look us in the eye this afternoon."

"What could change their opinions of us?" Kuki asked. "I mean, it's if we had hurt them."

"We haven't hurt them though." Fanny said. "Do you think it's something our future selves did?"

Rachel snorted. "Fan, what on earth could our future selves done to them that caused them to hate us?"

If only they knew.

* * *

Bradley was scribbling down ideas in his office, while Rose slept a few feet away. It was nearly midnight (well, at his town) yet he kept working. He hoped to have the plans down by tomorrow, so they could execute Operation: Time, and take down adult tyranny ASAP. As he worked, a knock sounded an his door, pulling him away for a second.

He opened the door to reveal Will and Angie standing there. They both looked well rested and happy, which he immediately picked up on.

"Hey, where did you guys go off to?" Bradley asked as they came into the office.

"The Arctic Base." Will answered. "We had some stuff to do."

"Really?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. Angie couldn't help but break into a smile, causing Will to smile too.

"Fine, we were doing it." Will said happily. Angie grabbed his hand, causing his smile to grow. "But don't tell anyone else."

"I think we all already know." Bradley smirked. "But I won't directly tell our more oblivious friends, or your sister and boyfriend."

"Hey, I believe I've filled in that spot." Angie said. Will smiled and kissed her neck, causing her to squeal and Bradley to gag.

"Just because I known about it, doesn't mean I want to see it." He told them.

"Sorry." Angie said as they pulled away. "So how did everything go after we left?"

"We agreed to work with them." Bradley said. "By the way, start calling me, Rose, and Chris by our operative numbers. Can't risk revealing our identities."

"Got it." Angie said. "So, what are you working on?"

"Operation: Time." Bradley said, a smirk on his face. "Today, we went in the past to find undocumented operations, and found this gold mine. It's basically a plan to go back and find villain's weaknesses. What makes them crack, their kryptonite."

"Wow." Will said. "When will we do it?"

"Soon." Bradley said. "And Angie, you can come with us now that you know everything. Charlee has another suit in the making, so you'll be protected."

"Wow, am I actually a part of the dream team?" Angie asked.

"The what?" Will asked with a smirk.

"The dream team." Angie said. "It's what us lesser operatives used to call you guys."

"Well, you are now." Bradley said. "But let me tell you, what we do is not a dream."

"What does that mean?" Angie asked.

"We're more of the suicide squad." Bradley said. "We do the missions no operative dares to do. We're the bravest out there."

"Bradley's laying it on." Will snorted. "We're not the bravest, but we are in charge, and we do the more difficult operations."

"As if I didn't know." Angie said. "Why is that? And don't say it's because your braver than any other operative."

"We don't have anything to lose." Will shrugged.

 **A/N: Hey guys, Merry Late Christmas! Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas, even though mine utterly sucked, since my disease monkey sister poisoned me and made me miss every celebration. Hopefully, everyone's was happy and healthy!**

 **So this is a filler chapter, but the exciting stuff will come, hopefully by the new year.**

 **Also, thank you again to the lovely wallukiforever for another awesome review! You're reviews are always amazing, and keep this story going! Thanks!**

 **Also, if you haven't read my last story, there is now a poll on my profile! Please go vote on it if you are a member!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye- Nat**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Loud knocking woke up the right past operatives especially that morning. They had fallen asleep around midnight that night, having been watching TV and talking until they were tired enough from the eventful day.

They were in a new bunker, one where the TND did not put potential criminals. It was much bigger and had better commodities, such as weapons, a refrigerator, and other useful things. Bradley had brought them to the TND moonbase after the meetings, and told them to stay put, and call if they needed anything.

Bradley and Rose had spent the night at the moonbase as well, Rose sleeping in Bradley's office as he worked out plans. Bradley had not slept, save for the occasional twenty minute power nap. Will and Angie had left the moonbase, Will dropping her off at her house, while he went back to his apartment, where Chris also spent the night.

The eight all groaned at the knocking, having only slept about seven hours. They continued to lay in bed, even when the knocking grew louder and harsher. Finally, the door open, and Bradley barged into the room, ready to scream at the operatives.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled into a megaphone he had in hand.

The eight shot up, majority grabbing a bubblegum gun out of instinct. Wally had fallen out of bed, while Kuki squeaked. The rest shot gumballs at Bradley, agitating him even more.

"Sorry!" Rachel yelled as soon as she saw it was just Bradley. "We didn't expect that."

"Well, you did yell into a megaphone while we were asleep." Hoagie shrugged.

Bradley grumbled and took the gum off the best he could.

"Great, now I have to have Charlee put peanut butter all over my head." He said, picking at the gum in his hair.

"What did you wake us up for?" Nigel asked, trying to change the subject.

"Rose wants you guys." He said sleepily. He looked exhausted and mad, having only gotten twenty minutes of sleep, and being pelted with gumballs. "She and the others have some stuff to do before our operation."

"We have an operation?" Nigel asked excitedly. Bradley gave a sleepy nod, while Nigel began to cheer around the room.

"Finally!" He yelled, his British accent becoming more pronounced. "It's been so long! We finally have something to do!"

"Where will you be?" Abby asked Bradley, her hands on her hips.

"Sleeping." He said. "I made the preps and plans last night. They're just out there, so go ahead and go."

The all left the room and walked down the hallway, until Bradley stopped at his office.

"Oh by the way, Charlee and her boyfriend broke up, so she's a crying-angry mess, Will and Angie are together so they are beyond gross, Alex didn't get his normal twelve hours of sleep so he's moody, Chris also got like an hour of sleep last night for whatever reason, so he's also moody, and Rose is totally recharged from her overly long sleep, so she's what we like to call 'Full Rose'. Good luck!" He warned them. He then ran into his room and collapsed onto his bed, finally being allowed to sleep.

"What?" Rachel said.

They had no time to process what Bradley warned them about, as Rose immediately saw them and ran forwards, grabbing all eight of their wrists and pulling them into the TND conference hall. She began rambling about something as they entered the large room.

The conference hall was a large room painted red, with a few tables placed sporadically around, but for the most part put away. The room also had a large stage at the front, and pictures of previous TND leaders placed along the wall. Rachel did a double take when she saw hers.

Around the room, the TND officers were either sleeping, kissing, or crying while listening to music on their phone.

Charlee sat at a table with Alex, who was hunched over sleeping, and wearing an oversized orange hoodie with baggy blue sweat pants. He looked like he hadn't bothered changing or showering. Charlee was crying as she listened to music, and dressed in an oversized green sweat shirt and orange leggings. He hair was a mess, and she had no make up on.

Will and Angie were at also the table, and we're polar opposites of the two miserable operatives. They had jeans on, their hair was done or not a rat's nest, and they smelled and looked nice. They were trying to comfort Charlee in the least, who just ignored them. They were also holding hands, which was not helping Charlee.

Chris, on the other hand, was passed out in an office chair near a sound board, which was likely meant for the stage. He looked like a mixture of the four, he had showered and brushed his hair, but he was wearing sweats.

Rose came in, practically bouncing with energy. Though she was in sweats and looked awful, she was buzzing with joy and energy. She talked away to the operatives, who were not really listening.

"CHRIS!" She screamed when she saw her twin passed out in his chair. She also spotted Alex snoring away. "ALEX!"

The two boys woke up with a jolt. Will and Angie also stopped what they were doing and looked to Rose. Charlee remained crying and listening to music.

"Right," Rose said. "We all have things to do to prepare for the plan, so let's get to it! Fanny and Kuki-" She turned to the two girls. "I want you two to help Charlee work on the suits. Also, try to perk her up, let her watch rom-coms or Riverdale while you work, gossip, stuff like that. But don't let her try to reach Cameron. She'll be entering the bargaining phase soon."

Fanny and Kuki nodded. Rose went over to Charlee, beckoning Fanny and Kuki to follow. She pulled an earn us out of Charlee's ear, causing her to look to Rose with tear filled eyes. She took the other one out and turned the music off.

"I'll get to work on the suits, Rose. I guess you want me and Alex to do a tour for the adult operatives later?" Charlee asked.

Rose shook her head. "Char, just work on the suits. I'll have Will and Angie do that."

"What?!" The couple asked.

"Okay, Rose." Charlee said, walking out with Fanny and Kuki following her.

"And Charlee?" Rose said. Charlee turned around and looked to her friend. "Cameron was a douche bag who didn't deserve you. You're a million times out of his league."

Charlee gave Rose a weak smile. "Thanks, Rosie."

She walked away with Kuki and Fanny as Rose turned to Will and Angie. She gave them the look that meant "You're going to do something you don't like, but you have to do it" causing them to groan.

"Do we have to?" Will immediately asked.

"Charlee's depressed, and Alex chat do it alone or without her. She has the natural tour guide personality. So, you guys can take over their job." Rose said.

"We have cadets in the Arctic Base though." Angie argued.

"I'll have Patton do that with..." Rose said, stopping to think for a moment. "Wally and Alex? You guys up for it?"

"I can do it, but I don't know the first damn thing about training kids." Wally said.

"Teach them some strategies for fighting, using weapons, stuff like that. Patton, your in charge." Rose said.

"Got it!" Patton yelled.

"And Alex, ALEX!" Rose yelled when she saw Alex was asleep again. ALEX woke up again, yawning.

"What?!" Alex yelled.

"You're going to be in the Arctic Base with Patton and Wally. You also have to drive, since you have the ID to get in." Rose told him. Alex groaned, but got up, leading Wally and Patton out of the room.

"Now, Will and Angie. The adults will be arriving at nine, so go get ready. Charlee has a basic program, which she gave me, so just follow that. Should be easy enough." Rose said to them, handing them a tablet which had Charlee's instructions on it.

"Yeah, easy enough." Will muttered. He and Angie left the room, leaving Chris, Rose, Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, and Rachel.

"Alright, that leaves the rest of us." Rose said to the five left. "You guys will be working with us on this. Hoagie, I may have you do some routine work with the time machine, while Nigel, Abby, Rachel, Chris, and myself start coming up with some plans for this attack. Sound okay?"

"Sounds fine." Rachel said. "But, just out of curiosity, who's going on this mission?"

"Well, obviously me, Bradley, Chris, Will, Alex, and Charlee." Rose said. "But possibly Angie and maybe Mindy if she ever decides to grace us with her presence."

"What about us?" Nigel asked. "Where will we be while your out there?"

"Here." Rose said. "You're going to be our replacements for the time being, over seeing everything. Also, if we're not back in five hours, you guys will come back and get us."

"So, we're helping in a plan that we don't get to see through." Nigel said, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't say that." Rose said. "You're seeing it through. Now, Rachel and Nigel, can you guys start sorting through some files in my office for me? I need some help with cadet forms."

Nigel was ready to immediately decline and tell Rose off, but Rachel stopped him.

"Of course." She said. "Third on the left? Come on, Nigel, let's help her out."

Rose smiled as they left. As soon as they were out of the room, Nigel turned on Rachel.

"Why would you let her do this to us? You hate paperwork!" He said to her.

"Yeah, but I want to know what's up and with her hating us so much. And I know how to find it out if I can access her, and everyone else's files." Rachel said.

"How?" Nigel asked.

"Maybe something we did is documented onto her files, or maybe we can find ours and see if we did anything that effected them." Rachel said.

"Good thinking." Nigel said, a smirk on his face. "But what could we have possibly done to hurt her?"

* * *

Charlee was working on a suit similar to the one she and her friends wore during their time travel mission, while Fanny and Kuki handed her parts she needed to work on it. She had also turned on sad boy band music, or Deez Boiz songs that sounded exactly like 'Nysnc.

 _"...I drive myself insane...wanting you the way that I do"_

"So," Fanny started. "Deez Boiz is basically a rip off of bad '90s music."

Charlee shrugged as she pressed a button. The suit then turned into a red latex body suit that looked way too tight and uncomfortable. It was basically a replica of Britney Spears' "Oops...I Did It Again" costume.

"Yeah, but it's an okayish distraction. It's better than listening to happy, upbeat songs." Charlee said.

"That make sense?" Fanny asked. "Because "We Want It That Way" sounds like a song about five guys wanting to have an orgy with some girl."

"No it doesn't!" Kuki said. "It sounds like a song about five guys wanting a girl to never feel that way, because they want it that way. They never want to her to feel bad, or pain. They never want to hear her say they want to break up."

Fanny and Charlee looked to each other. "What?"

"Let me go back to the original song, "I Want It That Way"." Kuki said. "The person feels that their relationship is falling apart, but they want to keep relationship alive. They say they never want to hear their partner say they want to break up. They want to stay in love. "We Want It That Way" is basically that, but plural."

Charlee and Fanny blinked for a few seconds.

"You understand one of the most complicated songs ever, yet you can't figure out who Wally's crush is?" Fanny asked.

"Oh my god, do you know who it is?" Kuki asked. "Because, I feel like it's that girl on our math class who always wears push-up bras. I mean, we know those things aren't real."

Fanny just put her face in her hands and groaned. Charlee raised an eyebrow before getting back to work.

"Hey, Numbuh 75!" A voice called out. Charlee spun around, as well as Fanny and Kuki.

A boy walked down the hall from where Charlee was working, the door to her office being open and having a window, allowing him to see her. He was a somewhat attractive boy, with dark brown hair slightly swept out of his hair. He had brought blue eyes, and was kind of pale. He wore a Rolling Stone's t-shirt with their symbol on the front, and baggy jeans. He smiled at Charlee, who returned the smile, and waved.

"Numbuh 33!" She said happily, beckoning into her office. "Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

"Just some guard work." He shrugged. He then noticed Fanny and Kuki. "Are they who you were talking about at the diner a few days ago?"

"You haven't told anyone, right?" She asked. "But, yeah. That's Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 86."

"Haven't told a soul." He said. "But, it's awesome to meet you guys. My mom knew you, I think."

"Who's your mom?" Fanny asked.

"Virginia Sims." He answered. Fanny and Kuki's jaws dropped, though it wasn't that shocking. He looked like a male version of Numbuh 23.

"Did everybody have kids as teenagers?" Fanny asked. He was clearly Charlee's age, maybe a bit younger.

"She was eighteen, but they kicked her out too. Her and my dad." Numbuh 33 told them.

"Who is your dad?" Kuki asked.

"Bartie Stork." He answered. Their jaws dropped even more. Numbuh 33 laughed.

"Should have expected that much." He laughed. "And yeah, they got married before they had me."

"Wow." Kuki said. "Will they be re-admitted, too?"

Numbuh 33 raised an eyebrow and looked at Charlee. Charlee gave him a sheepish smile.

"Numbuh 52 and Numbuh 68 called back the OG Sector V and Numbuhs 60, 86, and 362 yesterday. Sorry, we should have told you. I'll talk to Rose about Numbuhs 23 and 35. By the ways, start calling Rose, Chris, and Bradley by their codenamed for protection services." Charlee said to him.

"Wow." He said. "Hey, you don't have to call back my parents, I'm sure the last thing the TND needs is to reintroduce two more operatives. Speaking of which, are you and Alex reintroducing them later?"

"Not me and Alex." She said. "I'm hardly prepared for that. Will and Angie are though, so yeah, you need to let them in. Rose probably will have the info ready for you."

"Got it!" He said. "But, why is the famous Charlotte Albright not giving the tour? And not wearing make-up?"

"Cameron and I broke up." She said sadly. Numbuh 33's face changed from happy, to full of pity for Charlee.

"Oh, sorry Char." He said. "That sucks. But you know, he was kind of a shithead. You can do better."

"Thanks. Everyone's told me that." She said, fighting back tears. "I better get back to work. Nice talking to you, Jason."

"See ya later, Char. I'm a text away if you need me." Jason Stork said before leaving. Charlee went back to the suit as he left.

Kuki and Fanny exchanged looks of pity for Charlee, before sitting down next to her.

"He's cute." Fanny said. Kuki gave Fanny a pointed look. "For Bartie Stork's son."

"Yeah." Charlee said sadly. "He's also really nice. But, I don't see a relationship with him."

"Why?" Kuki asked.

"He's had a picture perfect life." She said. "I've had a boyfriend like that, and he turned out to be the worst thing that happened to me. Not that Jason would do anything that he did to me, I just think I need someone who's like me. Not that I'm looking for a new guy, I'm just saying I don't want to be alone forever. And I'm rambling now." She cracked a smile.

"That's fine." Kuki said. "We get it."

"Yeah." Fanny said. "I mean, we've watched cheesy TV dramas before. Not Riverdale level, but..."

"Riverdale isn't cheesy, it's just...what is going on?" Kuki asked. "I watched the first few episodes of season three last night, and who is the Gargoyle King?"

Charlee smiled. "It's actually just a guy in a costume, created by Hiram Lodge, and patients at The Sisters by Fizzle Rocks, which is another candy drug. He was a part of Hiram's plot to control the town. He's actually..."

The girls continued talking and laughing, Charlee finally getting her mind off Cameron. And getting quality time with her teenage mother, and the mother of the guy like her.

* * *

Alex, Patton, and Wally finally arrived at the Arctic Base, Alex getting off first and leading them into the new and improved base.

The Arctic Base was much larger than when Patton was Drill Sergeant, having expanded in 2025 to add more quarters, simulations, and equipment. The base was still freezing, even though they had been able to sustain fires, and keep warm through body heat. New equipment, such as ships to the moonbase and other Sector underground treehouses, improved computers, and other weapons, surrounded the walls. There were two hallways, one for cadets and the other for prisoners. The prison ward was locked off with a keypad and an iron door, while the cadet quarters were open and filled with kids.

Patton looked around in awe, amazed by the growth of the base he'd been in charge of since he was ten. Alex smirked at his amazement.

"Yeah, a lots changed." He said. "They have new equipment and shit."

A few kids then came running out as they heard the sounds of Alex, Patton, and Wally. One in particular squealed when she saw Alex and ran to him, throwing her little arms around his legs. Her orange hair was a mess, and she was missing her two front teeth, and wearing an oversized sweatshirt dress, tights, combat boots, and a purple backpack. Alex looked to her in surprise.

"Gia!" He said. "When did you become a cadet?" He hugged her back, lifting her up and holding her to his level.

"Oliver made me one!" She squealed. "He said I couldn't tell you guys though!"

"Got it." He said to her.

"Alex, where's Charlee been?" Gia asked as he put her down. "She used to babysit all the time, but now she's gone!"

"We've been busy lately, Gia." Alex said to her. "But I'm sure if you asked her, she would still live to babysit you."

"Really?" Gia said, her smile growing.

"You know it." He smirked at her. She smiled again. "Now, are ready for training?"

"Yep!" She squealed. She ran off to her friends waving to Alex as she left. Alex smirked at her, Gianna Fulbright reminding him of a younger Charlee.

"Is that Fanny's kid?" Wally whispered to him. Alex nodded, Patton and Wally exchanging looks of worry.

"Will she attack us if we do something 'stoopid'?" Patton asked, imitating Fanny.

Before Alex could answer, Gia's yelling boomed across the Arctic Base as she screamed at another cadet.

"YOU STOOPID BOY! OF ALL THE STOOPID THINGS BOYS DO, THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST STOOPIDEST! HONESTLY-"

Patton and Wally's faces turned completely white as they heard the girl's screaming, which was almost a duplicate of her mother's. Alex smirked at them, knowing that that had answered any fear they had.

"Yes, yes she will." Alex said. Wally and Patton froze, already scared of Fanny 2.0.

"She likes you." Patton said.

"She's not exactly like Fanny Fulbright." Alex said. "But, do something stupid, and she'll unleash hell."

"Is she going for decommissioning, too?" Patton asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Will. Or her, once she's done screaming." Alex said.

"Well, should we get to it?" Patton asked. "You know, the sooner we get done, the sooner we can get back."

"Yeah, go ahead." Alex said. "When you're done addressing them, we'll start training."

"You want me to address them?" Patton asked in awe.

"Dude, it's your job." Wally said.

"Got it!" Patton said. "ALRIGHT, CADETS, LINE UP! TODAY, WE'LL BE WORKING WITH NUMBUHS 4 AND 74, AS WELL AS MYSELF, 60! I EXPECT NOTHING BUT GREAT WORK AND-"

"He's missed this." Wally said.

"Yup." Alex said. "I'll be back, I need some caffeine."

"I'll come with ya." Wally said. Alex mentally cursed him, but said nothing. After all, this was the person he was trying to avoid the most.

"So, what's up with you guys hating us?" Wally asked bluntly as they reached a soda machine. Alex ignored him and put quarters in the machine. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Will you fucking answer me?" He asked. Alex sighed and opened his soda, taking a long drag before he looked to Wally again.

"We don't hate you." Alex lied.

Alex just happened to be a terrible liar, just as both his parent were. His voice got squeaky, his face turned red, and his reassuring smile was unconvincing. Wally narrowed his eyes and glared at the blond.

"We just hate that you guys got yourselves kicked out for popping six kids out." Alex shrugged.

"Bullshit," Wally said. "What the fuck did we do?"

"Nothing, in swear." He lied. "We're not really the most friendly people, that's all."

"You're full if shit." Wally said.

"Aren't we all?" Alex said, giving him a fake smile as he walked away. Wally followed at a close distance, but stayed away as they began to train the operatives.

The two boys managed to teach the operatives some of their tricks, such as holding a bubblegum gun upside down, and how to fight nd guys. After thirty minutes, Patton started a simulation, the kids using their skills they learned from Alex and Wally, as the three sat out and watched. Gia gave the occasional wave to Alex, him returning it.

Wally and Patton sat together, speaking in hushed voices.

"What the hell could be their actual problem with us?" Wally said to Patton. "Its like we shot their motherfucking puppy."

"They're all pretty fake." Patton said. "Especially the Albright girl. I mean, one minute she's screaming in my face..."

Wally cut him off by groaning. "Dude, we figured it out. She saw who you were and freaked. Nothing more, nothing less."

"She knew who I was." Patton said. "And on a, like, personal level."

"You're insane as they are." Wally said. "And they treat us like we abandoned them on the side of the road."

* * *

Abby, Rose, and Chris sat spread out in on quality table, looking at plans for Operation: Time. Abby pointed our things as they worked, making figures herself.

Operation: Time, as of the moment had two main parts, and involved all of the TND officers except Mindy, and the eight from the past. The first part was the most difficult, travel back to the 1980's, when Father was merely a small threat. While in that time, they would look for any weakness Father had, anything they could throw in his face. Bradley had suggested his ideas to Father's weaknesses on the plans: Love, sex, women, breasts, bras, panties, how to take off bras and panties, extra small condom sizes, the movie, _The Forty Year Old Virgin,_ and Chris's favorite, water. Rose promptly crossed them out.

The next part was to travel to the 2000's, and find out Lizzie's weaknesses, when she was a Nigel obsessed tween. Though they often through Nigel in her face now, (Rose and Chris being living proof that he had moved on), it was never enough. They hoped to find something they could use to get her to spill some secrets on the adult crisis, even though she was in prison.

While in prison, Lizzie had not spilled a word on the adult crisis, even though Rose would torture her for information. Though she was annoying, Lizzie never would give up, one of her strongest, and deadliest, traits.

Again, Bradley made suggestions for Lizzie's weaknesses: Cheetos, chunky sweaters, Nigel Uno, blue eyeshadow, donuts, Nigel Uno, cheese puffs, Nigel Uno, horrendous smelling perfume, Gordon Ramsay, Nigel Uno, did I forget Nigel Uno? Rose once again, crossed out his list.

The past operatives' job would be to stay at the moonbase and keep everything under control while they were gone. Though, Abby, Nigel, and Rachel were not at all happy with this plan, they agreed to it, seeing it as the faster this happened, the faster they could go home.

Abby was teaching Chris and Rose some basic 2000's knowledge, when Rachel ran in and said she needed to talk to Abby, claiming it as period stuff. Chris made the face every man makes at the mention of the menstrual cycle, and Rose let them go. Rachel dragged Abby out of the room, and stopped when she saw Hoagie, covered in oil from working on the time machine, and Nigel.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Abby asked. "Does Abby need to explain how to use tampons?"

"Abby, it's so much bigger." Rachel said. "Nigel and I found something while we were looking through files."

"What?" Abby asked, looking at both of them.

Nigel and Rachel gave each other wary looks.

* * *

Nigel and Rachel came into Rose's dark office, immediately going straight for the filing cabinet that contained everything they needed. They opened it to see the mass of files. They immediately found the 71-79 section and grabbed the six files.

"Rose and Chris first?" Nigel asked as he handed her Rose's file. Rachel took it and opened to see all of Rose's information.

"Rose Delilah Peters." Rachel read. "Born July 11, 2014 in Cleveland, Virginia. Adopted... came into the KND in 2021 **(A/N: Guys, this is totally random, but we are closer to 2021 than we are 2014. Damnnn.)** ,TND in 2027, second in command KND, Supreme Leader of TND."

"Christopher Benjamin Peters." Nigel read. "Everything is practically the same."

"They are twins." Rachel shrugged. "Biological information?" She looked up to Nigel and gave him a "why not" look and opened the section. Nigel did the same with Chris's file, opening up the section.

"Adopted right at birth," Rachel read.

"Has one adoptive sister." Nigel read.

"Was born to Rachel Tina McKenzie and Nigel Montgomery Uno." Rachel read absent mindedly. Nigel's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he dropped the file, Rachel immediately realizing what she said.

" _ **OH MY MOTHERFUCKING JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"**_ She screamed. Nigel began hyperventilating as she freaked out, and continued to read the file.

 _"Born to Rachel Tina McKenzie and Nigel Montgomery Uno..."_ She said over and over again.

"H-h-how?" Nigel asked.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuckity, Fuck, FUCK!" Rachel said.

After about half an hour of shock, Nigel and Rachel finally picked up the files again, and continued reading the biological information section.

"Has one maternal half-sister, Lillian-Anna Evangeline McKenzie." Nigel read. He looked to Rachel with sad eyes, as she began to freak out more.

"ANOTHER ONE?!" She exclaimed. "I had another one?!"

"Okay, we need to read ours." He said, rushing to find his and her files.

"Get the others, too." Rachel told him. "I have an bad feeling the rest may be our friend's children."

And, she confirmed this when she opened Bradley's file to his biological section.

"Born to Abigail Marie Lincoln and Hogarth Pennywhisle Gilligan the second." She said in disbelief. "Has one sister, Jasmine Cree Lincoln."

"Here, look at our and Abby and Hoagie's files." He said, handing her four files. "I'll look through the others."

She took them and began flipping through, as Nigel opened Alex's file to his biological page.

"Born to Wallabee Lukas Beatles and Kuki Lei Sanban." He read, stunned. "Has one maternal half-sister, Mindy Sanban." He grabbed Will and Charlee's files.

"Born to Francine Maryanne Fulbright and Patton Joseph Drilovsky. Has a brother, Oliver Patrick Fulbright, and a maternal half-sister, Gianna Alicia Noelle Fulbright."

"Three children." Rachel read to herself in a whisper. She was staring at her file in awe, and looking at the red banishment stamp on her ID picture. She looked at the part that read,

 _Children: Rose Delilah Peters, Christopher Benjamin Peters, and Lillian-Anna Evangeline McKenzie. The legal guardian of Lillian-Anna, gave up Rose and Christopher._

"I have three." She said to herself again.

"Rachel," Nigel said, coming to her. "We have to tell Hoagie and Abby."

"Nigel," She said, looking into his gray eyes. "What the hell are we going to do?"

He didn't answer her, instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

* * *

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Hoagie said as he looked at Bradley's file with Abby. "Bradley is our kid!"

"This is unbelievable." Abby said.

They were sitting in Rose's office, looking at the files Rachel and Nigel had found earlier. Hoagie and Abby were stunned by the news, so much so that Hoagie fell and Abby had a headache. They demanded to see the actual proof that Bradley was their son, so Rachel and Nigel brought them back to the office to show them the files.

"It doesn't end there." Nigel said. "Apparently, Alex is Kuki and Wally's son, and Charlee and Will and Fanny and Patton's kids."

"This is crazy." Hoagie said. "We were working with...our kids?!"

"How could they not tell us?" Abby said. "I mean, we're their motherfucking parents. They can't just lie to us!"

"But they did." Rachel said. "And we know why they hate us see much."

"Why?" Hoagie asked.

"We gave them away." Nigel said. "We didn't want a thing to do with them.

"We didn't care about them."

 **A/N: Chapter 18 done!**

 **So, the next chapter will start the final part of the story, and probably be really long, and my not be out for awhile, since as of right now, I have some really shitty stuff going down in my life. But, I've found that I'll often write a lot more when things are bad, so we'll see.**

 **Thank you again to the lovely wallukiforevr for another awesome review! Thank you so much, your review really make my day, whether I'm at work, school, home, or anywhere else.**

 **Also, there's a poll on my profile! Please go vote on it if you are a member!**

 **Constructive Criticism is Welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye-Nat**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Rose was doodling on the sheet as she and Chris waited for Abby to come back. She had drawn hearts crossed the paper, sometimes adding the occasional "B+R" to them. Chris noticed a heart with the "B+R" and smirked.

"Never took you for one of those girls, Rosie." He said, pointed to the heart. Rose turned bright red and covered the paper.

"It's no one." She said quickly, taking the paper and throwing it away.

"I know it's you and Bradley, sis." He said casually. Her eyes grew as he said it, and she whipped around to him.

"I swear, Chris-" She said before he curt her off.

"Please, Rose, I noticed how happy Bradley was this summer, and I noticed how much time the two of you spent together. I know when my best friend and sister are with people." He said to her.

"It's just sex, I swear." She said, burying her head in her arms.

"You mad I both know it's more, Rosie, I've seen the way you look at each other."

"Who?" Bradley asked coming in the room. Rose lifted her head up to give Chris a look that meant "not a word, or you're dead". Chris responded with a playful eye roll, but nodded.

"Nothing." Chris said to Bradley. "Get enough sleep?"

"Not in the least." He said. "But two hours is better than nothing."

"Well, we've been working out plans!" Rose said happily. "And I think we're almost ready! We could probably leave tomorrow, if Mindy ever texts us back."

"I don't think she wants to do this mission, Rosie." Chris said. "She got pissed at me and Alex last night for not telling her what's up. I would tell her, but..."

"Alex is a wimp who will never get the balls to tell her." Bradley finished. "And Will and Charlee are also wimps who will never tell Oliver and Gia."

"And you?" Rose said, turning to Bradley. He shrugged.

"I said I'll tell Jasmine when she's thirteen, and I will." He said. "She's still twelve."

"And thirteen in how many months?" Chris asked. Bradley glared at him as he and Rose chuckled.

"Bradley, we won't blame you I'd you don't tell Jas." Rose said. "It's a big thing."

"I'm going to tell her." Bradley insisted. "But she's not a TND operative yet, is she?"

"Who?" Alex asked, coming into the room with Wally and Patton.

"No one." Chris said. "Why aren't you at the Arctic Base?"

"Oliver came in and kicked us out." Alex shrugged. "But, whatever. Got a plan yet?"

"We're finishing it up!" Rose said happily. "We can probably leave tomorrow, too! It'll just be Will, Charlee, Angie, and the rest of us, though. Mindy's not texting us back."

"The suits are done!" Charlee yelled as she came back into the room with Fanny and Kuki. "They can totally take us into two time jumps and not fail. Speaking of which, when are we leaving?"

"Oh my god, we could possibly leave tonight!" Rose squealed. "The only thing left was the suits! Oh, thank you Char!"

"Not a problem." Charlee shrugged. "Where's Will and Angie?"

"Um, they should be coming back by now so we can criticize their tour." Bradley said. "And, where are Abby, Nigel, and Rachel?"

"Um, Rachel and Nigel were sorting files, and Abby was helping us when Rachel called her out." Chris said.

"I'll go find them." Rose said, getting up.

Rose walked to her office, where she presumed they could possibly be. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked softly, asking if they were in their.

Rachel, Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie froze at the sound of Rose knocking, dropping their and their children's files. Rachel stuffed them all under Rose'sbdesk as Nigel opened the door to Rose.

"Hey, guys." Rose said as she stepped in. "What are all of you doing in here?"

"Nothing." Rachel said quickly. "Is everything okay?"

"The plan is done!" Rose squealed. "We can probably leave tonight! You guys will be fine, it's only night duty. Nothing ever happens, but of anything does, just call Jas or Oliver."

"That's great." Nigel said. "Do you need us for anything else?"

"Uh, not until later." Rose said. "Your friends are back and in the conference hall. Feel free to look around!" She left the room, leaving them alone.

"That's my daughter." Rachel said.

"Our daughter." Nigel corrected. She gave him an annoyed look.

Hoagie, Abby, Nigel, and Rachel had spent the past hour thinking of what they should do. Should they confront them about it? Should they tell the others? Should they tell their adult selves? Should they ask if their sibling know anything?

They had decided to tell the others, knowing Fanny would be furious if they kept it from her, and try to kill them. They decided against confronting until it was necessary, and keeping it to themselves for now. They also decided to ask Mindy, see if she'll crack and tell them the truth.

They crept out of the room, and went towards the conference room. They opened the door to find only Patton, Kuki, Fanny, and Wally, playing tipper cards while talking.

"Hey," Patton called out. "They left to check on something. What's up?"

They sat down next to them, not saying a word. Kuki noticed how stunned they were and a naked what was up.

Rachel sighed and looked to the others, who only gave small nods. Rachel gulped before blurting out,

"Charlee,Will,and,AlexarethechildrenyougiveupandBradley,Rose, , ."

"What?" Fanny asked, putting down her cards.

"Charlee and Will are your children."

"WHAT?!" Fanny and Patton screamed. Their eyes grew to the size of saucers, and their jaws dropped.

"And Alex is your kid." Rachel said to Kuki and Wally. Kuki's eyes grew and Wally spat out the soda he was drinking.

"H-how?" Fanny asked.

"We checked their files to find out why they dislike us so much." Nigel said.

"And now, we know why." Hoagie said.

"Can we, like, get it proven for sure?" Kuki asked.

"All you need to do is just look at them." Rachel snorted. "I knew they looked familiar."

"Now I know why Charlee screamed when she first saw me." Patton said. "I'm her dad."

"And I'm her mum." Fanny said. "I feel so awful."

"I know." Kuki said. "Those poor kids are all alone."

"Oh my god, Fan, are we on meth?" Patton asked. Fanny glared at him.

"You saw us the other day!" She yelled. "We were not on meth! She probably lied. And don't call me Fan."

"I just can't believe they lied to us." Kuki said. "I mean, c'mon, I'd want to get to know my mom."

"Kuki, they have reasons for not wanting to be close to us." Abby explained. "Hell, we all kept all of our other children."

"Do you think Mindy knew that Alex was her brother?" Kuki asked.

"We'll ask her, if we see her again." Hoagie said. Kuki nodded and placed her head on the table.

"I want to go home." She said. Everyone nodded, and continued to sit in silence.

A scream erupted the room ten minutes later, the operatives springing up. Sounds of fighting then came from down the hall, groans and gunshots being heard feet away.

"Should we go check that out?" Abby asked.

Rachel nodded as they ran down the hall, towards the sound of fighting.

* * *

"So, what do the new suits look like?" Angie asked as they walked down into Charlee's office to see the suits. Angie and Will had joined up with them, since theit parents hadn't shown up yet. Charlee offered to show Angie her suit, since she's never worn one before.

"They're not exactly new, but they're guaranteed to work." Charlee said as she pushed open the door.

"Here." She said, handing her her suit. "Try it on."

Once Angie had it on, she came back into the room.

"Wow." She said. "This is so fucking cool, Char."

"Yup." Charlee said. "Here, let's see if it works."

Angie's outfit then turned into an exact replica of what Will was working, only more feminine. Will was wearing a Queen tee shirt, baggy jeans with a few holes in them, sneakers, and his military jacket. Angie's outfit turned into a Queen tee shirt that hugged her curves, ripped skinny jeans, sneakers, and a cuter military jacket.

"And now the lovely couple are twins." She said. Angie and Will turned bright red.

"How did you find out?" Will asked his sister.

"You were holding hands in front of me, you idiot!" She said to him. "But I'm happy for you, you finally found a girlfriend I can stand."

"Really?" Angie asked her. She nodded and hugged her.

"Wow." Alex said. "I did not expect that."

"How can you not?" Chris asked him. "They're gaga for each other."

"It was pretty obvious they liked each other." Rose commented. "How was it that they didn't see it, is what I don't understand."

"Love makes you stupid as shit." Bradley said. "You have watched Love, Actually, right?"

"Of course I have." Rose said. "It's the only love movie I can stand."

"Well, then you know, how stupid love can make you. And since Will already had the IQ of a horny rabid monkey, it took him longer to realize it." Bradley said.

"Shut it, Williams." Will said, wrapping his arm around Angie.

"Are we now going to have to listen to you guys bang at night?" Alex groaned. Will gave him a snarky smile while Angie shoved him.

"Great." Alex groaned. "Do it in a car, like everyone else."

Rose, Chris, Bradley, and Charlee laughed as Angie's face turned bright red, and Will shot Alex a glare. The moment was soon interrupted by the sounds of glass breaking, and teens screaming.

On instinct, they all ran to the TND main floor, where sure enough, a battle was beginning. They held up the weapons they had in their belts or on their backs and positioned them to attack.

Soon enough, they found the attacker- Father. He had rallied a few Candy pirates, the Crazy Cat Lady, the Lunchroom monitor, Mr. Boss's henchmen (the man himself was absent), and other villains. Rose led them into battle, going straight for Father, Chris right behind her.

The past operatives quickly showed up, helping the fight, while conveniently staying away from their children. Wally and Kuki started fighting off cats, Abby and Hoagie, Candy pirates, and Fanny and Patton, Mr. Boss's henchmen. Rachel and Nigel went up to Father, while staying a distance away from Rose and Chris.

Rose and Chris finally reached Father, who was attacking a group of five teens. Rose and Chris shot their mustard and ketchup guns at him, which made him turn around and face them. The twins held their guns up, prepared to shoot if he attacked them.

"The twins." Father said mockingly. "How lovely it is to see the both of you."

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Oh, just rescuing my friend, Miss DeVine." He taunted. Chris and Rose's eyes grew as Lizzie came from behind him, smiling wickedly. "After you pathetic children imprisoned her."

"Hello, you little bastard children." She said. Rose held her gun up, threatening to shot Lizzie.

"But that's not the real reason he came, is it now?" Lizzie asked. Father laughed harshly, and pulled out a remote. He pressed the big red button on it, which lifted Nigel, Rachel, Hoagie, Abby, Kuki, Wally, Patton, and Fanny up and into the air. As they were pulled, they were frozen, incapable of moving or talking as they stayed in the air.

Teenagers began to run everywhere, not wanting to be at Father's mercy any longer, until it was just Rose, Bradley, Chris, Alex, Charlee, Will, and Angie in the room with Father, the villains and the past operatives.

"What are you going to do?" Will asked, training his weapon on Father. The others put their weapons on Father as Will taunted him. Father tutted.

"I'd stop that, Mr. Albright." Father warned. "I have the slower to kill them like this."

Will stopped talking immediately. The others froze. Father and Miss DeVine laughed.

"Oh, Mr. Albright." Father laughed. "Why would it matter to you? It doesn't seem like you like them too much, now do you?"

"Well, he needs them alive." Lizzie taunted. "Or else, he'd be as gone as them."

"Stop it." Charlee said, her voice fearful.

"And why should we, Miss Albright?" Lizzie said. "When you're such awful, deviant children."

"It would be so easy to just kill them now." Father said. "Then, there would be no Next Doors. But, since I'm a generous man, I'll give you kids a choice."

"What do you want, you psychopath?" Chris asked.

"Come with me as my prisoners." Father said. "All six of you. I do not want the girl who prostitutes herself like her mother used to, to Mr. Albright. His sister will do enough."

Will gritted his teeth, his eyes fixed in a glare. "If you sick bastard touch my sister of more girlfriend, I'll-"

"You'll what." Father laughed. "Your lives are literally in my hands. If you don't want to die, I suggest you let me do whatever I want to your sister."

Charlee let out a small choked, sob as Alex's face turned best red.

"You aren't touching Charlee." Alex said. "Just kill me in front of everyone."

"Tempting, but not tempting enough, Mr. Carter." Father taunted. "I want to see all six of you suffer."

"Alex, just drop it." Charlee cried. She put her weapon down, and marched to Father. "Go ahead, take me as prisoner. I'll die either way."

"Brilliant." Father said, touching her shoulder as he grabbed her. "I'll have fun with you."

He gave her away to his henchmen, who tackled as they dragged Charlee to his ship, Charlee crying along the way.

"If she's going, then so am I." Alex yelled. He dropped hi weapon and marched up to Father, giving him a heated glare. Father's henchmen grabbed him, and took him to the ship as well.

Will was the next to drop his weapon and go to Father, his eyes fixed in a deathly glare.

"If I agree to this fucked up bullshit, my sister isn't raped." He said. "And my other siblings aren't brought into this. Oliver, Gia, they don't know a fucking thing. And Angie-" He stopped to look at Angie, who was grabbed by henchmen. "Angie isn't hurt."

"I can't guarantee a thing about your sister." Father laughed. "But fine, the brats will live."

"Will!" Angie cried as she struggled against the guards. "Please!"

"I'm sorry, Angie." He said as he was led away. "I love you!"

Angie cried as he was led out of sight. Bradley dropped his weapons she sobbed, Rose immediately turned to him.

"We won't be there long." Bradley spat at Father. "You're both too stupid to be able to out do us."

"I forgot how mouthy you are, ." Father said as he was led away. "You will regret it though."

Rose and Chris were left in the room, still pointing their guns at Father. Angie continued to cry and the past operatives struggled. Chris sighed and dropped his gun, going up to Father.

"Mindy isn't hurt." He said. Father laughed.

"Fine, Mr. Peters." He laughed. Chris glared as him.

"Bradley's right," He taunted. "Your pea sized, shit filled brain can't keep us for long."

He was led away leaving Rose. Father smiled at the girl, who was shaking in fear now.

"It's up to you, Miss Peters." He taunted. "Go or die."

Rose looked up to the kids, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, mom." She cried to Rachel. "Dad." Tears welled in Nigel and Rachel's frozen eyes as she said this.

She dropped her weapon and let a guard lead her away. Father laughed at her defeat.

"Bye, bye, kids." He said. He dropped the past operatives and retreated, leaving them on the floor as they quickly left.

After they came back from their shock, they looked to each other.

Their children had saved them.

 _"She called me mom."_ Rachel thought.

Before she was taken to die.

 **A/N: So, this is a short chapter, but it begins the end of this book. It will probably have a few more chapters, but not too many.**

 **Also, thank you again to the lovely wallukiforever for you review. Your review honestly couldn't have come at a better time, because I was having a terrible day, but your review really made me feel so much better.**

 **And thank you to odetowords (I actually read your review before right before I published this) for your very awesome review. The list of Father's weaknesses actually came from my oldest brother, who said if I ever want to insult a guy, I should just give him extra small condoms. Thanks for the support!**

 **So, a lot is going on in my life rn, but I also have a week off from school (because of what happened) and maybe I'll update. I also know that I'm going to distract myself the best I can, from what happened, so I'll probably be writing.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye- Nat**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Angie remained on the ground, sobbing her eyes out, an hour after Father left with her boyfriend and friends. She couldn't stop crying, knowing that Will could die while with Father, or be seriously hurt. She also thought of Charlee, Alex, Rose Chris, and Bradley. They could also die, or be hurt through any type of abuse. She knew Father was capable of anything.

The past operatives stood in shock. Not a minute after they learned that they were their children, they were taken away. For all they knew, their children could be dead by now, knowing Father and his wrath for those who crossed him. Rachel was still shook from Rose calling her mom, as well as Nigel, who was shook from Rose calling him dad.

The nine operatives continued to just sit there in shock until footsteps were heard across the moonbase. Eight shadows appeared in the corridor, revealing that the adult operatives were finally here. Angie looked up with her tear-stained, mascara stained eyes, to see her boyfriend's parents.

"Hello?" The adult Nigel said as all eight if them came into the room.

They all turned to him and the others, to reveal their emotional states.

"What happened?" Kuki asked as she looked around the messed up room, which was covered in mustard and burn spots.

"He took them." Angie cried out. "He took Will."

"Will Albright?" Fanny asked, crouching down beside Angie. Angie nodded furiously, tears streaming down her face.

"Father took him, and our friends." She sobbed. Fanny turned to the adults, her eyes widened. They shared looks of worry as Angie sobbed, knowing that this could not be good.

"He attacked." The past Nigel said to their future selves. "And he threatened to kill us. They surrendered to save us."

"Why would they do that?" Rachel said. "They don't seem to care for us too much."

"You'd be surprised." Past Rachel said under her breath.

"What are we going to do now?" Wally asked.

Angie wiped her tears away and stood up. She sniveled a bit before turning to the past and future versions of her friend's parents.

"We have to go on with the plan." She said calmly. "It's what they'd want us to do."

"What plan?" The future Abby asked.

"A plan created by Sector V, and improved by them. We were going to go through with it tonight, but obviously that won't happen. Kuki-" She turned to the future Kuki. "I need you to get Mindy here as soon as possible. I'm going to need her help.

"Hoagie, Abby, Fanny-" She turned to the future versions of them. "Take everyone and go to Jasmine and Oliver. Tell them what happened, and try to start on an escape plan. Though I'm sure they will be fine, we need to get them back soon."

"And you guys-" She turned to the past operatives. "We're going to have to do the plan without them. And by that I mean, we're doing the plan."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"We're going back in time." Angie said. "All nine of us."

* * *

Rose was led to the back of the ship, where her friends sat huddled in a corner. Will's arm was wrapped around Charlee, who had tear stained cheeks. Alex sat next to Charlee, her head resting on his shoulder. Bradley and Chris sat together, arguing about something.

"Dude, why the hell did you surrender?" Bradley asked Chris.

"Because, I know my sister. If we let her do her worst, she'll get us out of here." Chris argued back.

"Well, she could've used your help, I'm sure." Will told him. Chris gave him the finger.

"She'd want us to be here, so we'd give Father a false since of winning. She's probably kicking their asses as we speak." Chris argued.

"Well, she's not." Rose said. They all turned to her, surprised to see her.

"Rose!" They all shouted.

"Hey guys." She said sadly, taking a seat next to Chris.

"Rose, what the hell, I thought you would be out there kicking ass." Chris said.

"I'm sorry, Chris, but I couldn't do it." She said. "I couldn't let him destroy dozens of lives for the price of six."

"Yeah, but Rose, you could have shot him with a mustard gun and knocked the living shit out of him! Or you could have kneeded him in the balls! Or-"

"Chris, shut it!" Rose yelled. "I know what I could have done, but I couldn't have risked it."

"Rose is right," Bradley said. "We'd be dead by know if she didn't surrender. Not to mention our parents, sibling and others."

"And now we're definitely going to die." Charlee said. "After being tortured."

"Charlee, listen I'm going to-" Will started before she cut him off.

"We can't get out if this, Will." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "It's over."

"Not without one last fight." Rose said. She stood up and everyone looked to her. She cleared her throat and began.

"We're fighting those psychos if it's the last thing we do. We know they know our weaknesses, which benefits us, because we know what's coming. Will, you telling Angie that you loved her was sweet, but the stupidest thing you could've done."

"Thanks, Rose." Will scoffed.

"They're probably going to create a simulation of her being hurt or worse to torture you. All you have to tell yourself is that it's a simulation. Just a game." Rose said.

"What if-"

"If it is her," She said, taking his hand in hers. "Check to see any signs it's a simulation. They don't know her well enough to portray her accurately. Just check before you do anything stupid."

"Charlee," Rose said. "You know what they'll try to hurt you with."

"Jacob and his gang of neanderthals." She said. "I know it's not them."

"It could be other people, too." Rose said. "You need to fight back. I don't care how strong they say they might be, every dude has a sensitive spot. Kick their tiny balls so hard that they can never have children."

"I know, Rose." She said. "Despite what you guys think of me, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I know, but-"

"Alex saw what I did to Cameron." Charlee said. "I can handle some aging bastard."

"I know you can." Rose said. "Alex, there going to make you angry."

"I'm aware." Alex said. "They've pissed me off by bringing me here."

"No, Alex, they'll try to bring out the Alex that gets so angry, that he can't control it. Alex, they'll make you blinded by anger." Rose said.

"And, your point is?" Alex said.

"Alex, you need to control yourself. Keep calm so toucan take them down without them knowing it. Be an element of surprise." Rose said.

"I see where your coming from." Alex said. "I'll try to keep it calm."

"Good." Rose said. "Chris, they're going to try to make you feel less important."

"But I am important?" Chris smirked.

"Really, Chris." Rose said. "You were a damn good Sector leader, KND leader, brother, and everything else. You are important, Chris. You're not some extra, you're practically the glue that keeps us together."

"That's you, Rosie." He said.

"Well, you keep me together." She said. "And I'm not going to lose you in there."

"No, you're not." He said. "If that jackass tries to manipulate me, you know I won't fall for it."

"I know." She said. "Bradley,"

"Yeah, I know what you're going to say." Bradley said. "They'll try to make me feel stupid. They'll say I've never lived up to my father. Blah, blah, blah. I know, Rosie. I can kick their asses."

Rose gave him a sad nod. "You know it, solider."

They felt the ship land and they sat their. Charlee grabbed onto Alex's hand and squeezed. He squeezed back. Will flexed his muscles and stretched out his fingers. Chris let out a deep breath.

Rose looked to Bradley as Father's guards took them out of the plane and handcuffed them.

"We can do this, Rose." He said.

She smiled at him before they were led away from each other.

* * *

Mindy stormed into the moonbase, not stopping when Numbuh 33 asked how she was, not stopping when they offered her a complimentary candy, and not stopping when she saw new recruits standing in her way. After knocking them over, she stomped over to where Angie and her mother were.

"What the hell, Angie?" She said angrily. "Why did you send me an emergency alert at ten in the morning!"

"It was ten." Angie said. "And important."

"What?" She snapped.

"Will, Alex, Charlee, Bradley, Chris, and Rose were captured and taken hostage." Angie said in one breath. Mindy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, they've been taken hostage before." She said. "Call me if they're stupid enough to get themselves killed."

"Mindy." The adult Kuki said.

"What mom?" Mindy snapped. "I'm sort of pissed at them right now. They've been keeping something from me. Much like you, mother."

"Mindy, what the hell are you talking about?" The adult Kuki demanded. She had her hands on her hips, and a stern face.

"You're sleeping around again!" Mindy yelled. "And I know you are, because just last night, I heard you having sex!"

"You were home?" Kuki asked in horror. Wally turned bright red.

"Where do think I was?" Mindy asked.

"With Charlee! Or Alex! Or maybe with those other kids you hang out with!" Kuki said.

"Well, I wasn't and I heard everything! And I will forever be emotionally scarred." Mindy yelled. "And whoever the hell you were with doesn't know how to stay fucking quiet!"

Kuki was about to yell back at her when eight simultaneous cell phones went off. Kuki looked to see who it was, as did the other adults.

"This is work." Kuki said angrily to her daughter. "I'm going to take this, but this conversation is far from over."

"Hell no, it isn't over." Mindy sneaked. Kuki glared at her daughter as all the adults filed out to take the calls.

Mindy turned to Angie, her arms crossed. "Well?" She asked.

"I have never seen you so pissed off." Angie commented. "But, that isn't the point. Mindy, their lives are in danger. Please, help us."

"Angie," Mindy said. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I feel like I don't know them anymore."

Angie looked down and sighed. "I didn't want it to have to come to this."

"What?" Mindy asked.

Angie took Mindy's wrist and walked her to Rose's office. Once there, she locked the door and turned to Mindy. She fidgeted her hands and took another deep breath.

"Mindy." She said softly. "Alex Carter is your brother."

Mindy scoffed. "Good one, Angie."

"I'm serious." Angie said. She took her by the shoulders and sat her down. "He told me himself."

"What?" Mindy asked in confusion. She got out of Angie's grip and walked to the other side of the room. "I've known Alex for years, he would her told me..."

"He was always too afraid to tell you." Angie said. "I don't know why."

Tears began to fell out of Mindy's eyes and she looked away. "He can't be my brother! It's not possible."

"Mindy, think about it." Angie said. She turned Mindy around and looked her in the eye. "He was in the foster system for years. He's an orphan. He looks so much like your mom's ex-boyfriend, Wally. He's your brother, Mindy."

Mindy let more tears fall as Angie spoke to her. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know Mindy." Angie said sympathetically.

"I actually think I know." Mindy whimpered. "He always told Charlee about how much he hated his biological parents. He must hate his biological sister, too."

"No, Mindy, he doesn't hate you." Angie said. "He just, may be, jealous of you?"

"Maybe." Mindy cried. "Oh my god, why didn't I see it?"

Angie sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't see it either."

"What?" Mindy asked.

"Well, there's more." Angie said. "Charlee and Will are Patton and Fanny's kids. And, Rose and Chris are Nigel and Rachel's, and Bradley is Hoagie and Abby's."

"Wow." Mindy said. "How could I not see it? I've been friends with them for years."

"Yeah, well you want to know why Will hated me?" Angie said. "I told him his parents, who he hates, are my heroes."

Mindy laughed at this.

"We both really screwed up." She laughed. "I actually talked about my brother around Alex."

Angie laughed. "How are we still friends with them?"

"I'm not for sure." Mindy laughed. "I feel so dumb."

"I did, too." Angie said. "They only told me last night."

"Should I talk to Alex about it when he gets back?" Mindy asked.

"You're helping?!" Angie asked happily.

"Oh, hell yes." Mindy said. She wiped the remaining tears off her face and stood up. "Only one person is going kill Alex, and that's me, for not telling me that he's my brother."

* * *

Angie and Mindy came back to the front once Mindy had dried up. Mindy was now much more calm, and ready to help. The past operatives stood around waiting for them to come back.

"Hey, what's up?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing." Mindy said. "I understand everything now."

"Speaking of that," Nigel said. "Angie, we really need to-"

Nigel was interrupted by the adults coming back in.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go." Rachel said. "Our works called us in, and we can't wait if we want to keep our jobs. I'm sorry, but you'll need to find another way to save them."

"What?" Angie asked in disbelief. She then remembered something. "Mr. Boss's damn monopoly!"

Everyone turned to both Fanny's.

"I haven't spoken with my father in years." The adult Fanny said. "I have nothing to do with his "monopoly"."

The adults shrugged and turned to leave, until Angie shouted at them.

"Wait!" She yelled. "You have to help!"

"No offense, kid, but we need jobs." The adult Hoagie said. "And they don't seem to really care for us too much, so why should we care?" Abby jabbed him in the side.

"What my idiot for husband means is that, we need to keep our jobs." The adult Abby said. "And I'm sure others can save them."

"No, we need you!" Mindy yelled. "Mom?"

The adult Kuki sighed. "I'm sorry, honey, I know they're your friends, but we have to keep our jobs."

"Wait!" Mindy said. She took a deep breath. "We have something that will change your minds."

"We do." Angie agreed. "They're going to kill me."

"Who?" The adult Rachel asked, folding her arms.

"It had to come out sometime." Mindy said. She turned to the past operatives. "This will sound bad guys, but-"

"We know." Nigel said. "We know who they are."

"How?" Angie asked.

"You asked us to do paper work." Rachel said. "We found out files."

"Oh, God, guys, we're-" Mindy started.

"We actually get it." Hoagie said. "But you need to explain to them."

"Really?" Mindy asked. "You're not mad?"

"We'll get over it." Abby shrugged. "But, you need to tell them."

"Tell us what exactly?" The adult Abby asked.

Mindy and Angie shared a worried look before taking deep breaths.

"Y' know those kids that were kidnapped by Father? Well, those are your kids."

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

 **A/N: And I leave you on that!**

 **So, the next chapter will probably be the plan and escape, but I'm not for sure yet. So stay tuned for more shitty writing and soap opera worthy drama!**

 **Andddddd...who wants to hear a life scarring fact? You don't? Well, I don't care.**

 **So, this week has been really rough on me, so my bff, Stevie, Stephanie if she's being obnoxious (which she normally is), came over and had a Netflix day with me. Basically we sat around in our sweats and watched Netflix and listened to bad boyband music while catching me up on late work.**

 **After watching _Pulp Fiction_ (one of my all time favorite movies), Stevie found this new Irish series, called _Derry Girls._ Big mistake, Stephanie.**

 **Okay, the series is actually pretty good. It's about life in Northern Ireland during the Troubles, which was a conflict between the Catholics and Protestants in the '90s. I loved all the characters, especially Michele and Clare. They were too funny!**

 **The series uses a lot of Irish slang that we did not get, so we googled it with surprising results. It turns out _Fanny_ means vagina.**

 **FANNY MEANS VAGINA IN IRELAND, PEOPLE!**

 **Mr. Warburton, what were you thinking you dirty bastard?**

 **I mean, I get that some think she's Scottish, but still?!**

 **After looking this up on Cosmopolitan, I was in tears laughing. Stevie officially thinks I'm crazy, and my brother thinks I'm breaking over stress.**

 **But, oh well.**

 **Also, thank you to odetowords for your review on this story, wallukiforever for your review on this story and my other new story, and greydale, for you reviews on all of my stories! Thank you guys sooooooooo much, your support keeps this fic going, and really makes me happy!**

 **There's a poll! Go vote on it!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Well, I'm off to go mull over the fact that one of my favorite cartoon character's name means vagina.**

 **Bye-Nat**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

The adults sat in silence after Angie told them the news, their faces distraught and horrified. Angie and Mindy had no idea what to do, since they had never told anyone that their biological children had been kidnapped, and were the ones working with them. Then again, who has?

Mindy and Angie had also explained which one (or ones) were whose. Abby, Hoagie, Rachel, and Nigel's eyes had grown when she told them Bradley, Rose, and Chris's names.

"So..." Mindy began.

"Mindy, why don't you give us a minute alone." The adult Kuki said.

"Got it." Angie said. She ushered the past operatives and Mindy out of the room.

The second they left, Kuki began crying.

"How could we do that?" She whimpered. Wally wrapped an arm around her.

"Kooks, we didn't know he wouldn't be adopted." Wally said, trying to comfort her. She pushed him away.

"No, Wally." She said softly.

"I can't believe Charlee Albright of all people is my daughter." Fanny said. "My daughter was babysitting my daughter."

"And Alex." Kuki whimpered. "Alex is my son."

"How did we not notice?" Fanny said.

"That's why they didn't say their names." Rachel said to Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie. "We knew their names. They knew who we are."

"Oh my god, I get why they hate us." Nigel added. "We put them through so much."

"I named her." Fanny cried. Patton looked to Fanny as Kuki, Hoagie, and Abby looked to each other.

"After you went to Basic Training, I had her, and didn't put her up for adoption at first." Fanny said to Patton. "I kept her for two months, and named her Charlotte Anastasia."

"Anastasia?" Patton asked in awe.

"Yes." Fanny whimpered. "It became too hard for me, and I lost my job and was evicted. I put her in the foster system we sent Will too. I didn't get the new last name they gave her, but they said they would match it with his. I should have known."

"Woah." Patton said breathlessly. "Fanny, I'm-"

"It's not your fault." Fanny said, wiping her tears away. "You needed to go to Basic Training. And I told you when we found out I was pregnant that we should put her up for adoption. And I did."

"Fanny, what I'm saying is that you didn't need to do that." Patton said. "I could have come home and got a job, and help support you guys. If I did, we'd still-"

"Patton." Fanny said abruptly. "I don't blame you."

"Did she really just say that to a dude?" Wally whispered to Hoagie. Fanny glared at him.

"How did you of all people become a doctor?" Hoagie asked.

"Let's not focus on that." Rachel said. "We need to focus on how to get them back, before Father puts them through hell."

"Well, then what the hell are we still doing here?" Wally asked. "Let's go save our kids!"

"It's not that simple, Wally." Nigel said. "We need a plan. We need equipment, We need a way to get in, and we-"

"Wally's right." Rachel said. Everyone gasped, including Wally.

"I'm almost never right!" He said.

"And you're a doctor." Hoagie said.

"Rachel, are you insane?" Nigel asked.

"Maybe." She said. "But I want to save our children. Nigel, I gave them up. I didn't care what happened. I care now."

"I get it, Rachel." Nigel said. "I just know we won't be successful if we go in there without anything."

"So, let's get some weapons." Patton shrugged. "They have to have some."

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go." Fanny encouraged.

Rachel looked to Nigel.

"Please?" She said. "Forget the plans. Let's wing it."

Nigel smirked at her. "You got it, Rach."

"You heard them!" Patton yelled. "Let's get a move on!"

"Right." Rachel said. "Let's do this people."

"What will we do when we get back?" Abby asked. "Will we tell them we know?"

"It's going to be awkward." Rachel said. "But we'll talk to them about everything. And tell them, everything."

"Want to talk about it more, or save our fucking kids?" Wally asked.

* * *

Mindy, Angie, and the past operatives sat around a room, waiting for the adults to come back.

"So, when did you find out?" Mindy asked them.

"Right before they were kidnapped." Rachel said. "We were going to ask Rose about it, but, you know."

"Huh." Mindy said. "Angie just told me."

"You didn't know?" Nigel asked. Mindy shook her head.

"Alex never told me." She replied. "When he gets back here, we're going to have a long ass talk."

"Abby thinks we all will." Abby said.

"When did you find out, Angie?" Fanny asked.

"Will, Rose, Chris, and Bradley told me." She said. "Alex and Charlee got into a fight, and left before it came out. It was yesterday-wow."

"What?" Kuki asked.

"It was only yesterday." Angie said as she began to cry. "Me and Will only had a day."

"What?!" Mindy asked.

"Will and I, we got together." Angie said. "And now he's gone. Forever maybe."

"You...got together...with Will Albright?" Mindy asked in disbelief.

Angie nodded. "And now, he's gone."

"He's not gone." Mindy said. "He's not gone, right guys?"

"Right!" Kuki said. "He's not gone. Nobody is gone! Not him, not Charlee, not...Alex."

Tears formed in Kuki's eyes. "I just realized my son is gone."

"They're all gone." Rachel said wearily.

"They're not gone!" Mindy said, trying to reassure them. But, it was impossible.

"Hey, we're ready to-" the adult Rachel said as she and the others came in the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Mindy said hurriedly. "Everything is-"

"Our children our probably dead by now, that's all." The past Hoagie said.

"They can't be dead yet?" The future Kuki asked. "Right?"

"It was Father and Lizzie." The past Nigel said. "They're apparently ruthless now."

"Oh god." The future Fanny groaned. "They're dead!"

"No." Mindy said. She climbed onto the table and stood taller than any of them.

"Listen, I've known your kids, or boyfriend, I guess, for awhile. And, yeah, they can be a bit stupid. Or make irrational decision. Or you know, secretive. And three of them have absolutely no common sense. But, to quote Beyonce, they're survivors! They're no going to give up!

When Bradley was ten years old, he suffered from an electrocution that could have killed a normal person. He was back up and telling stupid jokes in a week! And yes, maybe he wasn't allowed machines for awhile, but he came up with the blueprints for underground treehouses, which nearly saved the organization.

Will and Alex are probably the bravest operatives in this organization. Once, they were assigned to go into Father's mansion to save one hundred kids from delightfulization. Not only did they save everyone, but Will became delightfulized in the process, and attacked Alex. It took us a week to undelightfulize Will, and Alex was in a cast for a bit. But, you couldn't tell it now!

About six months ago, Charlee was raped. First by her dick of a boyfriend, and then by his idiot group of friends. She's still recovering, but you couldn't tell it. And, just last night, she broke up with her idiot of a boyfriend, and apparently gave him bruises!

Just a year ago, Rose was pushed off a five story building by her own adoptive sister, Lindsay, the girl who trained her to be in the KND. An idiotic doctor thought she could never walk again. She was walking in a month!

And, Chris. Chris was shot with an actual gun when he was thirteen."

Mindy paused and took a deep breath. Everyone watched with rapt attention.

"That's the real reason he's not Supreme Leader, he was nearly killed. The bullet hit him in the shoulder, but it was terrifying. It was so scary, the blood going everywhere, everyone screaming. I was in the hospital all night waiting to see if he survived, we all were. The doctor said we were lucky we brought him in right away, or he may have lost too much blood. He wanted to be the Supreme Leader still, but everyone agreed that we couldn't let him, because he was obviously a target. Rose took his place, and he took hers.

Chris is the reason I'm in the organization. He found me when he was the KND Supreme Leader, and he offered me a position, even though I was the daughter of a banned operative. I kind of get why know. But, still he didn't care! He recruited me, Jasmine, Oliver, hell I'm pretty sure he got everyone to join! And the thing that pisses me off, is that he is only looked as a "mediocre" operative. Chris almost died for this damn organization, and he's still fucking here! And the fucking board want us to ignore his shot, but I can't, because he's my-"

"Mindy?" Angie asked.

"Oh!" Mindy said. She realized she was crying and red in the face. Everyone stared at her.

"Right. Your kids are survivors. They've survived what kills normal people. And they just risked their lives AGAIN. So, if you think they're dead, the a hell of a lot more people have been dead way longer."

Everyone just sat, stunned at Mindy's words. The adult Rachel finally broke the silence.

"What do we need to do?"

"I need Angie to take the adults to Charlee, Will, and Alex's apartment to get some weapons. Alex keeps his best their. Angie, they're in the very back of the weapon vault. The password to get into that is the lyrics to "Bohemian Rhapsody". I'm not kidding. You don't need to sing it, but you need to look up the exact lyrics." Mindy said.

"The past operatives need to come with me, we need to get their old suits out. Since you guys are their parents, I'm sure you can fit the ones that they had when they were you guys age. And don't worry, we have enough."

"As soon as they have weapons, lend them ships, and get back her ASAP. You guys will need to go into Father's mansion to save them. I know it might be risky, but I have total faith in you guys, and them. Abby, I get it if you don't want to go."

Everyone looked to Abby's small baby bump. Abby nodded. "Abby knows."

"Why don't you stay here, and protect the moonbase. Jason Stork, or Numbuh 33, is down the hall. Call your daughter if anything happens and hide yourself."

"Mindy, Abby gets it." The adult Abby said. "She's still older than majority of you."

"I know, I'm just on a roll here!" Mindy said excitedly. "Now, NEXT DOOR OPERATIVES, BATTLE STATIONS!"

She jumped off the table as everyone filed out.

"I've always wanted to say that!" She squealed.

* * *

Angie led the eight adult operatives to Charlee, Will, and Alex's apartment building, and punched in the numbers. They were let up a flight of stairs, and stopped right in front of their apartment.

"Okay, just a warning." Angie said. "There has been eleven people spending the night, an awful cat pooping everywhere, and no one to clean up the apartment. It may be a slight mess."

Angie was right.

Their were pillows and blanket all around the floor. Empty pizza boxes sat in a corner, while the trash can was full of months old trash. Jughead the cat came in as Angie unlocked the door, and hissed, right after peeing on his pee spot.

"What is that?" Kuki asked in fear.

"That's Jughead." Angie said. "Charlee's cat. She found him as a stray kitten, and he only likes her. Don't get too close, we think he has rabies."

"That's not a cat." Wally said. "That's a monster."

"I know." Angie sighed. "Listen, stay here while I go to the back of the vault and unlock it. I can't have anyone mess me up."

"It can't be that hard." Patton said. "You have the lyrics googled, right?"

"Yup." Angie said, holding up her phone. "But the hallway gets narrow at the end. I'll call you when I'm there."

Angie opened the weapons vault and began to take off to the end, leaving the adults there.

"Wow." Fanny said. "This is where they live."

"I know." Kuki agreed. "It's so sad."

They sat on the bear up couch and took in the gloomy and messy scenery. Kuki stood up and floated to a room and looked inside. She entered the room, while the others stared.

"What's she doing?" Hoagie asked. Wally shrugged.

"Can I go check, or-?" He asked. Abby rolled her eyes, but nodded. Wally got up and went into the room Kuki went into to.

The room was decorated in posters of rock bands and some rappers, magazine clippings and other material. The floor was littered in men's clothing, and some food wrappers and bags. There were two beds located in the corner, only about an I chat apart, and one small nightstand, that was covered in cigarette buts and juul pods.

Kuki sat on one of the beds, crying softly as she looked through a sketchbook she found on the floor. The sketchbook contained drawings of different people of things, a few being of the six teenagers, and one or two of just Charlee.

It was obviously Alex's sketchbook.

"He's a great artist." Kuki cried when she saw Wally. "I have no idea where he got it from."

"Me neither." Wally said as he sat down beside her. Kuki continued to cry as she flipped through the sketchbook.

She eventually put it down and buried her face in her hands, practically sobbing. Wally pulled her into his arms as she cried, stoking her back softly.

"He drew a few pictures of his friends and him when they must have been younger." Kuki said, pulling herself out of Wally's arms. She flipped to a page and showed him the picture.

The picture was of all six when they were about ten years old. They were all sitting on an old treehouse porch together, their legs hanging from the ledge. They all had large smiles on their faces, some missing teeth. It was the happiest Kuki had ever seen them.

"How could I do this to him?" She said as she looked around the room. "He hardly has an apartment. He eats fast-food all the time. He's probably cold in the winter, or too hot in the summer. He doesn't have enough clothes even."

"Kooks." He said. "We had to do what we had to do."

Kuki gave him a glare. "We didn't do what we had to do. We did what you wanted to do!"

"Kuki?" Wally asked.

"He wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you, practically forcing me to give him up!" She shouted.

"Kuki, I didn't force you to do a damn thing!" Wally yelled back.

"Oh, but you went off to college, and left me here in Cleveland! You wouldn't have paid child support, or even have been a part of his life!" Kuki yelled.

"How do you know?" Wally asked. "I told you I was going to support you, no matter what!"

"Wally, that's just bullshit!" She screamed. "I knew the second you said the word college, you'd be gone!"

"I came back during my sophomore year twice!" He screamed. "And I was with you once! You had completely disappeared a few months later!"

Kuki faced him, and puffed. "THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY AND DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW, YOU JACKASS!"

"WHAT?!" Wally screamed. He had sat down on the bed in shock afterwards. Kuki came down from her anger and began to cry angry tears.

"Mindy is your daughter." She said. "But you will not tell a soul, including Mindy."

"Kuki-how could you- how do you?" Wally stuttered. He was in complete shock from the revelation that he was a father of two.

"Don't tell her." Kuki warned.

She stormed out of the room and out of the building, ignoring the looks her friends gave her. She finally stopped at the curb and sat down and cried.

Wally came out of the room, still completely shocked. Everyone stared at him, having heard the entire conversation.

"Are you-"

"Did she tell you?!" Wally demanded. "Did she tell anyone I was the father!?"

"No." Abby stated. "She made us think it was some guy from her college that didn't want a thing to do with her or the baby."

"That's one thing we weren't lying about." Wally huffed.

"Okay," Rachel said. "Does anyone else have any secret children that we may need to worry about?"

"I, um, actually have a daughter." Nigel said. Rachel's eyes widened. She blinked a few times before clearing her throat.

"Very well." Rachel said hastily. "That's great news! Why didn't you tell us!"

"It didn't seem relevant." He said. "And I didn't want to bring her up, since, well, you understand..."

"I do." She said. "Completely! You have a daughter, I have a daughter, hell it seems like everyone here has another daughter!"

"Rachel?" Fanny asked.

"I'm fine, everyone, I'm fine!" Rachel said. "I mean, I have a daughter, Nigel has a daughter. It's totally cool that we've moved on. So, Nigel, are you married?"

"No," Nigel said tentatively. "She's Cordelia's."

"What's her name?" Abby asked.

"Eleanor." He said, smiling. "She's with my mum right now. Cordelia gets her one week every month."

"Eleanor, that's really pretty." Fanny said.

"How old is she?" Hoagie asked.

"She's eight." Nigel said.

"Is she, you know, in the KND?" Patton asked.

"I think so, but she seems like she wants to hide it from me." Nigel laughed. "Just like I did when I was her age."

"You know what, that's great." Rachel interrupted. "But I think we have to get back to the subject! No more kids, good!"

"I DID IT!" Angie screamed from the vault.

For the past twenty minutes, Angie had worked on unlocking the vault, finding it difficult to say the lyrics the exact way.

"Take that, Freddy Mercury! I mean, I finally cracked your code, wise one." She yelled.

"Should we check on her?" Abby asked.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Angie's panicked screaming came from the room. "I HAVE TO SING WE WANT IT THAT WAY! DAMN YOU CHARLEE ALBRIGHT!"

"Not yet." Rachel said.

They all sat back down on the couch looking around. Fanny noticed a small picture sitting on a counter and picked it up.

The photo contained six kids, no older than ten, sitting on a ledge and smiling. What appeared to be the oldest boy had light brown hair and a slender form, sat next to a darker skinned boy who was a bit heavier then him. Beside them was a girl with light brown hair held up on a ponytail, and a redheaded boy with his arms crossed.

Beside the boy was a blond boy with his bangs covering his eyes, and a brunette girl with pigtails. The redhead and the brunette girl both had teeth missing, and the light brown haired kids both had helmets on. They were obviously the younger versions of their kids, which were used for inspiration for Alex's picture.

"Is that them?" Patton asked. Fanny nodded sadly.

"I think so." Fanny said. Patton leaned over the table and gave her hand a quick squeeze. She smiled slightly at him.

"Patton.."

"Fanny, don't worry." He said. "Everything will be fine."

"You've said they three times now." Fanny said. "And only one time was everything remotely fine."

"I promise, this time." He said.

"I DID IT!" Angie screamed from the vault. "TAKE THAT...OH WAIT...OH NO! ALEX CARTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME..."

"All Star?" Hoagie laughed. "Oh my god, it's All Star!"

"Oh no." Everyone said.

Once Angie had finished singing All Star, she finally let out a victorious scream that wasn't followed with death threats.

"Guys, c'mon!" Angie yelled. "I did it!"

They went into the vault, which sure enough became narrow at the end. Once they reached the last unit, they found Angie out of breath, panting on a wall.

"I hate your children, even though they may be underrated geniuses." She said to them. "Where's Kuki?"

"Um, her and Wally got into a fight." Rachel said. "We'll grab a weapon for her."

"Good." Angie said. "Just get what you need and let's go."

"So, why is this place so protected?" Nigel asked. "It seems like their are mainly bubblegum guns and mustard guns."

He was right. There were a few advanced weapons, like one labeled the atomic marshmallow gun 5000, but they were mainly just basics.

"That." Angie said, pointing to a red book. Nigel's eyes widened when he saw it, as well as everyone else's.

It was the Book of the KND.

"Why is it here?" Nigel asked, as he touched its spine.

"It's safer." Angie said. "Who would know all the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody?"

"True." Abby said. "Anything else?"

"The module's around here somewhere. And I think Rose keeps some stuff back here, but that's it. Got everything?"

"For the most part." Hoagie said. "I think after Nigel marries and has children with the Book, we'll be ready to go."

* * *

Mindy sat digging around a storage unit with the past operatives, looking for suits. They had been doing this about an hour when Mindy finally found one. Seven left to go. She luckily found three in a corner together, two in a box, and one on a mannequin. She only had one left to go, and was digging furiously.

"Hey, Mindy, couldn't one of us just take one of their suits?" Rachel asked. "I mean, we have seven."

"No," Mindy said. "They're meant for them."

"Well, why-?"

"Found it!" Mindy yelled. She finally came out of the rubble with the last suit on her fingers.

"Now, go get changed into them!" She yelled.

They all got changed into the black suits, which were exactly like the ones their future children had. Only black, contained leather gloves and boots, and extremely hard to walk around in.

"Well?" Mindy said. She had also dressed into a suit of her own, which was exactly like their suits. Only, she had the blue wristband that Charlee could use to control the suits.

"They're huge." Fanny said plainly.

"Don't worry, they change into regular outfits." Mindy said. "Now, Charlee does a test to make sure they work."

"What does she do?" Wally asked.

"This." Mindy said as she pressed a button on the blue wristband.

Instantly, Wally's suit turned into a pink nightie, with with white platform shoes. He turned red, while the others laughed.

Like Wally, the others turned into the Spice Girls, Patton being Posh from Wannabe, Hoagie being Ginger from Wannabe, and Nigel being Sporty from Wannabe.

Kuki turned into Posh from Say You'll Be There, Rachel turned into baby, Fanny turned into Ginger, and Abby turned into Scary.

No one was that amused.

"The Spice Girls?" Nigel yelled. "The bloody Spice Girls?"

"Mandatory test." Mindy giggled.

She transformed them back into the regular suits, to their relief.

"So, how long will it take for Angie to get back?" Nigel asked.

"I'm not for sure." Mindy said. "She has to pass Will's password. And then Charlee and Alex's. But there's is easy."

"Okay." Niger said. "What the main plan?"

"Does Angie have it?" Mindy asked. "Because I actually don't know wants going on."

"Me neither." Wally said.

"As always." Hoagie added. Wally gave him a small punch.

"It should still be in the conference room." Abby said. "Abby will go get it."

Abby left the room, just as Mindy sunk down and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Kuki asked her.

"Everything." Mindy said sadly. "My brother had kept the fact that he is my brother from me for years, and is now probably being tortured."

"Well...I don't know what to say." Kuki said. "I've never been in a situation like this. Do you think you guys should go on Oprah? Or maybe Dr. Phil?"

"Definitely." Mindy groaned. "Charlee's a rape victim, Alex and Will have starved and been abused, Bradley's a genius who hurts himself, Rose has sister issues, and Chris has gotten shot and put down too many times. Add in our parents, and it makes a great story."

"Yeah." Kuki said. "Y'know, you can always talk to me about it."

Mindy gave her a quizzical look. "You do realize your my mom, and that soon we're sending you back to your time, right?"

"Yeah, but still." Kuki said. "I'm a funner version of your mom who you can talk to about boys and stuff like that for the next few days."

"Thanks." Mindy smiled. "Well, since you mentioned it there is this one guy, but he's way too old for me. And he thinks of me as his little sister."

"How much of an age difference?" Kuki asked.

"About four years." Mindy groaned. "He's a legal adult now, he'll never want me too."

"Just four years?" Kuki asked. Mindy nodded. "So when he's 34, you'll be 30."

"I guess...?" Mindy said. "What do you mean? And your my mom, you should be yelling at me!"

"Think about it." Kuki said. "And I may not be the brightest in the group, but I do know some things."

"Here it is." Abby said, coming into the room with the plan. "We worked on it this morning."

Mindy took a look at the plan and burst out laughing.

"Bradley made this, didn't he?" She asked.

"Yes." Abby replied.

"It has his humor written all over it." She giggled. "I wonder where he got so funny."

Hoagie smirked as the other rolled their eyes.

"Obviously his father." He said, flipping his hair.

"Or literally anyone else." Abby said.

"What! I tell great jokes. Like the one about the nun and the alter boy!" Hoagie said. Wally cracked a smile and giggled.

"Man, we know you got that from the pervert in math!" Wally said. Hoagie glared at him.

"I delivered it better." Hoagie argued.

"What's the joke?" Kuki asked.

"Okay, so how do you get a nun pregnant?"

"I'm back!" Angie yelled as she came into Charlee's office. "And the adult Abby is in Rose's office. The adults are back in Cleveland with their kids. They told me they'd go at night, since they had a better chance of sneaking them out without getting hurt."

"Great!" Mindy said. "Got you suit?"

Angie smiled and pressed a bracelet she had on, turning the outfit she had into a suit.

"I didn't have time to change out of it this morning." Angie said.

"Okay, so did Rose tell you the plan exactly?" Mindy asked.

"Well, she broke it down for me." Angie said.

"She said that we were going to divide in to two groups and either go the the 80's or 00's. When we're there, we find either Lizzie or Father and see what makes them crack, since they'll be kids in those times and crack easier."

"How will we divide everyone?" Mindy asked.

"Well, obviously there will be five in every group, and one of us has to lead." Angie said. "So how about me with Hoagie, Abby, Fanny, and Patton and you with Nigel, Rachel, Kuki, and Wally. Sound good?" Angie suggested.

"Sounds great." Rachel said. "When do we leave?"

"Hoagie, before the attack, did you finish up with the time machines we had you program?" Angie asked.

"Yeah." He said. "They're ready to go."

"Well, then let's get going." Angie said.

They walked to the machine room, where two machines were glowing bright blue. Angie and Mindy stepped up to one each, nodding at each other.

"As soon as we go in, follow us." Mindy said.

Mindy jumped into the portal, disappearing from the room.

Angie jumped in hers, also disappearing.

The eight operatives turned to one another and went to their designated time machines.

"Yippie-Ki-Yay Motherfuckers." Wally said as they all jumped into the machines.

* * *

It was early night at Cleveland, majority of the town being tucked away at home in bed, or in bars, or at work, wishing the night would go by faster. The one house that still had light on from the inside was Hoagie and Abby's home. Though, those lights quickly turned off and seven figures snuck out of the house.

The seven figures crept to an old mansion a few blocks away. The mansion had a certain darkness about it, and felt creepy from where they were standing. Old childhood memories flooded back to them as they stood in front of the house. From being captured, to trying to capture a cake, to being delightfulized and being turned into an animal, to partying and then being delightfulized.

Slowly, the adult Rachel climbed up a window and prayed it open. From there, she let down a rope, which the other six used to get inside of the mansion. It took a few minutes, but soon enough all the adults were in the mansion and ready to go.

"Okay," Nigel said breathlessly. "So should we split up and look for the in different rooms like we used to?"

"No need." Patton said, pointing at something from down the hall.

Nigel turned to see what he was talking about and saw them.

Charlee Albright was supporting Will Albright on her shoulder, who was gushing blood from his stomach. She had a slight cut on her face, and was nowhere near as injured as her brother was.

She was also leading a wounded Rose Peters down the hall by her wrist. Rose was limping and bleeding from a large cut on her arm. She appeared to be in a dazed state and not aware of her surroundings.

Alex Carter was also supporting both Bradley Williams and Chris Peters. Alex had a black eye, but not being else.

Bradley was bleeding from a wound in his leg, and was in the same delusional state Rose was in.

Chris was also bleeding, but from his shoulder, which had been shot years earlier. He was not in a delusional state, but losing lots of blood, like the rest of them.

The adults turned white seeing their children like that, injured and near death. They didn't move, being too in shock.

"HELP US!" Charlee yelled, letting out a guttural cry. "THEY'RE DYING!"

 **A/N: Chapter Twenty-One done! Yay!**

 **So, as I can see from the reviews on the last chapter, the news about Fanny's name has either scarred some people, or amused them. I was honestly going for scarred, but amused is great.**

 **So, it's Friday night...any fun plans for the weekend? Well, I get to spend this weekend in a hospital, because three ADULT men broke my leg. Don't worry, they're my brothers, I wasn't mugged.**

 **But yes, three adult men dropped a dresser on my leg while we were carrying the huge ass thing down some stairs, and how you ask? Oh, they let their baby sister hold it on the bottom, while they held it on top.**

 **Did I mention one of them is a father?**

 **Sorry, I'm beyond cranky right now, and I'm extremely mad at my brothers, as is my mother, because she now has two kids across the country (who are both twelve), and her adult sons broke their little sister's leg.**

 **Like I said, beyond cranky, and in a lot of pain since they won't give me pain killers. And also kind of bored, since I had been sitting here for a few hours with nothing to do. My less of an idiot older brother finally brought me my kindle an hour ago so I could finally publish this chapter.**

 **So, on a lighter note, thank you to odetowords, bocawitch (cool new username btw), and greydale for your reviews on the story! They were as always awesome, and fun to read bc of the whole Fanny thing.**

 **Still makes me laugh a little.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll update if I don't die from the immense pain my leg is in.**

 **Constructive Criticism is Welcomed!**

 **Please Review**

 **Bye- Nat**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

A dark street was undisturbed in the middle of the night, no people or anything else plaguing it. It was almost too quiet, when a blue light illuminated it, and dropped five teenagers out onto the street.

Angie landed as gracefully as she could while coming out of a time machine, which is not graceful at all for the inexperienced user. She fell flat on her face, as did Hoagie, Abby, Patton, and Fanny when they landed.

"Ow!" Fanny said as she fell on top of Patton. "That's a son of bitch."

"Hey, Fulbright as much as I like you on top of me, get off." Patton said.

"Shut it, Drilovsky." Fanny snorted as she got off.

"Are you guys back to calling each other by last names only?" Hoagie said as he brushed himself off and helped Abby up.

"Shut up, Gilligan." Patton groaned.

"So, it's everyone." Hoagie said. Abby jabbed him in the stomach.

"Okay." Angie said as she got up. "We're in 1988, right?"

"Uh, no we're in like 1994." Hoagie said with a laugh.

Angie turned to him.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Yeah," Hoagie shrugged. "We're in 1994. Bradley ran in here shortly before the battle and changed the date. He didn't say why, though."

"Huh?" Angie said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he came in, said Rose wanted to fix something about the plans, changed the dates on the time machines and left." Hoagie said. "We're in 1994."

"No." Angie said. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"What's the big deal?" Hoagie asked. "Father's what, sixteen. We can easily take him down as a teen."

"Hoagie, it's changed the whole plan." Abby said. "Now, we're looking for a teenage Father."

"Well we're-"

"No jokes." Abby said. "Abby already has to deal with them for the rest of her life. Spare her this one."

"The happily married couple." Patton smirked.

"The fact that that you knew I would make a joke warms my heart." Hoagie said. "I love you so much!"

"Funny Hoagie." Abby rolled her eyes.

"No, I seriously love you!" Hoagie said, taking her hand. "Like really."

Abby's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she took her hand back. "Stop joking around, fool."

"Abby, we're going to be together forever." Hoagie insisted. "And I've been in love with you that long."

"You're kidding." Abby groaned. "Now is not the time! And we just started dating, you fool!"

"Enough!" Angie yelled. "You guys can deal with this later, for now, I need to get a hold of Mindy. Hoagie, where did you send her?"

"Um, me?" Hoagie asked. "I think you mean Bradley. And he punched in 2014, I think."

"The year Rose, Chris, Bradley, and Will were born." Angie said. "What could Bradley have planned?"

"How are you going to get a hold of Mindy?" Abby asked.

"Oh, that's simple." Angie replied. She punched in some buttons on her wrist, and a hologram appeared, showing Mindy's face.

"Minds, can you hear me?" Angie asked.

"Yeah!" Mindy yelled over the communicator. "Hey, Angie we're in 2008, right?"

"No, you're in 2014." Angie answered. "Bradley sent us six years later than original."

"What?!" Mindy yelled. "What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Mindy, relax." Angie said. "Just go look for a teenage Lizzie. Bradley and Rose obviously changed the plans for a good reason, why they didn't tell me, I don't know. But still. See if you can find a weakness."

"Got it." Mindy sighed. "I may kill them when we get back."

"Hopefully, you'll have the option." Angie said sadly. "See you, Minds."

"See ya, Angie." Mindy said. She hung up and Angie turned to them.

"Well, you heard me explain it to Mindy. Let's go!" She yelled.

They all nodded and ran down the street, to the nearest place with light. Angie looked up to the dark sky and sighed.

"You better be alive when we get back, Albright." She said. "And don't think we aren't discussing the 'I love you'."

* * *

The other five operatives sat in a tree house, as Mindy talked with Angie on her communicator.

"See you, Minds." Angie said over the communicator.

"See ya, Angie." Mindy replied. She tapped on a button and hanged up, and turned to Wally, Kuki, Rachel, and Nigel.

"So, we're in 2014." She said as casually as possible.

"I'm aware." Nigel said. "How is it that you can say things so casually?"

"It's a gift." Mindy shrugged. "But, if you're aware, then you heard what Angie said. Let's find your evil ex."

"We dated as children!" Nigel screamed.

"And don't you say that childhood is the most important time?" Rachel teased. He gave her the finger.

* * *

"Okay," Angie said. "The 90's."

They were sitting in a small restaurant booth they had found once they came into civilization. It was a small diner that barely had any costumers or people in it, just a waitress at cashier. Once they had entered the diner, Angie had shown them how to change their suits into normal clothing. The were all wearing jeans and t-shirts, nothing too fancy.

"We know." Hoagie said. "So you happen to know anything about the '90s?"

"Kurt Cobain died in '94." Angie said. "Freddy Mercury died in '91 or '92. The Spice Girls were a thing, Titanic came out, Friends came out, Pulp Fiction, and Monica Lewinsky did stuff with Clinton."

"We're doomed." Hoagie moaned.

"Well, you guys were born in, like, 1998!" Angie said. "What do you know?"

"Exactly, '98." Abby added. "Abby was barely two when it was over."

"We are doomed." Angie moaned.

"No we're not." Fanny said. "Listen, I happen to know a lot about the '90s."

"How?" Patton asked.

"I just do." She said. "And it happens to be one of my favorite time periods."

"It's one of Charlee's." Angie added.

"How is that relevant?" Fanny asked.

"Just saying," Angie shrugged. "You like the '90s, Charlee likes the '90s. You gave birth to her."

"Still not use to that." Fanny said. "But, with me, we'll survive."

"So, where are we?" Patton asked.

"Oh, I know we're in London." Hoagie said confidently. "Bradley didn't change that."

"London?" Angie asked. "London, England?!"

"No, London, France." Patton smirked. "What other London is there?"

"Hey, be nice to her, she's your son's girlfriend." Hoagie laughed. Patton and Fanny gagged.

"So, we're in an entirely new continent, trying to find our teenage nemesis, in a time period none of us no a damn thing about." Angie processed.

"This is the KND, right?" Hoagie smirked. "We're used to this kind of batshit crazy."

* * *

"Okay, so I guess we're still in Cleveland." Rachel said.

The five of them had landed in a grassy field not far away from the small town, which they could tell was their hometown. They could see Gallagher High from their, as well as the local stores, and even the Sector V Treehouse.

"This shouldn't be too bad." Mindy said. "Even though we are in a time where you guys have been kicked out and pregnant."

"Let's go already!" Wally yelled. "I want to get back! And I'm so bored here!"

"Listen, I know Wally's amusement is our main priority, but we have to get a plan in motion." Rachel said. "How are we going to find Lizzie?"

"My guess is the high school." Mindy said. "I mean, you guys are high schoolers in this time."

"Okay, the high school." Rachel said. "How do we get in."

"Very simple." Nigel smirked. "Me and Wally use our accents to get in. We'll say we're British tourists, wanting to see what a real life American high school looks like."

"Will that work?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Trust us." Wally smirked. "If there's anything you Americans love more than football and trashy reality TV, it's British accents."

* * *

"Oi, cranky mate, you mind lettin' us tour your jolly good school?" Nigel asked in his most pronounced British accent yet.

"Yeah, we would love to see a bloody great school like this, mate." Wally added, in his most pronounced accent.

Rachel, Kuki, and Mindy stared.

They had all changed out of their suits to look casual enough, even though Nigel had insisted on an Union Jack shirt, and Wally on an AC/DC shirt. To help their characters, as they said.

"How am I attracted to that?" Rachel asked herself.

"I know." Kuki said. "They're pronouncing it so much, it sounds fake."

"Did they ever use their accents to charm us?" Rachel asked.

"Are we just attracted to their accents? Like those girls in the orgy from Love, Actually?" Kuki commented.

"Is it actually working?" Mindy asked. Sure enough, the Secretary had blushed and nodded, handing them five visitor passes.

Nigel and Wally walked over to them, handing them each visitor passes. They smirked as they put them on, Mindy rolling her eyes.

"Unlike my mother and Rachel, accents have no effect on me." Mindy scoffed. Rachel and Kuki turned bright red.

"They do not have an effect on us." Rachel said quickly, pulling Kuki along as she and Mindy walked into the main hallway.

Wally and Nigel smirked and fist-bumped and followed them.

* * *

"Okay, we had coffee, we know where and when we are, and we know who we're up against: a teenage Ben Uno." Angie said.

"A teenage Father." Hoagie snickered.

"If you make that fucking joke one more time..." Fanny threatened. Hoagie let out an 'eep' and hid behind Abby.

"Why didn't I take Nigel?" Angie groaned.

"Why would you want to?" Patton asked. "Sure, he's probably the best operative ever, and he just happens to have lived in England, and it's his uncle we're looking for- yeah, why didn't you take him?"

"He's useful in every situation, but he could probably help with Lizzie more." Angie said. "He only found out Father was his uncle when he was like ten."

Hoagie opened his mouth to say something, but Fanny cut him off.

"One incest joke.." She warned.

"You're cranky." Hoagie said to her. "What's up?"

"My children are probably dead." Fanny huffed. "And so is yours! How the hell are you dealing with this?"

"I don't think he's dead." Hoagie shrugged. "Like Mindy said, he survived all that."

"Yeah." Fanny said wearily. "That." Tears began to pour down her face.

"Wow, Fanny, I'm-"

"It's not you." She cried. "It's all me. It's all me fault."

As she cried, her accent became stronger, causing everyone to turn around.

"Angie, can I stop in that restroom?" She asked, pointing to a building not far away.

"Yeah," Angie said. "Fanny, what's the-"

"Thank ye." She ran away and into the building.

"What was that about?" Abby asked.

"Nothing I swear." Hoagie defended. "I just started talking about the kids and-"

"I think I know what she's so upset about." Patton said. "I'll be back."

They yelled at him as he ran in after Fanny, and into the women's restroom. Luckily, no one was near the sinks, and only one stall was closed. The stall echoed Fanny's cries, as she sat on the floor.

"Fanny?" Patton asked as he knocked on the door. "Can I come in."

Quietly, Fanny unlocked the stall door and let him in. He came in and locked the door again, and sat down beside Fanny, which continued to cry.

"Fanny, hey, Hoagie told me what you guys were talking about, and-"

"She was raped." Fanny cried. "My poor daughter was raped, and she's only sixteen. And Will has been starved his whole life, and we left them all alone in the world. They only have each other, and Kuki and Wally's kid. We let that happen to them! And then we had more! We had more, knowing what we had done to our children!"

"Fanny, that's years away." Patton said, trying to comfort her.

"Years away or not, it happened!" She cried. "We left them alone!"

"I know." He said. "I know, and we will be absolutely horrible people for that. But we aren't, yet."

"Yet?" She asked. "Patton, we couldn't tell that they were our fucking children! When they were captured, we just let it happen. We didn't do a Damn thing."

"We were floating in the air!"

"We could have gone after them!" She cried. "We could have saved them before they left! But now, now they'll be lucky to be alive!"

"Fanny!" Patton said. "We did what we had to do! They're going to be okay! And if not-"

He sighed.

"Then I hope we burn in hell." He said, choked up. A tear fell from his eyes as he said it.

Fanny took his hand gently and placed her head on his shoulder.

"And we aren't even together." Fanny said.

"So?" Patton scoffed.

"You know Oliver is ours, even is you want to deny it." She remarked. "I know I want to."

"We really shouldn't be together." He said. "We just cause trouble."

"You're right." She said.

There was a beat, and his lips were on hers.

* * *

"Where should we go first?" Kuki asked as they walked the halls of Gallagher High.

"Well, where would Lizzie be?" Nigel asked.

"Cheer practice!" Kuki and Rachel exclaimed.

"Lizzie's a cheerleader?" Wally laughed. "Don't you have to be, I don't know, pretty?"

"No, there are serious dogs on the cheerleading squad." Rachel said. "And, Lizzie is one of them."

"Why would cheerleading practice go on in school?" Nigel asked. "Instead of actual classes. And, why are hall breaks like twenty minutes long, and classes like five minutes. And why do we have time to get drunk and party on weeknights and still have straight A's? Do we ever have actual homework? And when do high school's student's fake ID's actually work at bars? Is this a TV show or something?"

"Nigel, now is not the time to question the education system or life!" Rachel said. "Let's go to the gym."

Sure enough, the cheerleaders were practicing in the gym, Lizzie leading them. Rachel and Kuki both rolled their eyes as the heard her scream at some poor girls, knowing the feeling.

The slightly older teenage Lizzie was still bigger, had the same messy red hair in braids, freckles everywhere, and bossy, loud voice. The five if the stayed hidden by the bleachers, until they left for the locker room.

"Now what?" Rachel asked.

"We follow. And by we, I mean, you, me, and my mom." Mindy said. "Wally and Nigel can be look out."

"How will we sneak in?" Rachel asked.

"Act like freshmen, looking for a bathroom and avoid Lizzie." Mindy said.

The three of them ran into the Locker room, and into three of the stalls, after being stopped by a sophomore cheerleader. She had sneered when they told her they had to use the bathroom, but let them past.

"So, Lizzie, did you here the news?" A cheerleader asked.

"What? Ooh, new gossip?" Lizzie squealed.

"Oh yeah. Apparently Nigel Uno knocked up that slut Rachel McKenzie!" She exclaimed.

"Slut?!" Rachel exclaimed/whispered. "I'm not a slut!"

"Be quiet." Mindy hissed.

"He did." Lizzie said. She sounded disappointed.

"Oh, yeah." Another cheerleader added. "But it makes sense. I mean, they were fucking like bunnies. And Rachel is such a whore, I wouldn't be surprised if it isn't his."

Rachel bit her tongue.

"True, she's nothing but a tramp." Lizzie agreed. "I don't see what Nigel wants with her."

"Probably just cheap sex." A cheerleader laughed. "She probably didn't charge him much."

They changed the topic and finally left after a couple of minutes, allowing Rachel, Kuki, and Mindy to get out of the stalls.

"Those bitches!" Rachel fumed. "Talk about prostitutes, they've probably-"

"Rachel," Kuki said. "They're nasty cheerleaders who are as dumb as bricks. Let them go."

"Yeah," Mindy said. "But we do have to follow Lizzie."

"Let's go then." Rachel said, stomping out of the locker room where Wally and Nigel were waiting.

"What are you mad about?" Nigel asked once he saw Rachel's tomato red face.

"That dumb bitch of your ex called me a whore!" She yelled.

"Why?" Nigel asked.

"Everyone had just found out about her pregnancy." Mindy said. "At least we know what time we are. We're probably in like January or February of 2014."

"How old are we?" Rachel asked.

"Your birthdays are in what, December, October?" Mindy said. "Seventeen?"

"Yeah." Nigel said. "We're probably seventeen."

"Let's follow Lizzie." Mindy said. "We need to find out A, why Bradley sent us here, and B, Lizzie's weakness."

"We don't need to look to far." Wally said. "Look."

He pointed to where Lizzie was on the bleachers, with a brown haired boy. She waved and smiled as he sat down beside her.

It was obviously the older Nigel Uno.

"Should we listen?" Mindy asked.

"Duh." Kuki said.

"Hey," Lizzie said to Nigel. "I heard about Rachel."

"Everyone has." He scoffed.

"Is it actually, yours?" She asked.

"Definitely." He sighed. "What do you want Lizzie?"

"I just needed to know for sure." She said. "Are you scared?"

"Fuck yes." He said. "I'm fucking scared."

"Are you going to dump her?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Nigel said. "I would never break up with her, pregnant or not."

"Well, you broke up with me!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"No, I didn't!" Nigel said. "And that was almost seven years ago?!"

"Well, you didn't fight for me!" She added.

"Because Lizzie, I don't love you like I do Rachel!" Nigel yelled.

"What?" Lizzie said, her face fallen.

"Listen, I've got to meet Rach." He said. "See you around."

He got up, leaving Lizzie on the bleachers. A tear came out of Lizzie's eye as he walked away from her.

Kuki, Wally, and Rachel all turned to Nigel.

"What?" He asked.

"That was cold." Wally said.

"I haven't done it yet!" He defended.

"But you will." Kuki added.

"That doesn't matter." Mindy said gleefully. She was holding her phone up to Lizzie, filming the entire thing. "I've got it!"

"Isn't that a bit cruel?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I mean, she just got her heart broken." Kuki added. She also gave Nigel a small glare.

"She's the one who shot Chris, and once got Alex arrested for stealing from school property so he could eat." Mindy said.

"Can you send me this?"

"Show it to the bitch!"

* * *

Hoagie, Abby, and Angie were waited on the sidewalk for almost fifteen minutes, when Fanny and Patton finally came back. Their cheeks were both a little red, and their eyes seemed to be swollen. Hoagie slowly applauded them as they came out.

"Finally, you grace us with your presence!" He said.

"What took so long?" Abby asked.

"Sorry," Fanny apologized. "It's just everything about-"

"Abby gets it." Abby said cutting her off. She placed a hand on her arm. "She knows it's hard. But, they will be fine."

"Thanks." Fanny said weakly. She gave her a small smile.

"Alright, you saps are you ready?" Angie said. "I kind of want to get back to my boyfriend before he dies."

"Y-y-o-o-u t-think-?" Fanny cried out.

"No," Angie said quickly. "I just don't want to jinx it."

"Angie's right, we should find Father." Patton said. "So we can get back ASAP."

"Let's go." Angie said. "Here, I found a map. Let's look around for something that looks in the slight bit KND related. A weird tree, huge playground-"

"Or, you could turn around." Hoagie suggested.

They whipped around and sure enough came to face with a teenage Benedict Uno.

"Maybe Bradley did know what he was doing." Angie said.

The teenage Benedict Uno was waiting for a bus alone, looking slightly downtrodden. He had a small briefcase in his hand, as well as a bit of money for the bus. His glasses were askew on his face and his clothes were a wrinkly mess.

He stepped on the bus, and vanished from the sight if the operatives.

They immediately made a B-line for the bus, pushing other people out of the way. People yelled at them and cursed them, but they didn't give a fuck. Finally, they pushed themselves on the bus, where the driver was taking money.

"Five a person!" He barked at them. They gave each other worried looks as Angie gave him a small smile.

"Sir, we're poor, orphaned, American tourists who came to London to find our only family left. Will you please give us this trip for free, so we can find our family?" Angie begged.

"No!" The driver yelled. "If you don't have the money, get off!"

They turned to get off when Angie pulled them back.

"Will this work?" She said as she pressed a button on her wrist. She then lifted her shirt and showed the driver her bare breasts.

Fanny, Patton, Hoagie, Abby, and the driver's mouths dropped.

"I think these equal up to twenty-five." She said as she pulled her shirt down and went into the bus.

Fanny, Patton, Hoagie, and Abby followed her, slightly embarrassed. The driver didn't say a thing and was completely red.

"Sorry I had to do that." Angie said. "I don't have any cash, much less British currency."

"It's fine." Patton said. "Let me guess, don't tell Will?"

Angie snorted. "Tell Will anything you want. His plan for the future is to be a male prostitute. I don't give a fuck of what he thinks about me flashing a dude."

"A male prostitute?" Fanny asked. "Why a male prostitute?"

"Every since prostitution was legalized, it makes more money than stripping. Being a male stripper was his first plan." Angie said. "I don't control him, he can do what he wants."

"Prostitution was legalized?!" Hoagie asked with a grin. Abby shoved him hard.

"Well, in some states. Not all. It's like pot." Angie said.

"Can we focus on something other than prostitution?" Fanny asked. "Look."

She pointed to Father on the back if the bus. His brief case was on his lap, and he was looking out the window, a small smile on his features.

"What do you think's in the briefcase?" Abby asked.

"Bombs," Hoagie said. "Guns, porn."

"Why porn?" Patton asked.

"Because he's a horny bastard." Hoagie said.

"...okay?" Abby said.

Father then got up as the bus stopped. He picked up his briefcase and stepped off the bus. They immediately followed him, as he went into a building near the bus stop. The building was an old retirement home.

They followed him in as he checked in with the lobby, Angie making an excuse to follow him.

He finally stopped at a room down the hall, which had a small window in the door. As soon as he closed the door, they pressed their ears to the door, as Angie looked in the window.

"Hello, father." Father said to his own father, who was lying on a bed. His father rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Ben?" His father barked.

"I wanted to show you my new equipment, which could possibly take out the KND!" He said.

He opened his briefcase to reveal his infamous black suit which covered his identity, and would light into flames at his anger.

"It produces fire!" He said. "And it will-"

"I don't give a rat's ass." His father said. "How's recruiting Monty coming along?"

"Father, he will never join our side." Father argued. "He's too loyal to the KND!"

"Well, then you failed me again, haven't you." His father told them. "Go. And come back when you have something."

Father got up wordlessly and went to the door, as the operatives backed up and ran away. They went outside a minute before Father, who was fuming.

He had angry tears across his face, and was puffing smoke, he went back to the bus stop, muttering curses directed at his Father.

"I know what we need to do." Angie said. "Let's go back."

* * *

The time portals back at the TND moonbase were glowing bright blue as Angie, Hoagie, Abby, Patton, and Fanny emerged through one again. They changed back into their original suits, as Hoagie turned the machine off.

"So, what's this big idea?" Abby asked Angie.

Angie had not told them her idea on how to take down Father, having remained silent on the run back to where they had landed.

Angie then opened a portal with a wristband, and explained how Bradley invented it for places without connecting time machines. It was confusing to understand, so Angie stuck with the basics, and said that Bradley would explain later. If there ever was a later, but she didn't say that.

Before Angie could say a word, Mindy, Wally, Kuki, Nigel, and Rachel came through their portal.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Angie asked.

"Great." Rachel said. "We got stuff on Lizzie."

"Awesome!" Angie said. "Now, all we have to do is..."

Before she could finish her statement, Jason Stork ran into the room. He looked panicked and tired.

"Angie, Mindy, you're back!" He said.

"Yeah, we are." Mindy said. "Jason, what's up?"

"It's Rose, Bradley, Will, and Chris." He said. "The adults found them and Charlee and Alex in the house. Charlee and Alex were dragging them out."

"What?!" Angie panicked.

"They're in the hospital." He said. Angie nodded and ran out the door.

"Thanks, Jason." Mindy said as she followed, beckoning the past operatives to come too.

"Wait, Mindy." He said.

"What?" Mindy asked.

Jason sighed. "Just to let you and Angie know, Will and Chris are in pretty bad shape."

Mindy let out a worried breath. "Okay."

"And, Rose and Bradley, they don't know what's wrong with them. They're practically zombies."

"And?" Mindy asked, a small tear coming down her cheek.

"They don't know if they'll make it."

 **A/N: Duhhhhh, duhhhhh, dunnnnnnnn!**

 **Will this be the end? Will they live? Does the author have the heart to kill them? Or is she just doing one of those classic, they look dead, but they aren't thing? Like with Archie and the fucking bear?**

 **Read on to see!**

 **Hey guys, so I was in the hospital for the majority of the week because of my leg, but it wasn't bad at all. I got hot meals, I was out of school, again, and I got to watch this week's Riverdale on Wednesday night instead of Thursday! It was awesome!**

 **Speaking of awesome things, the three brothers who broke my leg are MOVING OUT! WITH MY SOON TO BE SISTER IN LAW AND NIECE! I AM OVERJOYED!**

 **It's just going to be me, my mom, and my grandma, since my uncle is in jail again! I finally have my own room! I'm only living with two other people! This is the life!**

 **Anyways, thank you to odetowords and bocawitch for you awesome reviews, they warned my heart as I sat in the hospital reading them! As everyone's reviews always do!**

 **I have a poll on my profile, please go vote on it!**

 **Also check out my other stories!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye-Nat**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

"THEY'RE DYING!"

Immediately, the adults rushed to help Charlee and Alex, who were covered in Chris and Will's blood. Rose and Bradley remained in the dazed state as Rachel took their wrists. Chris was conscious enough to blubber out to be careful with them as Patton helped Alex support him. Charlee refused any help with Will, as she used her flu strength to pull him along. His blood stained the carpets as she did so.

They finally got them out the window and onto the ground, being the most careful with Will.

"We need to get them to a hospital!" Fanny yelled. She had tears down her cheek and was begging Charlee to let her help her with Will. Charlee only refused and held him tighter.

"How far?" Hoagie asked. He had a hold on Bradley who was dazed, confused, and limping.

"Fifteen minutes!" She cried.

"Here's an idea." Alex said. He gave Chris to Patton and went up to one of Father's vans. He punched the window, which shattered the entire thing.

"Fuck!" He yelled. "Get in!" He clutched his hand, which was now bleeding.

Once they cramped everyone into the van, Hoagie driving, they took off, leaving the mansion in the dust.

Charlee was on the floor with Will still in her arms, while everyone tried to find out what happened.

"What happened in there? Are you okay?"

"What's wrong with Bradley and Rose?"

"Were Will and Chris shot?!"

"Charlee, please let me help you with Will!"

"SHUT IT!" Alex yelled to the adults. He had tears coming out of his black eye as he held on to Chris's shoulder.

"We don't know what's wrong with Bradley and Rose." Charlee cried. "But, yes, Will and Chris were shot."

"Charlee..." Fanny said, brushing her hair back.

"Please don't." Charlee whimpered.

Fanny moved her hand away as Charlee continued to cry over her injured brother.

"We're here." Hoagie said as he helped get Bradley and Rose up.

Alex supporter Chris into the hospital, while Charlee held onto Will, who was much heavier than she could handle.

Once again, Will's blood tainted the floors as Charlee dragged him into the hospital. Doctor immediately took him and Chris onto gurnys and into surgery. Charlee rushed after Will, begging to see him.

Doctors also took Rose and Bradley to stitch their wounds, as well as look for a possible problem.

Alex was left in the waiting room with the adults. Alex let a few tears out as he watched Charlee plead with a doctor to see her brother.

"Alex?" Kuki asked, putting her hand on Alex's shoulder. He turned to his mother, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What?" He croaked.

"It's going to be fine, okay sweetie." She said. She also had tears on her cheeks. He only nodded as he once again turned away.

Charlee came back into the room, crying as she sat down by Alex. He placed his arm around her and punched her into his chest.

"It'll be fine, Char." He said as more tears fell out of his eyes and into her hair. She sobbed into his chest.

The adults looked to each other. They had to tell Charlee and Alex.

"Charlee? Alex?" Rachel asked. Tears also fell down her face.

"Yeah?" Alex croaked. Rachel took a deep breath and crouched down to where they were sitting.

"Angie told us." She said quietly.

"Told you what?" Alex asked. Charlee turned her head to look at Rachel.

"Who you guys are." She said. Alex and Charlee's eyes grew.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"So we'd help." Nigel said. "So we'd have a motivation to save you guys."

"Well, that says a lot doesn't it?" Charlee cried. "You won't help some strange kids, but when they turn out to be YOUR kids, you help."

"Charlee, listen-" Fanny said. Charlee snapped her head to her, and then to Patton.

"Oh, you want me to listen!" She said. She got up from her chair and faced them. "You want me to fucking listen to your fucking excuses! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT ME THROUGH!"

"Charlee-" Patton started.

"YOU GAVE WILL UP!" She yelled, hot tears pouring down her face. "YOU GAVE HIM TO SOME STRANGE FAMILY! NO ONE YOU KNEW!"

"AND THEN YOU GAVE ME UP! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK, BECAUSE OF YOU TWO FUCKING IDIOTS! AND NOW, THAT WILL IS AS GOOD AS DEAD, YOU TRY TO GET ALL PARENTAL WITH US!"

"Charlee, please." Fanny begged as more tears came down her face.

"YOU ALL DID THIS TO US!" She yelled at them all. "YOU MADE US OUTCASTS, YOU PUT US THROUGH HELL! YOU THINK THIS IS THE WORST SHAPE WE'VE EVER BEEN IN! THINK AGAIN! YOU'RE ALL NOTHING BUT FUCKING, IDIOTIC, MONSTERS!"

She then stormed out of the hospital, leaving everyone feeling even worse. They turned to Alex, who was also red in anger.

"If you thought that was bad," Alex said. "Just wait until you see the other four. They've had some stuff to say for years."

He got up and followed Charlee.

"And also," He said. "Charlee's right. You may have been the best of the KND or whatever, but you're nothing but assholes to all of us."

He left the room, leaving the adults alone.

* * *

Charlee was a floor up from the main lobby, where she sat in the waiting room, crying. There were a few around her. An older couple, a woman crying. Some kids. But the waiting room was mainly vacant.

Alex came up to her, his hair falling into his tear filled eyes. Charlee looked up at him and pulled him in her arms again.

"Alex." She cried. "Why do bad things always happen to us?"

"I don't know." He said.

"We were going to see Riverdale today." She cried out, giving him a weak smile. "With Mindy for her birthday. Instead, we're in a hospital!"

"I know." He said. "But, hey, they will be okay. We've survived so much, Char. Don't give up hope now."

"Will's on this floor." She said softly. "They pushed him up here for surgery. And so is Chris. I have no idea where Bradley and Rose are."

"We can't see them, can we?" He asked. She shook her head and cried. "This sucks."

"I'm so tired." She said. "But I can't sleep. What if Will dies? I'll have no one."

"Charlee, that's not true." Alex said to her. He looked her in the eye. "You will always have me, and Mindy, and probably Angie. You'll also have the entire organization to back you up anytime. You will never be alone Charlee Albright, even if this organization dies, and Angie goes away, or Mindy never speaks to you again. You will always have me. I'll be by your side until the day you or I die, Char."

"Alex." She said. "What if we're alone forever? What if Will, Chris, Rose, and Bradley die? We can't make it alone."

"Let's not think about it." Alex suggested. "Have they told you anything about Will?"

"No." She said, rolling her eyes. "They're in surgery right now. Have you got anything on Chris, Rose, and Bradley?"

"Chris is in surgery, too." Alex said. "I have no idea about Rose and Bradley."

"Miss Albright?" A nurse called. She was holding a clipboard, and standing about a foot away from Charlee.

"Can I ask you some questions about your brother?" She asked.

"Yeah." Charlee said, getting up and leaving Alex in the waiting room.

* * *

Abby walked as fast as she could into the hospital, where the adults were waiting. Hoagie had tested her as soon as they found them, and she had left the moonbase ASAP.

"Where are they?" She asked once she made her way to the waiting room.

"In surgery or... I don't know." Hoagie said. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We told Charlee and Alex that we knew." Fanny said. "Big mistake."

"Charlee screamed at us." Patton said. "And Alex just left."

"Do you blame them?" Kuki asked. "We did ruin their lives."

"Us four maybe." Wally added. "They found them parents." He pointed to Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, and Rachel.

"No, we fucked up too." Rachel admitted. "We gave them to a family with a psycho daughter."

"Hoagie and Abby didn't Fuck up them." Wally said.

"Oh trust us, we did." Abby said. "Maybe not as much as you, but we fucked up. All of us did."

"God, we're dumbasses." Hoagie groaned.

A police officer then came into the waiting room, followed by a couple more. They checked at the desk and asked for Charlotte Albright and Alexander Carter.

The receptionist called over the intercom for Charlee and Alex, which alerted their parents.

"What could that be about?" Kuki asked.

"Not anything good." Nigel stated.

* * *

The call for Charlee and Alex came, and they both went down to the hospital main floor, thinking it had something to do with Bradley and Rose. They were mistaken.

"Charlotte Albright?" An officer asked.

"Yes." Charlee said. "What's this about?"

"You are under arrest for the attempted murders of William Albright, Christopher Peters, Rose Peters, and Bradley Williams. You have the right to-"

"What?!" Charlee screamed.

"What the fuck, man?" Alex asked.

"And Alexander Carter, you are also under arrest for-"

"We didn't fucking do it." Alex said. The officers ignored them and had other officers place handcuffs on Charlee and Alex.

"Will's my brother?!" Charlee cried. "Why would I hurt him? And Chris, Rose, and Bradley are my best friends!"

"Doesn't prove anything." The officer said.

"Wait!" Fanny yelled. "We can prove they didn't do a thing! We were with them!"

"Yeah!" Wally agreed. "They didnt hurt them, nor would they ever."

"We'll see how that holds up in the court of law." The officer said to him.

"We didn't do it!" Charlee cried.

"Then who did?"

"Mr. Boss." Alex said. "He shot Will, and Ben Uno shot Chris. Lindsay Peters is responsible for Rose and Bradley!"

"And you expect us to believe that, kid?" An officer laughed.

"Listen, we we're telling the truth, they didn't hurt them!" Rachel argued.

"Wait, officer!" Charlee said. The officer rolled his eyes.

"What?" He barked.

"I need to change my tampon!" Charlee said. The officer made a gross face.

"Do it later!"

"I've had it lodged up there all day!" She said. "And if you son t let me change it, well, we'll have a conflict regarding my health, won't we?"

The officer grumbled and handcuffed Charlee. As she walked over to the bathroom, she pulled Patton aside.

"How much can you lift?" She whispered.

"About 200 pounds." He said. "Why?"

"I need you to lift me up, and charge me towards the officers." She said. "Trust me, it works."

"Okay!" He said. They then walked back to the officers, who were preoccupied with Alex.

"Now." She whispered. He lifted her up by her stomach and charged her into the officers. She kicked one in the stomach, causing the others to take out mace.

But before they had the chance to get her, she kicked two at one time in the nuts. Alex's officer tightened his grip on Alex as Charlee attacked them. But, with his grip, Alex was able to flip him over and send him to the ground.

Patton dropped Charlee, and she took a switchblade out of her pocket and ran to Alex. She cut his handcuffs with the knife as an officer got back up.

"Stand where you are!" An officer yelled. He held his mace to Charlee, who kicked him in the stomach again, and topped down on top of him.

"You're not a real cop, are you?" She asked.

Alex the rounded up the other three, who were sore from getting either kicked in the nuts or flipped onto the ground.

"I was sent by Boss." The cop admitted, as Charlee pressed the switchblade close to his face.

"To take us back." Charlee stated. The fake officer nodded.

"Well, you failed." Charlee laughed. "Bet my grandaddy won't be too happy."

"Just shut up and get off me you stupid bitch." He said. Charlee's face grew red and she kicked his balls as hard as she could, causing him to scream in pain.

She got off of him and lifted him up, using the handcuffs he used on her to restrain him.

"That was awesome." Wally said. Charlee and Alex high fived and took two into each hand.

"I'll call Oliver to get them." Fanny said gleefully. "That was amazing."

"What can I say, foster care made us smart." Charlee said. "And taught us that to take down a dude, you just have to kick him in the nuts. Speaking of which."

Charlee then walked over to the officer Alex flipped. He gave her a begging looks but she ignored him, and kicked him in the balls.

"They're good now." Charlee said happily.

"You are Fanny Fulbright's daughter." Hoagie smirked. The adults gave him annoyed looks, causing him to instantly regret what he said.

"Sorry! I mean-"

"We get it." Alex answered, shrugging.

"Yeah." Charlee admitted. "You guys did try to save our asses back there, and thanks for that."

"Yeah." Alex said. "Sorry I kind of yelled at you."

"Sorry I screamed at you." Charlee said sheepishly.

"I think we get it." Patton said.

"And, we regretted the day you were born." Kuki said to Alex.

"We did." Fanny said, coming back into the room. "Charlee, I'm so sorry I gave you up. I just had no money, and you were always so hungry and I literally couldn't feed you. I wasn't eating enough to produce milk."

"And, Alex." Kuki said. "I'm sorry about giving you up, I didn't know what to do, and I was-"

"Let's not talk about this now." Alex said. "Let's talk about it when Bradley, Rose, Chris, and Will are up again and we can all sit down and talk without four jackasses next to us."

"That sounds great." Kuki said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"And also, if Bradley, Rose, Chris, and Will wake up, don't tell them right away. Wait until we can tell them calmly, and together." Charlee added.

"Good idea." Rachel said.

"And, um, Miss Sanban?" Alex asked.

"Alex, please call me Kuki." Kuki said.

"Listen, it's not your fault I get that." He said. "And-"

"ALEXANDER CARTER, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE MY BROTHER?!" Mindy yelled.

"Oh fuck."

 **A/N: So, that was a fairly short chapter, but more is to come, because I think I finally have the ending down, and am ready to write.**

 **Also, thank you to odetowords, greydale, and bocawitch for your awesome as always reviews! You guys are honestly keeping this story going, and always make my day/night with your reviews! Thank you so much!**

 **Check out my poll!**

 **Check out my other stories!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye-Nat**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Mindy stormed into the hospital and went straight up to her brother. Her face had turned completely red, and she was fuming from the nose and ears. She looked ready to kill him.

"Mindy!" He exclaimed with false excitement. "How did you-"

"Angie told me after you were captured." She said, her teeth gritted.

Alex threw a glare at Angie, who was standing with the past operatives. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Don't you blame her!" Mindy shouted. "And, yes we told our parents, but Alex, we had to."

"They explained Minds." Charlee said.

"Oh, Char!" Mindy said. "You're okay."

They exchanged a small hug, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow?

"I almost died too!" Alex said. "Where's my hug!"

"You lied to me for seven years." Mindy said. "And, Charlee probably knew, but didn't tell me per your wishes, am I right Char?"

"Yeah." Charlee admitted. "Sorry, Minds."

"I get it." Mindy said. "But you Alex? Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mindy, listen it's kinda hard to explain to someone that your their long lost half brother."

The adult Wally scoffed. "More like secret full on brother." He said aloud. All the adults turned to him as Charlee, Angie, Alex, and Mindy took in what he stupidly said.

"Wally!" The adult Kuki screamed. "I told you-"

"Sorry!" He said. "I-"

"YOU'RE MY FATHER?!" Mindy couldn't help but scream.

"Mindy-" The adult Kuki tried to plead.

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Mindy screamed.

"Mindy, we'll explain it all later." The future Wally stated.

"When is later?" Mindy argued. "We all may not have later, so why don't you explain it now!"

"Mindy, we've all had a hard night." Kuki said. "And really all of us should go home, Charlee, Alex, you two included."

"What about Will, Rose, Chris, and Bradley?" Charlee asked. "What if something happens?"

"Someone can stay here every hour." The adult Rachel suggested.

"They only let relatives know what's up." Alex said.

"That means six of us can do it." The adult Nigel said. "Considering you two need to rest."

Charlee looked to Alex and shrugged.

"I guess." She said.

"Wait, what were you planning to get information on Rose, Chris, and Bradley?" The adult Rachel asked.

"Simple." Alex said. "I was going to pretend to be the half-brother of Chris and Rose."

"And I was going to say I was pregnant with Bradley's baby." Charlee said. "It works all the time."

* * *

The eight past operatives had gone home with Charlee and Alex, after leaving the adult Fanny on watch duty, with Mr. Boss's four henchmen. The walk home had remained mostly silent, since the past operatives now knew their secret. No one really knew what to say.

As soon as they got to the apartment, Charlee has gone to shower, leaving Alex with the past versions of their parents.

"So, I guess you guys want an apology." Alex said as they sat on the couch, chairs, and floor.

"That would be nice, if it was sincere." Nigel smirked. "We know none of you are happy with us."

"Obviously." Rachel said. "You all kept this huge ass secret from us."

"And, when we learned bits and pieces, you were desperate to cover them up." Abby added.

"With Archie Comics characters." Hoagie said. "Which, by the way, I finally figured out why they sounded so familiar."

"And, now, that we know, you want to apologize." Fanny stated.

"And you probably want us to not tell the others." Patton added.

"This is so fucked up." Wally said.

"I do have one question." Kuki said. "Why? Why keep us here knowing that we are your parents, even though you apparently hate us?"

"That came from _you_ of all people?" Hoagie asked.

"What does that mean?" Kuki asked. "We were all thinking it. I'm not an airhead, guys."

"Well, Rose wanted to keep you here to help take the villains down." Alex said. "Even after we all kind of freaked out about it."

* * *

 _Rose, Bradley, Chris, Will, Alex, and Charlee locked themselves in Rose's office, right after they saw the kids._

 _"Oh my god." Charlee breathed out. "Those are our parents."_

 _"They're no parents of mine." Alex huffed. "Not after they abandoned me before I was even a month old."_

 _"We don't even know one hundred percent for sure they're our parents...starting looking." Rose said as she handed their files out to them._

 _After they had searched through the files, and Rose had came up with the plan to keep them here, they marched down the hall and back to the control room. They talked under their breaths as they walked, trying to avoid attention. **(A/N: At this point, rereading chapter three would be a good idea! Just sayin')**_

 _"Okay, so nobody is going to tell them, right?" Rose said as they got to the door. They all nodded._

 _"Charlee, Alex, you guys good to keep this a secret?" Rose asked again._

 _"Why are you looking at us?" Charlee asked. "We can keep secrets."_

 _"When have either of you ever kept a secret?" Bradley asked._

 _"Well, I never told anyone that Will has ginger freckles all over his butt cheeks." Alex smirked, then realized what he did._

 _"Dude?!" Will yelled as Rose, Bradley, Charlee and Chris started laughing. "That was a fucking secret!"_

 _"Oops." Alex shrugged._

 _"How the hell do you know that?!" Bradley laughed out._

 _"Well, Will did say 'fucking' secret..." Chris implied. Alex and Will both flipped him off._

 _"I accidentally walked on Will in the shower." Alex said. "And was planning to use that as blackmail."_

 _"No freckles on your arms, but lots on the ass." Chris commented. "You're such a cutie Will."_

 _"You know what, it's not a big deal." Will said. "Lots of people have ass freckles."_

 _"Yeah, but they normally have them on their arms too." Rose commented. "All I see is your face, and apparently your ass."_

 _"Shut up about my ass!" Will said._

 _"Yeah, guys let's drop it." Charlee said. "Why talk about something that's hardly there!"_

 _"You know what, fuck you all! You wish you had my ass!" Will yelled._

 _"Your spotted ass!" Bradley said._

 _"Oh, Will, now that Bradley mentions it, do you have a 'spotted dick'." Chris laughed._

 _"Well, Alex did you see?" Bradley laughed._

 _"Okay, guys talking about an ass is one thing, but a dick." Alex said. "And Charlee's right why talk about something that isn't there."_

 _"I'm going to kill you, Carter!" Will yelled, lunging for Alex as Rose held him back._

 _"Okay, as funny as Will's ass is," Rose said. "Let's go over what's going to happen."_

 _"We don't tell them who we are, and if they ask about the future thems, we lie." Bradley shrugged. "Easy."_

 _"Yeah," Charlee said quietly. "Easy."_

 _"Char, you going to be alright?" Will asked._

 _"Yeah." Charlee sighed again. "Let's go."_

 _Bradley unlocked the door, and lead the six of them in._

* * *

"So, she wanted us here, even though we left her behind." Nigel said. "And she 'got over' it when she was seven?"

"No." Alex laughed. "None of have ever really. She's just in denial. Always has been."

"We really never got to know her."Rachel said sadly. "What's she like?"

"Rose?" Charlee asked. She had finished her shower and put on pajamas, her hair still drying in a towel. She sat down beside Alex and gave a small smile.

"She's the strongest one of us, and the most determined person you'll ever meet. She's also a control freak, it's usually her way or the highway, but you get used to it." Charlee said.

"And she's a natural born leader." Alex added. "Her and Chris both. It's in their blood." He gave Nigel and Rachel a small smile.

Nigel and Rachel smiled at each other sadly.

"What are the chances they'll...?" Nigel asked.

Charlee and Alex gave each other a scared look.

"They've survived a lot." Alex said. "Chris, Rose. Bradley, Will. They're the strongest ones of us. But I'm lying if I said I've seen them in worse shape."

"Chris had been shot in the shoulder when he was thirteen." Charlee admitted. "And the reason he doesn't have any permanent issues with his shoulder is because we got him to a hospital in like ten minutes."

"It had been at least five hours after they'd been shot when we found them." Alex said. "Will and Chris. They were shot."

They all gasped.

"Chris was able to conceal the wound." Charlee explained. "When we found him, he had his shirt stuffed in it. But, Will."

Charlee began crying.

"He didn't." Alex said gravely. "He lost lots of blood. We thought he was dead when we found him."

"Why," Rachel asked. A small tear fell down her cheek. "Why are they the only ones who were shot?"

"In the mansion, they tortured us in specific ways." Alex said. "Chris was shot, because when Lizzie shot him the first time, it cost him everything. And Will was shot by the guy who wanted him dead for years."

"Who?" Fanny asked. She had a few tears running down her cheeks.

Alex opened his mouth to say something, when Charlee cut him off.

"That's not important." Charlee said quickly. "But yeah, they shot them because of that. And Rose and Bradley... they practically brainwashed them. We didn't know what was wrong with them. We still don't! And they always know what to do and we can't help!"

Charlee was sobbing now.

"What happened to you guys in there?" Kuki asked. "How did you escape?"

"Kuki!" Abby scolded. "You don't have to tell us, it was obviously traumatic."

"No, we can." Alex said. Charlee nodded.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Positive." Alex said before he let out a deep breath.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: WARNING! This part contains attempted rape and graphic depictions of violence! Please skip if you are not comfortable!)**_

 _As the ship landed, Charlee, Alex, Bradley, Rose, Will, and Chris were ordered off, and being put into handcuffs when Rose ripped free of the guards hands and ran to her friends. They attempted to grab her, but she stopped them._

 _"Can we have one last moment with each other be off we die?" Rose asked._

 _They backed off and let them run to each other. Rose pulled them into a huddle, and whispered to them,_

 _"Okay, if anyone breaks free, run and find the others. If they try to catch you again, abort mission and run. Run until your out of Cleveland, hell out of Virginia. Just get to safety."_

 _"Got it, Rose." Bradley said._

 _"And one more thing," Rose said. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Kids Next Door rules!"_

 _"Kids Next Door rules!" They all said back._

 _"Let's go!" The guards yelled. They were shackled and marched down the hallway. They were now in different rooms, not far from each other._

 _A man pushed Charlee down onto the hard steel floor of one room. She let out a small grunt as she fell, and considered turning around and giving him the finger. What could it hurt? But he was gone and had locked the door before she got up._

 _The room was small and gray, and only a small TV as a decoration._

 _'What is that for?' Charlee thought._

 _It wasn't long before she found out. The TV turned on out of nowhere, and showed Father. Charlee let out a grumble but watched._

 _"Hello Mr. Carter, Mr. Williams, Miss Albright, and Miss Peters." He said menacingly. "Before we begin, I want to show you a small, short film. Enjoy."_

 _'What, his audition tapes for America's Next Psycho?' Charlee thought._

 _Suddenly the screen turned to an image of Will in a room, as well as one of Chris in a room. Charlee gasped and watched as a man came into each of the rooms._

 _The men were none other than Father himself in Chris's room, and Mr. Boss in Will's. Charlee watched in fear as her brother grunted at their grandfather's presence, but became frightful as Mr. Boss held up an item._

 _A gun._

 _"No!" Charlee screamed at the same time Will did._

 _She didn't need the TV to hear the gunshot that erupted as Will was shot in the stomach._

 _"WILL!" She screamed and sobbed. She watched as her older brother fell as blood began to pool around him on the floor. She watched her grandfather give a smirk and leave him on the floor, bleeding to death._

 _She continued sobbing as Father shot Chris and left him on the ground, bleeding almost as much as Will. The last image was of the two boys in pools of their own blood, wounded and afraid. The TV then turned off and Charlee's sobs filled the room, her heart breaking in two at the thought I'd her brother dying._

 _"Hey, Char." A voice then said._

 _She looked up to see a boy she never wanted to see again._

 _"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked angrily. The boy smirked._

 _"I joined Father's Club, Char." He smiled. "After Mr. Boss got me out of juvie, where you sent me."_

 _"You sent yourself there, Jacob." She said. Tears of sadness were replaced by tears of anger._

 _"All I wanted was a little action, Char." He said. "And you know, boys will be boys."_

 _"You're such a stupid son of a motherfucker!" She spat. "You misogynist pig!"_

 _He smiled and moved in on her, sitting down next to her in the ground._

 _"Get the fuck away from me!" She growled._

 _"No can do, Char." He said. "I'm here to have fun."_

 _He leaned in over her, and on top of her. She tried to struggle, but he took a switchblade out of his pocket and pressed it against her throat._

 _"If you don't want you throat sliced, then I suggest you stop." He threatened. She stopped struggling._

 _"Now, time for a little payback for what your animal brother and dumbass friend did to me." He said._

 _He placed the switchblade on her eyebrow and drew a small cut on top. She cried as a little blood spilled from the cut. He laughed as she cried, as if the sick bastard enjoyed her pain._

 _"Now, onto the fun part." He said. She cried even more as he ran a hand up her thigh and to her breast. He then started to take her shirt off, when Charlee remembered Rose's last words to her._

 _She saw Jacob, hovering above her with his legs spread wide open, giving her an almost perfect opportunity._

 _She brought her knee to his crouch and kicked it with all her strength, causing him to tumble down and scream in pain._

 _"You stupid bitch!" He cried as he squirmed on the floor in a fetal position._

 _Charlee got up, seething. She began kicking his back, screaming at him._

 _"YOU JACKASS!" She screamed. "YOU RAPED ME! YOU LET YOUR FRIENDS RAPE ME! AND YOU HAVE NO REMORSE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU STOOOPIDDDD BOYYYYYY!"_

 _Charlee was sobbing as she kicked him, until she finally calmed down and laid herself against a wall._

 _Jacob was beaten to a pulp now, crying and shaking in fear of Charlee._

 _Charlee then grabbed the switchblade from the floor, and held it to his throat._

 _"How the fuck do I get out of here?" She asked._

 _He swallowed in fear, but answered her question. "There's a door right over there. Just push on the wall."_

 _She got up without a word and pushed on the wall, and sure enough, an opening came through. She let out a sigh of relief and walked through it._

 _"Aren't you going to kill me?" Jacob sneered. "You have my knife."_

 _"No." Charlee said quickly. "I'm not a killer. And plus, I want to see your ass get passed around like candy once I put you back in jail."_

 _"Bitch." He muttered._

 _"You know, my mom was a bitch." She said. "But she was the baddest bitch there was."_

 _"Your point?" He sneered._

 _"I get it from her." She smiled before she ran off, down a hallway._

 _«»«»«»«»«»«»_

 _Alex had just watched Will and Chris get shot when a person came into the room from the wall. He had tears trickling down his cheek as he cried for his friends, something he rarely does._

 _His eye had been turned black by a guard who punched him when tried to struggle. He touched it gently wincing at the pain._

 _The person went up to him and threw their arm as around him as he stilled, and turned to see who it was. It was Charlee._

 _"Oh, Alex." She cried. "I'm so happy you're okay." She moved up to kiss his cheek, to his shock._

 _"Char," He said. "What's...?"_

 _"Alex, come on." She said. "We need to get out of here." She led him to the door area, and pushed it open, leading him down a hallway._

 _"Let's run!" She said. "I know the exit and the way to a ship. We can get in it and out of here!"_

 _"Charlee, what about Will?" Alex asked. "Aren't we going to find him and the others?"_

 _"Alex, we can't. We have to get out of here." She said. "We can start a new life together, just you, and me." She smiled at him seductively, and ran her fingers up his arm._

 _"W-w-what do you mean?" He asked breathlessly._

 _"You, and me, baby." She said. "Just us, living together, maybe one day getting married...And who knows, having kids..."_

 _"Charlee, are yous serious?" He asked, pulling himself from her. "We need to find Will, Chris, Bradley, and Rose!"_

 _"They're probably dead by now, Alex." She argued. "C'mon, let's go! We can have a life completely to ourselves!"_

 _"Charlee..." He said._

 _That's when he saw it. Charlee's eyes. They were a lighter brown than normal, not the usual deep brown and gorgeous eyes he's come to love."_

 _"You're not Charlee..." He said. "You're someone in disguise!"_

 _The fake Charlee turned beat red, as her face transformed into that of Lizzie DeVine._

 _"DeVine!" He yelled._

 _"And they say you're the dumb one." She said. She then held out a gun and prepared to shoot Alex, when a switchblade flew through the air, and landed in the wall beside Lizzie._

 _Lizzie went to grab it, when someone yelled at her._

 _"Drop the butterknife, bitch." Charlee said as she ran into the room._

 _"Charlee." Lizzie growled. "How the hell did you get out?!"_

 _"Jacob's a stupid ass." She said. "Almost as stupid as you."_

 _Charlee then motioned for Alex to grab it while she continued to taunt Lizzie, who taunted back._

 _"Yeah, well at least my mother wanted me." Lizzie said back. "Even Fanny Fulbright couldn't handle you deviant child."_

 _"Who are you, Penelope Blossom?" Charlee taunted as Alex grabbed the knife._

 _Alex then pushed Lizzie to his body and held the knife to her throat. Lizzie gasped in surprise as Alex manhandled her, and whispered into her ear._

 _"We'll Grundy you, DeVine." Alex said._

 _"What does that even mean?!" She choked out._

 _"We'll slit your throat." Charlee threatened. "Only not with a violin thing."_

 _"Well, do it." Lizzie said._

 _"Not yet." Charlee said. "Tell us where our friends are."_

 _"Down the hall." She choked as Alex held the knife tighter. "And the door on the left."_

 _"Drop her." Charlee said. Alex dropped a coughing Lizzie on to the floor. She leaned herself up against the wall._

 _"One more thing." Alex added. "What happened to Bradley and Rose?"_

 _Lizzie gave them a sinister smile. "Lindsay took care of them."_

 _Charlee and Alex shared a worried look turning to run, but Lizzie grabbed Alex again and held the gun to his waist._

 _"Before you go, Charlee." Lizzie taunted. "How 'bout I shot your little boyfriend? The same way your dead brother was shot?"_

 _"Will isn't dead." Charlee said._

 _"Be an optimist." Lizzie snarled. "But don't be stupid. You try to hurt me, you'll be shot like your brother, and that little boyfriend of your sister, Alex."_

 _"What?!" Alex yelled. "What the actual fuck does that mean?"_

 _"He told us not to touch her." Lizzie said. "Mindy, that's her name. Well, since he's as good as dead, I guess we can."_

 _"You will not hurt her." Alex growled._

 _"Why can't I?" She smirked. Charlee was fuming at this point, but did nothing, so she wouldn't shot Alex. "She's just a useless little bitch."_

 _Alex then grabbed the gun and pushed Lizzie to the ground, and held the gun to her forehead._

 _"CALL MY SISTER DUMB OR A BITCH, AND YOU'LL EAT BULLETS DEVINE!" He raged._

 _"Alex! Charlee shouted. "You've got the gun and the knife, let's go."_

 _"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you." He snarled to Lizzie who cowered in fear. "You've made my life a living hell."_

 _"Because you'll never forgive yourself." Charlee said, pulling him away. "Let her be. After this is over, she'll rot behind bars."_

 _"You're right." Alex said. He lowered the gun, and Charlee beckoned him to follow her as they took off down the hall._

 _After about an hour of running and walking the hall, they finally found the door and pushed through, to see that they had practically circled around the mansion. They ran out, and started checking doors to find their friends._

 _Charlee then screamed as she opened a door. Alex rushed over to her and saw the bloody mess that was Chris._

 _"Well don't just stare!" Chris said to them. He had a shirt plugged into his wound, and was coughing._

 _Alex ran to help him up and supported him on his shot shoulder, which was still bleeding, and now onto Alex's shirt._

 _They walked to another room, where Charlee let out another shriek. Sure enough, Rose and Bradley were lying on parallel tables, completely motionless. They had a few wounds, and looked like zombies._

 _"What's wrong with them?" Alex asked. He helped Bradley up, who did get up, but did nothing else._

 _Charlee did the same with Rose, who only got up. Charlee, Alex, and Will gave each other worried glances before each grabbing Rose and Bradley's wrists and walking them down the hallway._

 _Out of all of Charlee's shrieks, the one she gave when she saw her brother lying in a pool of his own blood was the most gut wrenching, horrified scream._

 _"WILL!" She cried as she dropped to her knees. Rose fell to the ground, Chris limping to lift her up._

 _"Charlee, we have to get out of here." Alex said. Charlee gave a sad nod as she lifted her brother up, and grabbed Rose's arm._

 _"Charlee, take Chris, I can lift Will." Alex said._

 _"No!" Charlee denied._

 _"Charlee, you can't.."_

 _"I can fucking do it!" She yelled. "He's my brother. Let me take him."_

 _Alex saw that he'd never convince Charlee to let him go, and began to move forward, Charlee struggling to keep up as she held Will and Rose._

* * *

"That's when we found your future selves and got to the hospital." Charlee said as tears fell down her cheeks as she recounted the memory.

"Oh my god." Rachel said.

There was not a dry eye in the apartment after the two of them retold what happened inside Father's mansion of horror. Even Alex and Wally let out a few tears at the thought of it.

"Is there a chance?" Abby asked. Charlee let out a few more tears as a response. Alex placed an arm around her, and she put her head against it.

"They're so strong." Charlee cried. "And to see them all practically helpless..."

"Shhh." Alex said as he comforted her. "Charlee, Will is so strong. He'll make it out. And Chris got shot in the shoulder once, he'll make it out. And..."

Alex had told them a bit of a different version of what happened. He said that it was Mindy who led him out, and that she said she and their mom could move and live together as a family. Not him and Charlee.

"What are the chances?" Abby asked. "Of Rose and Bradley making it."

"Not good." Charlee squeaked. "Not good at all."

* * *

Mindy sat at a counter with her mother and apparent father, all three remaining silent. They didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

Mindy just glared at them. She was seething in anger at the hospital, and now boiling after her mother suggested Wally come up and they talk in over.

"Why?" Mindy finally asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mindy," Kuki began. "You have no idea how much he hurt me. Even the thought of him being your father made me want to cry."

"But he was." Mindy said. "How do you know for sure?"

"I had a test done with the other guy I was with." She admitted. "It came back negative. Wally was the only answer."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wally asked. "Kuki, I would have come home."

"No, don't lie." She said. "You would have kept your ass at Harvard, just like you would have done with Alex. And look how that turned out."

"I would have sent you child support!" Wally argued.

"No, you'd forget about us in a month!" Kuki yelled back.

They began to fight, and Mindy walked away to her room. She fell onto her bed and immediately started sobbing her heart out. She cried about everything, Alex, her parents, Chris, until she fell asleep from the crying as they continued to fight.

"KUKI, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Wally screamed at her. "I WOULD HAVE PAID FUCKING CHILD SUPPORT!"

"NO YOU WOULDN'T!" She cried back. "YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME OR ANYONE ELSE!"

"Kuki, I so do care about you!" Wally yelled. "I love you!"

"What?" Kuki asked.

"Kuki, I've loved you since we were kids." He said. "And I've never stopped."

"I have too." She said softly. "But I didn't think you did."

"Why?" He asked.

"The last time you told me was before I was pregnant with Alex." She said, a tear creeping out of her eye. "You never told me you loved me after that."

"Kuki, I was a scared kid." He admitted. "And I don't really have an excuse other than that. I was stupid and selfish, and probably still am."

"Wally, do you still love me?" Kuki asked.

"I just told you I did." Wally said.

"I mean, do you really." She insisted, moving towards him.

"Yes." He said. "I love you, Kuki Sanban."

"And I love you, Wally Beatles."

* * *

Fanny and Patton sat among their friends after Charlee and Alex had gone to bed. Their friends had fallen asleep after a few minutes, leaving the two up, alone.

"So, are we ever going to talk about it?" Patton asked.

"No." Fanny said.

After their kiss in the bathroom, Fanny had pushed herself off of Patton and as far away from him as possible. He tried to talk to her with no avail, but now they were finally alone. Nothing to stop him now.

"You're a good kisser." He said.

"Don't talk about it!" Fanny hissed. "Nothing happened!"

"Well, something will happen." Patton said. "We were together multiple times, Fan. We have three kids together. You can't hate me forever!"

"So, that's in the future!" She said. "I can hate you all of want now!"

"Why are you so stubborn?" He groaned. "Can't you see I like you!"

"What?" Fanny asked. Her head snapped to him, and he gulped.

"Fanny, I like you." He said. "I think you're pretty, funny, amazing, everything!"

"Stop it!" She said. "Please stop!"

"Fanny, why can't we be together?" He asked.

"Because!" She hissed. "We're two completely different people who shouldn't even be friends, much less in a relationship! All we would do is fight, complain, and drive each other crazy! Do you want that?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But come on, you now we have kids now. What's stopping you?"

"That!" She yelled. "That exact reason! We need to focus on our kids right now, and then, talk about it. Our son is close to death, Patton, how can you actually care about me?"

"Because I just do." He said. "And it's really weird considering you hate me!"

"Let's just focus on them." She said. "And besides, nothing good comes out of it. We abandon two of our children. We should have never been together."

"And from the looks of it, we won't be." Patton sighed.

Fanny gave him a look. "Why do you give a fuck?"

"I told you." He said. "I like you, but if you never want to be together, it's your call. You're the boss in this relationship."

That's when she leaned over and kissed him.

 **A/N: Wow, this chapter was shit. Oh well, I tried.**

 **Anyways, thank you to the lovely odetowords and bocawitch for both of your awesome reviews! I always love seeing how my reader react to the story, like if it made them laugh, or cry, or want to scream. Thank you two sooooo much!**

 **Also, I had an idea...who would be interested in a Valentine's Day oneshot collection, only instead about love they be about friendship, and maybe the last four be about friends to lovers? You can PM or leave a review if you want it, and then maybe I can do it. Or I'll just do it anyways. Whatever, I'm still mulling it over.**

 **Poll on my profile, go check it out!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please review!**

 **Bye-Nat**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

The next morning, everyone was back at the hospital, the adult Rachel the last one to be on duty. She had her daughter with her, who was a bouncy little eight year old with blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled and waved as they came in, Rachel drinking coffee and trying not to pass out.

"Hi!" The eight year old chirped to Charlee, Alex and the past operatives as they came in. "I'm Lily!"

"She's my daughter." The adult Rachel said to them. "Sorry, she woke up when I did."

"It's fine." Charlee said as she sat down next to her.

Today, Charlee looked surprisingly clean and pretty. She had on make-up, her hair had been straightened, and she had on a white t-shirt with jeans and a military jacket on, along with golden earrings and a nose ring on one of her nostrils. Rachel noted that when she wasn't covered in blood or fuming, she looked a lot like Fanny, only with Patton's coloring.

Alex had also cleaned up, his hair being brushed and cleaned. He had on an ancient orange sweatshirt with baggy blue jeans and black studs in his ears. He looked like a carbon copy of Wally, with slightly darker hair.

"Thanks." Rachel said, still slightly shocked by their appearances.

"What's wrong?" Charlee asked.

"Nothing, it's just- you look so much like-" She said before Charlee cut her off.

"Yes, we look like our parents." Charlee snapped. "It's been noted."

When they had finished getting ready that morning, the past operatives finally saw the resemblance between them and there parents. Hoagie had been the first one to comment, saying that Fanny must have dyed her hair brown, when Charlee walked out of her room. Both Charlee and Fanny had given him the finger.

Hoagie had also made a comment on how Wally must have been duplicated when he saw Alex. He received the same reaction.

"Hi, sorry I'm-" the adult Fanny said as she came into the room with Oliver and Gianna. She had stopped completely when she saw Charlee and Alex.

"How have I never noticed?" She said to herself.

"Don't ask us." Alex snorted. "We've been wondering for years."

"Charlee!" Gianna squealed and threw her arms around Charlee.

Charlee picked her up and hugged her back, swinging her around as she laughed.

"Hey, Rach." The adult Fanny said as she sat down by Rachel. "And who's this?"

"I'm Lily!" Lily said. "Who are you?"

"I'm your mummy's old friend." She said, smiling at the little girl. "Why don't you and Gia go play with each other after Charlee puts her down?"

"Okay!" Lily clapped.

Gia than ran over to her and introduced herself, the girls becoming instant friends as they ran over to play in the kid's area.

"That's Rose and Chris's little sister?" Alex smirked, not realizing what he said in front of Oliver, who still had no idea about the situation.

"What?!" Oliver asked, shocked.

"Nice going, Alex." Charlee said.

"Rose and Chris are...no." He said in disbelief. "Numbuh 362 was banned because of...um...what was it?"

"They are." The adult Rachel admitted. "Mine and Numbuh 1's."

"Holy crap!" Oliver said. "I didn't know you and Numbuh 1 had kids together!"

"We never told you." Charlee explained quickly. "Rose and Chris are very secretive about their past."

"Huh." Oliver said. He was not that interested as he would have been, if he had known earlier.

"Hey," the adult Abby said as she came into the waiting room with Jasmine and Hoagie. "Has anything happened?"

"No." Rachel answered her. "Everything's the same."

"God." Abby said as she sat down.

"Hey, Jas," Oliver said to her. "Did you know Numbuhs 1 and 362 are Rose and Chris's parents?!"

Charlee and Alex smacked their foreheads, causing Abby and Hoagie to turn to them. They both gasped, causing Alex and Charlee to roll their eyes.

"We know." Alex said. "But, you know." He titled his head in Jasmine and Oliver's direction.

"What?!" Jasmine said to Oliver. "They're-wait-what?!"

"Sweetie, did you know something?" Abby asked her daughter.

"Yeah." Jasmine admitted, causing her parents to groan. "I mean, I found out I had a brother and that all of you guys were kicked out for Y'know, but that's it."

"Good." Hoagie said.

Patton and Nigel then entered, Nigel having a little girl on his waist. She had dark brown hair and blueish green eyes, and was laying on her father's shoulder.

"Any-?" Nigel asked.

"No." Rachel responded quickly.

Jasmine was still freaking out over the latest news.

"You're Rose and Chris's father!" She said to Nigel.

"I see she knows." Patton said as Nigel and him sat down.

"Yeah, but only that." Charlee said.

"Oh my god?!" Jasmine said. "How did I not see it?!"

"We don't have an answer for you." Rachel admitted.

Jasmine continued to ask Charlee questions as the adults focused their attention on Charlee and Alex, slightly mystified by how much they looked like their parents. Alex rolled his eyes as they stared.

"Hey, guys." Mindy said as she walked in with Kuki and Wally, who were holding hands.

"Hey, Minds." Charlee said, turning to her. That's when Mindy gasped.

"Charlee." She said in awe. "Oh my god, I don't know how I never saw it, but you look so much like Fanny."

That's when hell broke loose.

Oliver, who hadn't been paying much attention, looked up to Mindy in horror, as Mindy took on what she had done. Oliver looked at Charlee, then at his mother, then Charlee, then his mother.

"Holy crap." He said. "Mom?"

"Oh, God!" Fanny said in horror. Oliver gasped.

"Dammit, Mindy!" Charlee said. "He didn't know!"

"Hey, it's not like I told anyone that Alex is my brother." She said.

She gasped after she realized what she said.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jasmine screamed. "OKAY, WHO THE HELL IS WHOSE WHAT?!"

"Jas, calm down." Abby said to her daughter.

"But, wait, Charlee, are you and Will- no." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Charlee admitted. Jasmine's eyes grew.

"And Alex, you're-"

"Yeah." Alex said.

"And that only leaves..." Jasmine trailed off before he eyes widened in horror. "No."

"Yeah." Charlee said, telling where this is going.

"Mom." Jasmine said, almost ready to cry. "Please tell me it isn't true."

"It is." Abby said, smoothing her daughter's hair back.

"NO!" Jasmine screamed. "BRADLEY WILLIAMS IS NOT MY BROTHER!"

"He is." Hoagie admitted.

"How-what?" Jasmine freaked. "How- why, why didn't Bradley tell me?"

"He said he would tell you when you were thirteen." Charlee said. "Same with you Oliver. Will and I were going to tell you when you were in the TND."

"What about me?" Mindy asked.

"Its kind of hard to tell a person that." Alex said. "I didn't want to ruin your life."

"Oh, you didn't." Mindy said flatly. "They did!" She pointed to her parents, who were in the back of the room.

"We kind of started your life, so we didn't really ruin it." Kuki said. "And Mindy, would you-"

"I am still not talking to you, mother." Mindy hissed.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Mindy-"

"They were up all last night doing it, after we had an argument!" Mindy yelled.

"Mindy, it's not-"

"Not even an hour after I almost died." Alex said in disdain. "What would have happened if I did die? Would you have fucked then?"

"Alex, we obviously-"

"No, you would have because you technically never knew I was your son." Alex said. "You sex crazed idiots."

Before Wally and Kuki had a chance to respond, a nurse came into the room, holding a clipboard and asking for the relatives of Christopher Peters.

"That's me!" Alex, Charlee, and Mindy said at the same time.

"Half-Siblings." He said as he pointed to Mindy.

"Chris is my fiance, and I'm pregnant." Charlee said as she put a hand on her stomach. "We got engaged after we found out about this little bean. We don't have money for the ring."

They gave the nurse unconvincing smiles. She narrowed her eyes but shrugged. "Fine. Come with me."

Charlee, Alex, and Mindy quickly followed the nurse, Mindy leaving behind her phone in her seat. The adult Kuki sat down in Mindy's seat, on top of the phone. She put her head in hands and let out a long, contempt sigh.

"Teenagers." Kuki said simply.

"Abby knows." Abby said. "You too are still foolin' around?"

"Not anymore!" Kuki said excitedly. She grabbed Wally's hand and announced, "We're back together!"

"No way." Fanny said. "How?"

"Well-"

"We don't have time for that." Jasmine interrupted. "I still want an explanation."

"About what?" Abby asked her daughter.

"Everything." Jasmine said. "I found out I had a brother a long time ago, in the KND archives. But why? Why did I never here from you? You never told me his name, his age, his anything! And if you did-"

Jasmine paused, curling her hands into fists.

"Maybe if you did, we wouldn't have this problem right now." Jasmine said darkly.

"Jas-"

"You know what?" Jasmine said tearfully. "Screw it. I really don't want to know."

Jasmine got up, her mother following her. "Jasmine where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see if I can see Bradley." She said. "I don't have to lie that I'm a relative, I'm his sister."

"Well, we can-"

"Mom." Jasmine said. "Maybe if you weren't as selfish as you were, maybe he would be okay, but he's not."

Jasmine paused as her mother's face fell.

"All of them would be." She said quietly as she walked away.

Abby turned back to them and sat back down next to Kuki.

"I think I'm going to steal some food from vending machines." Oliver said, leaving the room. He left the adult and their past selves in the room alone, with a lingering awkward silence.

"So..." The past Hoagie said. "I stole some money from them, and I think I'm going to go to the cafeteria."

"We'll go to." Rachel said, mentioning to the others to give the adults some alone time.

After they left, it was just the adults in the room, with Gia, Lily, and Eleanor playing a few feet away.

* * *

Chris lied on his hospital bed, his shoulder in a cast, as he flicked the channels. The nurse then came in, followed by Mindy, Alex, and Charlee.

His eyes grew as he saw Mindy, who ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. The nurse left, Mindy still holding on to him.

"Oh, God, Chris!" She cried. "I should have been there, I shouldn't have been that upset! They told me everything Chris, I know how they are. Why didn't you tell me?" Mindy said as she sat in a chair beside him.

"Sorry, Minds." He said, turning to face her. "I didn't want you to think of me as the kid Numbuh's 1 and 362 gave up."

"It would have been weird." She agreed, placing a hand on his arm. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Him you believe." He said.

"Shut up, Alex." Mindy said.

"Hey, Alex, Char." Chris said as he smiled. "How's-"

"Not good." Charlee said quickly. Chris nodded, realising his poor choice of words.

"Charlee, I'm so sorry." Chris said quietly.

"It's fine." She said, grabbing his hand and holding it in hers. Mindy and Alex both glared at them.

"So, how is Rose?" He asked nervously.

Alex and Charlee both looked at each other, gulping loudly. Realization grew on Chris's face.

"Oh god." He said. "Is she-?"

"She's alive." Alex said. Chris let out a breath of relief.

"But they don't know what's wrong with her, or Bradley." Charlee said.

Chris looked to them with big eyes. A few tears grew in them, and he quickly wiped them away with his good arm.

"Oh god." He said. Charlee nodded and leaned down to hug him. Mindy and Alex glared at the two again.

Alex looked to Mindy, who was glaring daggers at Charlee. He raised an eyebrow, and gave her a slight shove. Mindy shrugged, as Alex turned his attention back to them. She raised an eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes. Mindy gave him a small smile, and he gave Mindy one as well.

"Guys!" A voice said as someone came into Chris's room.

Sure enough, it was Angie. She had been running, and hadn't stopped. She was out of breath, but managed to explain.

"Father...Boss...here." She said.

Everyone's eyes grew. Chris got off his bed and unhooked from every tube, wincing as he did. Alex ran to support him as Angie found her breath.

"They're here!" She cried. "And I think you know what they want."

"Let's get the hell out of here then!" Chris said, wincing.

"Chris, you're-"

"Grab some painkillers." He said. "And I'll live."

"What about Bradley, Rose, and Will?" Charlee asked.

"Char, we need to get out of here." Alex said. "We don't want a repeat."

"Got it." Charlee said.

"Let's go then." Angie said, grabbing Chris's other side.

* * *

Jasmine came into a white hospital room where Bradley laid, her breath catching in her throat as she saw him. He looked completely helpless, hooked up to so many tubes. She took a tentative seat beside his bed, running her hand through his hair. She let out a deep breath before talking to him.

"Hey, Bradley." She said. "The doc said that talking may help, so, here we go."

"Mom and Dad told me." She started. "Well, actually, Mindy accidentally told me. And she also told me how all of you guys were the kids. Y'know, the kids that my parents and the others gave up. I just-"

A few stray tears ran down her face.

"I wish I knew." She cried. "I wish I knew you were my brother. I know I've called you a dork, and a dumbass a million times, but just in a jokey way. And, I guess I've always kind of known. I mean, you act just like our dad."

She was crying at this point.

"Oh, Brads." She said. "Why didn't you tell me? If you did, if you did..."

She began crying into her hands, knowing that in a different universe, things would be different.

Suddenly, Alex, Charlee, Angie, Mindy, and Chris (who was being supported by Angie and Alex) sprang into the room.

"Jas!" Charlee said. "Boss and Father are here, we need to get out of here!"

"What about Bradley?" Jasmine asked, standing up. "And Will and Rose?"

"We have to get out." Alex said. "We have to protect ourselves."

"And leave my brother behind." Jasmine said. "And Charlee, what about Will? Chris, what about Rose?"

"Jasmine." Charlee said. "They will kidnap us again, and have no mercy. They'll probably shot us in the head the second they see us!"

"Jasmine, c'mon!" Mindy pleaded.

Jasmine gave Bradley one last sad look, and turned to leave the room.

They all ran as fast as they could to the main lobby, where sure enough, their enemies were.

"Get them!" Boss yelled to his henchmen.

They advanced on them when shots from a Bubblegum gun erupted. The men fell, to reveal Oliver standing there, grinning a cocky smile.

"I can kick some ass too." He said. He then pointed the bubblegum gun at his grandfather, smirking.

"Kid, I have worse than that." Boss grunted. "Get the hell out of the way!"

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Charlee yelled.

"Never." Oliver said.

"Oliver!" Gianna yelled as she ran up to where her brother was.

The adults and other kids followed, terror in their as they saw Oliver taking on Boss.

"Hello, father." The adult Fanny snarled.

"The hell are you doing here?" Boss sneered at her.

The adult Nigel then motioned to all of the kids to get out of there. Charlee nodded and grabbed Gianna and Lily's hand, while Alex picked up Eleanor. The past operatives followed them out of the hospital, as the fight with Fanny and her father intensified.

"You shot my son, you worthless son of a bitch!" She yelled.

"He was asking for it!" He said to her. "And he isn't yours!"

"He was!" She shouted. "Before you forced me to leave him!"

"I didn't make you do anything!" Boss sneered.

"YES YOU DID!" She screamed. "YOU MADE ME GIVE ME BABIES AWAY! AND THEN YOU SHOT MY SON!"

"Fanny-" Patton said. Boss's face turned red seeing him.

"What is this piece of trash doing here?" Boss asked.

"He's here to protect our children." Fanny said. "Y'know the three we had together. Will, Charlee, and Oliver. And let me just say one thing, Daddy dearest, I was extremely in love with Patton Drilovsky when we had all of them, and I know how much that pisses you off!"

Boss was seething at Fanny's words, and stepped up close to her.

"You're a worthless daughter." He said. "All I wanted, is for you to become a part of my business, be second in command to your brother. But that didn't work out. Instead I had three ungrateful, stupid kids who couldn't keep it in their pants."

"Boss!" Father shouted from the hallway. "Where the hell are they?"

"Ben, they're right-" Boss turned around to see that all of them had vanished. Fanny smirked up at her Father.

"I'll kill you." He said to Fanny in a low voice.

He then grabbed her arm roughly, causing her to let out a small shriek. He raised his arm to hit her, he dropped it and screamed. Fanny had kicked him in the balls so hard, that he was on the ground.

"You, jackass!" She screamed, kicking him.

After a minute, Patton tried to yank her off of him, but it was useless, Fanny was ready to kill.

Father ignored Boss and started making his way down the hall to search for the kids. Rachel, Nigel, Kuki, Wally, Abby, and Hoagie followed, ready to attack. He was about to open a door, when a gumball hit him on the back of his head.

Only it wasn't from one of them.

"Freeze!" A man's voice shouted as Father turned around.

"Who's-?"

"Tommy?!"

The adult Tommy Gilligan smirked as he held a Bubblegum gun in his hand, twirling it aimlessly around his finger.

Tommy had grown up to look like a less tired version of Hoagie. He was lean, fit, and still had a boyish feature about him, just like Hoagie. He had been re-inducted into the organization as a teen, still going by Numbuh T.

"What the hell?" Wally asked, eyeing Tommy, as two other figures appeared behind him.

One was a small blonde woman, with a pink dress and a jean jacket on. She had her hair in a high ponytail and a little makeup on.

The other was a brown haired man with his bangs over his eyes, and baggy shirt and jeans on. He held a small yo-yo in his hands, spinning it around aimlessly.

They were obviously the older versions of Sonia and Lee.

"What are you doing here?" Hoagie asked, walking up to his little brother. "How did you know?"

"You sound like I just told you I was pregnant." Tommy smirked.

"Charlee called us." Sonia said, stepping in front of Tommy. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Sonia, right?" Rachel asked. She nodded.

"Wow, you actually remembered." She said. "Anyways, we're with the AND, now. Charlee gave us the call a few minutes ago."

"Is-?" Patton asked, before his question was answered.

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK, FANNY, GET OFF OF HIM!"

"Paddy's with them."

"Did you idiots forget I'm here!" Father yelled, flames groaning around him. "I'm about to attack one of your children!"

"Jeez, man." Tommy said. "We're just catching up."

Rachel didn't hesitate to punch him as soon as he spoke, causing him to fall back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel snarled. "You act like Satan and try to kill our kids, but with us, it's petty stuff, like candy, and recess."

"Innocent times, Miss McKenzie." He said. "And I changed them, for the better."

"What are you talking about?" Nigel asked.

"You know what, Mr. Uno." He smiled. "I'm the one who punctured holes in condoms. I'm the one who got the girls pregnant. I'm the real one who made those children."

Everyone's jaws dropped at his revelation.

"You sick bastard!" Abby cried in shock. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Father laughed. "That was the only way to take you down, and for the better. Now, as much as I would love to stay, I believe we must go. Wonderful to catch up with you."

With that, he pressed a button on his watch and he vanished, along with Mr. Boss down the hallway. Everyone stayed still as Fanny, Patton, and the adult Paddy rejoined them.

Paddy still had his messy red hair, and sharp green eyes that he had as a kid. He was wearing jeans and a old shirt. He also had an arm around his sister as she calmed down.

"Why the he'll were they here?" Wally asked.

"Probably to get them back." Tommy responded. "He was probably furious about their escape."

"Do you know?" Rachel asked. "That they're our-?"

"Of course we do." Paddy said. "Who the hell do you think has been taking care of them all these years?"

* * *

After they had escaped the hospital, the past operatives, Oliver, Jasmine, Angie, Mindy, Charlee, and Alex had helped Gianna, Eleanor, and Lily on to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., which they had taken to the hospital.

Once everyone was loaded, Jasmine turned to the three young girls, and asked them "Are you three apart of the KND?"

"Well.." Gianna giggled. "Not yet."

"They're cadets." Oliver explained. "Well, except for..."

"Eleanor." Eleanor said. "And I actually am. Well, I'm apart of the underground KND in London. The British sector shut down years ago."

"I'm aware." Jasmine said.

"I just called Numbuhs 83, 84, 85, and T. We should be okay." Charlee said as the bus took off with Hoagie piloting it.

"Good." Jasmine said. She took a seat next to Mindy, and awkwardly looked at Alex, Chris, and Charlee. "It's just so weird."

"What?" Chris asked.

"You guys." She said. "You're the kids."

"We know." Charlee said. "How could you not tell?"

"I have no idea." Jasmine laughed. "I mean, you look like them. Even more now that I know. And you act like them, you have their jobs...how did you guys keep this secret?"

"We have no idea." Alex said.

"Does anyone else in the organization know?" She asked.

"The board." Charlee said, while everyone rolled their eyes. "And some of the AND. But that's about it."

As they talked in the back, the past operatives crowded around Hoagie as he drove. They all stared at their children, and Angie, as they spoke, in bewilderment.

"I can't believe they're our kids." Rachel said, putting her head on Nigel's shoulder. He smiled at her and nodded, letting his head fall on top of hers.

Fanny and Patton stood in a corner, as they stared at Charlee as she smiled, her nose ring glittering in the light. Fanny laced her hand with Patton's, and smiled up at him.

"We made her." She said wistfully.

"Yeah." He said. "We also never talked about last night."

"Accept it, Patton." She said. "We're a couple now."

"Wow." He smiled. "Hearing that from you is awesome."

"Shut up." She said, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "And whatever you do, don't tell anyone. I'm not ready for the embarrassment.

"Well, I guess you guys know what we have to do now." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, what exactly?" Alex asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious." She said. "Rose, Bradley, and Will can't lead the TND while they're unconscious. I'm appointing you three as the new leaders."

"What?!"

"Is that a good idea?"

"This is how the organization goes down."

 **A/N: Pretty shitty chapter, I know, but hopefully I'll get over my writer's block and be able to post again pretty soon. And get some inspiration because I am drained.**

 **Also, thank you to odetowords, bocawitch, greydale, and Scottnyefan for your awesome reviews. Honestly, I don't know where these story would be without your encouragement, it helps me so much!**

 **Check out my other stories!**

 **Go vote on my poll!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye- Nat**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

"Hold up." Chris said. "You want me, Christopher Benjamin Peters," He paused and pointed to Charlee. "Charlotte Anastasia Albright," He paused to point to Alex. "And Alexander Thor Carter to lead this organization?! The dumbest people you know?!"

Jasmine ignored him and looked to Alex. " _Thor?"_ She asked.

"Pretty cool, right?" He said, smirking. Charlee and Chris shook their heads.

"Hey, I'm named after Mindy Kaling." Mindy said. "Is it that surprising?"

"Yeah, but, Mindy, you didn't choose your middle name." Charlee said. "He did."

"Well, if I got to choose my middle name, it wouldn't be Kelly." Mindy said. "It would be like, Mindy Consuela. Or Mindy Veronica. Ooh, Mindy Tahani!"

"Good to know it wouldn't be 'Mindy Deez' or 'Mindy Boiz'." Jasmine said. "But not the point. Listen, I don't care if Alex's middle name is shitface, we need leaders in the the TND, and while Rose is out, only you can take her place Chris. You are second in command after all."

"Well, what about us?" Charlee and Alex asked.

"You guys will take on Bradley and Will's position. Charlee, you have Bradley's since you're good with the type of technology he does, and Alex will take Will's since he is good at yelling at little kids." Jasmine explained.

"Wait, Bradley's job?!" Charlee gasped. "Does this mean-?"

"Except for the transportation part, which will be given to Chris and or Alex." Jasmine explained.

"Jeez, Jas, is it because I'm a woman?" Charlee asked. "You gave the men this job 'because they're better drivers.' Do you hear yourself, Jas? Do you hear how sexist you sound? And I thought girls were supposed to stick together, y'know, to combat toxic masculinity. Chicks before dicks."

"Okay," Jasmine said. "Angie, you get the transportation part."

"It was one crash." Charlee pouted.

"That nearly killed us all." Chris added. "Plus the other six that were not as lethal." She gave him the middle finger.

"Jas, are you sure this is a good idea?" Chris asked. "I mean, the last time I was Supreme Leader, I was shot. And I'm not saying that for my protection, but everyone else's. They could start shooting more kids if I'm put back in. And what about the board? They would never let me be a Supreme Leader again."

"Fuck the board, Chris." Mindy said. "You were one of the best Supreme Leaders ever. You helped move the organization underground, recruited hundreds of kids who he brainwashed to believe the KND was bad, and did so much more in only a few years. And you know you would have been the TND leader, if that stupid shot wasn't fired! The board is stupid to put you in second in command, because I know you are capable of so much more! So fuck the board, Chris!"

Everyone stared at Mindy as she calmed down from her rant, Chris's cheeks painted a light pink.

"Jeez, Mindy, calm down." Alex laughed. "It's not like he's your boyfriend."

Everyone gave Alex the 'Why would you say that?' look.

"Okay, wait." Angie said. "How come Alex gets the arctic job? I'm technically next up."

"I'm going to split your jobs." Jasmine explained. "You're going to be both co-Drill and a tech. I can't put all that weight in Charlee and Alex."

Angie nodded.

The bus then stopped, signaling they had arrived at the moonbase.

"We're here." Hoagie said. "And there's also some dude here."

"What?" Chris asked.

He moved to the front of the bus to see that there was a man waiting in the garage. He had his hands on his hips and an angry expression on his face. Alex and Charlee joined him at the front, and their jaws dropped.

"Oh, fuck!" Charlee said.

"What?" Rachel asked. "Who is he?"

Charlee ignored her.

"How did they-?"

"Maybe they didn't." Chris said. "But, you good to lay on the Albright charm?"

"I guess I have to." Charlee grumbled.

"Let's go. Everyone else, stay here." Chris said as he, Alex, and Charlee left the bus.

The past operatives looked to each other.

"Who is that?" Hoagie asked.

He was soon answered by Charlee's fake enthusiastic cry.

"Hey, Herbie! How have you been?"

* * *

"Wait, you've been taking care of them?" Fanny asked her brother. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when they first joined the KND, we got to know them." Paddy said. "Not in a weird way, but a friendly mentor way."

"They needed some help." Sonia said. "Those poor things had nothing, and everyone was out to get them, since they were 'the kids who took out the best'."

"Once they found out who they were, me, Paddy, and Harvey told Rose, Chris, Bradley, Will, and Charlee that we were their uncles." Tommy said.

"And from there, we looked out for them." Lee said.

"Yeah," Paddy said. "I made sure Will, Charlee, and Alex didn't starve. We all would help them out with missions, stuff like that."

"And we're sorry we never told you." Tommy added. "But it was their decision. They didn't want you guys to know."

The adults stood in silence at the revelation.

"You said Harvey was involved?" Rachel asked after awhile.

"Yeah." Paddy said. "He helps us whenever he's around. Him and Mollie."

"What about Lydia, the girls, and Shaunie?" Fanny asked.

"Lydia?" Paddy laughed. "She wanted to adopt Will and Charlee. They refused, of course, claiming they could take care of themselves. She still makes them come down every now and then for dinner, with Alex. Sometimes the other three. And for the girls..."

"DADDY!"

Two identical girls ran up to Paddy, followed by a woman in her late twenties or early thirties. The girls both had red hair, freckles everywhere, and big, brown eyes. The woman had black hair, olive skin, and the same eyes as her daughter's.

"Aunt Fanny!" One of the twins cried. She ran over to hug her aunt, who returned the hug.

"Calista!" Fanny said. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She said. "Where's Oliver and Gia?"

"Um." Fanny paused, not knowing how to explain.

"They're with the TND, Calista." Her twin said. "Obviously."

"Well, I didn't know Carmen." She huffed. "Besides, Gia isn't part of the KND."

"She went with them for protection, girls." Lydia said, interrupting a soon to be fight.

"Lydia Gomez?" Rachel asked. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you since you were fourteen!"

Lydia smiled and gave Rachel a hug. Lydia had been an operative in the TND around the same time as her husband, Tommy, Harvey, Sonia, and Lee. She had met the other operatives during their time as well.

"So is everything taken care of?" Paddy asked.

"Should be." Nigel answered. "When will they come back?"

"Soon, they need to go underground though. We all do." Sonia said. "Did one of you guys text them?"

"I did!" Tommy said. "Charlee texted back. She said, "Hey, will you guys get up here, asap! We need you! And bring Harvey! Someone stay w Will Rose and Brads.""

"Well, that can't be good." Sonia said. "Who has a ship?"

"I've got one." Tommy said. "Give Harvey a call while I go start it up."

He then ran from the room and Lee called Harvey. Paddy's phone also dinged as he left.

"Oliver." He said. "He said, "Hey, Uncle P. Mindy lost her phone. Have one of our parents find it. Btw, better not let them come. It's the board.""

"Fuck." Sonia and Lydia said together.

"Oooh." Calista and Carmen said together. "Mommy said a bad word!"

"Shut up, mommy is allowed too!" Lydia argued.

"No you're not!" Carmen said. "You said that if we say bad words, we have to put a dollar in the jar. And so does daddy. So you have to, too."

"Fine." Lydia growled. "I'll put a dollar in the jar."

"No, you have to put two." Calista added. "Because that word is an extra bad word."

"I'll put two dollars in the damn thing." Lydia mumbled.

"Now, you have to put three!" Carmen giggled.

She looked to Paddy, who just got off the phone with Harvey.

"You set up the jar." Paddy said. "This is your mistake."

"You, two, shut it!" Lee yelled. "We have bigger things to worry about."

"What's the board?" Hoagie asked.

"This idiotic group that's practically taken over the organization." Tommy said, rolling his eyes. "Although, they never really enforce any of their rules. We get away with a lot."

"We better go." Sonia said. "Is Harvey on his way?"

"He just got a ship." Paddy said.

"Good." Sonia said. "Let's go. Are you guys okay with staying here?"

"Guess we have to be." Rachel shrugged. "What's all of this about anyways?"

"Probably everything that is happened on the last few weeks." Sonia sighed.

"Are we going?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sonia said. "We'll see you guys later."

"What about the phone?" Paddy asked.

"No time." Lydia responded. "Can you guys find it? We'll be back soon."

They didn't wait for a reply, as Tommy was yelling at them to run. They left with their twins to the ship, and to the moonbase.

* * *

Alex, Mindy, Angie, and Jasmine stood awkwardly outside the conference room as Paddy, Sonia, Lee, Lydia, the twins, and Harvey ran up to them.

Harvey had grown up well, too. He looked just the same, just a few years older.

"Thank God." Alex said. "Charlee's been stalling for about an hour."

"What could she be doing?" Sonia asked.

"Filibuster." Jasmine explained. "Until we have some witnesses. Which you guys don't mind to pretend being to say we were doing nothing wrong?"

"Why not." Tommy smiled.

"Let's go." Jasmine said. "Oliver is with the past operatives by the way. They're in some private room."

"Do you want me and the girls to check on them?" Lydia asked.

"That would be great." Jasmine smiled. "Third room on the right."

Lydia and the girls then took off to find the operatives and Oliver.

As they opened the door, they saw Charlee doing some weird dance while singing to "Say You'll Be There" by the Spice Girls.

"Any fool can see you're fallin', gotta make you understand..." She sang.

The board looked relieved as they came in. Charlee was a terrible singer.

The board was a group of four people. Two men and two women. One of which was Herbie. He was still fat. He was still ugly. He still wore the same ugly clothes. He was only bigger.

The next was a woman about the same age as Herbie. She was sickly skinny with frail hair and pale skin. The other woman was a bit plumper, with short hair and slightly darker skin.

The other man was the same age as everyone else. He was skinnier than Herbie, but e as about as attractive as him.

"Thank God." The other man said.

"Hey, guys!" Charlee smiled at Paddy, Sonia, Lee, Harvey, and Tommy.

"Numbuhs 363, 83, 84, 87, and T will you please explain what took you so damn long?" The skinny woman asked.

"Sorry, Numbuh 46!" Sonia said. "We were at the hospital. Mr. Boss was attempting to hurt Numbuhs 71, 72, and 76."

"We're aware." Herbie said. "Numbuhs 74, 37, 85, and 52 have informed us on everything that has happened within the last few weeks."

"Well, then why are we here?" Harvey asked. "If you already know everything."

"We need to have a proper trial." The plumper woman answered. "And Miss Albright was obviously doing a filibuster."

"No I wasn't..." Charlee said innocently.

"What was the Spice Girls for?" Angie asked.

"Explaining to the board what the Spice Girls was." Charlee said. "For when I dressed Chris, Will, Bradley, and Alex in the costumes."

"That doesn't matter." Herbie stated. "Please, everyone sit."

Everyone sat down in one of the many chairs below the board's high desk.

"My first question is this, Numbuhs 73, 74, and 75. When the past operatives first came here, why did you not tell us? And not send them back immediately?" The other man asked.

"Very simple." Chris said. "Rose, I mean, Numbuh 71, had the idea to keep them here to help us take down our enemies. With their help, we took down Miss DeVine. Yes, she later got out, but-"

"She got out." Numbuh 46 stated. "On Numbuh 76 and 85's watch, I presume."

"Not really, I-" Angie started.

"Next question." The other woman said. "Following the incident, you had put them in rooms, and kept them there, until Numbuhs 75 and 37 went to get blood samples 'for an experiment'. What was said experiment?"

"Numbuh 72 and I wanted to see if they were 100% our parents." Charlee said. "We never got the actual proof that they are. We wanted to see for sure."

"So, you lied?" Mindy said to Charlee.

"Mindy, we needed to know." Charlee pleaded. "We never even got to it."

"So, you were going behind everyone's back to take a blood test." Numbuh 46 stated. "Why not try one of your uncles?"

"Never got around to asking." Charlee said, looking at Paddy. "Plus, if the blood proved we weren't actually their children, I would lose him."

"Not the time for that." The other man said. "Next question. What motivated you to take them to the apartment and your high school and former middle school?"

"We had just been attacked by my adoptive sister, Lindsay." Chris explained. "We didn't think it was safe to leave them alone when there was people who were ready to kill them."

"But it caused more problems, didn't it?" Herbie asked.

"They helped took down DeVine." Alex stated. "Who you had a nasty crush on, you sicko."

"Watch it, 74." Herbie demanded.

"He's just stating the facts." Paddy smirked. The adults nodes in agreement.

"Y'know what, this is more of a case for Numbuhs 73, 74, and 75." Numbuh 46 stated. "Why don't you guys all go. We'll call you back in once we reached our verdict."

"We were all involved." Angie said. "This wasn't all their fault."

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 85, but you are not on trial." Herbie said. "Everyone but those three out, or we will have you all decommissioned."

"That's not-"

"Out!"

Reluctantly, everyone but Chris, Charlee, and Alex got up and left.

"Hang in there, guys." Sonia said. "We'll get you out of this."

The door then shit and the board smiled. Chris, Alex, and Charlee all looked to each other and gulped.

"Finally." Herbie said. "I've waited for this day for so long."

"What?" Charlee asked.

"I can finally decommission you abominations!" He said. "You've all screwed up so royally, that we have the authority to do so! Finally, you devil children at your of here!"

"Contain your enthusiasm." Chris said. "You can't do that."

"Yes, we can." The other man said. "We have the authority. You've all disrespected the rules, and knew you were doing it! Finally! You're all done for!"

"Rules are for chumps." Alex said. "You're not getting rid of us."

"But we are." The other woman said.

"You are all awful." Charlee said. "Honestly, why are you always out to get us?"

"Because, you idiots!" Herbie yelled. "You were all just parts of our attempt to get rid of your parents."

Charlee, Alex, and Chris dropped their jaws.

"Your working with Father?!" Chris asked.

He looked over to Charlee, who had turned on the recorder on her phone. He smiled.

"Yes." The other man said. "We wanted your parents out since they went back in time! But none of our ideas worked. When we decommissioned them the first time! When we got them all together after that backfired **(A/N: Future story!)**. But this. Oh, this worked."

"We're the ones who poked holes in the condoms." Numbuh 46 said proudly. "Father just had the idea."

"Why?" Charlee asked. "Why would you betray the organization like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Herbie snorted. "Every single one of your parents walked around like they were celebrities. Like they ran the place. Though it was us! The scientists! The maintenance operatives! The ones behind closed curtains who ran this thing! And more than anything did we want to knock them down a peg!"

"So, you guys _created us_!?" Chris said. "I don't know what's worse, my great uncle creating us, or some losers with a grudge."

"We'll, we didn't exactly create you." The other woman said. "Your parents did that. We just helped the process along. Except for Numbuh 75. You were just a drunken mistake."

"Noted." Charlee said.

"So, why decomission us?" Chris asked.

"Because you act exactly like your parents!" Herbie stated. "Numbuh 71 is a control freak leader, like her father! Numbuh 72 is an dork who's good with machines, like his father. Numbuh 73, you're a more relaxed leader like your mother. Numbuh 74, you're a dumb fighter like your father. And, Numbuh 75 and 76, you two are vain hotheads like your parents! And you all strut around like they did, like they owned the place! And we're sick of it! If it wasn't for Numbuh 111, we wouldn't be stuck with you! Things would be how they should be!"

Alex was fuming in his seat, but the board wasn't paying attention. They were still naming reasons for why they were decommissioning them. They had made a very bad mistake while listing off their reasons: Never, ever, _ever_ , tell Alexander Carter that he was anything like the person who left him, Wallabee Beatles.

Alex got up, went straight to Herbie's desk and punched him as hard as he could in the nose.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT FUCKING BASTARD YOU JACKASS!" He screamed as he continued to punch him.

Charlee and Chris sprung up and tried to get Alex off of him, but it was no use. Alex was pissed, and until he calmed down, Herbie was going to take it.

"Alex, please!" Charlee pleaded.

Alex finally stopped at Charlee's pleading.

"We're calling the guards." One of the other board members said. "You just assaulted a board member. Those calls for-"

"Catch us first." Charlee said, pulling a gas bomb out of her pocket.

She threw it to the ground, causing the room to fill with purplish smoke and smell disgusting.

"It smells like old Chinese food!"

Charlee grabbed Chris and Alex and ran with them out of the conference room. Right outside was the rest, who had also smelt the disgusting bomb.

"Charlee-"

"Get the past operatives." Charlee said. "We need to get out of here."

"Go, then." Tommy said, giving Chris the keys.

They gave him an appreciative smile and ran to the garage, where Tommy's car sat.

"Okay, whose driving?" Chris asked once they got there.

"Um, you." Alex said. "I have a bad eye, I can't."

"My shoulder is broken." Chris said. "I can't."

Chris and Alex sat in silence for a moment before they gasped.

"Oh, God no." Alex said.

"It's the only way we'll get out of here." Chris reasoned.

"We'll certainly die!" Alex said.

"It's a risk I'll take." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Charlee asked.

Chris gave one more look to Alex, before handing Charlee the keys.

Charlee gasped.

"Chris-"

"Charlee, it's the only way."

"What would Bradley say?" Charlee asked.

"Charlee, you have to." Alex said. "To save us all."

"But, I'll kill you two!" Charlee said. "And me!"

"Don't worry, we- we, we. We trust you." Chris said begrudgingly.

"Well, let's go then." Charlee said.

They then boarded the ship.

With Charlotte Anastasia Albright, the worst driver to ever have lived, driving.

* * *

Lydia, Carmen, and Calista had knocked on the door as quietly as they could. Luckily, Oliver had opened.

"Aunt Lyds!" He said. "What are you-"

"Charlee gave us the call." Lydia said. Oliver opened the door to let them in.

"Who are they?" Rachel asked the minute they stepped foot inside.

The operatives were stretched across the floor, awaiting the decision the board would make about them. The board had stuffed them inside the room, with Oliver, while the tried the others.

"Don't recognize me?" Lydia smirked.

Rachel squinted for a moment, before she gasped.

"Lydia Gomez?!" Rachel said.

Lydia nodded.

"Oh my god!" Fanny said. "What are you-?"

"We're here with our daddy!" Calista said.

"Who?" Fanny said teasingly. "Is he cute? It wouldn't hard for a girl like you to land a cute guy."

"Your brother." Lydia blushed.

Fanny's jaw dropped.

"Ew!" Fanny said. "Lydia, you could have done so much better!"

"Oh, he's okay." Lydia said. "And, I made those two with him."

"Wait, are you my future sister-in-law?" Fanny asked.

Lydia nodded.

"Do you know all of us in the future?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, most if you at least." She said.

The past operatives looked to each other, and all nodded.

"Can you PLEASE explain everything to us?!" They all asked in unison.

"I thought-"

"Yes, our children explained everything." Abby said. "But we're all so confused about what's happening."

"Okay..." Lydia said. "Where do I start?"

"From when they were born." Rachel said.

"Okay." Lydia said. "Rose, Chris, and Bradley were given to families. And Will, Alex, and Charlee were put in the system."

"What happened next?" Fanny asked.

"To you guys, or your kids?" Lydia asked.

"Us." They all said.

"Okay, Wally you went to Harvard, but came down every now and then." Lydia said. "Um, Nigel you went back to England, where you apparently met someone and had another kid. Rachel, you went to college in Chicago, and went up to live in Canada for reasons I don't know. There, you had another kid, too. Hey that's weird, you both had two other daughters..."

"Lydia, not the point!" Rachel said.

"Right." Lydia said. "Okay, Kuki, you had Mindy with-"

"Wally." She said. "Mindy told everyone."

"What?!" Lydia asked in surprise. "Oh my god, this-"

"We know." Rachel said. "Moving on..."

"Okay, Hoagie and Abby actually stayed together and had Jasmine and are expecting again." Lydia said with a smile.

Hoagie and Abby looked to each other with a small blush.

"And for Fanny and Patton." Lydia said. "I actually know the most, since I married Paddy.

"After Will was born, you guys stayed together for about a year before you guys broke up when Patton went to Basic Training. But, before then, you guys had a bit of an accident, which resulted in Charlee."

"What does-?"

"Charlee wasn't apart of the original plan by Father." Lydia said. "Keep this in mind. Charlee, Numbuh 111, and Lindsay Peters are the reasons your kids got in the KND."

"What?"

"Another story." Lydia said. "Anyways, Fanny told Patton that she was going to give Charlee up when he came home for Christmas. Charlee was born the day he left. Fanny kept her for two months, until she couldn't provide for her anymore."

"After that, Patton came back and you guys made Oliver. You had him around the same time I was pregnant with the girls, and all three of us moved into to this loft together, after Paddy stole some money from your dad and we got married."

"Paddy did that for me?" Fanny asked. "Maybe I should be a bit nicer to him..."

"And, when Oliver was about four, you two moved out and went to live with Bobby Cordero, your ex. You guys had Gia together, but broke up a bit later."

"Okay, so do I know that Oliver is my son?" Patton asked.

"No." Lydia said. "She doesn't want to tell you. Though I think you have an idea now."

"Hey, dad!" Oliver said to Patton.

"Okay, so here's what's going on, and correct me if I'm wrong." Rachel said. "We all have at least one other child besides the ones we agave away."

"Correct." Lydia said.

"Two of us are playing Maury with their baby daddies." She said.

"Yep." Lydia nodded.

"And only two of us stayed together."

"That sounds right." Lydia said.

"Holy shit." Rachel said.

The door then flew open, with Paddy, Tommy, Harvey, Sonia, and Lee in the entryway.

"Paddy what's up?" Lydia asked.

"We need to get out of here." Paddy said. "Alex just beat the living shit out of Herbie."

"Ooh." Carmen said. "Daddy said-"

"I'll put a dollar in the jar!" Paddy said. "We need to go!"

"Where's-"

"Charlee, Chris, and Alex are already gone." Harvey said. "They took Tommy's ship out. Jasmine, Mindy, and Angie are starting up ships."

"Okay, let's go then." Lydia said.

"Wait, Paddy?" Fanny asked.

"Harvey?" Rachel asked.

"Tommy?" Hoagie asked.

"Yes, it's us, we're older, we're hot, let's go!" Harvey said impatiently.

"Wow." Hoagie said. "The little kids are all grown up!"

"You should see Mushi now." Tommy said with a grin. "That's really-"

"Tommy, you're a perv." Sonia said. "Now, LET'S GO!"

* * *

"Found it yet?" The adult Wally asked Kuki.

All the adults were looking around the hospital waiting room for Mindy's phone, which she had lost earlier.

"Nope." Kuki sighed. "Where could it-?"

"Found it!" Fanny yelled. She held up a phone in a pink sparkly case. Across it was the Deez Boiz symbol, which was simply 'DB' in cursive. It was obviously Mindy's phone.

"Thank you." Kuki said as Fanny handed her the phone. "Somebody google Nick Stylez's birthday."

"Why?" Wally asked as he took out his phone.

"It's probably her password." Kuki said.

"Why are you checking her phone?" Fanny asked.

"I want to see if she knew anything about this." Kuki said.

"She seemed pretty surprised Kooks." Abby said.

"She may have been faking it." Kuki said.

"Okay, it's June 8th, 2008." Wally said. "Are you sure it's her password?"

"06, 08, 08." Kuki said. "Bingo!"

"Huh." Wally said.

"Okay, while you stalk your daughter's phone, I'm going to go check on Rose." Rachel said. "Maybe see what's wrong with her."

"Wait, Rachel-" Abby started before Rachel cut her off.

"Oh, Abby, you can go check on Bradley." She said.

"That's not-" Abby was once again cut off by Rachel pulling her to the reception desk.

"Should we go with them?" Nigel asked.

"I'm going." Hoagie shrugged.

Nigel and Hoagie got up and followed them, leaving Patton, Fanny, Kuki, and Wally alone.

"You two going to check on Will?" Kuki asked.

"We know he was shot." Fanny said. "Plus, it would be too hard for me to see."

"Same." Patton added.

"Okay," Kuki said. "Who wants to see Mindy's videos?"

"Kuki." Wally said. "Why?"

"I'm curious." Kuki shrugged. "I think Charlee's in this one..."

"Fine." Fanny said as Kuki hit play.

The video started and showed Charlee on a couch with Gia as they giggled about something.

 _"Ready Gia?" Mindy asked from the background._

 _"Yeah!" Gia cheered._

 _"Ready Ana, Elsa?" Charlee called._

 _"No." Will's voice rang from the other room._

 _"C'mon, you two owe me!" Charlee said._

 _"Fine!" Alex said._

 _The two boys stepped out, both in Frozen costumes. Will was dressed up as Ana, and Alex was dressed up as Elsa. They had gone all out, with fake boobs and dramatic make-up._

 _"Mindy!" Alex scolded. "Why are you filming?"_

 _"Blackmail." Mindy said from behind the phone._

 _"Very funny." Will said. "Lets get this over with."_

 _"Hiya, Gia!" Alex said in high voice. "How are you?"_

 _"Good!" Gia laughed._

 _"Do you want us to sing?" Will asked._

 _"Yes!"_

 _But before they could say another word, a door opened. Mindy had turned the phone to reveal Bradley._

 _"Hey, Will do you-" He had stopped when he saw Alex and Will._

 _"Oh my god!" Bradley laughed. "Why, why-?"_

 _"We cursed in front of Gia." Will said. "This is payment, instead of losing another dollar to that mother- that jar."_

 _"What's-" Chris and Rose appeared next, both stopping at the sight of the two princesses._

 _"Holy crap!" Chris laughed._

 _"I know." Bradley laughed. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen."_

 _"Y'know what, fuck it." Alex said, storming off._

 _Everyone continued to laugh, except for Will._

 _"You going after him?" Rose asked Charlee._

 _"Nah." Charlee said. "He just walked out in an Elsa costume. That's his payback."_

The video then ended, Wally and Patton both laughing.

"I really need to reconsider who I leave Gia with." Fanny said _._

* * *

After lying and saying they were all the legal guardians of Rose and Bradley, Nigel, Rachel, Hoagie, and Abby were lead to their rooms.

Rachel and Nigel entered the room with Rose inside, to see there daughter lying on a hospital bed with a few tubes coming out of her. Her eyes were open, and searching around the room lazily.

Rachel sat down next to her, and smoothed out her hair.

"You're going to be okay." She said sadly.

Nigel took a seat next to her and looked to Rose.

"So we haven't really had a chance to talk since we saw each other." Nigel said. "What's up with you?"

Rachel gave him a sad smile.

"I'm a single mom." She said. "I work for a design company up in Montreal."

"You always wanted to do that." Nigel said.

She nodded. "What about you?"

"Single dad." He said. "I work for a detective agency in Brighton."

"Detective Uno?" She said with a smile. "I could see you as a detective."

He smiled. "Had to find something I was good at after I was kicked out."

Rachel nodded and grabbed his hand. She gave it a squeeze.

"It's not all bad that we were kicked out." She said. "If we weren't we wouldn't have our daughters."

"True." Nigel sighed. "I'll always miss it though."

"Me too." Rachel said. "I always thought that we'd be in forever. And we'd all stay together."

"Yeah." Nigel said. "That's the thing I miss the most. All of us together."

"Yeah." Rachel said. She gave his hand another squeeze before letting it go.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

And then, she planted her lips on his.

They kissed for at least five minutes before something clicked in Rachel's brain. She pulled off him and looked to their daughter. She let out a happy squeal.

Nigel raised an eyebrow. She smiled at him and grabbed his hands.

"I know what's wrong with her!" She said.

 **A/N: I'm back! After almost a month of not updating!**

 **At the moment I'm dying in a hospital bed, due to the fact that once again, I have contracted the flu. My immune system sucks. But I finally finished this chapter!**

 **Also, thank you to odetowords, bocawitch, greydale, and wildflower12! I see that majority of you love the Fanny and Patton goodness and Lee, Sonia, and Tommy's appearance. Well, there's more where that came from!**

 **Go check out my other stories!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye- Nat**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Kuki, Wally, Fanny, and Patton still sat around the waiting room, watching videos on Mindy's phone when Rachel and Nigel came back.

"We found out- are you all stalking that poor girl's phone?" Rachel asked.

"I'm her mother!" Kuki complained. "I held her in my uterus for eight months, was in labor for 45 hours, and provided for her for almost fourteen years. I'm allowed to snoop a little!"

"Whatever." Nigel said. "Though that does not justify any of you hacking into her phone, we have bigger things to worry about. They're zombies!"

"What?" Patton asked.

"Rose and Bradley." Rachel said. "They've been turned into zombies."

Wally, Kuki, Fanny, and Patton looked to each other before nodding.

"Rachel, sweetie." Fanny said sympathetically. "I know that it doesn't look great right now, but-"

"No," Rachel said. "They're delightful zombies. Like what Nigel's grandfather did to us when we were in the KND."

"Rachel, that doesn't make sense." Patton argued. "We were trying to kill each other when we were turned into zombies."

"They could be a tamer version." Nigel added. "Something tells me my uncle was unable to turn them into the exact type of zombies that my grandfather turned us into."

"But why just to them?" Fanny added. "Why not the other four?"

"Well, we obviously don't know everything." Rachel said. "We don't even know how Charlee and Alex managed to escape. There's probably an obvious reason concerning their past that we'll have to get out of them."

"Rachel, how?" Nigel asked. "They don't like us at all."

"Well," Rachel said. "Maybe they will grow on us."

"Rachel, we gave them away." Fanny said. "That's so ridiculous, it sounds like a Kuki plan."

"Hey!" Kuki said. "I can come up with good plans!"

"When?" Everyone asked.

"I said I can, not that I have." Kuki argued. "And Rachel has a point. I mean, Charlee seemed okay with us for the past few years."

"Are you sure?" Fanny asked. "I'm just realizing that she's always seemed a little icy with me."

"That's not true!" Kuki said. "I mean, sure she never came in for a drink. And sure, she would never watch Gia at your place. And sure, her and Alex would almost never come to spend time with Mindy at my place, except to pick her up. And when we ever went to the diner, they would always switch with another waitress when they were..."

Kuki trailed off.

"Yeah, they probably don't like us." Kuki said sadly.

"Okay, but really, that's not the point." Rachel said. "We don't really need to know _why_ they were zombified, we just needed to know that they were. All we need is the recommisioner, and bada-bing, bada-boom!"

As she said this, Abby and Hoagie rushed into the room. Well, Hoagie rushed. Abby walked behind him.

"Guys, we found our what's wrong with them, they're-"

"Zombies." Nigel said. "We figured it out."

"You did?" Abby asked. "How did you guys find out?"

"Well, we, um, we, um, we-" Nigel stuttered.

"We just got reminded of the effects of the zombie thing." Rachel said.

"How?" Abby smirked.

"The, um, the moaning! And Rose looked a little blue!" Nigel said.

"Not by the fact that, perhaps, certain things cause a person to become a zombie." Abby said. "Like, injections, or contact with another person. Like, _kissing_ , perhaps."

Fanny, Patton, and Hoagie's eyes lit up, as Kuki and Wally remained confused.

"Wait, why would-?" Kuki said before she realized. "Ooh."

"Listen it was just-"

"The needles coming out of Rose!" Kuki said. "Like the ones that were put in her when she became a zombie!"

Everyone looked to her and laughed.

"Some things never change." Abby smiled.

As they laughed, three phones buzzed. Rachel's, Fanny's, and Hoagie's.

"It's Harvey." Rachel said.

"Paddy tested me too." Fanny said.

"Guess you guys know who mine is from." Hoagie said. "Does it say the same thing?" He asked Fanny and Rachel.

"Yeah." Rachel said. "C'mon!"

"What's going on?" Kuki asked.

"Charlee, Chris, and Alex agitated "the board"." Rachel said. "What the hell is "the board"?"

"I have no idea." Nigel said. "And?"

"They're coming back." Fanny continued. "And Charlee's driving. The others are okay, Gia, Lily, and Eleanor stayed in a ship, which Paddy's in right now, and Oliver and Jasmine are with them."

"Is that all?" Patton asked.

"Um, according to Tommy, Charlee drives like Fanny on crack." Hoagie said.

The second he said that, everyone was up and out the door. If she was a worse driver than Fanny, there was a chance they wouldn't make it out alive.

As they gathered outside the hospital, they looked to the skies for a ship that was falling.

"When do you think-?"

They had no time to wonder when they would come back, when the sound of a ship erupted through the air. Three figures then emerged from it as it continued to fly, screaming.

"CHARLEE IF I DIE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alex screamed from the air.

"Did they JUMP OUT?!" Fanny asked in horror.

"I don't know," Rachel panicked. "Should we get a mattress or a-?"

But before she could continue, her son landed in front of her, with a mattress attached to his back.

"That's a son of a bitch." Chris moaned.

Seconds later, Alex and Charlee fell to the ground, with mattresses attached to their backs as well.

"Ughhh." The both moaned.

"Remind me why we let her drive?" Alex groaned as he got up.

"You can't see out of one eye." Charlee said to him. "And Chris has a broken shoulder."

"Anything would have been better than that." Alex said.

"You're okay!" Kuki said, pulling Alex into a hug. He gave her an awkward pat as she squeezed.

"Oh my god, I thought you would die." Kuki cried. "I mean I just found you, I couldn't, I can't-"

"Wait a second!" Chris said as he sprung up. "What do you mean, you just found him?"

Kuki let go of Alex as he moved away from her. Charlee looked to the ground, as Alex gave Chris a nervous look.

"Angie and Mindy told them." Charlee said quietly. "So they would help."

Chris gasped as his jaw dropped. It hung open for a minute as Alex and Charlee stared.

"Chris..." Charlee said.

"Why?" He finally asked. "Why did she have to tell them so they would help?"

"We got called in to work." Rachel said. "Chris, I'm so-"

"Save it." He said, his voice full of malice. "I don't want to hear any damn apologies from either one of you two." He looked straight at Rachel and Nigel.

"That was expected." Nigel sighed.

"What-?"

"We didn't take the news well." Charlee said. Alex gave her a pointed look. "Well, I especially didn't take it well."

"Let's talk about it later." Chris said. "When Bradley and Rose are up, and Wil's also up, but under heavy amounts of sedatives."

"Will." Charlee gasped. "Have any of the doctors-?"

"They haven't told us anything." Fanny said. "But you can go check. We haven't, since, you know..."

"Yeah." Charlee said. She turned to her friends. "I'm going to-"

"Go, Char." Alex said. "We'll come up later."

"See ya." Charlee said as she took off towards the inside.

"I just can't believe it." Chris said softly. "I'd never thought I'd ever meet you."

"I never thought I'd see you again." Rachel said warily. There were tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. "But, like you said. Let's all talk about this once your sister and friends are up. How is you shoulder?"

"Hurts like a bitch." He said. "But I'm fine. I was shot here once, so I'll live."

Everyone nodded, to Chris's surprise.

"No comment about the shot?" Chris asked. "Usually people have something to say."

"Mindy told us." Nigel said. "She was pretty upset about it all actually."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"She just said that she didn't think you should have lost your position for something that you couldn't control." Kuki said.

"Oh." Chris said.

Alex and Chris's phone then went off at the same time, with the same message.

"Oh my god." They both said together.

* * *

It hadn't taken Charlee a minute to run and find Will's room in the hospital. She was let in immediately after she told the nurse she was his sister, to see where her brother lay on the hospital bed.

Will had a couple of tubs inside of him, and a few IV's on his arms. He was laying still with his eyes closed, and in a white hospital gown.

The nurse had explained the surgery to her, telling her the bullet was out, and he was in a coma at the moment. She told her talking would help coax him out of it, and left her alone with one last sympathetic look.

Charlee pulled a chair up next to his bed and gently placed her hand on his. She gave it a small squeeze as tears began to trickle out of her eyes.

"Hey." She said softly. "I, um, um,"

She let out a few more cries before speaking again.

"I made you a playlist." She said, taking out her phone. "Since, I couldn't sleep at all last night. Figured that maybe listening to it would help."

She hit play on the playlist and Queen's "Keep Yourself Alive" filled the room.

"In all the medical dramas they say that noises help get some one out of a coma, so I figured...I also made it for myself, just to-to keep you close. I have "Doing All Right", "Don't Stop Me Now", "We Are the Champions", and other Queen songs. Some other inspirational music too."

Charlee cried as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"Will, please wake up." She cried. "We need you. Who will be the Drill Sergeant? Who will be Alex's best friend? Who will tease Chris over everything? Who will give Bradley and Rose hell when their wrong? And Will, I can't lose you."

She sobbed as her other hand grabbed his hand.

"Will, you're the best older brother a sibling could ask for." She cried. "You would do anything for me. You didn't eat so I could. You risked being in jail just to protect me. You've done so much for me, and I-I-I couldn't even save you!"

She kept on crying and crying, until she felt something.

Her hands being squeezed back.

She looked up to see Will's bright green eyes looking up at her, and a shiteating grin on his face.

"Will!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his body. He hugged her back the best he could, while giving a short, hoarse laugh.

"What's all the crying for?" He smiled. She just hugged tighter.

"I thought I lost you." She said. "When-how did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago." He smirked. "I had a nurse tell me when she saw you, so I could surprise you."

"You, asshole!" She laughed/cried. "I thought I was losing you."

"I was stuck here for an hour!" He laughed. "I wanted to have some fun. And the nurse thought it was adorable."

"Oh, I need to text Alex and Chris." She said, wiping away her tears.

"Hey, text them something like, get up here, it's bad." He smirked. "I want to scare them a bit."

"No." She said, smiling. "You already made me cry. Besides, we've had a long day."

"Wait, what happened after I was shot?" He asked, sitting up. "I thought I heard another shot, but I couldn't be sure. And, how did we escape? And you only mentioned Chris and Alex, what about Bradley and Rose? And how is Angie? Did they leave her alone, because if they-"

"Will." Charlee said stopping him. "Calm down. Annie's fine. She'll be here in a minute. And as for what happened after you were shot." She paused.

"Well, you did hear another shot. They shot Chris in the shoulder, the same way they did when he was thirteen. But he's okay now, though he does need some bed rest. As for me and Alex, we're the ones who actually escaped, with a few bruises. And Rose and Bradley..."

"Will!" Alex and Chris yelled as they came into the room.

"Sup, dumbasses." He smiled. They smiled back, and walked over to Charlee.

"You're okay." Alex said in disbelief. "When-"

"About an hour ago." He said. "The nurse told me that you guys were gone, so I decided to have some fun and scare Charlee into believing I was a goner. I would have done the same with you two, but she wouldn't let me."

"So sweet." Chris smirked.

"You two would have tried to do it to me." He accused. "Speaking of which, how you feelin' man?"

"My shoulder has been through hell and back." He said. "But good. You?"

"I feel like I had my stomach gutted." He smiled. "But better than earlier. I'm high on painkillers."

"That's good." Chris said.

"So, where's your sister and Brads?" Will asked. "I mean, wouldn't they be here by now? Are they up at the moonbase or something?"

Alex, Chris, and Charlee looked to each other nervously.

"Oh fuck." Will said as he saw their faces.

"They're alive." Charlee said. "But...they don't know what's wrong with them..."

"Have any of you..?"

"Not yet." Chris said. "But I should. In a minute." He looked down sadly.

"Jesus." Will said. "They're the best. We can't get through this without them."

"We can." Charlee said. "And we will."

Will nodded. "So, why were you guys gone?"

"Will, you won't believe it." Chris said. "We were almost decommissioned."

"What?!"

"The board." Alex said. "They found out about everything, and almost kicked us out."

"We also found out something else." Charlee said. "They're working with the enemy."

"What the fuck?!" Will asked.

"They revealed they were working with the enemy when they thought we were done for." Chris said. "They hated our parents with all their hearts and wanted them gone. All this time, it's been a plot against who we are related to."

"Wait slow down." Will said. "How did the board even find out?"

"Father probably leaked everything." Charlee said. "And, they were apart of the Father experiment!"

"Oh god Herbie made us!" Will yelled. "Gross!"

"It's actually an upgrade from my great uncle." Chris said.

"Ughhh." Will moaned. "So not what I wanted to wake up to."

"What did you expect?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, Bradley and Rose would have escaped and saved us all, restored order, start ruling the world." Will rambled. "I'm a bit high."

"We know." They all said.

"Also, can we talk about this summer with those two?" Charlee said.

"Now?!" Chris asked.

"Yeah!" Charlee said. "The four of us haven't had a moment alone ever since they hooked up, and we need to talk about it, as the more feminine ones of the group!"

"Okay, that's offensive!" Will said. "Is it because I'm-?"

"No." Charlee said. "Not you really. Just me, Chris, and Alex. Though you are more feminine than Rose."

"Why us?" Alex asked.

"Well, Chris is a like Chandler." Charlee stated. "And, should I?"

"No." Alex groaned. "Please no."

"Oh c'mon man, I'm on my deathbed!" Will whined. "And say Galileo."

"No," Alex said. "It's literally abuse! You ass-GALILEO!"

Alex had screamed in a very high octave when Charlee stepped on his foot, which caused Will to laugh.

"You have such a high voice!"

"Fuck off!" He said.

"Okay, we get it." Chris said. "But yeah, we haven't talked about it."

"Okay, we all know they hooked up in July." Charlee started. "But, have they done it since?"

"Not that I want to hear my sister doing it, but I haven't heard anything." Chris said.

"Could they do it somewhere else?" Alex asked. "Like, his ship? Or maybe, they did while you weren't home. Ooh, you could have pissed them off and they did it on your bed!"

Chris stomped on Alex's foot, causing him to yelp out 'Galileo' again.

"Why do you keep on saying it?" Will asked.

"You have it in my head." Alex mumbled.

"They wouldn't do that." Chris said. "But if they did, I'm bleaching all my sheets, never talking to my sister again, and paying Will to break Bradley's nose."

"Good that you admit you could never take Bradley." Will said.

As Will said this, the door flung open. Angie ran in and smiled at him. He sat straight up as her smiled grew larger. She ran over to him and kissed him hard on the lips. He grabbed her by the waist and rolled her onto the bed. His friends groaned.

"Don't do it in a hospital." Alex said.

"Be careful, Will, you have a lot of-" Charlee said as they continued making out.

"We're still here." Chris added.

"Oh god I missed you." Angie said between kisses. "I thought you were dead. But when-"

"Don't." Will said. "I'm alive, babe. I wouldn't leave you after one night."

"God, this is painful." Alex said.

"Would you two cut it out!" Charlee said.

"This is so not legal." Chris said.

Only one thing stopped them, the slight knock on the door. Angie got off of him, but held onto his hand as Charlee opened the door.

The adult Fanny stood there, with a tear in her eye.

"Will." She cried. "You're okay."

"Yeah." Will said, an annoyed expression on his face. "Why?"

Fanny looked disappointed. "He still doesn't-?"

"Um, no." Charlee said quickly. "Will, do you need more painkillers?"

"No." Will said slowly. "What is _she_ talking about?"

"You need so more drugs!" Alex said. "Y'know, get you nice and high. Feelin' funny again."

"Can I please tell him?" Fanny asked.

"Bad idea." Chris singsonged. "But when we get him some drugs, you can tell him whatever."

"What?!" Will yelled.

"Will, you don't want to-"

"She knows." Will said in disbelief. "She knows everything."

All Charlee could do was nod as tears fell out of their eyes.

"She knows we're her kids."

 **A/N: So not much in this chapter, but the next chapter will probably be huge. As in, shit will start going down.**

 **Also, did anyone get the reference when Alex screamed in high pitch voice? Just me, who wrote it? Okay, cool.**

 **I'm out of the hospital! Yay! No more flu! For another month!**

 **My stay was okayish. I got to watch Riverdale on Wednesday instead of Thursday, so that's a plus, but the only person who could see me was my dumbass soon to be sister-in-law since she has the flu shot. Her first words to me were "wow, you really where eyebrow stuff all the time. Or get eyebrow tattoos."**

 **Anyways, thank you to the always lovely bocawitch and odetowords for your reviews! I love your feedback as well as your stories and appreciate you guys soooo much! You guys are so amazing!**

 **Well, I'm off to work on more late work!**

 **Kill me.**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye- Nat**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Everyone sat their in silence as Fanny, Charlee, and Will all stared at each other. Chris, Angie, and Alex felt more uncomfortable than they had ever been in their lives. Here were two emotionally unstable siblings, each with anger issues, in a room with the woman, who also had anger issues, who gave them away.

"So, is Mindy back?" Alex whispered to Angie.

"Yeah." She whispered back. "She's with the AND and others."

"Well, let's go see her." Chris said.

"Okay, guys we're leaving for a bit." Alex said. "Do you want us to bring you guys something when we come back? Tea, coffee,"

"Bladed weapons." Chris semi-whispered.

"Let's go!" Angie said, leading the two out. She touched Will on the shoulder one more time and gave him a smile.

"I'm still so happy you're back." She said. He smiled up at her before she left, before turning back to his mother and sister.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Will broke it.

"Who told who?" Will said.

Charlee opened her mouth before Fanny responded.

"We found out on our own." Fanny said. "We found your files. They listed us as your parents."

Charlee said nothing to Fanny's lie.

"Great." Will said, not looking up.

He then looked to Charlee. "You found out, didn't you?"

"I did." Charlee said. "But Will, you don't understand! You had just been shot, and so had Chris, and we had lost-"

"Char." He said, "I'm not blaming you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course not." He said.

The door then opened, and their father stepped through, out of breath.

"Patton?" Fanny asked.

"There you are!" He said. "Fanny, what the-?"

"I know." Will said. "No time for dramatics."

"Oh, fuck." Patton said.

"Might as well stay." Will said. "If she's here, why not you too?"

"Will." Fanny said. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Will said as a tear came down his cheek. "For abandoning me? My sister? For not giving a shit about what happened to us, where we ended up? You know, we've been through a lot of shit, and, maybe, maybe, if you had done us the courtesy of finding us a family, we wouldn't have ended up the way we did."

"Will-" Patton started.

"I'm not finished." Will said. Tears were pouring down his and Charlee's cheeks.

"But, you know what, you two missed out on a hell of a lot. I'm a kick ass drill sergeant, with an brilliant talented girlfriend. Charlee's one of the most amazing people on the face of the earth. You'd be lucky to call us your kids. And yeah, I may sound like a douche. I may be overconfident. But at least I know I earned my confidence, unlike some entitled piece of shit. And that's something I got from you assholes."

Fanny and Patton stood in silence, as Will and Charlee stayed on the opposite ends of the room.

"You two look exactly like Fanny." Patton said finally. "No way in hell you guys got anything from me."

Fanny looked to him with wide eyes.

Charlee and Will looked up.

"Despite everything, you did make us who we are." Charlee said. "Like Will said."

"I didn't want to give you away, Will." Fanny cried. "Either of you. My father, he kicked me out. I knew we couldn't live in a treehouse with you. And Charlee, he did the same when I found out about you. And I tried harder for you. I did. But I couldn't-"

"I know." Charlee said with a shaky voice.

"And, I wanted to keep both of you." Patton added. "But Will, I knew we couldn't do it, and Charlee-"

"It's all my fault." Fanny cried. "I didn't tell you I kept her when you were away."

"Fanny-"

"Don't say anything." Fanny said.

"Listen," Charlee said. "It doesn't matter how any of us feel right now. What matters is that we all work together with everyone else to take down Father. After that, we can all talk."

"You're right." Will said. "For now, let's just leave it at that."

"That will be okay." Patton said.

"Yeah." Fanny agreed. "I guess you two want some time alone?"

"That would be nice." Will said.

Fanny and Patton then left the room, leaving Charlee and Will alone.

The second they were gone, Charlee began to cry. Will pulled her into a hug as he began to cry as well.

"I never thought it would hurt this much."

* * *

When the rest of the operatives landed, Alex and Chris had already gone inside to see Will, leaving the adults alone. They had began to talk among themselves as the ship landed, followed by another one. The first person out was Gianna Fulbright, jumping into her mother's arms.

The rest filed out of the ship, Tommy being the last off. He asked where his ship was.

"You do realize Charlee drove?" Paddy asked. Tommy groaned.

"Great." He said.

"So how are they?" Sonia asked.

"Will is up." Fanny said. "Alex, Chris, and Charlee are with him."

"Will's up?" Angie asked as she jumped out of the ship.

"Yeah, he-" Fanny said, but Angie ran past her and into the hospital.

"We better go." Lee said. "Deal with the shit that's probably going on."

"Yeah." Sonia agreed. "But we'll be in touch."

"Be careful." Tommy said. "And call us if you need anything."

"Bye guys." Lydia said with a wave. "Calista, Carmen?"

"We'll stay here." Carmen said. "And help Jas!"

"Okay, we'll be home soon." Paddy said.

"Good luck." Fanny said pulling him into a hug. "And call us if you need anything, too!"

"Let's go." Harvey said.

With that, Sector W loaded into their ship and left the hospital parking lot.

"Well, that was a weird start to the morning." Mindy said. "What's-?"

"Do you think I should go check on Will, too?" Fanny asked.

She had been staring at the door ever since Angie ran in.

"Fanny?" Patton asked.

"I mean, if _she_ can go see him," Fanny said as she walked into the hospital. "Then why can't his own-"

Fanny went into the hospital, not caring what anyone want thinking. Patton followed her.

Everyone stared for a moment, before Mindy spoke up.

"So, what's new?" Mindy said.

"Mindy!" Kuki said. "Do you happen to know where the recommissioner is?"

"Um, no." Mindy said a little too quickly. "Why?"

"Bradley and Rose are zombies." Nigel explained.

"What?" Mindy asked.

"They are zombies." Rachel said. "Our past selves remember, right?"

They all turned to the past versions of themselves, who nodded.

"Yeah." The past Rachel said. "Wait, they were turned into delightful zombies?"

"Sort of." The adult Hoagie said. "A more tamer version."

"Wait, what's going on?" Jasmine asked. "What's a delightful zombie?"

"You've probably heard of it." The past Nigel said. "They were all turned into my grandfather's slave zombies, to work in his sweat shop, until I saved them all."

"Nope." Oliver said.

"Shouldn't it be in the archives?" The past Abby asked.

"We've never seen it." Jasmine said.

"Um...well..." The adults all said.

"There may have been an incident..." The adult Nigel started.

"Where we all agreed to..." The adult Hoagie added.

"Remove particular archives..." The adult Rachel said.

"So we could be TND operatives again." The adult Abby finished.

"What?!" Mindy, Jasmine, and Oliver yelled.

As they yelled, Alex, Angie, and Chris walked out of the hospital, talking among themselves. They walked back over to the adults, and the shocked kids.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Chris asked.

"Nothing." Mindy said quickly.

"Do you guys know where the recommissioner is?" The adult Nigel asked.

Alex's face went white.

"Yeah." Chris shrugged. "It's in Alex, Will, and Charlee's weapon vault. Why?"

"We need it to wake under your sister and Bradley." Jasmine said. "It can apparently put them out of a trance, according to our parents."

"That's great!" Chris beamed. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Um, now?" Alex said nervously.

"Yeah." Chris said, raising an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"It's just..." Alex said. "Hard to get into our weapons vault. Y'know, we have to sing Bohemian Rhapsody, We Want It That Way, and the best song ever, All Star, to get in."

"Or we could just scan your face." Chris said.

"No we can't..." Alex trailed off, not looking Chris in the eye.

"Why not?" Chris said, glaring at him.

Alex gulped.

"Becauseme,Will,andCharleeaccidentlybrokeitwhenwestolefromMethheadSteve." He said as quickly as possible.

"WHAT?!" Chris screamed.

"We stole from Methhead Steve after he stole from us, and we accidentally left the vault open one afternoon, so he came up and started smashing stuff." Alex groaned. "When we tried to get him out, Will accidentally smashed the recommissioner over his head, and it broke."

"Alex!" Chris yelled.

"We tried to fix it." Alex said. "But it was totally broke. It was unfixable."

"I can't believe you guys!" Chris yelled. "Out of every stupid thing you three have done, which is a lot, this is the most idiotic! You stole from a meth addict! And then left the vault wide open, for anyone to get in!"

"Chris, I'm sorry." Alex said.

"Well, that isn't good enough!" Chris yelled. "Because not only have you lost one of our most valuable pieces of equipment, you've lost the only thing that can save Rose!"

Chris then stormed off, leaving Alex to sit down on a bench and groan.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah." Alex sighed. "Though he has every reason to be pissed."

Mindy just nodded and walked over to Chris, on the other side of the parking lot. He had his back against an ambulance, and was pinching the bridge if his nose. He stopped when he saw Mindy.

"Sorry about that." He said to her. "I'm just worried."

"I know." Mindy said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But we'll find a way."

"Will we?" Chris asked her.

Mindy didn't say anything, but pulled him into a hug.

"So, is there any other way we can wake them up?" Alex asked the adults and past operatives.

"Birthday suits?" The past Hoagie suggested. "But we'd need the recommissioner to totally reverse the effects."

"Father stole majority of those." Alex sighed. "We only have one faulty one left, which Charlee has been working on with Bradley forever. We're so fucked."

"Not totally." Angie said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked her.

"We completed Operation: Time." Angie said. Alex's eyes widened.

"And?!" He asked.

"I think we got some pretty good results." She smiled.

"What are they?" Jasmine asked as she approached the two.

"Um...shouldn't we discuss this together?" Angie asked. "With Will and Charlee? And Chris and Mindy?"

"Yeah." Jasmine agreed. "Once Fanny and Patton are back."

As if Jasmine had the power to summon people, Fanny and Patton emerged through the hospital doors.

"You have an amazing ability." Angie said.

"Let's go." Jasmine said. "Oliver, Sector V and company, let's go. Get Chris and Mindy."

"CHRIS, MINDY!" Oliver screamed. "WE'RE HAVING A MEETING!"

"Okay, let's go." The adult Nigel said.

"Um, I actually meant you past selves." Jasmine said, pointing to the past operatives.

"Oh." The adult Nigel said.

Jasmine gave them an awkward smile before going into the hospital.

"Y'know, it hurts to be rejected by your own daughter." The adult Hoagie said.

* * *

Will and Charlee had turned on the TV shortly after their biological parents had left, and started eating ice cream that was in a freezer under the sink. They were watching Riverdale when everyone came in, Will making occasional comments.

"I mean, what did Cheryl expect after she forced Kevin to put on Heathers?" Will asked, his mouth full of ice cream. "Him not to do something to get back at her?"

"Hey, guys." Alex said as he came in.

"Hey," Charlee said, getting off the bed as everyone filed in. "What's up?"

"We're having a meeting." Jasmine said, in her no nonsense tone. "Nice to see you up, Will."

"Good to see you too, Jas." Will said. "And you too, Mindy."

Mindy smiled at him and gave him a small side hug as the past operatives and Oliver came in.

"Hey guys." Will said weakly. "What's new?"

"They know too Will." Charlee whispered.

"Oh, god, Will!" Fanny said, running over to give him a hug.

Will awkwardly patted her on the back, not really knowing how to respond.

"Did Fanny just hug someone?!" Hoagie whispered.

"Why does Will get hugged when he's hurt, but the rest of us just get started at?" Alex whispered to Charlee and Chris.

"To be fair, they didn't really have a lot of time to react." Charlee said.

"Yeah, but still..." Chris said. "Would be nice to feel appreciated."

"We can hear you." Rachel said from behind them.

The three whipped around and gave them awkward smiles.

"Oh, Alex, I didn't know you felt that way." Kuki said, pulling him into a hug. "Sweetie, I know you hate the future me, and that I haven't really known you for that long, but I love you."

Alex looked suffocated as Kuki kept on squeezing him. He sent them an alarmed look, causing them to chuckle.

"He asked for it." Charlee whispered to Chris.

"Okay," Jasmine said. "Even though it's truly heartwarming to watch your reunions, we need to start this meeting. Angie, Mindy, would you mind sharing the results of Operation: Time?"

"Okay, so when me, Fanny, Patton, Hoagie, and Abby traveled to 90's London," Angie started. "We saw Father get rejected by his own Father, which led to the downward spiral that is his life."

"And when the rest of us went to 2014," Mindy added. "We got a video of Lizzie getting rejected by Nigel."

"Must have been satisfying to watch that entitled bitch get turned down." Charlee commented.

"Oh, it was beautiful." Mindy said. "It was like watching Brooke Porters getting kicked off the cheerleading squad."

"Okay, so based on this, what can we do?" Jasmine said.

"Well their main problems stem from rejection." Chris stated. "Like every evil mastermind."

"Wait, did you guys not know this?" Nigel asked.

"We had no idea about the Father scenario." Angie said. "Wait, let me rephrase that. I had no idea."

"Neither did we really." Chris said. "Wait, why was he rejecting him I the first place?"

"Something along the lines of 'You'll never be as good as Monty!'" Angie said.

"As good as Monty?" Chris asked. "Was his dad in the KND or something?"

"Um, no." Rachel said. "'His dad' was one of the most evil adults ever."

"We've never heard of him." Alex said.

"The "Zombie Incident" was removed from the archives." Abby said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Apparently, we will allow it..." Hoagie said.

Charlee, Chris, Alex, and Will's jaws dropped.

"You willing let people remove something from archives?!" Chris panicked.

"For what?!" Charlee asked.

"For us to be let back in." Rachel said.

"What?" Chris asked. "When-why-huh?"

"I have no idea at this point." Rachel told him. "Ask our older selves."

Charlee, Alex, Chris, and Will looked to each other.

"Do we have to?" They said in unison.

"If you want an answer, it looks like." Jasmine said.

"Back to the subject." Chris said. "Rejection. Which is also something I suffer from."

Everyone fell into silence again as they tried to think of ways to use Lizzie and Father's past rejections against them. Then, it clicked in four minds.

"I know what we need to do." Charlee, Chris, Alex, and Will said together.

* * *

It was a new day when Chris, Will, Alex, and Charlee gathered in Rose and Bradley's hospital room. The previous night, the two had been moved I to a shared room, per their friend's wishes. They still had a million tubes coming out of them in every direction, and still looked pitiful to their friends.

Charlee and Alex were dressed in the black suits once again, while Will and Chris had more comfortable clothing on, which included sweat and t shirts. They stood at the feet of their beds as they stared.

Chris finally broke the silence a moment later.

"You two were right." He said. "Its hard."

"Yeah." Will agreed.

Charlee nodded and took something out of her pocket. It was a cherry red lipstick, which she opened and pressed to her lips. She then walked over to Rose's head and kissed the top of it.

"Are you blotting your lips on my sister?" Chris asked.

"I'm giving her the Blossom kiss." Charlee said. "With my Cheryl Bombshell lipstick."

She then moved to the same thing to Bradley, leaving two kisses on their foreheads. She moved back to the other three, and continued to stare at them.

"We're going to get you guys up." Chris said softly. "No matter what."

"And then, we're going to have a long and awkward talk about your secret sex lives with each other, and make you feel bad about everything." Will added.

"And, after that, we'll have an awkward talk with our birth parents, after you guys turn Charlee into fire, and roast mine, Will's, and Chris's balls over her flaming body." Alex said.

"Not helpful." Chris said to them.

"We love you guys." Charlee cried.

They gave one last glance before turning to the door to leave. Just as they did so, a nurse came in, giving them a bright smile.

"Hi!" She said sweetly. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah." Will said to the nurse. "We need to go."

"Okay." She said. "Just so you know, your friends are in good hands."

"We know." Charlee said, giving her a smile as she left.

 **A/N: Finally got this chapter out! So, the chapter is mainly a filler, but the exciting stuff will be in the next chapter. Which will be out in the next month...or so. I get _really_ bad writer's block this time of year, so you never know when a chapter will come out...**

 **Thank you to odetowords, bocawitch, and greydale for your reviews on the last chapter, and K2Lover2226 for your reviews on chapters 1 and 8! Everyone's reviews mean the world to me, and are always greatly appreciated!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye-Nat**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Charlee, Will, Alex, and Chris filed out of the hospital following their visit, slightly sad. Once outside, the past operatives were there waiting for them, all wearing the suits. They were sitting on the curb as they exited, and perked up when they saw them.

"How are they?" Rachel had asked once they had finally reached them.

"They look so..." Chris said. "Different."

"Like shells of who they were." Charlee elaborated.

The past operatives stood in silence as they thought of Bradley and Rose.

"C'mon." Will finally said. "We need to do this."

"You're right." Chris said, straightening up. "Is everything for the most part ready?"

"For us, yeah." Hoagie said.

"You guys ready?" Charlee asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said. "Just call us when you're done."

"Got it." Chris said.

The past operatives then took off in the ship.

Charlee, Alex, Chris and Will then loaded into the car. Charlee grabbed onto Alex's hand and squeezed as hard as she could, Alex returning the gesture.

* * *

The day before, Chris, Will, Alex, and Charlee had taken off to the apartment without much explanation, except to meet them after dark. Their timing couldn't be better, since the board then crashed the hospital in search for three of them. Angie and Mindy had said they hadn't seen them since the attack, causing the board to leave, to their relief. Afterwards, everyone decided it would be best to go to the future Abby and Hoagie's house and wait out their for awhile.

Once their, Hoagie turned on the TV for Gianna, Lily, and Eleanor, who promptly sat down and watched. Carmen and Calista offered to watch them in case anything happens, while the rest talked over what happened. Oliver and Jasmine also stayed out, and make plans for the KND.

"Soo..." The adult Wally began. "You're the younger us."

"I think we've established that." The adult Nigel said.

"God, this is so fucking weird." The adult Hoagie said.

"Hoagie." Abby hissed. "The kids are in right here and the other room! Not to mention..."

"Babe, you knew what we were like at fourteen." Hoagie said. "And Jassy and Oliver know not to repeat."

"Don't call me "babe"." Abby said.

"Don't call me "Jassy", dad." Jasmine groaned from the living room.

"This is my life in twenty years!" The past Hoagie said abruptly. Abby swiftly kicked him under the table, while the older Abby glared at him.

"And what's wrong with that?" She asked.

"He's probably just in shock, Abbs." The adult Hoagie said. "I mean, they all probably are, who thought at fourteen that they'd be doing it with their best friends, and having kids with them."

The past operatives then all turned to the past Hoagie and Abby, with sarcastic smiles.

"Why are you guys all smiling at each other?" The adult Rachel asked.

"They're together." Mindy said with a smile. "Well, Hoagie and Abby are."

"What?!" Hoagie said in disbelief. "When? I don't remember..."

"Charlee's probably going to erase their memories of this." Mindy said. "That's why you don't remember."

"And it was awhile ago." The past Abby said. "And Abby's already regretting it."

"Oh c'mon, Abby." The past Hoagie said with a smirk. "You know you love me. Especially since we're married."

"How did you guys even get together?" The adult Abby asked. "Especially in this time?"

"In times like these, people hook up a lot." Angie offered.

"For example," Mindy started. "My mother, and my biological father have been hooking up, with me right in the other room."

"Mindy, can you give it a rest?" The adult Kuki asked.

"Angie, tell my mother, "Nope, uh-uh"." Mindy said. "Not until she and my biological father both feel guilty enough."

"Mindy, you're being a drama queen." Angie whispered.

"No, Angie I am not being your boyfriend." Mindy responded coolly. "I am simply stating my anger."

"Okay, people, this isn't important." The past Rachel said. "What's important, is that we figure out ways to help-"

The past Rachel paused and let out a huge sigh. " _our children._ I know that we're all mad that they kept this huge secret from us. I know that we're mad that they will barely acknowledge us. But, we did, or will, give them up. And I know that some of us are annoyed with each other. But right now, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we work together with them to take down Father. Then, we can go home, and the rest of you guys can talk and maybe even make up."

Everyone sat in silence after Rachel gave her speech.

"Wow." The adult Rachel said. "I was the smartest one."

* * *

For the rest of the day, they sat around Abby and Hoagie's kitchen table, working out plans and ways to defeat Father. Carmen and Calista went home around eight, and Oliver joined them around six. Gianna, Lily, and Eleanor stayed at the TV, eventually getting bored and finding some old toys of Jasmine's.

At around ten, there was a knock at the door, the adult Hoagie opening it up to Charlee, Alex, Will, and Chris.

"Hey, sorry it took us so long." Chris said as Hoagie let him in. "We had to make a few calls, not to mention run to the article base grab some weapons."

"You ran to the arctic base?" Will snorted. "More like I did."

"Well, I was implying that the trip and calls are what took us so long as a group, not just me." Chris retorted. "And it's not like I could get past your over the top security."

"Admit it, it's genius." Will smirked.

"It's more of a pain." Charlee said.

"Well, you and Alex do it, too." Will said.

"Yeah, but with, like, songs everyone knows the lyrics to." Alex said. "Not songs about Galileo, mama, and...some other shit nobody gets."

"That's the beauty of it!" Will said. "Nobody knows what it means, but it has a powerful message that everybody remembers. Is Freddie coming out? Is it about uncertainty? Is about life and death? Who knows?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Mindy asked as she walked towards them.

"We got Will on a tangent about Bohemian Rhapsody." Chris said. "Again."

"Not again." Mindy groaned.

"Yeah, Will give it a rest." Alex said. "We get that you love it."

"No never!" Will yelled. He then looked to Chris, Alex, and Charlee.

"Something doesn't feel right." He said.

"You're right." Charlee said. "You've had your speech, Alex has told you to stop, Chris has explained it to Mindy, I've been rolling my eyes, but..."

"No annoying jokes." Chris said sadly. "Or yelling to get back to work."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"I thought I'd never say this, but I miss those motherfuckers." Alex said.

"Do they get off topic that easily?" The adult Nigel asked Mindy and Angie.

"You have no idea." Angie said.

"So, what's this great plan you guys have?" Mindy asked.

Chris cleared his throat before answering.

"So, a couple of years ago, the AND had some suspicions about if Father had a recommisioner himself." He said. "And we think we know where it is."

"It's up at a base in New York." Charlee continued. "We think we could get in, and by we, I mean the four of us."

"The rest of you guys will be a distraction." Will said. "Pretty much, invade Father's house of horrors and keep them busy while we break in and steal it."

"We'll try to be in and out, so you don't have to put up with them that long." Alex continued. "And, don't worry, we have back up."

"Jason's in on the plan." Charlee said. "As well as some other TND members. And not to mention..."

"The one.."

"The only..."

"NUMBUH 111!"

A man then appeared behind them, smiling brightly. He had dark hair, tan skin, and deep brown, twinkling eyes. Mindy and Angie both squealed with delight when they saw him, Charlee and Will also squealing.

"Hey, Angie." He said, walking over to give her a small hug. "Long time, no see."

"Oh my god, why are you back?" Angie asked. "After the whole Lindsay thing.."

"Uh, yeah." He said with a small smile. "Chris here actually gave me a reason to join again."

"Wow, Chris, how the hell did you do it?" Mindy asked.

"I just...simply reminded him of what he was fighting for." Chris said with a shrug.

"Yeah." Numbuh 111 sheepishly admitted. "And now I'm here to help."

"So, the amazing Numbuh 111 will be one of four leaders who are going to bring you guys into battle. Mindy, Angie, you two will also be leaders, as well as Jason." Charlee explained.

"You guys are gonna each tackle one big villain. Either Lizzie, Mr. Boss, Father, or Lindsay." Will continued.

When he said Lindsay, Numbuh 111 looked down to the floor sadly, shuffling his feet.

"And by attack, we mean distract." Chris added. "Keep them occupied."

"And, then, once we're home, we use the recommissioner on Rose and Bradley, get them back, and start taking them down." Alex said.

The four of them then looked to the operatives to see what they thought. Their parents gave each other worried glances.

"So, you don't know if thing is for real?" Rachel asked. "Yet you guys are going up their anyways to find it?"

"Hey, if it's not, it's not." Chris shrugged. "Then we just look for a different method."

"Yeah, no problem." Charlee said. "So, we really just dropped by here to see if you guys are on board. We good?"

The past operatives, Mindy, and Jasmine all nodded. The adults looked at each other before shrugging.

"As long as you aren't in danger." Rachel said sternly.

"Don't worry, we won't be." Will said with a smile. "We better go, though. Get a good night of sleep."

They then left with Numbuh 111, and walked back to the apartment. Once they were gone, Numbuh 111 rounded on them, stepping in front of them.

"You're not going to tell your own parents what could happen?!" He yelled.

"Hey, it's not a big deal." Chris said. "We all agreed to this. It's the only way to get Rose and Bradley back."

"But you could be brainwashed!" Numbuh 111 argued. "Like Lindsay."

"We know!" Will said. "But we're willing to do this!"

"At least tell-" Numbuh 111 said before Alex cut him off.

"They're not our fucking parents." He said.

They all then walked away, leaving a flabbergasted Numbuh 111.

* * *

The next morning, Charlee, Will, Alex, and Chris all walked up to the Gilligan's house, Alex and Charlee dressed in the suits. Alex and Charlee also carried a few duffel bags, which were weighing them down.

Will and Chris knocked on the door as the two took a breather. The adult Wally answered and immediately looked to the two.

"Need a hand?" Wally asked.

Charlee gladly dropped her bags on the ground and stepped inside, yelling to be careful. Will smirked as Wally struggled to pick up the bags and stepped inside as well. Chris gave them a sympathetic look, as Alex glared.

"That's Albright's for you." He grumbled. "Let me do all the work."

"They get it from Fanny." Wally smirked. Alex didn't respond.

"So.." Wally said, trying to start a conversation. "Kuki never mentioned what foster home you lived in."

"Connecticut." Alex stated bluntly. "But I moved around a bit."

"Yeah, I noticed a little accent." Wally said. Alex raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it.

"I was up there for awhile actually." Wally stated with a small laugh.

"And you never thought to come and find your son." Alex said.

Wally dropped his bags from the comment, as Alex walked away into the house.

"Both my kids hate me." He said to himself as he walked in.

"What's all...?" Abby asked as she saw Wally carry in a duffel bag.

"No idea." Wally said as he put it on the ground.

"That's good." Abby said as Alex came back into the room.

"We need them in the living room." He said. "Charlee's gonna show you how to use them. And, Abby, you don't need one since you're pregnant. You're probably just gonna stay here."

"Like Abby's not use to it." Abby said.

"Hey, Mrs. Gilligan?" Will asked, poking his head out. "Do you have any food?"

"Um actually..."

"I'm a poor orphan boy." Will said.

"Fine." Abby said.

"Sweet!" Alex said as he and Will ran into the kitchen, leaving Wally with the bags.

With a huff, Wally picked up the bag again and drug it into the living room, where Charlee began to show people how to work the suits.

"So, basically, you can change into any outfit, pop little lasers out of your wrist, and they're fire and bullet proof." She said as she held one up.

"So, they're safe?" The adult Rachel asked skeptically.

"Yep." Charlee said. "I just need all of you to sign a few waivers, though. For...reasons."

"Like what?" The adult Nigel asked.

"Oh...y'know." Charlee said. "In case it...explodes...And you guys wanna sue me."

"It can explode?!" The adult Hoagie asked.

"It happened to catch fire...once..or twice...But to be fair, two idiots were playing a game of Fire Race™." Chris explained.

"Who are these two idiots?" The adult Nigel asked.

"And what's Fire Race™?" The adult Fanny asked.

Just as she said it, Alex and Will came into the room, a bag if chips and a beer in hand.

"So, I was thinking that Fire Race™..." Will began before taking a sip of beer. All the adults looked at him aghast as he put the bottle down.

"What?" He asked.

"You do realize that you're drinking in front of eight adults?" The adult Abby asked.

"And that it's nine in the morning." The adult Nigel added.

"And it's MY BEER!" The adult Hoagie yelled.

"I'm Irish AND Russian. Do you realize that their are millions of jokes about me day drinking?" Will laughed.

"And I don't care!" Alex said.

"Will, stop being offensive!" Charlee hissed. "They're right there."

"Yeah, I know Char." Will said, taking another gulp of beer. "We came from them, so that makes us Ginger communists too."

The adult Patton couldn't hide a laugh at Will's comment, as well as the past Patton. The rest of the adults did their best to hide their smiles, as the past operatives openly fell into giggles. Charlee gave them all a frustrated look before giggling a little too.

"Okay, okay." Chris said as he came down from his laughter. "Charlee explained, waivers are signed, anything else?"

"Ooh, I did have a small announcement!" Charlee said.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?!" The past Kuki asked. Majority of the adults rolled their eyes, as well as the past and present operatives, except for Alex and Charlee.

"Of course she's not!" Chris said with a laugh. "How could she be..?"

"I haven't had my period in awhile." Charlee said in realization.

"You said the other day that you had a tampon..." The adult Fanny said. "Y'know..."

"I only said that to get us out of there." Charlee said. "What if I am?!"

"You have to have sex to be pregnant!" The adult Patton said. "Which I'm..."

"Cameron." Charlee said. "Oh god, I'm pregnant with that douche's baby!"

"No you're not!" Chris said quickly. "You can't be...I mean...is Mindy or Angie here?"

"They went to get breakfast with Oliver and Jasmine." The adult Rachel said. "Why...?"

"Oh, God, I'm pregnant!" Charlee cried. "I'm too young! I can't have kids!"

"Oh, Charlee, it will be fine." Wally said to his student. "You can give the baby to a family."

Chris, Will, Alex, and a distraught Charlee all looked up to him and gave him the meanest glares in the history of glares. Everyone gave him the "Oh No You Didn't" look, including his past self.

"Do I get dumber in the future?" Wally asked.

"It appears so." Hoagie answered.

"Can we move on?" The past Rachel asked.

"Can I take a pregnancy test first?" Charlee pleaded.

"Upstairs in the bathroom. Third drawer on the cabinet." Abby sighed.

"Thanks." Charlee said.

They watched as she ran up the stairs, and turned to Chris, Will, and Alex in disbelief.

"Is that normal for her?" The adult Rachel asked.

"This is probably Charlee's fourth pregnancy scare." Chris said. "The first was when her period was late after she watched all five seasons of _Jane the Virgin_ in three days. She was twelve."

"What-?" Rachel started,but she was cut off by Will.

"But this time it could be true!" He screamed. "I could be an Uncle! I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility."

"And that jerk Cameron could be the father!" Alex said. "Oh my god, Charlee's having a baby! With Cameron of all people, who treats her like-"

"Could I actually be becoming a grandmother?!" Fanny panicked. "I'm not even forty yet! I'm not even 35!"

"Okay!" Chris yelled. "Why doesn't everyone in go get dressed in suits. In the time you guys do that, Charlee will be done with the test, and we can all calm down!"

Every one then filed out, to get changed, the Fulbrights in the room still being self centered.

Once everyone was dressed, Charlee came down the steps practically skipping.

"I'm not pregnant!" She yelled, lifting up a negative pregnancy test. Will cheered and high-fived Chris, who rolled his eyes, as Alex lifted her up and twirled her around. Fanny gave a breath of relief, as everyone looked in shock, just as Angie, Jasmine, Mindy, and Oliver came back.

"Yo..." Oliver started before coming in. "What...?"

"Charlee had another pregnancy scare." Chris said. "She's not pregnant."

"Aww, I missed it." Mindy said.

"Anyways." Chris said. "Before we had...this, Charlee was going to tell you that we're bringing in some guys to help you all. Lots of TND, and some old members, such as..."

Chris looked to Charlee.

"Oh, right." Charlee said, picking up her phone. "Jason, c'mon."

"You didn't call them a minute ago." Chris said.

"I called it off." Charlee said. "I thought I was pregnant, Chris."

Then, a knock was at the door, and Hoagie ran to answer it. Sure enough, Jason and his parents were standing there confused.

"Charlee?" Jason asked as he can in. "Are you...?"

"No." Charlee laughed. "Just checking."

"Bartie?" The adults exclaimed. "Virginia?"

Sure enough, Bartie and Virginia Stork stood there, smiling and greeting them with hugs. They, like the others, had aged some, but did not have very many significant changes.

"They're being re-admitted." Chris said. "Jason knows the plans. He's here to brief everyone, and he Numbuh 111, Angie, and Mindy will be leading you guys in in teams. We good? We good. C'mon guys, let's go."

Will, Alex, and Charlee shrugged as he led them out. He then popped back in and motioned to the past operatives.

"You guys, come with us." He said. "We have your ship at the apartment."

The past operatives followed them out as Jason, Angie, and Mindy began to brief them.

* * *

"So, what are we taking?" Hoagie asked. "A C.O.O.L.B.U.S, a simple ship, eight..."

The four of them turned to the past operatives with worried fsces, which led Hoagie to shut up.

"That's not what you guys wanted to talk about." Hoagie said. "Shutting up now."

"Listen," Chris started. "The mission we're going on, it's really dangerous."

"We know-"

"No, you don't." Will said. "We're risking a lot."

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"Our mentality." Charlee said. "Our place in the TND. Practically everything."

"Which is why we're telling you, that if we don't come back, go home." Alex said.

"Have Jasmine send you." Charlee said. "As our last orders. And don't come back, it'll be too bad for you guys to stay."

"And tell our parents..." Will started. "To forget the KND, and get out. Take their families and leave. Protect themselves."

"Why?" Nigel asked. "What could be so bad-?"

"A few years ago, Lindsay was TND spy." Chris explained. "She went on this mission to get the recommissioner, and came back brainwashed. She became a minion determined to take down the KND."

"That could happen to you?!" Rachel yelled. "Are you-?"

"We're risking all of this for you guys." Alex said. "Don't you dare try to talk us out of it."

"But-"

"Save it." Chris said. "We're doing this."

"Okay." They all agreed wearily.

"C'mon." Will said. "We're going to the hospital."

"Why?" Kuki asked.

"I want to see my sister and Bradley one more time in this mind state, in case I wake up brainwashed in an hour and want to kill them."

* * *

The past operatives sat in the bus, silently worrying about their children. Nobody said anything, but they all shared looks of worry and regret for leaving them to risk everything for them.

"They've been through so much." Kuki said silently. "Why more?"

"I don't know, Kooks." Wally said, squeezing her hand. "I don't know."

 **A/N: A month later...and the Nat comes back with utter shit!**

 **Sorry about the wait (and the filler chapter), but I've been dealing with so much shit. School is wrapping up (I'm graduating next week, yay!), my brother is officially moved out, we got hulu (I've binge watched b99 and starting on the Handmaid's Tale), and my sister and brother visited from Florida, where my dirty little step-sister gave them lice! And guess who they gave it to! Me, my gran, my mom, and my brother.**

 **Fun fun fun.**

 **Also, guys, remember when i said this story would be done by now? Ha! Funny, Nat, very funny.**

 **Sorry for the moodiness. I'm just tired. And on my period. Yeah, menstruation, that's a good excuse.**

 **Anyways, thank you to bocawitch, greydale, and K2Lover2226 for your awesome reviews! Everyone who's reading this, drop what your doing and read their stories, they are all awesome writers!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye-Nat**


	30. Chapter Thirty

The past operatives reached the Gilligan's household again when everyone was outside, and loading into ships. Numbuh 111 had joined them, as well as Tommy, Sonia, Lee, Paddy, Harvey, Lydia, Calista, and Carmen.

As they loaded out, Tommy grabbed them and pulled them to the side, along with Paddy.

"Where are they?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"Gone." Nigel said. "And they told us what could happen."

"Dammit!" Paddy swore. "Do they realize that what they've done?!"

"They told us everything that could happen." Rachel said. "How come no one here has half the mind to stop them?"

"The Lindsay Peters accident happened a long time ago." Tommy sighed. "And the board decided that we should keep it under wraps. Angie Franklin only joined when she was nine, and Mindy didn't join until a couple years later. They have no idea."

"So, no one knows except a few select people." Abby said.

"Yes." Paddy admitted. "And the second anyone gets any kind of signal that could be from them, we leave. We get there ASAP, and try to reverse any damage. And if it works, good. If it doesn't..."

"What could happen?" Kuki asked.

Tommy let out a long sigh. "We get you all home. You don't want to see what will happen next."

The past operatives gulped as Angie then called for them, signalling them over to where she, Jason, and Numbuh 111 stood. They walked over, hands in their pockets.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen." She said, standing on the stairs of a ship. "I'm putting us all into teams of four, so we can all attack through separate places and be successful. And you guys may hate me for this, but I'm going by family."

"Do you have to?" Mindy groaned. "Considering I'm not speaking to my family?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Jason asked. They had yet to tell him everything, including who Charlee, Will, Chris, Rose, Alex, and Bradley really were.

"Right..." Angie said. "I'm going to give him the short version."

"Angie, please hurry it up." Tommy said, looking at his phone. "We need to leave."

"Of what?" Jason asked.

"So, basically, Rose and Chris are the twins Numbuhs 1 and 362 gave up, Bradley is the kid Numbuhs 2 and 5 gave up, Will and Charlee are Numbuh 60 and 86's, and Alex is Numbuhs 3 and 4's. They kept it a secret since they are kind of responsible for their parents getting kicked out, and they pretty much lied about a lot. Mindy's pissed because Wally is her dad, and Kuki kept it from of her, and they got back together, yada yada yada." Angie explained.

Jason's mouth hung open after Angie explained.

"They're...How could they not tell me!" He yelled.

"Well, considering it's probably not the best to be the people that got the best operatives kicked out..." Angie said.

"Well, I'm one of them!" Jason yelled. "I mean, my parents were kicked o it because of me! I'm kind of a burden."

Virginia whipped around at that and turned to her son.

"You are not!" She said. "None of you are! Maybe unplanned.."

"Not the point." Numbuh 111 said. "The point is, that yes, the six of them lied about a lot, but Y'know, they went through hell and back to even get accepted into this organization, and have been great leaders."

"Now, let's go!" Tommy said.

"It's just so hard to believe..." Jason said. "I mean, now that you mention it...I guess Charlee kind of looks like Numbuh 86."

"Kind of?!" Paddy said. "She looks like a brunette Fanny!"

"C'mon, Paddy, not you too!" Tommy yelled.

"I mean, both your kids are also total drama queens...I'm surprised nobody picked up on that." Paddy continued.

"Okay, they're oblivious, we get it, LET'S GO!" Tommy yelled.

"Wait, I invited Mushi!" The adult Kuki yelled.

Tommy almost lost it.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT FOR YOUR SUPER HOT SISTER! YOUR CHILDREN'S LIVES ARE IN DANGER!" Tommy screamed.

Every adult immediately turned to him, wide eyed and angry.

"OUR KIDS ARE IN WHAT?!"

"TOMMY, WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"YOU THINK MY SISTER IS HOT?!"

Tommy shrunk away at the angry adults and scratched the back of his head. The adult Hoagie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tommy?" He asked.

"Well," Tommy started. "Paddy, you wanna take this one while I go start the ship."

He then sprinted off to the ship, leaving the adults to glare at Paddy.

"Wimp." Paddy said.

"What the fuck is going on?" The adult Fanny demanded.

"The mission is a lot more dangerous than what they told you." Numbuh 111.

"How so?"

Numbuh 111 let out a deep breath before beginning.

"Lindsay Peters used to be apart of the TND, and she went on the same exact mission to get the recommissioner. It failed, and she was turned into a Teen Ninja. She turned against us, and has been an enemy ever since." He admitted.

"So, they're risking being delighfulized?!" The adult Rachel yelled. "We can't let this happen."

"That's what happened to Lindsay?" Mindy said in horror. "Why did no one tell us?"

"The fucking board didn't want us to." Paddy said.

"How could you let them do this?" Angie asked.

"Did you know anything about this?" Virginia asked Jason.

"No!" Jason yelled. "I joined when I met Charlee and Alex in the fourth grade, after all that."

"Okay, did anyone know about this?" The adult Hoagie asked.

The past operatives stepped back at their future selves' anger. Their future selves noticed and immediately glared at them.

"How do you guys know?" Rachel asked.

"They told us before they left." Nigel admitted. "They also told us to tell you guys to run if...that happens."

"Why didn't you stop them?!" All the adults practically screamed.

"I don't know." Rachel said. "But, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Tommy has a point. We need to get on those ships, and cause a distraction to give them their best shot at surviving."

Everyone was silent until Mushi came up, smiling.

"Hey, I'm ready." She said. She was dressed in a suit, to her sister's surprise.

"Oh, I work with the AND, and got this from them. I assumed I'd need one. When do we leave?"

"Okay, c'mon people!" Tommy yelled from the bus. His expression changed when we saw Mushi.

"Hey, Mushi," He smirked. "Long time no see."

At that comment, Kuki pulled her sister close. "Mushi, go nowhere near him."

"Oh, I've been there and done that." Mushi laughed. She then walked up to the ship and passed Tommy, who went into the back.

The rest began to file into ships, until only the parents were left standing there with Mindy and Angie.

"You guys coming?" Mindy asked as Angie loaded into the ship with the past operatives.

"Yeah, we'll go in that ship." Hoagie said, pointing to another ship. "Go ahead, we'll meet you there."

Mindy shrugged before hopping in. As the ship flew away, everyone turned to each other with a smile.

"We're getting them, right?" Kuki checked.

"Oh, fuck yeah."

* * *

About an hour after they left, Will, Charlee, Alex, and Chris had finally made it to their location, parked on the side of the street. Chris and Will were getting dressed into suits as they arrived, trying not to agitate their gunshot wounds.

"Why again did you guys not get dressed earlier?" Alex asked.

"Because, we didn't want people thinking we were actually going to do anything." Chris answered.

"Can't you hurry up though?" Alex said, staring out the window and to the big scary looking building. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Hey." Charlee said, taking his hand in hers. "I'm scared too, but it'll be okay."

He gave her a small squeeze but said nothing.

"Alright, I'm ready." Will said as he and Chris came into the front. Alex immediately retracted his hand and got up.

"C'mon then." Alex said, standing up. "I hate this place."

"You've been here like two times." Chris said.

"Still..." Alex said. "It feels like a reverse hospital."

"Alex, don't worry." Will said. "We'll be in and out."

"Or turn into hypnotized, tyrannical teenagers, and later, adults." Chris added.

"Always so positive." Charlee said as they left the ship.

The four of them walked up to the building, which to much of the on looking pedestrians or traffic, seemed lik a normal, New York building. But inside, it was completely different. They approached a window that was a few feet above them, Will lifting Charlee up to it. She unlocked it with a bobby pin and slid in, one by one helping everyone in until they were all inside.

They looked around on the inside, which looked like a replica of Father's mansion. The hallway they had broken into was full of doors, with rooms of who knows what inside.

"Well, we're in?" Will said. "What now?"

"Start checking rooms to see if the recommissioner could be inside." Chris said. "C'mon, guys!"

They then began to whip open doors and look inside. Unfortunately, most of the rooms were empty, except for one, which had an elevator inside.

"Well, where to?" Alex asked once they were all inside the small room.

"Try the top." Charlee suggested. "Isn't that where all evil maniacs keep their prized possessions?"

"Top it is." Alex said, pressing the button that had a five written on.

Once they arrived, they saw that they were once again in a hallway of rooms, only with one difference. There was a room at the very end of the hallway, unlike in the one downstairs. They immediately ran to it, and opened to find the object they were wanting.

The recommissioner.

In a beat, Chris grabbed it and ran to the elevator, the other three following. Once inside they fell against the wall and laughed.

"That was too easy." Charlee said.

"But nice for a change." Alex agreed. "None of us came out bleeding."

"We've actually got it." Chris said in disbelief as he held the recommissioner. "We're getting Rose and Bradley back."

They all sat in content silence until they finally reached the bottom, and exited the elevator. Will poked his head out the door before mentioning for the others to come on. They went towards the window they came out of, but stopped when they heard a suspicious sound.

Chris clutched the recommissioner as Charlee and Alex pulled guns from their pocket. Will pulled out a knife, and they all prepared to attack. The sound once again came from a window on the opposite side of the hallway.

They stood in position until the mysterious sound was revealed to be the adult Hoagie Gilligan.

The four of them let out groans as Hoagie turned to face them with a grin, before they heard yelling.

"Hoagie, help us up, you fat ass!"

"Why the fuck are you guys here?!" Will asked.

"We heard about your...oh, I don't know, Mortal danger and came to help!" Hoagie said as he pulled Fanny into the room.

"You're okay." She said as she got on her feet. She then pulled Charlee and Will into hugs.

"Um, Miss Fulbright." Will said. "You're kind of putting pressure on my gunshot wound."

"Oh, sorry." She said, backing up. "I'm just happy you're both okay."

Charlee gave her a weak smile as Rachel and Kuki were pulled into the room, Kuki immediately pulling Alex into a firm hug, squeezing him as hard as she could.

"Oh, you're okay!" She said. "You're alive and okay. You're also EXTREMELY STUPID FOR RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT, but you're okay!"

As Kuki screamed at Alex, Patton was pulled into the room, followed by Wally and Nigel. They all stood watching as Kuki still held onto Alex, until Chris began asking questions.

"Who told you?" He asked. "And how did you guys get here so fast? Do the others know you're here?"

"Tommy spilt the beans." Hoagie said. "And, how fast did you guys drive?"

"About 50." Will said. "I'm driving, and I gotta take it easy, so I drove slow."

"He drove almost 90." Patton said. "I guess that explains that."

"And we took off as soon as they left." Rachel said. "We had to make sure you guys were okay."

"We are, so let's go." Charlee said. "Alex was right about this place feeling like a reverse hospital."

They all turned to jump out the window, until the sound of guns being trained on them, and a sinister voice made them turn around.

"Not so fast." Lindsay said.

Everyone turned to see Lindsay with at least ten guards around her, guns all trained on them.

"Now, where do you think you're going, Chris?" She said, stepping closer to her adoptive brother. "What have I told you about stealing things from my room?"

"Fuck off, Lindsay." He grunted. "Unless you want things to get messy."

"We have an equal number, I'll give you that." She said, looking at the adults. "But, how many of you guys have these?"

She then twirled a gun in her finger as seven guards moved around to press guns into the adults sides. Chris looked at her fearfully as she smirked at their helpless faces.

"Lindsay, please." He said, looking at Nigel and Rachel. "They're our parents."

"I know." Lindsay laughed. "They're also washed up operatives who can be taken down so easily. But, since I'm big sister, I'll give you a choice."

"What?" Chris asked.

"You four." She said, looking at Charlee, Alex, and Will, who had fearful looks in their eyes. "Come with me. And I'll let your mommies and daddies go."

"You sure about that, Linds?" One of the guards said, pulling off his helmet to reveal Jacob. "Eight lives for four?"

"I thought I took care of you." Charlee snarled.

"What this?" Jacob laughed, pointing to a mark on his face. "You wish, Char."

"Stop the flirting." Lindsay said with an eye roll. "And yeah, it's worth it. We'll get the other two later anyways."

"Fine by me." Jacob shrugged.

"Well, what do you say?" Lindsay taunted.

"Yes." Chris said meekly.

"Chris, no!" Rachel cried.

"I knew you'd say yes." Lindsay said. "And I assume my brother speaks for everyone?"

The other three only nodded as their parents protested.

"No, guys, we're not worth it."

"Please, leave us and go save Bradley and Rose."

"Please, guys, go!"

"You heard them." Lindsay said. "Take those four to the room. And get rid of their parents."

Their parents began to kick and scream against the guards as their kids were led away.

"It's okay." Chris said. "We'll be okay. Just find another way to get Rose and Bradley back!"

"You guys run!" Charlee yelled as tears flooded their cheeks. "Take Mindy, Jas, Oliver, Lily, Eleanor, Gia and run!"

"We'll be fine." Alex said with a choked sob. "Take care of them for us!"

"Be safe!" Will said. "We love you!"

The adults couldn't hold back cries at Will's words as they watched Lindsay push Alex and Will down the hall and snatch the recommissioner from Chris and doing the same to him, while Jacob grabbed Charlee by the waist as she squirmed away from him.

* * *

Once Angie had parked near Father's mansion, a battle had already begun, with many teenagers and kids having arrived earlier. Jason signalled them over as the past operatives, Angie, and Mindy got out.

"Where's Sector V?" He asked as soon as they got to him.

"They should be right behind us." Angie said. "You saw them get in, right Mindy?"

"They told me they'd be right with us." Mindy said.

"Did you actually see them get in a ship and follow?" Jason asked.

"No..." Mindy said meekly. Jason and Angie gave her a stern look.

"Dammit, Mindy!" Angie yelled. "They probably went after Will, Alex, Chris and Charlee!"

"This isn't good." Jason said. "They don't know what they're up against."

"We need to go after them!" Mindy panicked.

As she said this, Numbuh 111 ran up to them.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked. "C'mon guys, get in there!"

"Sector V went to find Charlee, Alex, Will, and Chris." Angie explained.

"Fuck." Numbuh 111 said. "Oh fuck."

"Should we go after them?" Angie asked him.

"Yeah, definitely." He said. "We haven't seen Lindsay. We think she's in New York."

"Oh, shit." Jason said, running a hand through his hair.

"What could happen?" Rachel asked as she approached them. "What will happen?"

"It doesn't look good." Numbuh 111 said. "We probably need to go ahead and send you guys back."

"Uh, no way." Kuki said, pushing forward to look Numbuh 111 in the eye. "I'm going to spend how many years away from my son, and because of that, he's going to go through hell and back. I'm saving him, now that I'm here."

"Kuki has a point." Abby said. "We're going to save our damn kids, even though they lied to us."

"They're risking their lives just for us, and we stupidly let them." Fanny added. "Now, we're going to save them."

Angie, Jason, Mindy, and Numbuh 111 looked to each other before agreeing.

"Fine." Angie said. "But some of us have to stay behind."

"I will." Mindy said. "I'll also find Jas and have her help me with leading everyone."

"Let's go then." Jason said.

With that, Mindy ran into the mansion, while everyone packed up into the ship once again, to find the adults.

* * *

Charlee, Alex, Will, and Chris were pushed onto the floor of a room down the hall, Will grunting as he fell.

"Thanks for being so careful." He muttered, as Charlee helped him up.

Lindsay then locked the door, and turned to the other guards.

"Jacob, turn on the machine!" She ordered.

The machine was in a corner in the room. Jacob pushed Charlee into another guard's arms before flicking it on, causing it to glow. Charlee, Chris, Alex, and Will flinched as it glowed.

"It's what we think it is, isn't it?" Alex asked.

"Yep." Lindsay said gleefully. "You and Will remember it, right?"

"Not again." Will said with a groan.

"Oh yes." Lindsay. "And this time, your pathetic friends won't be able to save you with the simple decommissioner, because everyone will get zapped. Well, except for the two lumps."

Chris struggled to get out of the guards grasp, as angry tears ran down his face.

"You're a monster." He said to his sister.

Lindsay turned to him with a smirk. She then tossed the recommissioner to a guard and approached Chris.

"And just for that, you're up first." She smiled.

She then grabbed Chris by the shirt and stuffed him into the light of the machine. Alex and Will groaned and Charlee screamed.

"Can it!" Jacob yelled. He then approached Charlee with a sinful smirk.

"And Char, don't you think we should pick up where we left off...? Before you're brainwashed that is, and maybe with your little boyfriend watching?"

"You're a pig." Charlee said to him as he got in her face.

Alex and Will began to struggle against their captures as tears streamed down Charlee's eyes. She then grabbed her and put his arms around her waist. She struggled to no avail.

"Relax." Jacob whispered. "Before you know it, you'll forget that you were ever mad at me."

"GET OFF HER!" Alex screamed as he tried to break free. His capture had a strong hold on him as he thrashed around.

Will was also struggling, but saw an opportunity. He was right behind Alex's capture, and with one swift kick he could...

"FUCK!" Alex's capture screamed as Will kicked him in the ass. He lost his grip Alex, who flew out of his grip and ran over to Charlee.

He pulled Charlee from Jacob, and proceeded to punch Jacob straight in the nose. Jacob stumbled back as Charlee ran away before any guard could catch her, and jumped onto Lindsay, who lost her grip on Chris. Chris then fell out of the machine with a dazed expression on his face.

Charlee then pinned Lindsay to the floor as Will and Alex began to fight guards off. Lindsay flipped her over, but Charlee kicked her in the stomach and sent her tumbling.

Throughout all the chaos, Chris was able to stand up wearily. He balanced himself on the machine before noticing it. The recommissioner. Will saw his gaze and yelled at him.

"Get it, Chris!" He yelled.

Chris didn't hesitate to grab it, just as Charlee pinned Lindsay down again. She heard her brother yelling and turned to see Chris with the recommissioner.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Charlee yelled at him. "Fire it at her!"

"What the-" Lindsay began, but Charlee stuffed her face into the ground.

"Char," Chris said sleepily. "It can-"

"At this point, I really don't give a fuck, Chris!" She yelled. "JUST FUCKING SHOOT IT, YOU STOOPID BOY!"

"Yes, ma'am." Chris said before starting up the recommissioner.

And then, the room went silent.

* * *

Chris woke up wearily, surrounded by a couple of bodies. He felt as though his head was made of lead as he lifted it up. As he sat up, he noticed Alex and Will passed out among other people. He then turned to see Charlee and Lindsay knocked out by each other.

He then noticed what was beside him. The recommissioner. He was able to grab it, and tick it under his arm, before trying to lift himself up.

He got up, and immediately regretted it. He slumped down again, against the cool wall. He leaned his head over, before attempting to stand again.

On the third try, he was able to get up, and slowly stumble to where Will and Alex were. He kicked them until they woke up again, immediately cursing.

"The fuck?" Will mumbled. "Chris?"

"We did it." He said with a weary smile.

"What?" Alex asked as he turned over.

Chris gestured to the rexommissioner. They managed to give him small smiles. They then tried to get up, which took longer then expected.

Chris then motioned to Charlee and Lindsay, still tangled on the other side of the room. Using the wall for support, they made there way to the two. Once there, they immediately fell down beside them. Will gave Charlee a few shakes, but she didn't respond.

"She...was hit with Linds." Chris said sleepily. "We have...to carry...them."

"Fuck." Alex groaned.

The three then attempted to put the unconscious Charlee on Will and Alex's shoulders, and Lindsay on Chris and Will's. After about a dozen attempts, they managed to support them and start walking to the door.

With all the jostling, Lindsay managed to wake up. She opened her eyes to see her brother supporting her. Her blue eyes flew open, and immediately teared up.

"Chris?" She cried.

Chris turned to her with a weary expression, but it faded as he saw her eyes.

"Linds?" He said. "It's you."

"Oh, God, Chris!" She cried and immediately hugged him as tight as she could. He stumbled a little, but managed to land against the wall and loosely hug Lindsay as she continued to squeeze.

"Oh, Chris, I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I wasn't myself. I was one of Father's puppets, I couldn't-"

"Not..." Chris struggled, gesturing to Will, Charlee, and Alex, who had fallen again.

"Oh, right." She said, wiping the tears away. "Let me help you guys get out of here."

She then looped her arms around Chris and Will, who was supporting Charlee with Alex. She managed to get the three to walk to the door, which she quickly unlocked. She then led them through the building.

"Finally free!" She smiled.

* * *

The adults sat across from each other on the side of the building, tears all in their eyes.

Once they were thrown out, they tried their best to get back in. They pulled at the door until their fingers bleed. They tried the window again, but it was also sealed shut. They threw rocks at every glass surface, but they wouldn't crack. They finally sat down only a minute ago.

"They're gone." Kuki cried onto Wally's arm. He held her as tightly as he could, letting her cry onto his chest.

"I lost them." Fanny cried. "I lost my son and daughter."

"We lost Chris, and now we're going to lose Rose." Nigel said, brushing a tear out of his eye.

"I'm going to lose Bradley." Hoagie said. "Hell, I never even had him!"

"None of us did." Patton said. "We never were parents to them."

"How could we do this?" Rachel said. "They're our fucking kids! Why are we just sitting here?"

She then rose up again and began to kick against the door. She banged her elbows as she kicked, and when that didn't work, she threw her entire body against it. Nigel then stepped in and pulled her away. She cried onto his shoulder as he lead her back.

"Calm down, Rach." He said as she sobbed.

A ship then landed near the one they had entered in, Angie flying out and running to the door. She already had a few tear stains on her face.

"What-?"

"They took them." Fanny said to her as tears dripped down her cheeks. "And the doors are locked. There's no way to get in."

Angie ignored her and began to pound against the door. She threw her entire body against it until she became sore and began to pound her fists on it. As she did this, Jason, Numbuh 111, and the past operatives jumped out of the ship.

"It kind of hit her that Will may not come back on the way up." Jason explained. "I think that she had a lot of hope that Will would come out. When we got in the ship, she got worried."

The adult Fanny slowly approached her as she beat her fists against the glass. She touched her shoulder carefully, causing Angie to turn to her with bloodshot eyes.

"I have to get in." Angie said, turning to the door. "Please-"

"Shh." Fanny said, pulling her close into a hug.

"Where are they?" The past operatives asked as they jumped out.

"Inside." The adult Rachel said sadly, tears leaking out of her eyes. "We weren't able to-"

"Well, that's a shitty excuse." The past Wally said with an eye roll. He then grabbed his bubblegum gun and pointing it at the window. The gum just fell to the ground as it hit the window.

"Have you tried rocks?" The past Hoagie asked, grabbing one from the corner and lunging it at the door. It fell back.

"We tried everything." The adult Kuki said. "It's hopeless."

The past operatives ignored her and began to beat against the door. The adults proceeded to cry with Angie who was curled into a ball. A few stray tears fell out of Jason's eyes and Numbuh 111 hung his head in sadness.

As the past operatives continued to beat against the door, it flung open, to reveal Lindsay supporting the four of them.

The adults heads perked up as the doors opened. The adult Kuki screamed at the sight.

"It's okay." Lindsay explained. "They should just be knocked out."

"And why would you care?" Rachel asked. "You did this to them."

"Well," Lindsay started. "I mean, kind of-"

"Lindsay?" Numbuh 111 said, looking up at her.

She immediately smiled at him, a genuine smile, and he ran over to her.

"It's you!" He cried, seeing her blue eyes which had previously been yellow. "It's really you!"

"Chris hit me with the recommissioner." She cried. "Best thing he ever did. Even though they also got hit."

Their parents watched in confusion, but began to pull Alex, Will, Chris, and Charlee away. Angie immediately wiped her tears and lifted up Will, hugging his side.

"I've missed you so much, Mateo." She said to Numbuh 111, cupping his cheek. Tears ran down their cheeks, but they were happy tears for a change.

Mateo then pulled Lindsay to his chest and squeezed her into a hug. She then cupped his face, pulled him down to her level, and pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss, and picked her up. They finally broke when they needed air.

"I love you." Lindsay said softly.

"I love you too." Mateo said.

 **A/N: I'm updating at like midnight, but who cares. It's summer.**

 **And also...I GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL! NO MORE PUBLIC EDUCATION! I'M DONE WITH FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL!**

 **As you can tell, I'm pretty excited! I was actually one of the only people who didn't cry at the ceremony. My brother actually has a picture of me rolling my eyes at the senior class president's speech. And right after, he called me a cold hard bitch, in a jokey way, but in front of one of my favorite teacher.**

 **Whatever, I'm done with that fucking hellhole!**

 **Also, thank you to bocawitch and greydale for your reviews on the last chapter, and Josuhe E for your reviews on chapters 1 and 5! It means so much to me that you guys are still following this story, despite the train wreck it can be!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye- Nat**


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Once Lindsay and Numbuh 111 (or Mateo) were reunited, they began to lift Charlee, Alex, Chris, and Will into the ships, Lindsay explaining how the effects were different, since they didn't have anything wrong with them. She also began apologizing, and explaining what happened to her.

The adults had decided to go ahead and fly out to the hospital and check on their other kids and Abby in there own ship. Mateo offered to drive the ship that Chris, Will, Alex, and Charlee had used back. After a few more kisses from Lindsay, he took off.

Jason had communicated to Mindy that they were clear, and to call off the battle. She had told them they were retreating, and had asked what happened. He just told her to meet them at the hospital.

"I knew who I was deep inside," Lindsay said to Angie as they put Will in a ship. "But, I couldn't fight whatever it was. I was aware, but I couldn't do anything about it."

"Wow." Angie said to her. "So, kind of like Aunt Zelda in the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina? When Blackwood hypothesized her?"

"Exactly." Lindsay said as she, Jason, and the past operatives boarded a ship with Charlee, Alex, Will, and Chris in the back.

"An imperious curse pretty much?" Jason watched. "Sorry, I don't watch stuff like that."

"Yeah." Lindsay laughed.

"And you have a crush on Charlee." Angie laughed.

"I do not." Jason blushed. "And why should that matter?"

"Charlee lives and breathes that stuff, as you know." Angie said. "I'd brush up if you ever want to do anything about the crush."

Fanny gave a smile as she brushed back Charlee's hair. She was knelt down beside her sleeping form, which looked peaceful for once.

"I can see it now." Patton said to her with a laugh. "She looks exactly like you, Fanny."

"No, she has your eyes and hair." Fanny said to him. "She's a female you."

"They do realize that she's seventeen, not a newborn, right?" Hoagie whispered to Abby. Abby gave him a small nudge but smiled.

Rachel adjusted Chris's sling to be in a comfortable position, and looked to where Lindsay was laughing with Angie and Jason.

"Are they really going to be okay?" She asked Lindsay with a small glare.

"I think so." Lindsay said. "They probably need to go to a hospital, though. And also, Rachel, I'm really sorry for the attack, I wasn't myself."

"Yeah, I get it." Rachel shrugged. "When will they regain consciousness?"

"Maybe a day?" Lindsay shrugged. "Rachel, I guarantee you that they will be fine."

"Okay." Rachel said coldly and turned away.

As she left, Lindsay pulled Angie and Jason in close.

"I don't know when they'll be up." She whispered, her eyes full if worry.

"What?!" Angie whispered back.

"I just told Rachel that so she wouldn't freak." Lindsay said.

"So, they could not wake up?!" Jason freaked.

"They will." Lindsay said. "I just don't know when."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

The adults arrived at the hospital to see Mindy, Jasmine, Oliver, Gianna, Eleanor, and Lily already in the waiting room. They all had a few bruises on them, the most significant being a gash on Mindy's eyebrow.

"Mom!" Mindy yelled as soon as she saw Kuki. She ran up to her and hugged her, a tear coming out of her eye. "Mom, you could have been hurt!"

"Mindy..." Kuki said as she squeezed back. "Sweetie, I'm fine."

"I know...but, still Mom, what if something happened?! And then I wouldn't have a mom!" She cried.

"It's okay, Mindy." Kuki said calmly, setting her down on a couch.

"The adult operatives are up at the base." Jasmine said to them. She also greeted her father with a hug. "With some teens and kids. Everyone managed to retreat, and no one was badly hurt, except for maybe a broken arm, but nothing that bad."

"Where are they?" Mindy asked once she calmed down. "What happened?"

"They were able to fire the recommissioner." Rachel began to explain. "But it knocked them out for a little bit. But there is good news; Lindsay Peters is back to normal."

"What?" Mindy said happily. "Lindsay's actually back."

"Sure is." Numbuh 111 said as he came in. "I know for a fact she is."

"How?" Jasmine asked skeptically. "Is she really back to normal, or is this your pants talking?"

"She has blue eyes again." He said happily. "They're not that ugly yellow. And she was helping Chris, Alex, Will, and Charlee out, and apologized a lot."

"And she kissed him." Jason said with a laugh as he came in with Charlee placed in his arms. Angie followed with Will, while Lindsay and the past operatives had Alex and Chris.

Mindy looked to see them and nearly screamed.

"That's OKAY?!" She yelled. "IS EVERYONE INSANE?!"

"They got hit with the recommissioner?" Jasmine asked. "This isn't good."

A few nurses began to take Charlee, Alex, Chris, and Will away as they heard Mindy panicking. The adults looked in confusion as Lindsay ran over to explain what happened.

The past operatives turned as Jasmine began to panic as well, confused on why she would worry about something so minor.

"Lindsay said they'd be up within a day." Rachel said in confusion.

"It could be a day." Jasmine said. "But it could be a week, or maybe even a month."

"Why would she lie?" Nigel asked.

"So you guys wouldn't freak out." Angie explained. "She says they'll wake up, we just don't know when."

"Oh my god." The adult Rachel said. "So, they could be comatose like Rose and Bradley?"

"Maybe." Angie said, sitting down on a chair.

They sat in silence until Lindsay came back and sat down beside Numbuh 111. She had an emotionless face when she placed her head on his shoulder and tangled her hand in his.

"What did the doctor say?" The adult Nigel said.

"It could be days." She said with a croaked voice. "They also have no idea."

"Fuck." Angie cried, wiping a tear from her eye.

"If they don't wake up within a few days, we should fire the recommissioner on Rose and Bradley." Lindsay said. "They know it better, but..."

"We get it." Mindy said sadly, a tear falling from her eye.

"God, this is awful." Lindsay said as tears fell from her eyes. "What if...what if...?"

"What if, what?" Rachel demanded.

"I mean...there's a possibility it could take months." Lindsay said. "What if they don't make it?"

Everyone's faces fell at her words. Tears began to trickle out of everyone's eyes at the idea of losing the four. As they sat in silence, the song "Too Much Love Will Kill You" began to play over the hospital sound system, causing Angie to sob even more.

That's when Mindy heard it. A small giggle. She looked to everyone; there was no way they could be laughing through this. Then she began to put two and two together. Lindsay telling them bad news, making them cry. And Queen playing over them.

Mindy sneaked out into the waiting room, and went to the elevator. She rode up to the top floor, where the sound room was. She heard giggles coming from it as she came in, and the song growing louder. She pushed the door open, and couldn't help but smile.

Will stood there controlling the sound system, as Chris and Alex tried to contain their laughter. Charlee couldn't contain her laughter, as she was laughing as calmly as she could into her palm.

Mindy cleared her throat, causing them to turn to her in shock.

"Mindy!" Charlee whispered. She immediately ran over to hug her. Mindy couldn't stay angry at her, and squeezed back.

"How'd you know?" Chris said with a smile as she moved to hug him.

"It's you guys." She said.

"Was Lindsay's acting that bad?" Will asked.

* * *

 _The ship parked outside the hospital, and people began to move out of the ship. Will, Chris, Alex, and Charlee turned to each other, smiles plastered on their faces._

 _"How long have you guys been out?" Will asked._

 _"Until a few minutes ago." Alex smiled._

 _"Wanna mess with them?" Will asked. Alex gave him a smirk._

 _"Should we really?" Chris whispered._

 _"C'mon, just for a bit." Charlee whispered back._

 _They closed their eyes as people came back in and began to lift them up and into the hospital. Once inside, they heard Mindy's shriek and nurses began to move them into a room. There they were check, with Lindsay explaining._

 _"This doesn't make any sense." A doctor said to Lindsay. "They seem fine, just asleep."_

 _Alex couldn't contain a snort, causing Charlee to let out a giggle._

 _The doctor looked to Lindsay with a smirk as her mouth hung open. Will opened his eyes and turned to Alex and Charlee._

 _"Dammit, guys!" He said. Alex and Charlee sat up and continued to laugh as Chris also sat up with a smile._

 _"Hey, Linds." He said. Lindsay ran over and hugged her brother, a tear falling out of her eye._

 _"Dammit, Chris!" She laughed. "You had me worried for a second."_

 _"It was all Will and Alex's idea." He laughed. "I just played along."_

 _"I'll leave you guys alone." The doctor said with a smile. "But, I'll need to check Mr. Peters and Mr. Albright's wounds later." He then left them alone._

 _"So I take it that it worked?" Chris asked._

 _"Definitely." Lindsay smiled. "Thank you so much. How are you all feeling?"_

 _"A little lightheaded, but okay." Will said. "So, Linds, what do you say about playing a tiny, little prank?"_

 _"Um, no." Lindsay said._

 _"Aww, c'mon!" Alex whined. "Just a little one...after everything we went through..."_

 _Lindsay gave them a look. Will and Alex responded with puppy dog eyes and pouted lips. Charlee did the same._

 _"Please, Linds." Charlee said. "Just on our friends."_

 _Chris then turned to her with puppy dog eyes. She was doomed._

 _"Fine." Lindsay said. "It just better not involve a badger."_

* * *

"I cannot believe you guys." Mindy said with a laugh. She then pulled Chris and Will into a hug, before looking at Alex. They starred at each other for a minute before Mindy spoke up again.

"That was a really stupid thing for you to do." She said, shifting nervously. "I mean, you could have died, and then mom and dad would die, and.." Mindy trailed off, looking up at the ceiling with teary eyes.

"I know." Alex said, his eyes also watering. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Oh, definitely." Mindy said. "But, c'mere!" She opened her arms up to him.

He happily lifted her up into a hug, swinging her around a little, as Charlee and Chris clapped.

"That was beautiful." Will said, blowing his nose into a tissue. "So, what song next? I was thinking 'Who Wants To Live Forever' or 'The Show Must Go On'. I think 'The Show Must Go On' will make Jasmine and Oliver cry more, but 'Who Wants To Live Forever' will make everyone sad."

"How about we just go down there and see them?" Chris suggested. "No more depressing pranking."

"Nah." Will said.

In response, Charlee grabbed the back of his hospital gown and tugged him forward and out of the room. Chris, Alex, and Mindy followed them out, laughing at the sound of Charlee and Will's bickering.

* * *

Lindsay looked around at everyone sadly, knowing that they were fine, and being a bit cruel. Everyone looked upset and defeated, which Lindsay felt bad for. But then, a sound interrupted the silence of the room. Albrights.

"You agreed to this to, Char!" Will yelled as he passed the waiting room.

"For one song! Not for the entire sad Queen songs catalouge!" Charlee yelled back.

"It was not the entire catalogue! It was just a few more songs!" Will complained.

Angie's head perked up at the sound of Will arguing with his sister. Everyone else's mouths flew open at the sound as Charlee and Will appeared at the door, before passing and continuing to walk through the hallway. Lindsay couldn't help but break into giggles as Chris, Alex, and Mindy appeared, laughing as the two fought.

"Alex?!" The past Kuki jumped up. The future Kuki also jumped up, albeit slower. The past Kuki took no time in pulling him into a hug.

Lindsay went to stand beside her brother with a smirk.

"Was it worth it?" She smiled. He pulled her into a small hug as his parents walked up to him.

"Chris?" The adult Rachel asked breathlessly. Chris gave a small smile. "You're okay!" She cried.

"We got the recommissioner." He smiled. "Rose and Bradley are gonna be up soon."

"Will!" Angie yelled, getting her boyfriend's attention. He immediately turned around and saw Angie. She stood at the door to the waiting room awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"I'd jump on you, but...y'know." Angie said as he came up to her. He just placed both his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss.

Charlee smiled sadly as she walked past them and into the waiting room, where Alex was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by the past version of Kuki, while Chris was with his adoptive sister and biological parents. Charlee silently took in the scene as Jason snuck up beside her.

"Y'know, it's kind of cruel to prank us into believing you were goners." Jason said with a smirk. "Especially when we went through all the trouble to get you back."

"Jason!" Charlee squealed, pulling him into a hug. "We did it!"

"We?" Jason laughed. "I think you mean you, Chris, Will, and Alex. I was just the pick-up dude."

"You still were a major help." Charlee said as she pulled away from him. "Thanks. Again."

"It will never be a problem." Jason said with a small blush. "So, I was thinking-"

"Charlee?" The adult version of Fanny said.

Charlee gave her a weak smile. "Hey, Miss Fulbright."

Tears grew in Fanny's eyes as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. Charlee returned the hug, something that shocked her mother.

Charlee went over to talk to her family, as Will and Angie came in, hand in hand. Jason stood awkwardly in a corner, contemplating what he was going to ask Charlee.

"Wanna go out? No, okay, I get it." Jason shrugged.

* * *

After the small reunion, Charlee, Chris, Will, and Alex prepared to fire the recommissioner, which took a bit of planning. They were all currently dressed in thick smocks, as was everyone else. The adult Abby was also upstairs, due to her pregnancy. Jason and Numbuh 111 had left to go help the AND with clean up and filing once everyone was caught up. Lindsay had stayed behind to be with her sister, but not before kissing Numbuh 111 goodbye numerous times.

As Chris set up the recommissioner, Alex and Will explained what was happening, and Charlee got Bradley and Rose ready.

"So, basically, it's gonna take about five minutes until they're totally back to normal." Alex explained. "According to Linds, right?"

"I think I was out for five." She said. "Maybe longer?"

"We'll assume." Will said. "But when they wake up, let the four of us go in. I know they're your kids and all that shit, but the six of us are practically family. Rose is the mom, Bradley's the dad, Charlee and me are their children, Chris is the weird uncle, and Alex is the annoying next door neighbor."

"Why did you tell them that?" Chris asked from where he was working.

"Because, it explains it, right everyone?"

"Not really."

"It makes it sound weirder."

"Is that how you really view us?"

"Please stop."

"Fine." Will grumbled. "I thought it was sweet."

"You?" Alex snorted. "Being sweet? Bullshit."

"What about me?" Mindy asked. "Am I in your little family?"

"Duh," Will said. "You're the little sister that came along when me and Charlee were teenagers."

"I don't want to be in this family anymore." Mindy said.

"Okay!" Charlee said, coming out of Bradley and Rose's room. "We ready?"

"Yeah, Will was just explaining how he views us as a quirky TV family." Chris said. "Like a normal person."

"Wha-? Never mind." Charlee said. She then handed Chris, Alex, and Will what looked like gas masks, and the others simple face masks to cover noses and mouths.

"Okay, so this will only take a second, but it'll be a little while until we take off the masks. If you start to feel drowsy, just sit down, it won't last long. Hopefully after a few minutes, Rose and Bradley will be back." Charlee said. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, why do you guys have gas masks?" Angie asked as she slid her doctor's mask on.

"We'll be in the room for when it's fired." Charlee said.

"Why do four people need to be in the room?" Mindy asked.

"Will's guarding the door, I'm firing the machine, and Charlee and Alex are holding Bradley and Rose down." Chris said. "Now, everyone please step back behind,"

Chris then grabbed a roll of tape and taped it across the floor.

"This line, while we're in there." Chris said.

"Also, don't sue us if this goes terribly wrong." Charlee said quickly as they walked into the room.

"Even though two of them are my children, they say that too much for me to completely trust them." The past Rachel said.

* * *

Once inside Bradley and Rose's shared hospital room, Will situated himself in front of the door, ready to attack if a villain came in. Chris positioned the machine in front of the two as Charlee and Alex took off the masks on Bradley and Rose's faces. They all put on gas masks once they were ready.

"Y'know, we kind of look like World War Two doctors with the smocks and gas masks." Chris commented.

"We look like crazy scientists." Alex snorted.

"Enough chit-chat!" Charlee snapped. "Chris, hurry up. This thing is really uncomfortable!"

"Are you on your period or something?" Will asked. "You seem on edge."

Charlee glared at him, and then at Chris. With that, Chris fired the machine.

* * *

It only took a minute until Chris, Charlee, Alex, and Will came back into the waiting room, all coughing as they came back. Alex even ran over to the nearest trash can before vomiting loudly.

"He has a weak stomach." Charlee coughed out.

Once they had recovered for the most part, Charlee gave Will a swift kick to the shins, causing him to yelp.

"What the fuck, Charlee?!" He yelled.

"That's for asking me if I'm on my period." Charlee said.

"You deserved that." Alex agreed from the trash can.

"Thank you, Alex." Charlee said.

"Are you sure you're okay, honey?" The adult Kuki asked as she crouched down beside him.

"The smell gets to me." Alex said. "I'll be fine, Miss Sanban."

"Honey, please call me Kuki. Or maybe even-"

"Okay, Kuki." He said, understanding where she was going. Kuki gave him a small smile before helping him up.

"So, about five minutes until we can see them?" Hoagie asked Chris.

"Um, maybe wait about fifteen?" Chris asked awkwardly. "Like Will oh so sweetly explained, Bradley and Rose don't know that you know, and aren't that...Um...forgiving."

"Let's give it a few minutes." Charlee said. "Sure they may not react as badly as...well, I did, but Rose will probably yell, and Bradley will sit in silence before doing something awkward. Let's just do this gently."

"We did try gently." The adult Rachel said, slightly narrowing her eyes at Charlee.

Charlee laughed awkwardly. "Did I mention I was sorry? And that I was under a lot of stress, since my brother had just been shot and was dying, and I thought three of my friends could die?"

"Has it been five minutes yet?" Alex asked.

"It's been three and a half." Chris said, looking at his watch. "One more minute."

Everyone stood around in awkward silence as they waited for a minute to pass. Charlee rocked on her heels as Chris looked at his phone. Will sat with Angie as Alex began to awkwardly shift around.

"So..." the past Kuki began. "What's everyone's favorite color?"

"Green and purple." The adult Kuki answered.

"Mine too!" The past Kuki said. "Oh, wait..."

"Ok, what's 48 more seconds!" Chris said as he bolted into the room.

Charlee, Alex, and Will followed him, leaving everyone in the waiting room again.

"So, purple and green?" The adult Kuki asked her younger self. "I thought it was pink and green back then?"

As she said this, a scream could be heard from the hospital room, followed by a "HOLY FUCK!"

* * *

Everything was blurry as Rose woke up. It felt like her head was a million pounds as she opened her eyes. She could hear a coughing sound followed by a door slamming closed. After a beat, Rose sat up, taking in the scenery. She was in a hospital room, with someone else, since they seemed to be coughing up a storm. She turned to see Bradley coughing. Her face broke into a huge smile, as happy tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

 ** _-The day that they surrendered-_**

 _Rose watched as her friends were pushed into different rooms, worry etched across her face. Bradley and herself were still by each other, being led by some goons. They finally made it to a door, where to her surprise, she and Bradley were thrown into a room._

 _"Bradley!" She said as she pulled him into a hug. He squeezed her back, as she let out a tear._

 _"I can't believe we let this happen." She cried._

 _"We didn't have a choice." Bradley said. "Rose, we had too."_

 _"I know." Rose said. "At least we saved Mindy, Jasmine, Oliver, and Gianna."_

 _"Not to mention the other one." Bradley added sadly._

 _They were interrupted by Father appearing on a TV screen._

 _"Hello Mr. Carter, Mr. Williams, Miss Albright, and Miss Peters." He said menacingly. "Before we begin, I want to show you a small, short film. Enjoy."_

 _"What the-?"_

 _The next thing they knew, Will and Chris were both in the television screen. They saw as Mr. Boss held a gun to Will. Rose let out a cry as they both turned away. They heard the shot and a scream from a few rooms away. They turned back with teary eyes._

 _"What are they going to do to Chris?" Rose asked fearfully._

 _Then, Father shot Chris._

 _Rose cried as she watched her twin fall on the ground. Bradley held her as tears streamed down their eyes. The TV turned off as soon as the door opened._

 _"Aww...how sweet." Lindsay said. Rose glared at her sister, or what was her sister._

 _"You sick monster!" Rose yelled. "Do you take joy in making snuff films to show to family?"_

 _"He's not dead." Lindsay said. "Yet, anyways."_

 _"He was your brother!" Rose said. "You loved him!"_

 _"Both of you were burdens!" Lindsay screamed. "I was perfectly content with being an only child until the two of you had to be adopted!"_

 _Rose just cried. "So what now? Huh, Linds? You here to kill us?"_

 _"Not exactly." Lindsay smirked. "Now, you see those metal beds over there, please get on them."_

 _"Why the hell would we do that?" Bradley snorted._

 _"Because, your little friends aren't dead yet." Lindsay said. "Chris and Will are on their way, but there's still a chance, I suppose. And what about little Charlee and Alex? They're still alive, and we plan on keeping them that way."_

 _"What the fuck do you mean?" Bradley asked._

 _"Charlee and Alex are being turned into Teen Ninjas as we speak...well, give Charlee a few minutes. Jacob's with her." Lindsay said wickedly._

 _"You sadistic bitch!" Rose yelled. "Why make them Teen Ninjas? Is that what you're going to do to us?"_

 _"No, not to you two. We figured that making examples of the two babies will shut the Next Door up, and I suppose we're right. But we can still just kill them. Unless you two get on the beds. Now."_

 _With a heavy heart, Rose pulled away from Bradley and walked to a bed, where she laid down. Bradley did the same, as Lindsay smiled._

 _"I knew you'd do it." Lindsay said. "That's your weakness, Rose, you're loyalty to those idiot friends. And Bradley, well you're a puppy for Rose."_

 _"You're not going to get away with this." Rose said. "Charlee and Alex aren't as weak as they seem. And Chris and Will can recover, even if you leave them there."_

 _"Whatever will make you sleep." Lindsay said as she prepared a needle._

 _"Bradley." Rose said sadly. Bradley looked to her as Lindsay finished preparing the needle. "I love you."_

 _That was the last thing Rose remembered before a needle poked her arm and she fell into a dreamless sleep._

* * *

"Rose?" Bradley said as he saw her sitting up, smiling happily. "Rose, you're okay!"

"We're okay." Rose corrected him, she stood up wobbly, and sat down on his bed, where he engulfed her in a hug.

"I was scared shitless when Lindsay put that shit in you." He said as he hugged her. "I thought you were gone, I thought that I lost you...and that I was about to.."

"We're okay." She said as she hugged him. "We're fine."

"Did you mean what you said?" Bradley asked her.

* * *

 _Rose had fallen limp after she had told Bradley she loved him. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he looked to Lindsay, who was preparing to put the needle in him._

 _"I love you too." He said to Rose's form._

 _"Too bad." Lindsay said as she put the needle in him. "You two were always too cute."_

* * *

"Yeah." Rose said. "I do. I fucking love you, Bradley."

"I love you, too." He said. "I said that after you had gone under, even though you didn't hear me. I've always loved you ever since-"

Bradley was cut off by Rose's lips on him. He kissed her back eagerly, placing his hands in her back as she sat on top of him. They only stopped for air before continuing. That is until four people walked in on them.

Charlee screamed when she saw Rose straddling Bradley. Will and Alex immediately ducked out of the room, as Chris yelled, "HOLY FUCK!"

Rose and Bradley immediately untangled themselves, both of their cheeks turning red. Rose went back to her own bed as Will and Alex came back in. Will then smiled at the two.

"Nice, guys." He said, an eyebrow raised.

"Um...you guys know you're not exactly wearing...underwear, right?"

"What?!" Rose asked as her cheeks somehow turned redder.

"We kind of saw your ass." Alex said. "And I've now seem half of my friend's asses."

They all turned to him. Chris gave him a glare and did slicing motions across his neck.

"I walked in on Chris in the shower the day we were taken." Alex explained, causing Chris to groan. "And just so you two know, both of your asses are perfectly normal compared to Will's."

"Fuck off." Will grumbled.

Rose couldn't help but laugh, causing the others to laugh. Will even cracked a smile as they laughed.

Once they had all controlled themselves, Charlee walked over and pulled Rose into a tight hug. Rose returned the hug, squeezing her tightly as well.

"Oh god Rosie we were so afraid." Charlee said. "Me and Alex saw you like that...and we were so afraid that we had lost you. And you Bradley."

Charlee then moved to him and hugged him as tightly as she did Rose.

"Wait, what happened?" Rose asked. "How are we here?"

Before anyone could answer her question, eight adults ran into the room, followed by a frustrated Mindy.

"I tried to keep them out." She explained. "But they heard the screaming and-"

Rose saw the look on her mother's face as she looked to her. Rose's face contorted into a look full of anger and sadness. Chris noticed and tried to answer Rose's question.

"So Alex and Charlee weren't as hurt as we thought they were and were-"

"Chris?" Rose said. "How the hell do they know?"

"Rose, I'm so sorry." Mindy immediately said. "Me and Angie told them after they took you guys, so they would help-"

"Angie told them?!" Will yelled. Fanny's eyes grew at Mindy's words.

"I told you that we found the files so you wouldn't be mad at her..." Fanny said to Will. Will then ran from the room, Fanny right behind him.

Everyone turned back to Rose and Bradley, who both had shell shocked faces.

"Rose..." Her mother began.

"How did you even find out Mindy?" Rose asked.

"Angie." Mindy said. "But before you get even more mad at her, she was just trying to help. I was still really pissed off about..I don't even remember...but she did it so I would get over myself and help get you guys back. That's also why we told them, so they would help, since they were...distracted by work I guess."

Rose just sat in silence for a minute, before looking at the adults.

"Go." She croaked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What?" Her mother asked.

"Please, all of you go." Rose said. "And tell Will to get his ass in here."

"Rose, shouldn't we-"

"Get out!" Rose screamed. "Can't you see I'm a little pissed off? That you left me? And if it wasn't for the Peters, me and Chris would have grown up in the system? Same goes for Bradley? And all you've done to Charlee, Will, and Alex, all the shit that happened to them? And because of what you did, the six of us had to work our asses off to get into the KND, forget about rising up! And all the years of thinking, why didn't they love me? And finding out that they would only help when they found out about us? It fucking hurts!"

With that all the adults left. Chris, Alex, Bradley, and Charlee all turned to Rose, who was shaking in anger and in tears.

"Rose?" Charlee asked carefully.

"Get your brother in here." Rose said. "And the past versions of our parents."

"Why them?" Chris asked.

"They probably deserve an explanation." Rose said as Charlee left.

"So, should we discuss the elephant in the room?" Chris asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Well, we caught you and Bradley making out." Chris said.

"Oh." Rose said.

"Listen, Chris-" Bradley started.

"I think it's about damn time." Chris said.

Rose and Bradley looked to each other.

"You're not-?"

"It's not the eighteen hundreds. If I see my sister making out with someone, I'm not going to blow up." Chris said. "Plus, we all knew."

"Knew what?" Bradley asked.

"About you two." Alex said with a smirk as he grabbed his cigarette pack out of his pocket. "This summer. About how you fucked." He then lit his cigarette while Rose and Bradley blushed.

"How-?"

"Rose?" Lindsay interrupted as she came into the room.

Rose immediately looked to her and saw her normal eyes.

* * *

Will stormed out of the room with Fanny on his heels. Lindsay and Angie were sat by the past operatives, everyone looking to Will as he said, "You told my parents that I was their son?"

Annie's face paled as he stood in front of her. "Will, I didn't-"

"I can't believe you!" He yelled. "I literally told you my entire life story, everything I went through, and you told them! How many people do you think actually know? Do you think I just tell everyone?"

"Will, I didn't have a choice!" She said. "We needed their help, and without them, you would have probably died!"

"It still hurts to know that one of the only people I told my life story to told the people who hurt me the most!" Will said. Tears poured down Angie's face as he yelled at her.

"Will, leave her alone!" Fanny said.

"Why did you lie?" Will asked.

"I knew it would hurt to hear your girlfriend betrayed you." Fanny said. "I wanted to protect you, and Angie. She only told us because she needed us to help."

"I can't believe this." Will said. "I trusted you Angie."

"And I am so sorry." Angie cried. "Will, I-"

"Will, Rose wants you." Charlee said.

The others adults had came back into the room, all silently sitting down. Charlee had appeared soon after, taking no time in breaking up the fight.

"Um, you guys too." Charlee said to the past operatives. "She wants to explain herself."

"Can I come too, Char?" Lindsay asked as Will got up.

Charlee nodded as she led the others to the room.

* * *

"Linds!" Rose cried as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Rose, I'm so sorry I did this to you!" Lindsay said. "I wasn't myself! I would never hurt you intentionally. And Bradley, you too! I'm so sorry you two!"

"Lindsay, we get it." Rose said. "It's just great to see you again! Actually you! How though?"

"How do you think?" Lindsay smirked. "Your friends came to steal the recommissioner, where fake me was guarding it. We got into a fight, and during it, Chris was able to recommission me. The recommissioner is also the reason you and Bradley are awake."

"Wait, can you start from the beginning?" Bradley asked. "As nice as it is to see you, Linds, I'm still really confused."

With that, Charlee, Alex, Will, Chris, and the past operatives took turns explaining what happened since Rose and Bradley were turned into zombies, including what actually happened to them. Charlee and Alex told them how they had escaped the mansion, the past operatives explained how Operation: Time went down, Chris told them about how the board was secretly evil, and everyone told them about the recommissioner and how they got it.

"Wow." Rose said once they finished. "That's-"

"Pretty kick-ass." Bradley finished.

"Exactly." Rose said. "Thank you, all of you."

"We didn't do much." Will shrugged. "Father's still loose, not to mention DeVine and Mr. Boss. And now, I guess the board is evil, so we have to get them. And the past operatives are still here, and-"

"You still did all that just to get us back." Bradley said. "Why?"

"You two are our friends." Charlee said. "There should be no more explanation."

"And like we could do this alone." Alex said. "We're lucky to be alive without you two."

"As sweet as this is," The past Rachel said. "I think there's a way to get rid of Father. And Lizzie."

"What?" Rose asked.

"I've been talking with Rachel about this." Nigel explained. "We think we know a way to take them down."

"How?" Chris asked.

"Is my grandfather still alive?"

* * *

After the past Nigel and Rachel explained their plan, Chris and Charlee left to the moonbase to start preparing for it. The adults, Angie, and Mindy had left not long after, but had all agreed to help. Will and Alex had been sent to get clothes for Bradley and Rose, leaving them with the past operatives.

"So," Rose began. "Did you find out through Angie and Mindy?"

"We actually found out the day you guys were going to do Operation: Time." Rachel said. "Nigel and I found your file and saw that we were listed as parents. We looked through everyone else's and found out that they were their parents. We told them, and well, that happened."

"Huh." Rose said.

"You probably want an explanation to everything..." Bradley said. "Though I guess you kind of see why we lied."

"Yeah, actually." Hoagie said. "The only thing I don't fully understand is the Riverdale thing."

"Yes!" Fanny agreed. "Why the hell did you guys use that show out of everything else in the universe?"

"Charlee." Bradley said. "She's a Riverdale freak."

"Why though?" Rachel asked. "That show is so terrible! I mean, who does a pole dance in front of middle aged men and their mother?!"

"And the whole Griffins and Gargoyles thing." Abby added. "Why?"

"What?" Rose interrupted.

"Uh, fun story for when those four idiots are with us." Bradley said. "You'll love it."

Rose opened her mouth as Alex peaked in.

"Hey, here's your clothes." He said as he tossed two bags in their direction. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah." Bradley said. "I'll go get dressed in the bathroom."

"We'll go." Abby said as they all started to file out of the room.

Rose was left alone until Nigel and Rachel popped back in.

"Can we ask you something before we leave?" Nigel asked.

"Um, sure." Rose said.

"You called us 'Mom' and 'Dad' before you were taken." Rachel stated. "Why?"

"A part of me wanted you guys to know." Rose said. "Even if it was your past selves. And I wanted to apologize, I guess."

Rachel then nodded as they left the room, leaving Nigel and Rose.

"You didn't need to apologize." He said quickly. "You did something very brave."

He then left, leaving Rose to get ready and finally leave the hospital.

 **A/N: And here's another chapter, another month later.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update, I was in Florida for most of June, visiting my father and siblings. It wasn't as fun as it sounds, I got to stay the night in a hotel in the red-light district in Orlando that also had roaches, fought with my father a lot, and had to go on two three day road trips with my three brothers and two of their baby mamas.**

 **Oh, and I'm now the aunt of two! Luckily my nephew doesn't live with us, but with his mom and my brother, which is a relief since my other brother and his now fiancee lived with us when they had my niece, and I didn't get sleep for months. So I just get to do the fun stuff with the baby! Yay!**

 **Thank you to the amazing bocawitch and greydale for your awesome reviews! They really motivate me to continue, since I'm really lazy! And thanks for sticking with this story, even though I almost never update!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye-Nat**


End file.
